


Another Number

by Melinique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Actor Gabriel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels as Novaks (Supernatural), Chef Benny Lafitte, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Restaurant Owner Benny Lafitte, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 126,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: Dean Winchester is an actor/singer disillusioned with his life. Benny Lafitte is a chef with a past he’s not proud of and trying to leave it behind. Can they be each others salvation or will their colliding lives leave them both in shambles?Cross-posted on Fanfiction
Relationships: Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley (past), Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Chuck Shurley/Dean Winchester (past), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (past), Gabriel/Chuck Shurley, Gabriel/Kali (past), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester (Past), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester (past), Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Cannonball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Okay, so I attempted to write RPF, ended up overhauling it when I couldn’t get past the first two paragraphs of the prologue, and somehow ended up with this multi-chapter Denny idea. Am I complaining, though? Hell no! Denny is just SO MUCH fun to write! 2) Honestly, Another Number was going to be the title of the RPF and I just decided to keep the title for this, it is also the title of a Jason Manns song. 3) Cannonball is a song by Radio Company, which if you’ve read my other stories…you are probably already aware of (or, if you’re just a fan of Jensen’s). Yes, I do like the song…it’s actually my favorite of theirs. The song has nothing to do with the chapter…I just don’t like unnamed chapters and it’s not like Ty sings (yes, I am aware of the verse of You Are My Sunshine).
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from the Stanford Daze series, The Lost Book of Chuck, Vampire Rescue Mission, Creole Pie, Lost Bones, Hellbound, Hidden Within, Pocket Sized Angel, and whose now acting as my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean sat on the edge of the bathtub with his head in his hands. Sam had called to congratulate him on finishing another season of _Supernatural_. Sam, despite being the little - not so little - brother and having a habit of joking with Dean about a lot of things - most of the time it’s at each others expense - he’s never really joked - to much - about the reason Dean had even accepted the role…or stayed on after the initially planned five seasons. Dean as a fan always held a preference for horror movies but was never one for reading - contrary to Sam’s joke, he could actually read…he just preferred books with pictures which was why he had a small comic collection. When Sam sent him the first _Supernatural_ book, Dean had honestly refused to read it because he wasn’t going to turn into the kind of nerd that Sam was. The fact that he got bored on one of his few off-days and decided that nobody ever had to find out that he’d read the book…well, that was the plan. That plan blew up in his face when he promptly fell in love with the series. A fact that that only two people outside of himself became privy to, Sam and his friend since childhood, Castiel.

When Dean auditioned for the role of the older brother - a role he was all to familiar with in real life between having to raise Sam and then John’s bastard son, Adam - he ended up absolutely THRILLED that Carver Edlund was actually involved with the series. The fact that Carver had actually requested Dean for the role - for a reason that he’s never actually explained to Dean besides ‘you’re perfect for the role’ - just added to that thrill. Befriending Carver - whose real name was apparently Chuck Shurley - wasn’t part of the plan, but there was only so many times Carver/Chuck could come to Dean’s trailer to hide from his psycho ex-girlfriend Becky Rosen before that was bound to happen. Dean was younger than Chuck but he wasn’t nearly as anxiety ridden and so somehow, he ended up ‘hiding’/‘protecting’ Chuck from Becky quite often since the long-standing restraining order wasn’t actually keeping her away and the police didn’t seem to care, and they became friends. Chuck was probably the only person besides Sam and Cas who knew just how Dean’s career was starting to effect him.

Dean knew…he knew he should have just stuck with his acting career. _Supernatural_ was SO MUCH fun to act in, his fellow actors were great - there was the occasional asshole but that was just part of being human, the fans were mostly great, their supportiveness had been part of why he’d felt comfortable enough to come out as being bisexual. His manager had thrown SEVERAL fits over it before Dean snapped, fired him, and then turned around and called Chuck because he had NO IDEA what he was going to do. Chuck had gotten in touch with his publisher who made a few calls and put Dean in touch with a new manager - one who wasn’t going to make him feel lower than the gum that he keeps getting stuck on his shoe for being bi. But, after the initial five seasons ended, Dean had wanted to expand and show that he had musical talent - outside of the conventions.

There was a BIG difference between the _Supernatural_ fans and music fans and Dean was beginning to understand Chuck’s anxiety, he was just better at hiding his. The problem was, his anxiety was turning into depression and there were getting to be more and more days where it was an effort just to get out of bed. The reason the seventh season finale had taken over a mouth to film wasn’t because it was difficult, it was actually rather simple…at least, in Dean’s opinion. But, between having a panic attack during filming and then turning around and swallowing most of a thirty day subscription for anxiety - and damn, did Chuck ever get an earful for ‘sharing’ his anxiety medication since Dean was terrified of going to a doctor and the media finding out that he had that kind of issue - they’d been lucky to film the episode as quickly as they did.

Seven seasons into _Supernatural_ and already with two CD releases, Dean knew he should be happy. SHOULD being the operative word, but then…why was he sitting in his bathroom with his pocket knife against his wrist? Just a little more pressure and - his phone dinged. He glanced at the phone sitting next to him on the bathtub. The message was from Sam. ‘De, I stand by what I said earlier. Your acting career is in full bloom, your music career is shining just as bright, why not take a few months off - skip the mid-Spring-Summer cons and just get away for awhile?’

Dean shook his head. ‘ _What a fucking hypocrite!_ ’ He thought. Yeah, SAM telling him to get away for awhile? Maybe he should point out to his little brother about Lucifer? Dean had NUMEROUS pictures from Cas of the bruises Sam was getting from THAT bastard and Sam wouldn’t call the police or let Cas file a report since Cas was a Police Sergeant with the SFPD. But, honestly…Dean knew better than to have THAT talk with Sam. Jess had died in a house fire, Eileen had died in a home invasion because one of the parents of a kid that Sam was trying to protect hadn’t been happy - being a Child Welfare Law Specialist did come with the side-effect of A LOT of unhappy parents, and then Sam had met Lucifer.

Actually, Dean had met Lucifer back years prior when he and Cas had first met - Lucifer being one of Cas’ older siblings. Dean always joked about Cas’ parents being catholic rabbits due to the amount of siblings Cas had. Dean had never liked nor trusted Lucifer. The fact that Sam never seemed to see the bad in Lucifer was bad enough but after Eileen…Sam ended up involved with the abusive bastard and neither Dean nor Cas could get him to see it. Cas’ long-time girlfriend Meg - and hadn’t THAT been a weird relationship - had broken things off with Cas, drained his bank account, and left him in a HORRIBLE situation which resulted in him having to temporarily stay with Lucifer and Sam in their guest room. After Cas sent the first picture, Dean had offered him quite a bit of money not to leave, to come up with some excuse as to why he couldn’t. Cas agreed to stay to keep an eye on Sam as much as possible but he’d refused the money.

Dean dropped the knife, picked up his phone, and sent a quick message before he could think to reconsider. Maybe, just MAYBE Sam was right. ‘Chuck, it’s Dean. Don’t worry I’m fine, but I think I’m gonna take Sammy’s advice and disappear for awhile. Call my manager and have me pulled from the next several cons. I don’t really plan to be back before Season 8 is due to start filming. I’m leaving my phone and Baby here. I’m taking the Knucklehead so it’ll be harder for people to find me. If you need to come here to hide from that crazy bitch you’re more than welcome to, I’ll leave word with the security at the gate to let you in even if I am not here. If Becky shows up and tries her shit, THEY’LL call the police. -Dean’ Okay, he’d PLANNED for it to be a quick message.

‘Try to keep it quiet that I’m gone so that Cas will keep sending pictures. You know my pen and how I talk so just send him something that sounds like me. I’ll leave my phone on the kitchen island.’ He added in a second, shorter message.

After Dean had turned his phone off, put it on the kitchen island, stuffed his knapsack full of clothes, essentials, and his iPad - what? He had music, digital copies of his comics, Chuck’s entire repertoire of books, horror movies, and some games he liked. Disappearing didn’t mean ‘dead of boredom.’ - he walked into his garage, walked over to his ’67 Impala, a.k.a. Baby, and ran his left hand along her hood. ‘I know, I know. I’d normally take you with me, but I can’t. I just - I just need to get away for awhile and you would be a flashing neon sign as to who I am. I’m sorry.’ He whispered before patting her hood. ‘Besides, Chuck should be here in a few days and I’m sure he’ll keep an eye on you. At least, if he plans on keeping a key to this place.’ He added with a weak smile. He walked over to his Harley, hit the garage door button on his key ring, put his knapsack into his saddlebag, climbed onto his motorcycle - it was habit that he backed into the garage with his motorcycle but pulled in with his car, started the motorcycle, and pulled out of the garage…hitting the garage door button again before he was out of range.

Dean honestly had no idea where he was headed, but as he felt the under-his-skin itch that he’d come to ignore on his inner left wrist, he had an idea what he would find when he got there. ‘Are you okay?’ Oh, could his soul mark be anymore vague? He’s only been asked that THOUSANDS of times in his life and not a single solidarity one was his damn soul mate! Honestly, he didn’t care if he found his soul mate or not, as long as wherever he ended up didn’t know who he was. Sometimes, he’d give just about anything to not be Dean Winchester.

**xXxXx**

Chuck looked at the two messages curiously. He was half-tempted to call Castiel and have him check on Dean to make sure he hadn’t done anything stupid, but if he was telling the truth and was just needing to get away for awhile…then, the least he could do was keep Dean’s secret. If that meant he had to cover for Dean for the next few months, then he would. He was glad that Dean trusted him enough to let him know. Of course, Dean HAD to tell someone or else a missing persons report would get filed and then Dean’s disappearance would just add MORE to Dean’s already heaped pile of issues.

Chuck had honestly considered pulling out of the _Supernatural_ series after Dean had swallowed his entire thirty day prescription of anxiety medication and not because of THAT - even though, he was lucky he didn’t end up facing charges over that since ‘sharing’ medication is illegal - but because it was obvious that Dean wasn’t going to keep being able to act in the series and survive, but even if he did leave, it wouldn’t stop the series. And, he wasn’t going to stop writing the books. At least, if he stayed on…he could keep an eye on Dean and make sure that he didn’t end up ‘belly up in the shark tank that was acting’. It wasn’t like Dean was doing much else acting wise while he was part of _Supernatural_. And, at least he wasn’t doing musical tours since between acting and the cons, _Supernatural_ was a life absorbing show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I have no honest plan for how long this story is going to be, but as you can see…this is just the introductory chapter.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	2. Let Me Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) What will happen when Dean finally meets Benny? 2) Honestly, right now with the chapter titles, I’m just going through Radio Company’s list of songs, whether that means I only make it part of the way through with the song names or if I have to find another album, I don’t know.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean had seen the road sign for Carencro a few minutes back and as he sat at a stoplight, he couldn’t help thinking about ‘on location’ filming. It wasn’t something he really got to do, and unless he was missing something in the 140+ episodes they’d done so far, his character hadn’t even been to Louisiana, yet. Then again, it was over 140 episodes…so, it was possible that he just didn’t remember since filming was done in Vancouver. For example, how many episodes of that damn soap opera had he done and how many did he actually remember? Hmm…maybe Chuck was right and a long period of alcohol abuse was fucking with his head. Of course, that coming from Chuck who had more often then not - if he hadn’t taken anxiety medicine - was probably going to be passed out drunk at night…and Chuck was still okay. Yeah, maybe THAT wasn’t a good example. Chuck was a hell of a writer but he also had a worse alcohol problem then Dean.

Dean wasn’t real sure just where in Carencro he was but after a couple hours of just riding around and damn, did it feel good to just be able to just ride around for the hell of it and not have to worry about being on-set in fifteen minutes - he came to the decisive conclusion, he needed food! After leaving Los Angeles, he’d ended up in Las Vegas which he’d made sure to go through because there were several restaurants there he liked. He’d spent a few days there before deciding that Vegas WASN’T where he needed to be. He stopped off for gas and bathroom breaks but nothing else until reaching Houston where he finally decided he needed to eat something. That held him over for food until now.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of _Benny’s Creole, Cajun, and Pie_. Benny’s was at the top of the sign in a large script letter style. Creole, Cajun, and Pie was below Benny’s but in the same script letters, just smaller. ‘ _Creole, Cajun, and Pie? Huh? Well, I’m sold on the pie but that name just sounds…WRONG._ ’ He thought to himself. Pulling up into the parking space to the right of a black classic truck, Dean sat on his motorcycle for a minute just staring. He was much more familiar with classic cars than trucks but he was also well aware that what he was sitting next to was a black 1955 Ford F100. He turned his motorcycles engine off before removing the keys and stuffing them in his pocket and hopping off the motorcycle. He walked slowly around the truck and was fascinated, the body was well-maintained, and he really wanted a look under that hood! He knew one thing and one thing only - well, two…one, he wanted pie but more importantly and he could just hear Sam’s voice saying, ‘More important to Dean than pie? Wow!’ was to figure out just who that truck belonged to.

Dean walked into the restaurant and was immediately greeted with ‘Have a seat, I’ll be with you in a moment.’ Dean looked at the man behind the counter and that dull itch from his wrist turned into an incessant burning feeling. He gripped his wrist with his right hand and looked around, SOMEBODY there was his soulmate, but…NOBODY was reacting to their mark. ‘What the hell?’ He whispered. He returned his attention to the man behind the counter. Blue pants, but not jeans. Pale blue button-up with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And, he’d come back to the odd hat later, because something else caught his attention. ‘ _His soulmate mark is burned away!_ ’ He thought to himself. That only happened ‘naturally’ if ones soulmate died, but normally people hid their marks then. If this man, whoever he was WASN’T hiding his…had he gotten rid of it? Dean never did understand why ANYONE would do something like that because Sam had done reports in high school about soulmate marks and so Dean knew just how painful WILLINGLY getting rid of ones mark was.

‘Parlez-vous Français?’ The man asked and Dean shook his head quickly.

‘Sorry, sorry…I don’t speak French.’ Dean said, hoping it wasn’t obvious that he’d embarrassed himself.

‘Then, have a seat.’ The man said and by his nametag, his name was Benny.

Dean hopped up on one of the stools in front of the counter and opened up the menu in front of him. ‘Holler when you know what you want.’ Benny said before turning his attention to another customer.

‘What would you recommend?’ Dean decided to ask.

Benny looked Dean up and down before narrowing his eyes. ‘You look more like a gumbo kind of guy then jambalaya. Probably a slice of pie, apple?’ The question was asked more hesitantly then the comment which was said with more confidence.

‘Since I’ve never had either, I’ll have to take your word that I’d like gumbo better. Apple pie?’ Dean asked with an ever growing smile.

‘NEVER had either? Where are you from, cher?’ Benny asked in slight disbelief, even those who has never been to Louisiana had probably had one or the other at some point in their lives…or maybe he should have listened to Andrea all those years ago when she said he was delusional.

‘Here and there. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. I ended up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota with my two little brothers. Eventually I settled out in LA while Sammy and Adam settled in San Francisco.’ Dean explained.

‘And, you’ve never had gumbo or jambalaya?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘My diet largely consists of burgers and beer, so no. Sammy prefers rabbit food and I haven’t spoken to Adam in years, so I don’t know what his diet even is.’ He explained.

‘Rabbit food?’ Benny asked confused.

‘Sammy’s a health nut.’ Dean said bluntly.

‘Salad?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shrugged. ‘I still say that isn’t food! At least, not for a human.’ He said argumentatively.

Benny gave a slight smile before walking back into the kitchen, Dean catching sight of Benny’s black shoes…possibly boots as he watched Benny disappear into the kitchen.

Dean only had to wait a couple minutes before his tray with gumbo and apple pie was being sat in front of him. ‘Drink, cher?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Dean, my name’s Dean.’ Dean said without taking his eyes off the pie.

‘You really don’t know French, at all, do you, cher - Dean?’ Benny asked with a hint of smile.

Dean shook his head. ‘Probably should, I keep ending up in Vancouver and French in Canada is like Spanish here…can’t speak a lick of that, either.’ Dean said with a laugh.

Benny laughed. ‘Stick around Louisiana for awhile, you’ll pick up a few things.’ He said honestly.

Dean shook his head. ‘No, I won’t. Over the last seven - eight - years, I’ve spent months at a time in Vancouver, I didn’t pick up shit. I even managed to flunk Spanish both years I took it back in high school. I did learn some Latin in my senior year, but when is THAT ever going to be useful?’ Dean asked with a self-depreciating tone.

Benny had no answer for Dean but as he handled the order of a new customer, he kept an eye on Dean. It wasn’t that he thought Dean was a bad person, he was typically good at reading people and he wasn’t getting any bad feelings from Dean, but he also knew that Dean was watching him. He did NOT like being watched! He didn’t mind it on his fathers fishing boat but that was because he was kid and having the oversight never hurt even if it did start irritating him as he reached his teen years and he grew to know more than most of his fathers crew - and THAT WASN’T cockiness, it was fact. But, the career he went into after he jumped ship was all about being watched, performing to please, and…if he wanted to be recognized for THAT, he wouldn’t have ended up back in Carencro after he’d ‘retired’. Even though, if he’d really thought about the consequences of being 19 and letting his Soulmark be burned off - who was he kidding? He would have still let it happen, he was a STUPID kid! Being older didn’t mean he didn’t realize how ignorant he’d been back than.

It wasn’t until a glass of sweet tea was sat in front of him that Dean realized that a) he had been staring at Benny and b) he hadn’t touched his food - and that included the delicious smelling apple pie. But, when he met Benny’s eyes, he blurted out, ‘Do I know you?’ He just had the feeling that he KNEW Benny from somewhere.

‘I don’t think so.’ Benny said uncertainly. He honestly hoped that Dean DIDN’T recognize him, but…now that Dean’s got him to thinking, he does look familiar. ‘But, you do look familiar.’ He added carefully.

Dean didn’t realize just how long he’d been watching Benny - occasionally grabbing a spoonful of gumbo or forkful of apple pie - and been occasionally watched by Benny, and talked about things he probably wasn’t going to remember when he walked out the door, until Benny’s standing in front of him and asks, ‘As nice as this day has been, I need to finish closing, cash or credit?’

Dean blinked a few times before taking his wallet out of his back pocket. ‘I don’t carry cash, haven’t for years.’ He said as he took out a credit card - he only really carried one, handing it over to Benny without hesitation.

Benny looked at the card before looking at Dean, repeating the action several times before asking, ‘What do you do?’ He whispered in slight disbelief. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen a Centurion Card before, it was just that normally…THOSE types of customers were ones he ENCOURAGED to leave sooner rather then later, ‘to go’ orders were even better.

Dean used his right hand and pitched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in the process.

When Benny realized he wasn’t going to get an answer - and he wasn’t going to press for one, he ran Dean’s card before turning the machine to Dean. ‘Pen and signature, please.’ He said politely.

Dean input his pen number and signed the screen and then Benny handed him his card back. ‘Oh, of course!’ Benny said, it just dawning on him. ‘You’re Dean Winchester.’ He stated matter-of-factly.

‘Gee, I wonder how you figured THAT out…it wasn’t like it was on the card or anything.’ Dean said annoyed as he put his card back in his wallet.

Benny shook his head. ‘No, no! Not that. I know you play in - or played in - some off-the-wall series - is it even still around? But, no…THAT wasn’t I was referring, I’ve never even watched that. I was referring to that horror movie back in ’09 that’s a remake or reboot of the similarly named ‘80s slasher film. Now, what was that name of that movie? I’m normally not into slasher films but that one was really good, you were fucking psycho in it!’ Benny said with a grin.

Dean laughed, he couldn’t help it. He was so used to being recognized for _Supernatural_ or even _Days of Our Lives_ that being recognized for something ELSE was oddly refreshing and he actually didn’t mind. ‘ _My Bloody Valentine 3D._ ’ He said easily. ‘It was a nice switch from my role in _Supernatural_ , I actually got to be the bad guy for once.’ He added with a slight smirk.

Benny watched Dean and he looked outside. Dean tilted his head a bit. ‘The truck’s still there.’ Dean said intrigued.

‘Black ’55 Ford F100?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said without looking back at Benny.

‘It’s mine.’ Benny said easily.

‘Nice.’ Dean said, looking back at Benny.

‘You like the classics, brother?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘I have a ’67 Impala back in LA and my Harley, the one next to your truck has a 1936 Knucklehead engine. Does that answer your question?’ Dean asked proudly.

‘Damn, cher!’ Benny said impressed.

‘I’ve actually thought about collecting a few other classic cars I like but I don’t want to make my Baby jealous. And, I’m not nearly as big of a Harley enthusiast as I am classic cars, but there are a couple other engines I’d like to get, anyways.’ Dean admitted.

‘Baby’s your Impala?’ Benny guessed.

‘Uh huh. She used to be John’s but…eh, she was about the only GOOD thing that man ever did for me, besides teaching me at the nice young age of four that I was a better father to Sammy then he was.’ Dean said with more than a hint of anger and a bit of disgust.

‘You don’t think very highly of your father, do you?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘Sammy and I lost our mom and he turns around and becomes a worse alcoholic then me or Chuck, leaving me to raise Sammy. And, I had to have done SOMETHING right there considering he ended up being a law prodigy. And, then because the dumbass didn’t seem to know what the hell a condom was for, I end up saddled with his bastard son, Adam and even though we haven’t spoken in a few years…it doesn’t change the fact that Adam’s attending Stanford Medical School just as Sammy went to their Law School. And, where was John? Off drinking himself to death! It might be cold, but I don’t miss him.’ He said with a rising sense of anger.

Benny shook his head. ‘No, it’s not cold.’ He said honestly.

‘So, do you have any recommendations where I can get a hotel for the night? I think I’m going to stick around Carencro for a few days…maybe a week or two…I don’t know, but I can’t sleep on my bike. I tried before for kicks, I ended up with a concussion due to how I fell off and it ended up on its side.’ Dean said honestly.

Benny thought for a little bit before giving Dean instructions to a hotel, it wouldn’t be big and fancy, but at least, it was sanitary.

‘Thanks, I’ll swing back here tomorrow.’ Dean said with a hint of a smile as he headed for the door.

‘I’ll hold you to that, cher.’ Benny said easily.

As Dean was starting his motorcycle…he realized something. There had been nobody else there besides him and Benny, and yet…his mark had been feeling like it’d been lit on fire. Why, though? Okay, Dean knew why, BUT if that was the case and Benny didn’t - COULDN’T - know, because he had no Soulmark…he was going to have to approach this VERY carefully. Because, he knew that A LOT of people who had their marks removed, didn’t WANT their soulmate. BUT, that still didn’t make sense. The first words his soulmate spoke to him were supposed to be ‘are you okay?’ and THAT WASN’T what Benny said to him. He needed to call Sam or Cas, they knew more about Soulmark dynamics then he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, they’ve met now. What do you think so far?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	3. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Dean knows that Benny is his soulmate but without his mark, Benny doesn’t realize the same about Dean. Just how are things going to play out?
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

The next couple weeks flew by, Dean would show up soon after Benny’s opened and really didn’t leave until Benny was having to kick him out to finish closing. Dean learnt some things about Benny and Benny in turn learned things about him.

Dean learned Benny had actually been born on his father's fishing boat and wasn’t that just the weirdest thing to imagine? Benny learned that while Sam didn’t know, Sam had actually been born in the Impala.

Dean learned Benny had been taught to fish and everything that involved - including the cleaning process by his father and that his mother had taught him to cook…up until he became better at it then her. Benny learned that Dean really only learned to cook out of necessity and so, while what he could cook might be edible…it didn’t necessarily mean it was GOOD. He also learned that Sam could catch the kitchen on fire boiling water, so he was on permanent ban from using a stove, even if Dean WAS with him. He also learned that Adam just didn’t give a damn about cooking and Cas practically lived on peanut butter and jelly, occasionally peanut butter and honey, and at other times peanut butter and banana…so, Cas had no reason to learn to cook.

Dean learned Benny had no siblings. Benny learned that while Dean had one full brother, Sam and one half-brother, Adam…Castiel was kind of an honorary Winchester despite being one of a MULTITUDE of Novak children. He also learned that Dean had only met a handful of the Novaks.

Benny told Dean about Andrea Kormos, a Greek heiress he’d been involved with when he was younger. They’d planned to sail the oceans before the people he’d been working with but had betrayed to be with her, had killed her in retaliation. Dean told Benny about Lisa Braeden and their son Ben who while he had visitation rights, Lisa had disappeared with Ben shortly after the judges ruling…so, he didn’t even know where Ben was.

Dean had recognized the name Andrea Kormos from something but he wasn’t sure what. And, instead of doing the ‘common sense’ thing and asking Benny, he went to the library and looked the name of himself. After all, a Greek heiress - any heiress, really - getting killed would make news, right?

When Dean found a record of Andrea’s death though, something wasn’t adding up. It was showing her death had occurred in 1963 and unless Dean was WAY off base and he didn’t think he could be THAT off-base, Benny didn’t even look old enough to have been alive back then. Was Benny delusional or was Dean just looking at the wrong Andrea Kormos?

When Dean went back to Benny’s that day, he waited until everyone else had pretty much cleared out before asking the question that had been nagging him for the past few hours, ‘Why does the records say that Andrea Kormos DIED in 1963?’

That had been the first time Benny had refused to answer one of Dean’s questions, but it would not be the last in those two weeks. But, Dean figured Benny would tell him, given enough time.

To get thing back on track, Dean told Benny about his favorite kind of music - classic rock, but that that didn’t make him a Beatles or Eagles fan because he really wasn’t. In turn, Benny told Dean that he liked learning to whistle certain classical tunes - one of his favorites being _In the Hall of the Mountain King_ …admittedly, he does do that off-key quite often as it’s not an easy song to whistle, but otherwise wasn’t really particular with the music he listened to. Dean was actually quite impressed when Benny was actually able to PROVE he could whistle _In the Hall of the Mountain King_ , even if he sounded like a dying whale.

Benny learned that while Dean loved acting, he sometimes wished he’d never started. He learned that that was part of the reason Dean liked the restaurant so much, because nobody bothered him. Of course, Benny would have tossed them out on their ass if they did, but that’s just because he didn’t like his customers feeling uncomfortable while they were there. Dean learned that Benny knew more about the ‘acting world’ then A LOT of people did, unless they’d done serious research.

Instead of heading to the library and doing research on Benny - the fact he didn’t know Benny’s last name might have had something to do with it, too - Dean asked, ‘How do you know so much about how that works? Sam is fucking BRILLIANT, but he doesn’t know a lick about the world I live in, besides what he’s had to learn over the years. But you, YOU know SO MUCH.’

That would end up being the second time that Benny would refuse to answer a question of Dean’s.

After everyone else had left that night, Dean asked Benny the question he’d been wanting to ask since day one, ‘What happened to your Soulmark?’

‘The job I had when I met Andrea, it was better not to have a Soulmark, because it could be a distraction - potentially a fatal distraction - if you met your soulmate while working. I was 19 and didn’t really care about the possibility of ever meeting my soulmate, so I didn’t care that they wanted to take mine.’ Benny said as an explanation.

When Dean asked him what sort of job he’d had, Benny again refused to answer.

It was at the end of those two weeks that things would end up taking a major shift between Dean and Benny.

Dean walked - stumbled - out of the bar, the first time he’d been to one since arriving in Carencro. Honestly, he was glad he’d left his motorcycle at Benny’s, because with the world spinning…riding wouldn’t have been optional, even drunk...he knew that much. He took a few stumbling steps away from the door but staying close to the wall before coming to the conclusion that he really shouldn’t have left his cell phone back in LA. Oh yeah, call Benny and ask him to come? He probably would do that, but Dean would still end up feeling worse than if he’d just had to deal with the hangover he was about guaranteed to have. So no, calling Benny wasn’t optional…not that he knew Benny’s number, anyways.

Dean ends up stumbling his way to an alley - back alley - well, there were two walls about six feet apart and a bunch of full black trash bags.

‘Dean Winchester!’ Dean heard a mans cheerful voice say. Drunk Dean was NOT good for publicity, that was part of the reason Chuck had established two rules a) don’t drink alone and b) for the love of God, DO NOT drink in public. That last one was as much for his sake as Dean’s, though. There were several things about Dean that when he was drunk would NOT be good for publicity. The first was simply that he was not a nice person, not unless he already considered you a friend, and then he could be quite affectionate - and he’d launch himself into Purgatory before he’d admit to that. The second was that he didn’t have a filter. And, another important fact is that he wasn’t above punching someone and while that was true even sober, he had A LOT less restraint on that when he was drunk. He made a mental note to himself as he turned around - a mental note he was probably going to end up forgetting once he sobered up - ‘next time, listen to Chuck!’

What Dean wasn’t excepting when he turned around - and was honestly lucky he didn’t just fall over when he turned - was to come face-to-face with someone whose face he didn’t even have time to register before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach and then two more sharp pains in quick succession. He looked down and just noticed the small bloody knife before looking at the person and said in curious disbelief, ‘You - you - you stabbed me.’ Well, he might have not quite got THOSE words out but they should have been close, if they came out, at all. As the person - man or woman, he didn’t now - turned and ran, Dean used his hands to put pressure on the wounds as he collapsed to his knees.

**xXxXx**

Benny had honestly just not wanted to go back to his houseboat, yet. It wasn’t that he minded his small book collection, his stereo system, the handful of movies he liked that he’d collected over the years, or the one series of games he enjoys - not that he’d admit it - but…okay, he was fucking lonely and so had decided to follow Dean as a distraction. That did not make him a stalker! ‘ _Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Benjamin and it might just come true…in 2293._ ’ He thought to himself.

Benny had watched as Dean went into the bar, he stayed across the street and just out of sight, but still able to see the front entrance of the bar. He knew there was also a back entrance but it was EXTREMELY rare that someone that didn’t work at that bar used that entrance. So, he doubted Dean even knew about it.

Benny watched as a couple hours later, Dean came stumbling out of the bar. Benny decided to go get Dean before he stumbled out into traffic or something equally detrimental to his health - life - and drive him to the hotel…or maybe back to the houseboat so he could keep an eye on him so he didn’t choke on his own vomit once the alcohol ran its course. Benny was waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green when he noticed someone approaching Dean and they called Dean’s name. The look on Dean’s face after he’d been approached, the words ‘you - you - you stabbed me.’ _,_ and the sudden tinge of blood in the air had Benny running his tongue over his eye teeth. ‘Fuck this!’ He whispered.

Between one second and the next, Benny was across the street. The good thing about Carencro, there weren’t a lot of outdoor security cameras so he wasn’t concerned about being caught on camera, but he still didn’t like doing that. When the person who had made Dean bleed ran past him as got closer to Dean, Benny considered several options that would result in several years in prison, so he’d worry about that guy later.

When Benny got to Dean - Dean had collapsed onto his back, he knelt down next to him. ‘Cher?’ He whispered concerned.

‘Benjy?’ Dean asked, more then a little out of it.

Benny couldn’t help but give a slight laugh. ‘Cher, I haven’t been called that since I was VERY small, it’s Benny.’ Benny tugged the front of Dean’s shirt up to see the three stab wounds before shaking his head quickly. ‘ _Okay, NOT good! Stay in control, dammit!_ ’ Benny thought to himself. ‘We need to get you to a hospital.’ He said concerned.

‘No hospital. Don’t want - know where I am.’ It wasn’t a complete sentence by Dean but Benny caught enough. Dean didn’t want to go to a hospital because he didn’t want people to know where he was.

‘Cher - Dean, I -’ Benny began before gritting his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, and turning his head away. ‘Don’t you realize that you’ve been stabbed in the stomach? You need a -’ Benny swallowed hard and shook his head again ‘you need a hospital or you could bleed to death.’ The struggle for Benny to get the words to come out was evident from the strain in his voice.

Even in his alcohol ridden, blood loss addled mind…Dean knew something was very…strange, but he couldn’t gather enough of a straight thought to figure out what it was.

Benny clenched his hands into fists. ‘ _Focus!_ ’ He thought to himself. He slowly inhaled before just as slowly exhaling through his mouth, refusing to breathe through his nose. ‘ _Okay, Benny…he doesn’t want to go to the hospital, BUT you can’t let him bleed out, either!_ ’ He repeated his slow breathing. ‘ _You CAN’T stay around here with him bleeding, but you CAN’T just leave him!_ ’ In. Out. ‘ _So, what do you do? You’re smart. You were smart enough to get out! You have been smart enough to resist the temptation! Think damn it! What do you NEED to do? What CAN you do?_ ’ In. Out. He opened his eyes to look at Dean, looking at the stab wounds again, he finally realized something. ‘ _Oh, I was just being stupid! So very, VERY stupid! Of course!_ ’ He whispered.

Benny knew with what he was planning, he was going to have to explain certain things to Dean, but it was either that or go against his wishes, call an ambulance, and Dean probably wouldn’t speak to him again…and he wasn’t sure why but that idea felt about as desirable as walking voluntarily to the gallows. And, he’d be damned before he went anywhere near THOSE, again. Benny raised his left wrist to his mouth before biting hard into his wrist, when he could taste his own blood he removed his teeth from his wrist and held his bleeding wrist over Dean’s stab wounds. Clenching his left hand into a tight fist, he watched as his blood began to drip onto Dean’s wounds. He let his eyes drift closed because what he was doing was always very…draining - in more ways than one. The last thing he’d wanted to hear was the approaching footsteps and a scent - no, two - he’d be hard pressed to EVER forget!

‘Benny, Benny, Benny.’ Benny heard the disappointed tone of someone he used to consider - well, friend was probably to nice of a word, maybe…well, they were in the same nest together - before hearing him click his tongue. ‘ _Sorento._ ’ He thought to himself.

‘I’m surprised, Benny…keeping your back to us.’ Benny heard the…interested tone of another of his former nest - well, the term was technically ‘nest mate’, but he refused to use it...not anymore. ‘ _Quentin._ ’ He thought to himself.

Benny watched his blood continue to drip onto Dean’s wounds until he was pretty certain - it wasn’t an absolute science - that he’d used enough before bringing his wrist back up to his mouth and licked at it as he slowly stood up and turned toward Sorento and Quentin. He let his arm drop back to his side. ‘Sorento, Quentin.’ He said both names with equal levels of disdain. ‘What are you doing here?’ He asked curiously. ‘The Old Man already took Andrea from me when he attempted to turn her and I refused to watch her become what I’d been for many years. I made my position quite clear back then. I was out and anyone who came after me would face a death sentence.’ He added evenly.

‘We’ve been watching you for years. Waiting until you finally let your guard down. You always have had a soft spot for the humans. Did you really think we were just going to let you walk away? Once you become one of us…you belong to the Maker.’ Sorento said.

Benny shook his head. ‘Not anymore. I belong to myself and no one else.’ He said simply, not adding that the one exception was a soulmate that he would never find. ‘And, unless you both have went crazy without a leader, you should know…the Maker, he’s DEAD. I made sure of that before I left.’ He added. ‘And, if you two think that either OR both of you together can kill me, then just try. Even the Old Man knew I was stronger than him, why do you think he made me his second-in-command? You have NEVER been a threat to me. Not then’ he paused to look quickly at Dean before returning his attention to the two in front of him ‘and certainly not now.’ He finished as he felt his fingernails growing and sharpening into claws, his eye teeth growing and sharpening into fangs, and he knew his irises had turned red. ‘Well?’ He asked with a smirk and a tilt of his head.

Benny watched as Sorento and Quentin both ‘changed’, and while he knew he would need to be careful, not just because he had used part of his blood to HOPEFULLY save Dean which meant he wasn’t 100%, but also because he couldn’t afford to leave evidence behind. He also knew that he had to keep those two away from Dean.

Benny wasn’t surprised when Sorento came at him, attempting to punch him with his right fist but Benny dodged to the left as he raked the claws on his right hand up Sorento’s chest, up his neck, and under his chin. He grabbed Sorento’s right forearm with his left hand before jerking him forward and down, hitting him hard in the chest with his right knee, before gripping the left side of the man's head, shifting his right leg behind Sorento’s and pulling back and used the momentum shift to drive the right side of Sorento’s head into the concrete HARD, and then using his teeth to literally rip the guy's throat out. Oh, it wouldn’t kill him…only a stake through the heart - which was stupid as hell since vampires hearts didn’t beat so they had no legitimate USE for a heart - or being decapitated could kill him, but there was a strategy behind his action.

Benny looked up from his position next to Sorento at Quentin and hissed, knowing full well the moment Quentin had decided to turn and run. He couldn’t let him out of that alley or else, his strategy would fail. Catching Quentin by the back of the shirt with his right hand just before he could get out of the alley, Benny pulled him back, and whispered in Quentin’s left ear, ‘You remember don’t you? The reason I was considered the strongest in our nest wasn’t because I was necessarily PHYSICALLY stronger then everyone else, but because I had a strategic mind that even the Old Man feared.’ Oh, he had almost forgotten how much he HATED the sound of his own voice when his fangs were out. ‘Do you know what that means?’ He asked curiously.

Benny didn’t bother giving Quentin a chance to answer, the guy HAD to know what it meant. Benny moved his left hand up to Quentin’s throat, raking his claws across it, down his left shoulder to the bend of his elbow. He grabbed both of his forearms, pulling them together behind his back. Moving his right leg in front of Quentin’s left, he pulled back, and used the momentum to drive the man into the concrete. He pressed his right foot in-between Quentin’s shoulder blades before pulling his hands back - pulling Quentin’s arms in the process - until he heard the pop and the pained wail from Quentin’s mouth. He made deep slashes with his claws on the major arteries in Quentin’s body - not counting the deep gash already on his throat.

Benny then proceeded to stand up straight, look at Quentin, then at Sorento, and shook his head as he said, disappointed, ‘Boys.’ He turned and walked over to Dean before kneeling down next to him, ‘the Old Man was MY maker, NOT yours. Or, don’t you remember? YOUR maker was…’ Benny could see that the stab wounds were closed up so his guess was Dean was just feeling the effects of his overabundance of alcohol and that’s why he was passed out ‘ …ME.’ He said absently. He stood up, leaned down, put his left arm under Dean’s neck and his right under the backs of his knees, picked him up - Dean’s head lulling against Benny’s left shoulder, and stood up before turning back around.

Benny watched as Sorento and Quentin both slowly struggled just to sit back up. ‘I killed MY maker, you will not kill yours. BUT, you both have lost a lot of blood and while a vampire isn’t typically drawn to another’s blood…if they’re hungry enough, their baser instincts take over and they’ll even go after each other for their blood.’ Benny gave a wicked smile as he said ‘S’long boys.’ His smile dropped. ‘I hope you tear each other apart.’ He added as he walked out of the alley.

**xXxXx**

Dean was passed out on the bed while Benny stood in the attached small bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Sometimes, he really did wish things worked liked in some of the lore…and he wouldn’t be able to see his own reflection, but that had never been the case. His claws, fangs, and eyes had returned to normal but that didn’t change the fact that his face and hands were covered in blood and there was blood on his shirt and pants, as well.

Benny wrapped his arms around his waist backing up until he hit the door - which didn’t take much due to the small size of the bathroom - as he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. He HATED what he was and while he had never feared blood…seeing the way he looked in the mirror…it was just a constant reminder of the fact that he was a vampire and he HATED it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) First of all, and this is something Andrea pointed out I needed to do. The vamp lore I use in this story is slightly different from the lore used in Supernatural. And just for my sanity’s sake and in case you didn’t realize, yes…both Sorento and Quentin are vampires in this story. 2) Yes, Benny took Dean back to his houseboat.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	4. Sounds of Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I think you’ve figured out by now that my posting schedule is every Friday. And contrary to what I fucked up and had pre-written for my Author’s Note on FF…I honestly don’t remember the exact day I wrote Chapter 1 or this one at this point…but the authors note on FF is entirely wrong.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean blinked his eyes open and instantly regretted it, squeezing them back shut - it was to bright, and he felt like he was about to throw his stomach up - and not just its contents. It’s a couple minutes before he attempted to blink his eyes open again and noticed Benny sitting at the foot of the bed facing away from him, he tried to figure out what had Benny’s attention on the flat-screen when that nausea made itself re-known VERY quickly and he had to lean over the side of the bed to empty the contents of his stomach into an oddly well placed plastic bucket - small garbage can.

When Dean’s pretty sure his stomach is empty and he won’t throw up acid - and isn’t THAT a bitch when that happens - and the world is only a little tilt-y, he sits up on the bed and looks at Benny whose sitting in exactly the same place as when Dean woke up. Dean looks at the TV screen and says the only word he can think of ‘Uh…’ Whether or not ‘uh’ is a word and not just a sound is up for debate in his head, at the moment.

‘Assassin’s Creed: Revelations. Never thought I’d actually get interested in one of these damn things and then ended up addicted to the whole series. I’m waiting on the next two to be released since there is supposed to be some connection between the two and that’s why they’re releasing the two together. At least, that’s their plan…it’s still a few months, so that might change.’ Benny explained, obviously distracted by the screen, and as Dean tilted his head - and his upper body – to the left, he could see the PlayStation 3 controller in Benny’s hands.

While Dean was trying to let what Benny said sink in - his brain still being a bit foggy didn’t help - he realized he didn’t really remember much of what happened before. Besides…he could’ve sworn he’d gotten stabbed. Dean looked down as he used his hands to tug his shirt up - the fact that he knew he hadn’t been wearing a white button-down and that it wasn’t his normal size, notwithstanding. ‘I don’t understand.’ He whispered confused. ‘Was it my imagination or was it just some drunken dream?’ He added, even more confused.

Benny turned the PS3 and TV off, knowing that THIS was going to take more thought then he could give while being distracted by the game. Benny then turned to face Dean. ‘You weren’t dreaming, cher - Dean. You did get stabbed.’ He said, offering clarification to Dean’s confusion.

‘H-how? I have no - I don’t -’ Dean asked, looking confusedly at Benny.

‘You don’t remember what happened aside from getting stabbed?’ Benny asked for clarification. Was it possible he WOULDN’T end up having to tell Dean?

Dean could feel his hangover in addition to that odd tilt-y feeling but that didn’t stop him from trying to remember what had happened. It was an odd thing to say and he wasn’t even sure why the question popped into his mind, but it just seemed RIGHT. ‘What are you?’ He asked hesitantly but confused.

‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.’ Benny said honestly. ‘So, let me show you.’ He added before ‘changing’.

Dean jumped up out of bed, barely missing stepping in the bucket he’d thrown up in and stumbled a bit to the left due to that tilt-y feeling. ‘What the fuck?’ He asked scared out of his damn mind - hangover temporarily forgotten.

Benny reverted back to normal. ‘The short story is simply that I’m a vampire.’ He said easily.

‘And, the one that will actually explain some of this shit?’ Dean partially snapped.

‘I need to get to work, but how about you come with me and during my slow periods, I can tell you the whole story from the beginning. And that way, we can also get some food in you. I don’t really keep food here, I don’t NEED food.’ Benny said.

Dean looked around the room - a room he’d never seen before and hadn’t really been paying attention to up to that point. ‘Where are we?’ He asked curiously.

‘My home, I live on a houseboat.’ Benny said easily.

Benny had to take Dean home first so he could take a shower and change clothes and promised to get Benny’s shirt back to him since Benny had switched Dean out of the other shirt since it had been bloody.

Throughout the day - between customers, Benny held true to his word and told Dean his story.

‘I was telling the truth about how I was born and raised. But, when I was 19…I got involved in literal piracy with someone who everyone just knows as the Old Man. Part of a test of our…loyalty and to prove that he was our maker, our…god…he has us have our Soulmarks burned off. I went through with it, I was 19…I didn’t care one way or the other about my mark or if I ever met my soulmate. Once I proved myself to him, he turned me. What some don’t realize is that not everyone who WORSHIPS him and considers him their maker…was actually turned by him. Sorento and Quentin, who if you ever remember last night more clearly…you’ll remember…are the two best examples of that. THEY weren’t turned by the Old Man, I was the one who turned them. By the time that happened, the Old Man had already realized just how much of a threat I could be to him considering the way my mind still works with strategy…and had decided that the easiest way to control me since he’d NEVER been able to control me the way he had the others…was to keep me close, which was how I ended up his second-in-command. How long have I been alive? When did all this happen? Honestly, cher…I was born in the early 1700s during the Golden Age of Piracy when this country was still young. Sorento and Quentin were turned during the Civil War. I’ve lived through A LOT of shit, cher. I met Andrea in 1960 and honestly, I fell in love with her. I’d been alive for over two hundred years and was just so very tired of…just EVERYTHING about how my life was going on and seeing no good end to it. I abandoned our nest - pack - whatever you desire to call us. When the Old Man finally caught up to me, he attempted to kill me, it didn’t work…even ambushing me, he couldn’t outsmart me. The one thing I didn’t consider was Andrea. His way of punishing me for turning my back on the nest…on him…on my ‘god’…was to turn her…to make Andrea into what I am…what we are. There’s a whole turning process which, if you actually care about, I can explain to you…later. But, I didn’t want to watch her become what I was…am…and so I did the only thing I could and…killed her before the process was complete. And, in retaliation for what he did…I took his head, as well…leaving the nest without a leader. I thought about putting his head on a pike in my yard, but it was the 1960s and I didn’t plan on going to jail for being that kind of stupid. During the early ‘90s, I was approached by someone who wanted to get me into movies. It seemed like as good as plan as anything, so I went along with it. I made 6 before I realized that that just wasn’t what I wanted to do with my life, took what money I’d made, retired, bought this building, turned it into a restaurant since I’ve ALWAYS loved to cook - even if it is no longer a necessity for me to eat, I still can - and then bought my houseboat and my truck. Shortly after settling down here with the restaurant, I met a woman who could do some really weird shit - don’t mess with people who can do voodoo, by the way - and she got pissed when I turned her down since I just wasn’t interested in her and decided to curse me to look twenty years older then I had since the day I turned. Once we’re turned, we don’t age so I’d looked like I was 19 since…I was turned. Getting used to looking like I was closer to 40 was definitely an adjustment. And honestly, I’m still not sure I have some days.’ By the time Benny had actually been able to finish all that, it was getting close to closing.

‘So, you know how the industry works because you were in?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Not in the part you work in, but yes…I was in part of it.’ Benny said as a response.

‘What do you mean?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘What PART did you work in?’ He added.

‘Dean, my name is Benjamin Lafitte, but you will NEVER find me under that name. Try looking under Abraham or Bram Boudreaux.’ Benny said hesitantly, if Dean knew that name…he honestly didn’t know how things would turn out.

Dean was glad he’d been acting for as long as he had or else, he KNEW his eyes would’ve been comically wide. Benny Lafitte, who at this point he was about 99.9% sure was his soulmate was also Bram Boudreaux, the porn star whose movies he’d spent his teen years jerking off to and the star himself…he ended up secretly obsessing over. Nope, he was NOT admitting to any of that!

‘Bram’s a nice name. Wasn’t the guy who wrote Dracula named Bram?’ Dean knew the question was about as far away from what Benny used to do as possible but he was pretty sure that THAT was exactly what Benny wanted, since he was pretty certain…Benny was ashamed of that small period of his life.

Benny chuckled. ‘Bram Stoker, yes.’ He clarified for Dean.

The conversation lulled into silence for several minutes as Benny cleaned off the counter and tables and Dean helped by sweeping the dining area. ‘ _Nobody would believe that I actually don’t mind doing this, I guess living on my own has taught me that if I don’t want to live in a pigsty…cleaning is a necessity, even if it is a pain in the ass._ ’ Dean thought to himself.

Benny finished before Dean and so he sat on one of the strolls in front of the counter and watched Dean for a couple minutes. ‘So, what are your favorite movies?’ The question was out of the blue and it made Dean noticeably jump when he asked, but Benny didn’t regret the question.

‘Do you mean my favorite genre or just my top five favorite movies? And, does that include series or just movies?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Movies or series’.’ Benny clarified for Dean.

‘Uh, shit.’ Dean said, shaking his head. ‘I don’t know.’ He admitted - to the broom. ‘I consider horror to be my favorite genre, but really…I don’t think my top five movies would be horror.’ He said, thoughtfully.

‘And?’ Benny asked, encouragingly.

‘Honestly, something Sam and Cas BOTH know is that I love Clint Eastwood movies. I actually have the scripts from most, if not all of his movies memorized. If you expect me to pick JUST ONE of his…just - just shoot me now, because I CAN’T do it. Get to know me long enough and you’ll realize I also LOVE Star Wars…I like the whole series but the original trilogy was the best. If I watch Star Wars with anyone, it’s Chuck...honestly, he knows more about those movies then I do. I don’t know how many times I’ve seen The Untouchables at this point, but I think Sam and Cas and even Adam could quote a lot of that movie due to how many times I’ve seen it….I fucking LOVE that movie! I could list a whole library of movies I like but those are my favorites. For series’, I guess The X-Files would be my favorite. Casper the Friendly Ghost and Scooby Doo are my favorite cartoons. And, you can’t go wrong with Batman. I’m sure Sam still has pictures of me in various Batman outfits over the years - or Cas does. I also like Dr Sexy MD, but I’ll go my grave before I tell Gabriel that.’ Dean explained.

‘You know the star of Dr Sexy?’ Benny asked, it wasn’t that he watched the series but he knew the name of the man who starred in it.

‘Gabriel Novak is one of Cas’ older brothers. Unfortunately, I’ve known the little Trickster bastard longer than that show’s been around.’ Dean said grudgingly.

Benny couldn’t help laughing. ‘Doesn’t sound like you like him very much.’ He said simply.

Dean shrugged. ‘He’s actually one of the only one of Cas’ siblings I can tolerate and that includes Lucifer whose fucking Sammy. I swear, between the two of them…I’d take Gabriel any day of the week. He might be a Trickster but he isn’t…he’s a pain in the ass but he’s not dangerous. Unless he legitimately doesn’t like you and isn’t just fucking with you…because if he legitimately doesn’t like you…he will shred you to pieces and SMILE while he’s doing it. My best advice if you ever meet him, don’t mess with Cas. Gabriel LOVES his little brother and would watch the world BURN before he’d willingly let Cas get hurt.’ He explained.

‘I probably won’t meet him.’ Benny said honestly.

‘Well, just in case you do…keep that in mind.’ Dean said.

‘Alright, cher.’ Benny said easily.

‘Unfortunately, I actually see Gabriel more then Cas, because Gabriel is friends with Chuck.’ Dean admitted. ‘I swear, I’d like to figure out who started the rumor that they were involved…they’re FRIENDS, that’s it. Yeah, Chuck is bi and Gabriel is pan…and honestly, it’s possible Chuck is actually pan, but that gets into an argument Chuck, Gabriel, and I have gotten into quite often about the difference between bisexual and pansexual…but, that doesn’t mean they’re involved and I wish people would quit suggesting they were. I KNOW Chuck and he’s TERRIFIED of getting involved with another Becky…that woman is CRAZY!’ He added.

‘How do you know that they don’t just keep it private from even you?’ Benny asked curiously.

The closest description to the sound Dean made was a chuckle and snort. ‘Yeah, sure. Remember, I’m Chuck’s long-term drinking buddy…he has no sense of privacy concerning himself when he’s drunk. If he was involved with Gabriel, believe me…I would know.’ Dean said with obvious humor.

‘How do you know that this is something he -’ Benny began to ask.

‘He used to go into graphic detail about his sex life with Becky. I still remember when he told me in equally graphic detail about his first sexual experience with a guy when he was in his early twenties shortly after I came out as bi. IF he was having sex…OF ANY KIND…I would know. And, if you STILL think he has a sense of privacy…he’s told me that the reason he doesn’t have sex when he’s drunk is because he can’t…get it up. AND, to further prove my point…he’s told me how he’d be alright with the idea if I ever wanted to have sex with him…something he won’t even speak of when he’s sober. So no, he isn’t involved with Gabriel. I would bet my career, Baby, and SAM on that!’ Dean interrupted by saying with absolute certainty.

Benny shook his head. ‘Okay, I’ll believe you, cher.’ He said, deciding that Dean was most likely telling the truth.

Dean didn’t know why the question suddenly popped into his head but he blurted it out, nonetheless. ‘Do you remember what your mark said - before it was burned?’ He asked curiously.

‘Uh, hi.’ Benny said annoyed. ‘Do you know how many people I’ve met in my life that has said that to me?’ He asked in equal annoyance.

‘More than the people who have said to me…are you okay? Generic bullshit Soulmark!’ Dean asked nearly angrily.

Benny just nodded along, he’d thought many variations of that very thing over the years.

Dean decided to ask something but he knew he needed to be careful HOW he asked. ‘Do you know why…someone could be in the same room as their soulmate but they’re the only one to feel the burn of their mark?’

Benny held up his scarred wrist. ‘Because, when you have your mark burned off…you no longer feel it if your near your soulmate. If you have met yours than the most likely reason that they wouldn’t know is because their mark is gone.’ He explained before narrowing his eyes. ‘Why, cher?’ He asked curiously but carefully.

‘Because, I know I’ve met mine, but they don’t know.’ Dean said honestly.

‘Then, why are you here and not trying to charm them?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean stopped sweeping - he was almost done, lowered his head, and tightened his grip of the broom handle. He gave a slight shrug but otherwise, didn’t respond.

Benny was smart, he knew he was missing something, something BIG, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

‘It’s funny, Benny.’ Dean said hollowly as he began sweeping, again. ‘Sammy and Cas don’t realize who their soulmates are…but I’ve seen their marks and they’re so fucking weird that it’s been obvious to me from the beginning! My BROTHER is my BEST FRIENDS soulmate and yet, the dumbass duo hasn’t figured it out. I don’t know who Gabriel’s was but I do know that they’re dead. I do know though what Chuck’s says and it’s really obscure which is why I can remember it…but it’s fucked up because another reason I remember what it is…is because it’s actually what I first said to him but I KNOW FOR A FACT that I’m NOT his soulmate.’ Dean explained.

‘ _Okay, you can outsmart Sorento AND Quentin together…you could outsmart the Old Man…so, what are you missing?_ ’ Benny thought to himself. ‘Do you not like your soulmate and that’s why you’re not trying to seduce them?’ He asked curiously.

‘No, that’s not it.’ Dean said honestly. ‘They don’t want me and even if I were wrong, I wouldn’t deserve them.’ He added.

‘Cher, that’s not -’ Benny began to defend Dean.

‘Oh, will you shut up?’ Dean snapped as he spun around to face Benny. ‘If they fucking wanted me…I wouldn’t be standing here!’ He added before turning back to his sweeping.

Benny used the thumb on his right hand to rub at his scar. He thought about telling Dean that whoever was his soulmate was extremely lucky, but…he couldn’t get the words out. He wanted to say that he’d have been very happy to be Dean’s soulmate, but he wouldn’t do that to Dean. It was stupid considering he really hadn’t known Dean that long but he wanted him to be happy. Of course, there was a fairly large part of him that wanted Dean to be happy with HIM, but he wouldn’t say ANY of that. ‘I think…it would be best if you left, cher - Dean.’ He said, keeping his voice steady.

Dean’s grip instantly tightened on the broom handle and his entire body stiffened. He wanted to yell that Benny was his soulmate but THAT obviously wasn’t going to resolve anything, he’d already fucked up by saying what he had. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like it had…he would very much still be EXACTLY where he was. Instead of trying to fix the obvious misunderstanding, Dean threw the broom down before spinning around and heading toward the door. As he walked past Benny, he snarled ‘You goddamn blind fool!’ ‘ _Oh, THAT didn’t help anything, dumbass!_ ’ He though to himself.

As the door closed behind Dean, Benny wondered how things had gone wrong so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: How can one un-thought out statement cause things to spiral so quickly? How can one unspoken statement make matters worse? Well, it’s funny how the mind works, sometimes.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and then promptly deleted!


	5. Off My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Well, with this chapter…I’m halfway through the Radio Company album…which as mentioned before is what I’m using for chapter titles. Once I make it to Chapter 10, I’ll let you know what I plan on using next for chapter titles. 2) While in direct contradiction to 1, since I finished this story…we’re moving up updates to be both Tuesday AND Friday.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

It had been a week since Dean last saw Benny and it wasn’t for a lack of trying on Dean’s part. He would go the _Benny’s Creole, Cajun, and Pie_ during the hours it was open but Benny wouldn’t be there - and that was odd considering in the two weeks he’d been going prior to that, he hadn’t seen anyone else working there besides Benny. He knew the woman’s name was Elizabeth and she was some relation of Benny’s but he had exactly ZERO ideas as to how. Elizabeth had been very vague with her answer and honestly, Benny had never mentioned her. Apparently, she primarily worked with the finances for Benny’s but she was an…adequate cook in her own right. Dean had also been going by Benny’s houseboat but Benny’s truck was never there so it was obvious that Benny wasn’t. Benny didn’t actually have a sailable boat, so he couldn’t be out on the water. It was at the end of that week though that Dean decided to try one other idea since it was the only other place Benny had mentioned to him.

Dean managed to get lost several times on his way to where Benny had told him about - okay, so his sense of direction sucked…he’d known that shortly after moving to LA and ending up in San Jose on numerous occasions when he was trying to get to San Francisco. Once he got used to an area, he could drive, ride, or even walk it blindfolded but until then…yeah, not so much. By the time he found the area, it was dark, and he barely avoided running into Benny’s truck with his motorcycle. He needed to invest in a better headlight for his motorcycle, that was his conclusion. He turned the engine off before deciding that he really shouldn’t have left his phone back in LA, he hadn’t owned a flashlight in YEARS and besides the one on his phone, being out in the dark…it wasn’t very likely that he’d find Benny and would probably just manage end up getting more lost than he’d been several times over the last few hours.

Dean hopped off his motorcycle and started walked straight ahead, he didn’t like that there wasn’t a trail, but it was the best idea he had short of going back to the hotel and coming back the next day if Benny still wasn’t back to work or at home. He quickly realized he might be making a mistake when he walked less than a hundred feet and already tripped over a tree root, but Winchesters were stubborn, and he’d gotten this far…he’d find Benny if it killed him! When he started hearing things shuffling around that WASN’T him, he wondered about that ‘if it kills me’ idea. ‘Benny?’ He called worried. Okay, so he wasn’t the brave hunter that he portrayed on _Supernatural_ , it wasn’t his damn fault that he didn’t even like camping or deer hunting!

**xXxXx**

Benny stood where he knew his parents graves were, the fact he’d had them both buried might have had something to do with his knowledge of their grave site. He hadn’t been there for years but it had been the only place he could think to go that Dean couldn’t find him since he hadn’t been very descriptive about just where his parents burial site was. He knew there were coyotes around but they seemed to shy off from him so he wasn’t concerned about them, he’d seen an alligator on his way to his current location from his truck, and THOSE he stayed away from because unlike coyotes who would shy away…alligators didn’t like him and he didn’t plan on becoming gator chow.

‘Benny?’ He heard Dean’s worried voice and had to admit that while he was irritated that Dean had found him - or was close - he was also quite impressed that Dean had located him by his vague description.

He listened closer for Dean and heard a very faint sound that HE KNEW wasn’t just the wind and when he heard a much more frantic ‘Benny!’ And, the sound of Dean running…he turned and ran off toward where he could hear Dean because he knew the scent of coyotes and they were closer to him than to Dean which meant that what had Dean running WASN’T a coyote!

**xXxXx**

‘ _Yup, getting chased by an alligator…this was NOT my idea of Benny searching!_ ’ Dean thought to himself. The good thing was, despite his not so healthy diet of burger, pie, and beer…he did have a bit of athleticism due to his career and _Supernatural_ required a shit ton of running! But, if he tripped over another damn root - last count was twelve, he was going to be a dead man and he knew it.

The fact that Dean tripped but instead of hitting ground and then feeling the surely painful crunch of gator jaws, hit something solid but most definitely NOT a tree was slightly comforting. ‘Can you even see in the dark, cher?’ He heard Benny’s voice - his voice sounded…different, though - ask in curiosity as he was quickly positioned BEHIND Benny.

‘I have decent night vision.’ Dean said defensively, but somehow the word ‘decent’ just sounded really pathetic to him in that situation.

‘Cher, I can get it to follow me, but then I need you to run back to my truck, okay?’ Benny asked, even though it was more of an order.

‘Are you going to be okay?’ Dean asked concerned.

‘I can outrun a gator, it’s not hard for a vampire, but I can’t be in two places at once, and I don’t need to be worrying about the coyotes finding you.’ Benny said.

‘Coyotes?’ Dean squeaked.

‘Yes, coyotes, now…will you run once I have its attention?’ Benny again questioned, ordered.

‘Alright.’ Dean agreed reluctantly.

Dean watched as Benny moved left and right a few times while also watching the alligator as it watched Benny, Benny turned and ran off to the right.

While Benny was leading the alligator away, he listened for Dean to start running - which wasn’t easy when he himself was running, but he could if he focused hard enough. When he was certain he was far enough away and Dean had been running for a few seconds, he turned to the alligator before disappearing in a blur.

When Dean got back to his motorcycle - and Benny’s truck - he came to a dead stop. ‘How did you do that?’ He asked curiously. Benny was leaned against his trucks front bumper with his arms crossed. He hoped Benny realized he wasn’t referring to leading the alligator away but in getting back before he did.

‘Vampires can run a hell of a lot faster than humans, I don’t actually like using my enhanced skills, but sometimes…it’s necessary.’ Benny admitted, Dean noticing that Benny’s voice was back to normal.

‘Why was your voice different when you found me?’ Dean asked curiously, and wasn’t THAT just the craziest question considering HE’D been looking for Benny.

‘My fangs mess with my voice. I don’t like speaking when they’re out, but it was necessary.’ Benny explained.

‘So, why have you been avoiding me?’ Dean asked, just deciding to rip the band-aid off and ask. ‘I know I said things I shouldn’t have, but…you’ve not been at work or home. If you didn’t want to talk to me again, you could have just told me to stay the hell away from you.’ Dean admitted.

‘Cher - Dean, I’ve been alive since the 1700s, I don’t even want to know how difficult it would be to track all my descendants. But, I always know how it’s going to end, they’re either going to leave because they find their actual soulmate or because they get tired of me and go off looking for their soulmate. I’m TIRED, Dean. I am so fucking tired of that game. I just - I don’t want to go through that, again. I’m attracted to you, but…I’m not your soulmate, and I just want to avoid having my heart broken, AGAIN. And, it wasn’t difficult to figure out that there’s a mutual attraction between us…either that, or you’re just very bored, and THAT’S why you keep coming to my restaurant.’ Benny explained reluctantly.

Dean shook his head, he knew he’d messed up, but he didn’t realize just how bad it was. ‘Benny, if you know with absolute certainty that someone was your soulmate but the words on your wrist didn’t match what they first said to you, what would cause that?’ He asked curiously, trying to build himself up to what he KNEW he needed to say.

Benny lowered his head and started tapping his right index finger against his left bicep. It took him a few moments to figure out the answer to Dean’s question. At which point, he looked back at Dean. ‘The only possible way that would work is if you had actually met them before and just didn’t remember. And, if you hadn’t realized it back then, then the only possible answer is that you were still too young and didn’t have your Soulmark, yet.’ He explained. He’d actually heard of that happening before on a few occasions, so it wasn’t unheard of.

‘Huh?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘But, I’d never been to Louisiana before.’ He whispered. ‘Have you ever been to Lawrence or Sioux Falls?’ He asked curiously.

‘I’ve never been that far inland, no.’ Benny admitted before being stuck back on what he’d overheard Dean say - even though, he doubted Dean knew he’d heard considering how quiet his voice had been - ‘But, I’d never been to Louisiana before.’ ‘Cher, you met your soulmate HERE in Louisiana?’ He asked curiously. It didn’t make sense, Dean had spent most of his days with - he considered Dean’s question about HIM. ‘Wait,’ he began hesitantly ‘are you saying that I’M your soulmate?’ He asked curiously.

‘Are you SURE you’ve never been to Lawrence of Sioux Falls?’ Dean asked.

‘I’m positive.’ Benny said without hesitation.

‘Maybe I was here when I was really little, it’s the only answer left, then. I know that I don’t really remember a lot from my early childhood, but a lot of people don’t.’ Dean said.

‘I’M your soulmate?’ Benny repeated the question, with disbelief in his voice.

‘Yes.’ Dean said simply. ‘The day I walked into your restaurant, my wrist started burning. Even after everyone else left, it didn’t stop. The burns faded but I’m certain, it has to be you.’ He admitted.

‘And, you’re not lying to me?’ Benny asked hesitantly.

‘I might lie about a lot of things to a lot of people but I haven’t lied to you and I would NEVER lie about something like THAT…even as a joke, THAT would be crossing a line that I will NOT cross.’ Dean said resolutely.

Benny’s only response was a shy but hopeful smile and Dean again was glad for his acting skills because he was pretty sure he’d be laughing, THAT was just the cutest look, and he doubted someone like Benny wanted to be called ‘cute’.

**xXxXx**

From Unknown Number (20:31 PST): Hey, Chuck, it’s Dean…long story, but save this number. I have a hell of a story to tell you when I get back unless you want to fly out to Carencro, La. But, the short and edited version is this, I found my soulmate…really, man, I’m serious! Oh, and vampires are actually real. My fucking soulmate is a goddamn vampire! I swear, I’m not drunk!

Chuck stared at the message on his phone with his bottle - well the mouth of the bottle was against his teeth - for a minute before realizing he was either already passed out drunk, he was suffering from another drunken hallucination and needed to seriously consider stopping drinking, Dean was the one drunk, Dean was hallucinating, or Dean was being serious, and in that case…he’d be flying out to Louisiana once he sobered up.

To Dean (20:33 PST): What’s their name? Sex/gender? What do they do?

From Dean (20:40 PST): Benny Lafitte, he’s a chef. He went by Bram Boudreaux for a significant part of the ‘90s, don’t bring that up if you come.

To Dean (20:42 PST): Bram Boudreaux? Wasn’t he that Cajun porn star that had no objection to doing straight or gay porn?

Okay, so he was in his twenties, he was just getting used to the fact that he was bi, and Bram was attractive to look at. So, yeah…he knew who Bram was.

From Dean (20:43 PST): Yes.

To Dean (20:51 PST): Okay, I’ve got to quit drinking because there is NO WAY IN HELL you’re actually trying to convince me that Bram Boudreaux is your soulmate!

From Dean (20:55 PST): I’m not TRYING to convince you of shit, Chuck! Benny IS my soulmate!

To Dean (20:56 PST): Okay, okay…I believe you. I’ll be out to Louisiana sometime tomorrow.

From Dean (20:57 PST): Benny’s Creole, Cajun, and Pie before 10:00pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: How can one un-thought out statement cause things to spiral so quickly? How can one unspoken statement make matters worse? Well, it’s funny how the mind works, sometimes.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	6. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Honestly, I’ve been planning to do a more Sam focused chapter since I started this story and originally planned to do it for chapter 3 and now we’re at 6 and still nothing. It’s not that I don’t have an idea for the chapter, I do, but…while the idea is there…I’m just finding it unnecessary to be honest.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean wasn’t sure how he’d ended up volunteering for dish washing duty. Well, actually he did know, Benny promised him a whole rhubarb pie all to himself at the end of the night and while he typically didn’t like rhubarb pie, he figured he’d give Benny’s a shot…so Dean Winchester, star of _Supernatural_ is in the kitchen of _Benny’s Creole, Cajun, and Pie_ washing dishes, pans, glasses, silverware, etc. with the expectation of pie at the end of the day. Oh, Sam would NEVER let him live this down if he found out!

It was later afternoon or early evening - depending on what way 5pm was looked at - when Dean heard Benny holler from behind the counter. ‘Cher, some scraggly short guy just this side of homeless wants to speak with you!’ Dean covered his mouth with his left hand to keep from laughing out loud and instantly regretted it and ended up removing his hand and spit due to the soap that was on his hand.

Dean figured he could finish washing - scrubbing - the gumbo pot - well, one of the two, but currently the only dirty one - before he went out to talk to Chuck. He was drying the pan when he heard ‘I had to see this for myself and Benny said I could come back here as long as I didn’t touch anything on the stoves.’ He could HEAR the smile in Chuck’s voice and instead of using any of his sensible 3.841 billion brain cells - or however many brain cells he had, he decided to use the ONE brain cell that told him ‘throw the pot at Chuck’.

Chuck caught the pot with an ‘umph’, but didn’t otherwise comment on whether or not that hurt. That pot was cast iron and quite sturdy!

‘Dean!’ Dean’s head snapped toward the doorway between the kitchen and the dining area when he heard Benny’s reprimand.

Dean’s shoulders slumped and his head dropped. ‘Sorry, Benny.’ He said regretfully.

Chuck stepped within arms reach of Benny before holding the pot out to him. ‘Sturdy pot.’ He admitted.

‘I prefer cast iron. It’s sturdy and I honestly just think food tastes better when cooked with it. Actual lard - not Crisco helps, too…as does freshly churned butter.’ Benny said.

‘Sam would hate you.’ Chuck said bluntly.

‘Yes, he would. The little bastard’s a health nut!’ Dean added.

‘I thought Gabriel was the little bastard.’ Benny stated.

Chuck laughed. ‘He’s a more literal little bastard than Sam whose Sasquatch sized.’ Chuck clarified.

‘What does that make you, Chucky poo? You’re shorter than Gabe is.’ Dean joked.

‘Chucky poo?’ Benny asked with a chuckle.

Chuck attempted to grab the pot from Benny but he held it above his head out of Chuck’s reach. ‘Uh uh, it’s not a Frisbee to be tossed back and forth.’ Benny said, as if he were talking to a couple children.

Chuck looked at Dean. ‘Do you HAVE to call me that? I’m not a woman!’ He snapped.

‘Even if you are the size of one.’ Benny joked.

Chuck’s head snapped toward Benny and he glared. ‘You two were fucking made for each other!’ He snapped. ‘A match made in MY Hell!’ He added.

Benny and Dean both laughed.

‘Sure, sure…ma chérie.’ Benny said with a smirk.

Chuck’s face went red with embarrassment.

Dean’s head tilted in confusion. ‘I thought the term was mon chéri.’ He said confused.

‘Mon chéri is the masculine form while ma chérie is the feminine.’ Benny explained.

‘Oh.’ Dean said uncertainly.

‘Damn it! I am not a woman!’ Chuck said embarrassed.

‘How about you go sit out there at the counter and I’ll bring you a fresh corn muffin?’ Benny attempted to placate Chuck.

Chuck shrugged. ‘Alright.’ He agreed.

Chuck started to walk past Benny. ‘Do you prefer buttermilk, sweet, or spicy corn muffins?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Um, I don’t know. Corn muffins are pretty much cornbread just made in a muffin tin instead of a cake pan and I’ve had all three kinds in cornbread form. I’m not picky as long as it tastes good.’ Chuck explained.

‘How about you get out of here in the next thirty seconds and I’ll bring you one of each?’ Benny asked - or more accurately, bribed. Chuck was out of the kitchen in less than five seconds. And, Dean laughed.

By the time Benny was ready to close, he was also about to take Chuck and his damned soulmate, formerly known as Dean - and hang them BOTH from the gallows! He’d had to chase them BOTH out of the kitchen after Chuck had finished his muffins and snuck back into the kitchen and together they had managed to make a mess that would have made a three year old Liz…jealous.

Thankfully, Chuck was going to be leaving the next day…he was planning to stay a few days longer but after Benny showed his fangs and threatened to drain Chuck dry…yeah, he was leaving as soon as possible. Chuck - and Dean - didn’t have to know that he wouldn’t actually do something like that. He knew that drinking from a human was a slippery slope that he didn’t plan on going down. He could deal with Dean, he could NOT deal with Thing One and Thing Two, all they were missing was The Cat in the Hat.

**xXxXx**

Message from Cas (8:03 PST): Chuck, I don’t know where u r, but I know u know where Dean is and I know that he doesn’t have his phone. You need to get in contact with him and tell him he needs to come back, NOW!!!

Chuck was looking at the message on his phone on the counter with Dean on his left and Benny on his right, Chuck having hollered for Dean after he got the message.

Message to Cas (10:18 CST): Cas, it’s Dean. What’s going on?

Message from Cas (8:20 PST): I shot my brother. I shot Lucifer. I shot Lucifer in the head. I killed my brother.

‘What?!?’ Dean whispered in disbelief.

Message to Cas (10:21 CST): Is Sammy okay?

Message from Cas (8:31 PST): Dean, I don’t know what to do. He refuses to go to the hospital. If I call this in and he doesn’t go, I’m going to be charged with murder. I don’t know what to do, Dean. I’m scared, Dean. I’m scared for Sam. I’m scared for myself. I’m scared for you if the media finds out about this which is going to happen. What do I do, Dean? What do I do?

‘Cas doesn’t panic. I’ve known him since before we were teenagers, he DOESN’T panic! This is bad.’ Dean said concerned. ‘I need to go back.’ He added.

‘Agreed.’ Chuck agreed without hesitation.

Benny considered asking if Dean was planning to come back, but he knew the question would be selfish, and right now, he needed to be back with Sam.

Benny listened as Dean was on the phone with the airport. ‘Are you going back with us?’ Benny’s attention shifted to Chuck when he heard that question.

Benny shook his head. ‘I can’t. It’s one thing to leave Liz in charge for a little bit, but I was still in Carencro. I can’t just pack up and go out to LA or Frisco for an undetermined amount of time.’ He explained regretfully.

‘When do you plan to tell Dean?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Benny just shook his head.

‘But - but, you’re his soulmate!’ Chuck stressed.

‘That doesn’t matter.’ Benny said sadly.

‘ _Yeah, you two definitely deserve each other! Hardheaded blockheads! That’s what you are!_ ’ Chuck thought to himself.

When Dean got off the phone - Chuck’s cell phone, he looked at Chuck and said, ‘Let’s go. I was able to get a ticket on the flight with you.’

Chuck looked at Benny. ‘Say something!’ He whispered, demanded.

‘You’ll let me know how thing turn out, right?’ Benny asked carefully.

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘What?’ He asked confused. ‘You’re coming with me.’ It WASN’T a question.

Chuck bit with his bottom lip and grinned. Dean was…unique, THAT was for certain. He was interested to see how Benny would react.

Benny shook his head. ‘Cher, I can’t.’ He said regretfully.

‘Why not?’ Dean wouldn’t admit he’d damn near screeched.

‘Cher, your life is in LA…Chuck’s is too. MY life, MY career is here. I can’t just pack up and leave. Liz isn’t going to watch my restaurant for me forever, great-granddaughter or not.’ Benny explained.

‘But - but, I just found you!’ Dean said, exasperated. ‘And, if I leave…I - I can’t guarantee when I’ll be able to come back. I won’t just be able to take off, again!’ He stressed.

‘I know.’ Benny said, resigned.

‘Chuck, you’re a damn writer, YOU figure this out!’ Dean demanded as he ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair.

‘Uh…’ Okay, so Chuck had exactly NO ideas, he wasn’t good at being put on the spot with a lot of things, it was a lot of the reason why he hated doing panels at the Con’s…he did them, but that didn’t mean he liked them.

‘Cher, don’t worry about me. You need to be there for your brother and for Cas.’ Benny said, managing to keep his voice even.

‘Yeah, I do need to be.’ Dean said determined. ‘I guess I forgot, though.’ His voice turning angry. ‘I forgot what I learnt from John.’ The anger growing.

‘What?’ Benny and Chuck BOTH asked confused.

‘I forgot that I can’t trust anyone! And, I learnt from you that that INCLUDES my fucking soulmate!’ Dean snapped.

‘Dean!’ Chuck said surprised.

‘I can’t just leave! I have the life I’ve built for myself here and I’m HAPPY!’ Benny snapped back, surprising himself considering he normally didn’t lose his cool like that.

‘Yeah, well…you can be happy alone!’ Dean snapped before storming toward the door.

Benny lowered his head, he honestly hadn’t expected this to go any other way. He knew Dean would leave without him, he just wished - he’d HOPED that it wouldn’t end like this, though.

‘Dean!’ Chuck shouted. When Dean didn’t respond and just kept going, Chuck shouted angrily, ‘Goddammit, Dean Winchester! Stop!’

Dean had his right hand on the door but turned to face Chuck. ‘What?’ He snapped.

‘Do you even listen to yourself?’ Chuck asked curiously, with more than a hint of irritation in his voice. ‘This isn’t all on Benny. He can no more pack up and leave the restaurant indefinitely then you could leave during FILMING, Dean!’ The irritation growing.

‘But, I need you.’ That’s what Dean WANTED to say. ‘Yeah, I can’t really trust Sammy. I can barely trust Cas. Why should I have expected to be able to trust my soulmate?’ Is what he ACTUALLY said.

‘Dean, stop acting like a motherfucking selfish CHILD - or a woman with PMS, and THINK! You’re a grown ass adult! Benny has a life here, he has a career that he enjoys, he CANNOT just pack up and leave!’ Chuck snapped.

‘And, if you care so fucking much about him, why don’t you fuck him?’ Dean snapped back before storming out of the restaurant with Chuck following close behind.

Chuck grabbed Dean’s left wrist with his right hand. Dean spun around and punched him in his left jaw, knocking Chuck on his ass. ‘Don’t fucking touch me!’ Dean said angrily.

Chuck had his left hand against his jaw - he was pretty sure Dean had broken his jaw. THAT was going to be interesting to explain. He watched as Dean gotten onto his motorcycle and backed up before starting the engine and riding - well, he didn’t really know, but he wondered how close Dean would get to the airport before he remembered one VERY IMPORTANT fact of his life. Dean was TERRIFIED of flying!

Fifteen minutes later, Chuck was sitting on a stool still at Benny’s with a bag of ice against his left jaw. ‘Is he always like this?’ Benny asked curiously.

Chuck shrugged. ‘I rarely see him sober outside of filming and the Cons. So, I don’t know.’ He said the best he could.

Chuck really wasn’t surprised when Dean ended up pulling back into the parking lot and ended up back inside the restaurant. ‘Why didn’t you point out that short of Sammy being in critical condition, I’m not going to get on a fucking plane?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck gave a half-shrug as a response. ‘So, you go on back to LA, head out to San Francisco, and I’ll catch up when I can.’ Dean suggested.

‘You want CHUCK to go back and try to help your brother and best friend?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘At least, until I get there.’ Dean said, as if it were obvious.

Benny shook his head. ‘Sure, cher…that makes perfect sense.’ The sarcasm in his voice obvious.

‘And, maybe I could talk to Liz and convince her to watch over the restaurant a little while longer.’ Dean suggested.

‘You’re really not going to let this go, are you, cher?’ Benny asked, slightly annoyed.

‘No.’ Dean said without hesitation.

Benny huffed. ‘Fine.’ The annoyance in his voice obvious. He didn’t add that if Dean himself asked her, she’d probably do it…she LOVED _Supernatural_ …even if she did know how to behave around someone ‘famous’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I figured that would be a good stopping point before we get into something more…angst-y, maybe?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	7. When I'm Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Honestly, even though I’m going through Radio Company’s album in order of songs for chapter titles, I actually think this title is quite fitting to the chapter.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Chuck had left shortly after it was decided that he’d go ahead and head back to LA before driving to San Francisco.

Dean had talked to Liz and after explaining the situation of needing to go home, Benny being his soulmate, and wanting Benny to go with him, Liz agreed to watch over Benny’s restaurant for the foreseeable future. He also ended up signing his two CDs for her - she had them because she liked his music - and letting her get a picture with him. Benny had then jokingly threatened, ‘I’m going to disown you!’

So, after Benny had gone back to his houseboat, packed a few things, and tossed the suitcase into the truck before hooking a small trailer up to the truck and Dean loaded his motorcycle onto the trailer - it was just going to be easier to keep from getting to far separated on the drive if they just rode together - Benny was driving to San Francisco with Dean in the passengers seat.

Dean was more then a little surprised when instead of some classic piece on the radio that what came out of the speakers was _Slipknot_. He honestly preferred classic rock, THAT would probably never change - he’d even gotten Cas hooked on classic rock when they were in their teens, Sam and his pop music were hopeless, and Adam was tone deaf - but he didn’t have anything against _Slipknot_ , they were a good band for something more…modern.

‘If you would prefer something else, I don’t really have any other music besides _Slipknot’s_ entire collection…okay, that’s not entirely true. I have all their albums, along with the entire _Stone Sour_ collection, and some other random shit that the only reason I got was because Corey Taylor was doing vocals of some sort on a song or songs on the album. Actually, the full album for THOSE are back home, I started doing mixtapes to just include the songs he was on. But, if you don’t want to hear any of that, I do have all 45 episodes of _Monty Python’s Flying Circus_ recorded on cassette - I’m still waiting on Python Monty Pictures or BBC or whoever owns the copyright to that show to come for my head since that wasn’t and still isn’t legal. I also have all five of their films and their _Live at Aspen_ reunion show on cassette. I actually have all that but also some things I’ve just never recorded over to cassette back on the houseboat on VCR or DVD and I actually have their albums back there, too.’ Benny explained.

‘So, you lied? You actually do have a musical preference?’ Dean asked curiously.

Benny gave a half-shrug as a response.

‘There’s nothing wrong with being a Corey Taylor fan…as long as you don’t have problems with my preference for classic rock. Actually, even if you do…I still can’t say there’s anything wrong with what you like. For something more modern, _Slipknot_ and _Stone Sour_ really are good bands.’ Dean admitted. ‘Do you THINK there’s something wrong with it?’ He asked curiously.

‘Alongside the classic tunes I know and can whistle, that IS my favorite, BUT that still doesn’t mean I actually have a preference for that genre.’ Benny explained.

Dean shook his head, deciding just not to comment on Benny’s twisted way of thinking. ‘A _Monty Python_ fan, too?’ He asked curiously.

‘They’re funny in that special British comedy sort of way and I actually think it’s funnier then that _Jackass_ -type comedy that this country has.’ Benny said honestly.

Dean asked curiously, ‘Anything else?’ He was going to be asking Benny just WHERE in the truck all these cassettes were considering it was obvious that Benny’s trucks stereo system had a cassette player and not a CD player just like the Impala, then again…CDs didn’t exactly exist back in ’67 so obviously not in ’55, either.

‘That’s thirty plus hours once you add all that up, short of this trip, I don’t need more than that.’ Benny said simply.

**xXxXx**

‘Do you remember how I told you that a vampires blood can heal serious but not immediately fatal wounds?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘That’s why when I was stabbed by who you’ve come to think of as one of the nest's human blood bags…since it had obviously been a trap to try to get at YOU…that you were able to heal me by…dripping your own blood onto the wounds.’ Dean said.

‘Yes. For minor cuts though, my saliva would have the same effect.’ Benny explained.

Dean smirked. ‘Oh yeah, THAT’S not kinky, at all.’ He said sarcastically. ‘Is there anything you could do if someone was fatally wounded?’ He asked more seriously.

‘As long as they’re not actually dead, I could turn them. But, while they would then recover, young vampires do still suffer from a severe light sensitivity. I’m not meaning a turn to ash type of sensitivity, I’m referring to severe sun burn and the brightness affecting their eyes - which means their ability to actually see.’ Benny explained.

‘Why don’t YOU suffer from that?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Because I’m three hundred years old, and the light sensitivity starts to fade after the first hundred. I do still suffer from minor light sensitivity, but that’s easy enough to solve by wearing the type of clothes I do and I do have sun glasses if I need them.’ Benny explained.

‘And, the bloodlust?’ Dean asked curiously.

Benny shook his head. ‘I have no answer for you. Most vampires cannot resist the lure of human blood. I can, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a struggle. Do you know how tempting it was after you were stabbed to just sink my teeth into your neck and drain you of every last drop of your blood?’ Benny asked curiously. ‘I didn’t do it, but the temptation was there.’ He added.

‘How do you turn someone?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I drink part of their blood and then let them drink from me. That’s why some people consider vampirism an infection because the way it works, you would get your own blood back but infected by my vampire blood.’ Benny explained.

‘Is there a cure?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘If you’re referring to something akin to a shot for some disease you have, no. The only way to avoid turning is not to drink from your maker, but that isn’t always as easy as it sounds since a lot of times…they don’t give you an option. The Old Man preferred turning someone while fucking them so they didn’t resist when offered the blood.’ Benny explained.

‘How do you do it?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘When I was in the nest, I did the same as him. It was always odd, the Old Man had always been the one to turn people but once I became his second-in-command, I did it almost as much…if not more in some cases, then he did. By the time I left the nest, he actually had more vampires that I had made FOR him than he had made. Since leaving, I haven’t turned anyone. If I ever do, it’s going to be as much their choice as it is mine.’ Benny explained.

**xXxXx**

When Benny finally passed the state line into California, Dean was asleep with his head against the passengers side window.

By the time they hit San Francisco, Dean was just waking up. ‘Food, coffee. Coffee. I need coffee.’ He said before yawning while stretching his arms up until they hit the roof of Benny’s truck.

Dean’s insistence at getting coffee was how they ended up sitting in a coffee shop with Dean and his caramel apple iced coffee - okay, so he didn’t actually like HOT coffee, he was weird that way - and cranberry muffin. Benny didn’t require food or water but could still consume them and to avoid looking ‘weird’, he had sweet potato pie latte - he had no preference over regular flavored coffee, he just liked the designs - and a half veggie and bacon cream cheese and half pizza everything bagel.

‘A bagel, really?’ Dean asked curiously, with only a hint of distain.

‘I like bagels.’ Benny said defensively.

‘I wonder if Sam would trade soulmates, you’d probably do just fine with his rabbit food excuse for a diet.’ Dean joked.

‘Would you like to be WALKING the rest of the way, cher?’ Benny asked easily. ‘Or, I just unhook the trailer and head back to Carencro, would you prefer that?’ He added. ‘Or, -’

‘Okay, okay…I get it! I won’t make that joke, again.’ Dean said defensively. ‘So you prefer bagels over muffins?’ He asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Benny said.

‘Probably not a full breakfast type of person, then?’ Dean asked with a smirk.

‘I don’t need to eat, cher. I do it when I’m out so I don’t get looked at like I just committed one of the Seven Deadly Sins. If you’re asking if I would do that for you, there would be several conditions. You’re going to either start taking up jogging like Sam or yoga like Cas or both. It would be exclusive to Sunday’s. And, there would need to be several adjustments made to your current diet so that you actually have a hope of living past forty. I don’t think Chuck or any of the producers slash directors would be pleased if you came back weighing twenty pounds more than when you left or want you keeling over on-set.’ Benny explained.

Dean knew the look on his face was probably close to one of Sam’s notorious ‘bitch faces’, but if he was expected to look HAPPY…THAT would take more acting skills then he had, right then. ‘So, what’s your idea of a full breakfast?’ Okay, maybe he should have kept his mouth shut considering he was even pretty sure he’d GROWLED that.

‘An omelet, country fried steak with cream gravy, hash browns, and grits. And, if you’ve never had grits, don’t knock them before you try them. They can actually be quite good if done properly and believe me, I can do them properly, cher.’ Benny explained.

‘No pancakes?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘If I do pancakes, it’s not going to be part of some four course breakfast.’ Benny said easily.

‘Well, I live by a certain code regarding food, I’ll try anything once…as long as it isn’t rabbit food.’ Dean admitted.

‘You’ve never had a good salad, have you, cher?’ Benny asked with a knowing smirk.

‘I do NOT eat rabbit food!’ Dean snapped.

Benny huffed before laughing. ‘If I could find a salad you liked, you know that you’d never actually have to tell Sam that you like it.’ Benny said as a compromise.

Dean narrowed his eyes before saying hesitantly, ‘Fine, but don’t think I’m going to be easy. I might be a slut for sex but I’m not going to easy with your salad search.’ ‘ _Why the hell did I just say that?_ ’ He thought to himself.

‘That’s fair, cher. You know, that if we ever do reach the point where I’d sleep with you, you’re getting your ass tested first after a statement like that even if I couldn’t contract anything.’ Benny stated, with no room for disagreement.

‘Yeah.’ Dean just deciding to go along with it, it wasn’t worth arguing. ‘Wait, why couldn’t you contract anything?’ He asked curiously.

‘Because, I’m a vampire and we don’t suffer from human diseases…even ones like HIV or AIDS.’ Benny whispered, just loud enough for Dean to hear.

‘Damn!’ Dean said impressed. ‘How does procreation work with vampires?’ He whispered curiously.

‘We don’t procreate in the typical human sense, we create new vampires through turning, not sex…even if sex is quite enjoyable.’ Benny whispered.

‘So, no little vampire babies running around?’ Dean whispered curiously.

Benny shook his head. ‘No. And, with regards to turning, we wait until they’re full grown…it’s taboo not to.’ He whispered.

‘But, it has happened?’ Dean asked curiously.

Benny nodded. ‘Unfortunately, yes. I met one that was over five hundred and didn’t even look like they were ten. Even with the way I was back then, there was something SICKENING about that.’ He explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so we haven’t gotten to the bit of angst, yet…sorry.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	8. Livin in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is what I originally planned for chapter 7 and didn’t end up doing because I kinda got caught up in what did end up happening.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

After leaving the coffee shop, Benny decided to let Dean drive since he honestly had no idea where in San Francisco Sam lived. Dean was actually glad that the truck was a straight shift since with his Impala being a straight shift, he’d done some really stupid stuff trying to drive an automatic if he isn’t entirely focused on the fact that ‘this is an automatic, not a manual’. There were multiple times where he’d slammed the brakes thinking it was the clutch and that was just the first that always came to mind. That was part of the reason that at least with _Supernatural_ , they tried to make sure whatever vehicle HE drove was a straight shift, at least…after his ‘brothers’ head cracked the windshield when he slammed the brakes in the fifth episode of the very first season. He’d felt like shit over that! In his defense though, the dumbass hadn’t been wearing his seatbelt.

Dean stopped at Sam’s and got out of the truck but had Benny stay in. Walking up to one of the officers - a man - still on-scene, the officer told him that he couldn’t be there. ‘I don’t plan on staying, but where are Samuel Winchester and Castiel Novak?’ He asked carefully.

‘Mister Winchester was examined at the hospital and then headed to Los Angeles to stay with his brother. Mister Novak went with him but he’s also being investigated for this murder of his brother, Lucifer.’ The officer said.

Dean tilted his head in confusion. ‘What?’ He asked confused. ‘I’M his brother and I’VE been in Carencro, Louisiana the past three weeks. His other brother, the one neither of us really talks to lives in San Francisco. So, how THE HELL did he go to stay with ME in LA when I WASN’T IN LA?’ Okay, so confrontational wasn’t the best way to handle a police officer, but considering he KNEW Sam wasn’t staying with him, it was hard not to be considering he thought the cop was lying.

The officer looked at Dean curiously. ‘You’re Dean Winchester?’ He asked curiously.

‘I swear, if you ask for my autograph right now…cop or not, I will fucking hit you.’ Dean said annoyed.

‘No, no! You’re Samuel’s brother?’ The officer asked.

‘Oh, yes. Yes, I am. Sammy’s my little brother.’ Dean said happily.

‘Do you actually live in Los Angeles?’ The officer curiously.

‘Yes. I’ve lived in LA since ’97.’ Dean explained. ‘I moved to the Brentwood Country Estates a couple years ago.

**xXxXx**

When Dean got back in the truck, he looked at Benny. ‘Well, Sam and Cas are apparently at MY home in LA. So, I guess we could have saved some time if I had just listened to you and headed home to drop off your truck, unload my motorcycle, and get Baby.’ Dean admitted.

Benny’s response was just to shrug, he was more interested in _Psychosocial_ than in Dean’s whole ‘you were right, Benny and I was wrong’ monologue.

**xXxXx**

When Dean finally arrived at the gate to get into Brentwood Country Estates, he subsequently decided that banging his head on the steering wheel was a good idea.

‘Is this normal here, cher?’ Benny asked without taking his eyes off of the crowd actually blocking the gate. He hadn’t lived around a gated community in the ‘90s, so this was a bit new to him.

‘Only when something gets fucked up with one of the residents lives.’ Dean said defeated, without raising his head from the steering wheel.

‘So, what do we do?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Sit here until one of the guards notices us, they’ll let us in because I’m with you, while subsequently keeping the media hounds OUTSIDE.’ Dean explained.

‘ _I should have brought some blood with me._ ’ Benny thought to himself. ‘ _If we stay here very long…I’m gonna need to have a conversation with Dean that I don’t want to have and he’s really not ready for._ ’ His thought continued.

**xXxXx**

Dean got out of the truck to unload his motorcycle into his garage while Benny stood nearby holding both his luggage and Dean’s watching.

When Dean had his motorcycle sitting next to Baby, he closed the garage door with Benny’s truck still outside, and led Benny into the mudroom from the garage. Dean took his shoes off, Benny put both his and Dean’s luggage down and removed his boots. Dean led Benny into the living room and after Benny’s exclamation ‘I could live in this room alone’, Chuck sat up from where he was sprawled out on the couch, looked at them, and said ‘Hey, Dean…Benny.’

‘Good morning, Chuck.’ Benny said.

‘Where’s Sam? Cas?’ Dean asked concerned.

‘The guest room set aside solely for Sam.’ Chuck admitted.

‘BOTH of them?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Yeah, Sam’s been…clingy…and Cas is...just trying to help him cope.’ Chuck explained.

While Dean headed toward what was essentially Sam’s room when he visited from San Francisco, Benny stayed back with Chuck. ‘I think I was in the wrong line of work.’ Benny admitted as he looked around.

‘Porn might be lucrative, Bram, but this is a combination of not just a successful acting career but a successful music career.’ Chuck said with a smirk.

‘How did you find out?’ Benny asked - demanded.

Chuck wasn’t about to tell Benny the truth that Dean had told him. So, he opted for a different truth. ‘I was in my early twenties, I’d just figured out I was bi, you were attractive and didn’t care whether your partner was male or female.’ He admitted. ‘You’ve changed quite a bit between then and now, but so have I. It’s part of being human - uh, nevermind…YOU’RE NOT human.’ He added.

‘No, I’m not. Voodoo is a bitch, I never messed with it, but I pissed off the wrong person by telling her I wasn’t interested and this was the result.’ Benny explained as he held his hands to indicate himself.

**xXxXx**

There was a knock on the door. Cas’ head snapped up from his laptop to look at the door. He looked at Sam who was curled up close to him. ‘That should be Dean, do you want to talk to him?’ Cas whispered.

‘De’s here?’ Sam whispered. Cas was curious about the way Sam’s voice sounded so much like a child. The little he’d gotten Sam say to him had resulted in Sam trying to squirm closer to him. Cas had known since he’d gotten his Soulmark that Sam was his soulmate, but he’d never wanted for the way for Sam to finally realize it to be like THIS. Sam needed his mate, that was why he was behaving like he was with him.

‘Yes, Dean’s here.’ Cas whispered softly. With the little he’d gotten Sam to say, when Sam would speak of Dean…it sounded so much like when he’d been really little that it was scary, and THAT concerned Cas a lot.

‘Can I see him?’ Sam asked with desperation clear in his voice and eyes.

‘Of course.’ Cas kept his voice soft. Cas looked at the door. ‘Come in, Dean.’ He called.

Cas watched as Dean opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. ‘So, let’s start with the simple question, Cas. What THE HELL happened? Because, I know you…as much as you don’t like Lucifer, you wouldn’t have SHOT him, even if he did…’ Dean began, attempting to keep calm before he bit his tongue, snarled, and shook his head ‘think Sammy was his punching bag.’ He finished.

Cas closed his laptop before sitting it on the bedside table to his right. He looked at Sam who’d curled up as close as was physically possible and began slowly threading his left hand through his hair. ‘Honestly, I’d had a bad day at the station. To make matters worse, my boss was riding my ass about a case that had never even been reported to me, but it was still my fault. And, then I come home and they’re fucking loud enough to cause another damn noise complaint, so I start to head to my room since it’s sound-proofed and that way any small amount of noise that MIGHT not be blocked out can be drowned out by my stereo system playing Zeppelin loud enough to wake the dead. I never made it to my room though because I heard Sam pleading for Lucifer to stop - and not in the way I’d gotten used to with him being hit.’ Cas stopped for a moment when Sam put his left arm over Cas’ mid-section to try to either pull him closer or squeeze him, he wasn’t real sure but it hurt. ‘I opened the door and Lucifer had him tied to the bed - and you and I both know that Sam doesn’t like being tied up - and…maybe I was being naïve before thinking he wouldn’t rape Sam…but when I saw that, I pulled my issued side arm and told - even COMMANDED - him to stop, to get off Sam, but he wouldn’t. I don’t know how many times I told him before he asked me if I was going to shoot him. I kept repeating the order but then…’ Cas looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. ‘Dean, I’ve known since I got my Soulmark that Sam was my soulmate, but…it HURT on a level I didn’t know a Soulmark could, I couldn’t keep letting Sam get hurt! So, I shot him in head!’ He cried.

Dean walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. Where Cas was leaning back against the pillow up against the headboard of the bed, Sam laid curled up to Cas with his arm thrown over Cas’ mid-section, Dean sat at an angle…facing partially the headboard and partially Cas. Dean put his right hand between Sam’s shoulder blades and began rubbing Sam’s back in circular motions. ‘Did you show them the pictures of Sam you’ve taken?’ Dean asked gently. He knew the question sounded stalker-ish on its surface, but he knew that Cas would know what he meant.

Cas just nodded as a response.

‘You know, you two can stay here as long as you need to.’ Dean stated gently.

Cas again just nodded as a response.

Sam rolled over onto his back to look at Dean. ‘De?’ He asked, and Dean hadn’t heard Sam sound so…child-like since he actually was a child.

Dean put his right hand on Sam’s left upper arm. ‘I’m here, Sammy.’ He whispered gently. ‘I’m sorry.’ He added regretfully.

‘Why De?’ Sam asked curiously.

Dean lowered his head. ‘I wasn’t there to protect you.’ He said sadly.

Sam sat up and hugged Dean tightly. Dean was wide-eyed as he looked over Sam’s shoulder at Cas who had a weak smile on his face. Dean stayed quiet as Sam leaned his head on Dean’s right shoulder. ‘It’s not your fault, Dean. It’s not your fault.’ Sam repeated that many times before he began to cry and even as he began to cry until the words were coming out inaudible.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head to the left as he felt the tears begin to run down his face. ‘ _How did I fuck up so badly that I let Sammy get raped by someone I KNEW wasn’t good for him?_ ’ He thought to himself.

Cas scooted up behind Sam to lean his head against Sam’s shoulder blades and put his right hand on the back of Dean’s head. To anybody looking at it from the outside, it would look strange, but this was not the first time they’d been in this position - or some variation of it.

**xXxXx**

Dean walked into the living room only to notice that Chuck wasn’t there. He figured Chuck had went to his room since Chuck had to know that if he left with what was going on, Dean would hunt him down and skin his hide! It was odd, Chuck’s room, Sam’s, even Cas’ were technically ‘guest’ rooms but nobody else used them…so, really…they WEREN’T guest rooms. However, the person that was still in the living room was Benny who seemed oddly fascinated by the display cabinets of classic rock and horror movies that Dean had collected.

‘Some of these are actually signed, cher!’ Benny said, impressed.

‘All of the ones by Led Zeppelin are, the others are more random which are and aren’t signed. The only ones of the movies that are signed are the six Star Wars movies, The Untouchables, the three Grudge movies, the two Ring movies, Dark Water, the three Pulse movies, One Missed Call, The Eye, Shutter, the two Mirrors movies, The Echo, and The Uninvited.’ Dean rattled off without a second thought.

‘Aren’t most of the horror movies that you have signed actually remakes of Japanese films?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Asian, not just Japanese…but yes. Or, if they’re not remakes…that’s where the inspiration comes from. I’m still waiting on a decent movie focusing on Aokigahara.’ Dean explained easily.

‘What?’ Benny asked confused.

‘I think it actually translates out to Sea of Trees or something like that but most people who hear about it though mainstream media would be more likely to call it the suicide forest.’ Dean explained.

‘Why would you want to watch a horror movie focusing on THAT?’ Benny asked curiously - and slightly concerned.

‘Oh, come on, Benny! A place well-known for being haunted, for being the location that people come to commit suicide? You CANNOT tell me that wouldn’t be GREAT fodder for one hell of a movie!’ Dean stressed.

‘If you think it’s such a great idea, why don’t you write it?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘I write music, not movies. I’ve tried pitching the idea to Chuck and he either stares at me like I lost my mind or…well, he’s also threatened to have me psychologically evaluated to make sure I wasn’t suicidal.’ Dean explained. ‘Honestly, the only suicidal thing I MIGHT do is drink to damn much and that’s actually alcoholism but not showing suicidal tendencies.’ He added. ‘But, that’s also something that can be argued considering it’s possible to die from alcohol poisoning.’ He concluded.

‘So, how’s Sam and Cas doing?’ Benny decided to finally ask the question he’d been wanting to since Dean walked into the room.

Dean just shook his head. ‘Not good.’ He said sadly before walking up behind Benny, wrapping his arms around Benny’s waist, and leaning his chin on Benny’s right shoulder.

Benny thought about bringing up the fact that this was new to what he and Dean are, but he was okay with it, so he didn’t see the point. He put his hands on Dean’s wrists. ‘We’ll figure this, cher. We’ll figure this out.’ Benny whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, maybe this isn’t really angst, I don’t know. It was the best word I could come up for the part with Cas and Sam.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	9. All Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so between 8 and 9 I went off and did Lost Bones which is actually going to be read two months or more before this chapter. I would apologize BUT I’m not really sorry so I’m not going to.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Benny had no honest idea why Dean had _King Kong vs. Godzilla_ , but was honestly impressed that he had the Japanese version due to what Universal did to the movie for its release in the US. He’d learnt the language after figuring out just how much _King Kong vs. Godzilla_ had been edited for its US release…after that, he’d just taken to watching the _Godzilla_ movies in Japanese, it was honestly the only use he personally had for the language. He figured Dean probably knew the language too, but with him asleep leaning against Benny…it wasn’t going to be a question he was really concerned with.

Benny jumped and about knocked Dean on the floor when there was a sudden knock at the door. He paused the movie before shifting around to get Dean to lay down on the couch - apparently, about getting knocked on the floor didn’t wake him up - and he got up. Walking over to the door, he wondered if he should be answering the door since it wasn’t his home, but it wasn’t like if it was burglar or something that they could actually kill him. He’d been shot in the head before, it wasn’t pleasant but it also wasn’t deadly.

Benny opened the door with his right hand and asked curiously, ‘Can I help you?’

‘I’m actually here for Chuck.’ The blonde man said.

‘This isn’t Chuck’s home.’ Benny said bluntly.

‘No, but he texted and said he’d be at Dean’s…so I figured I’d come and keep him company…at least, until Dean-o throws me out on my head, again.’ The blonde said.

‘I’d take it, you’re Gabriel?’ Benny asked - even though, it was closer to a statement.

‘Gabriel Novak, baker, confectioner, actor, and Chuck’s sorta-maybe-Dean-don’t-know soulmate, at your service!’ Gabriel said with a smile and exaggerated bow.

‘Oh, like I didn’t see THAT coming.’ Benny said completely unsurprised.

‘You knew? But, we’ve never even met.’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘I listened to the way Dean talked about how you and Chuck interact.’ Benny explained. ‘And, Chuck…actually told me while Dean was in the room with Sam and Cas.’ He added with a smirk.

Gabriel laughed before stepping into Benny’s personal space. ‘I like you.’ He added with a wide grin.

Benny took a step back, which only encouraged Gabriel. Gabriel put his hands behind his back, gripped his left wrist with his right hand, and would step forward every time Benny stepped back, Gabriel keeping the grin on his face.

Benny was backed up against the far wall before he heard, ‘Aw, fuck! Hello, Gabe.’ He could hear Dean’s annoyed voice.

Gabriel turned around to look at Dean. ‘So, is Chucky boy in his normal room?’ He asked amused, knowing that his little game of making Benny - who he honestly still didn’t know the name of - uncomfortable was over.

‘Well, where the hell else would he be, Gabe?’ Dean snapped.

Gabriel turned back to Benny - or would have if Benny had still been there. Gabriel looked around before looking back at Dean. ‘Where -‘ Gabriel began confused.

‘At a safe distance from you.’ Dean said simply.

‘So, who’s the makeshift sailor?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘Benny Lafitte.’ Benny said, suddenly, behind Gabriel's back.

Gabriel spun back around in surprise and the sound that came out of his mouth, he would NEVER admit to making…even if it did have Dean falling off the couch laughing and Benny was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing himself. ‘How did you do that?’ The high-pitch sound of his voice carried over from that he-was-never-going-to-mention-noise to the question.

‘Magic, petit ange.’ Benny said with a smirk.

‘Little angel?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘Aw, so…you speak French?’ Benny asked impressed.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘Yeah, I spend enough time in Canada for filming, I picked up some French and then paid for lessons so I could become fluent. It wasn’t any fun only being able to understand half or less of what was being said to me.’ He admitted.

‘So, your show is filmed in Vancouver, too?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘ _Supernatural_ and _Dr. Sexy_ are both filmed in British Columbia, yes.’ Gabriel explained.

‘Do you see Dean a lot?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Only because he’s stuck to Chuck like the gum on the bottom of your shoe.’ Dean said annoyed.

‘Mikey and Luci get by with treating me like shit, Dean Winchester…YOU WILL NOT!’ Gabriel snapped.

‘Lucifer’s dead, Gabriel.’ Dean, Benny, and Gabriel all turned to look at where Sam - and Cas and Chuck close by - stood just inside the living room but easily able to retreat back to the hallway, if he so chose. Sam’s voice sounded…hurt.

‘I know.’ Gabriel said with a shrug. ‘Am I supposed to feel bad about that?’ He asked curiously. ‘Because, I don’t.’ He admitted. ‘I love - loved my brother, Sam, but I can’t say I feel bad over what happened. The son of a bitch was a rapist and deserves to burn in Hell for what he’s done.’ He added.

Sam lowered his head. Cas wrapped his left arm around Sam’s back. Chuck crossed his arms and ankles and leaned his right shoulder against the wall. Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. Benny narrowed his eyes in thought. ‘Sam wasn’t the first one he forced to have sex, was he?’ Benny asked hesitantly, honestly hoping his hunch was wrong.

Dean, Sam, Cas, and Chuck all snapped their heads toward Benny. Gabriel shook his head. ‘No, he’s not. And, I doubt he would’ve been the last, either.’ He said resigned.

‘You?’ Benny asked concerned.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘Me and Castiel, both. Unfortunately, being Lucifer’s…FAVORITE brother came with one hell of reward.’ He said snidely.

Dean, Sam, Benny, and Chuck all looked at Cas who was backing away as he wrapped his arms around himself, hunching down. Sam slowly followed him. When Cas stopped, Sam stepped up to him, and wrapped his arms gently around him. ‘That’s why you used to cringe away from Lucifer when he’d bring you over before you got your license.’ Dean said hesitantly.

**xXxXx**

Benny was content watching a mix of _Slipknot_ and _Stone Sour_ music videos on the TV - after Dean hooked his laptop into the back of the TV, after _King Kong vs. Godzilla_ had ended. Dean had then proceeded to fall back to sleep leaning against Benny. Benny had shifted around until he was leaned back against the arm of the couch, he might not need sleep, but rest required comfort. Dean had his head pillowed against Benny’s chest, he figured Dean would throw a fit later, but that was a concern for later.

Benny occasionally letting his attention drift to Sam who was kicked back in the recliner doing…SOMETHING with his laptop, whatever it was seemed to be distracting for both him and Cas since they both kept their eyes on the screen, he was curious how Cas managed to stay balanced on the right arm of the recliner, but he only tilted whenever he was distracted. Benny kept letting his attention drift to them because he was still waiting on Cas to completely lose his balance and to end up in Sam’s lap, which he honestly thought would end up being quite hilarious.

Benny also occasionally let his attention drift to Chuck and Gabriel who sat with a bowl of popcorn - Chuck’s - and a mega bag of gummy worms - Gabriel’s - while Gabriel actually watched the music videos, Chuck was using Gabriel’s right leg to prop up his head as he did something on his laptop - he figured writing by the motion of Chuck’s arms. ‘Hey, Benny.’ Chuck said just prior to shoving his mouth full with popcorn.

‘What?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘How would you like a character based on you?’ Chuck asked curiously - even though, Benny wasn’t real sure if that was actually what Chuck asked or not since he still had his mouth full of popcorn.

‘What do you mean?’ Benny asked curiously, confused, and a bit concerned.

‘Like how the lead characters are based - sorta - on Dean and Sam and Cas. How there’s a character in there even based on Gabriel. How there’s even - kinda - a character based on me. Would you like a character?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘What did you have in mind?’ Benny asked, intrigued.

‘Vampire friend from Purgatory.’ Chuck said vaguely. ‘Not sure about all the details, yet…but, it would be a start.’ He added.

‘Be careful agreeing to that, Benny…he killed me in it!’ Gabriel said, unimpressed.

‘Hey, I’ve been killed more than once!’ Castiel spoke up.

‘I ended up coming back soulless!’ Sam added.

‘And, I spent forty years in Hell!’ Dean said drowsily.

‘Children!’ Chuck reprimanded. ‘The series has already been renewed for a NINTH season and I haven’t even gotten the general idea for EIGHT done…filming hasn’t even STARTED on eight, yet…so, even if it is cruel sometimes the way things work, the series IS still quite popular.’ He explained. ‘And, Sam, Cas, Gabe…why are you three even complaining? You don’t even act in the show with Dean!’ He added. He knew why they were complaining but this was actually a normal part of discussions when you get the five of them together.

‘Just do the character well and if you kill me later, then you kill me later.’ Benny said easily.

Chuck held his right arm out toward Benny. ‘See! HE understands!’ He said annoyed.

‘HE hasn’t known you for YEARS!’ Gabriel said with a smirk.

‘Would you like me to hide your _Milky Ways_ , again?’ Chuck asked with an answering smirk.

‘No!’ Sam said mimicking Gabriel’s voice.

‘Anything but that!’ Cas said, also mimicking Gabriel’s voice.

‘Not my _Milky Ways_!’ Dean added, also mimicking Gabriel’s voice.

‘You’re all a bunch of assholes!’ Gabriel pouted as he stuffed his mouth full of gummy worms.

Benny knew he was missing part of what was probably an inside joke, but it was nice seeing everyone so happy despite the way the day had gone.

**xXxXx**

Chuck and Gabriel had wondered off to Chuck’s room - and Benny would go to his grave thinking Dean was wrong about their ‘lack of a’ relationship. Even if they didn’t fuck each other, it was still possible they were romantically involved, but he doubted Dean would listen unless he had photographic or video proof and he didn’t plan on getting EITHER of those things.

Sam was asleep in the recliner, the laptop upside-down - but closed, and Cas asleep in Sam’s lap, Sam’s arms around the angel-named cop. It was a good thing Sam was as tall as he was or else that would look even stranger than it sounded to Benny. He couldn’t help but also wonder if Cas drooled, he figured he’d learn once Sam woke up…if he started bitching about a wet spot on his shirt, THAT would be answer enough.

Benny let his eyes drift closed as he spooned Dean from behind on the couch, his nose nuzzling against the side of Dean’s neck. ‘ _Fuck! I need to get back to Carencro where my blood supply is._ ’ He thought to himself as he could feel his fangs aching. Oh, it was so, SO tempting to sink his fangs into Deck’s neck and see just what his blood tasted like. He knew he wouldn’t drink from Dean but it was so very tempting.

**xXxXx**

Dean jolted awake. The music video to _Slipknot’s_ song _Snuff_ playing in the background, as well as Cas’ light snoring - which he’d never admit to doing but had done as long as Dean had known him. It took a minute for Dean to realize what had woken him up, it didn’t bother him having someone up against him - he didn’t like being spooned but that wouldn’t have woken him up, he didn’t mind having someone’s arm around him - even less of a bother when he knew it was his soulmate, what was bothering him - mostly because they weren’t at THAT stage in any sort of relationship, yet - was Benny rutting up against him. ‘Benny!’ Dean whispered uncomfortably. When Benny didn’t respond - or stop, Dean elbowed Benny a few times in the stomach.

Benny’s movements stopped suddenly when his eyes snapped open. ‘Fuck!’ He whispered strained. He could feel his claws digging into Dean’s stomach, his fangs had grown, and the scent of blood flooding his nose which he knew was because he needed to feed. ‘ _Damn it, control! Focus!_ ’ He thought to himself.

‘Good dream?’ Dean asked, attempting to make light of the situation.

Benny sat up quickly, climbing over Dean to get off the couch. ‘I - I need - I’m sorry, cher…I need to leave.’ Benny struggled to say before disappearing in a blur.

Dean sat up quickly when he heard the front door swing open but not close, he looked toward the front door trying to figure out what large chunk of - SOMETHING - he’d missed because Benny was acting very…STRANGE.

Sam startled awake. ‘De?’ He asked curiously, yawning.

‘I don’t know.’ Dean said confused. ‘I wish I knew, but I don’t.’ He added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, what will come of the current situation? Benny needing to feed and being across the country from his supply of blood isn’t good.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	10. Dume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Between the previous chapter and this one was when I actually wrote Hellbound, if anyone wants to read it - if you haven’t already.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean loved where he lived, it cost more than A LOT of people could afford, not just the house but the location and decent privacy, but it was worth it to live in LA and still have 7 acres of land. Still the downside was that he couldn’t just walk out onto his back deck and see Benny - well, he could but he didn’t plan on having the trees chopped down.

Dean, Sam, and Cas - the latter two didn’t give Dean an option about ‘helping’ - were looking around his property to try to find Benny, he really hoped Benny had stayed on the property, because he really didn’t want to have to explain to…well, anyone…how there was really an honest to God vampire running around LA and that said vampire was his soulmate. Nope, he’d quit acting, music, and go live in the Marianas Trench first.

Dean was carrying an LED lantern while Sam had Dean’s flashlight and Cas was using the flashlight on his own phone to look for Benny. For some reason, what was coming to his mind wasn’t a classic rock song of any kind, or any of the handful of more modern music he could tolerate, but for some reason it was that song he’d heard Benny singing a couple of the times when there were kids in the restaurant, _Going on a Vampire Hunt_ …and it was made quite funny by the fact that Benny really was a vampire.

‘Benny!’ Dean called.

Dean could tell Sam and Cas were staying close together by the look of the lights while Chuck and Gabriel were both staying on the back deck seeing if they could catch sight of Benny when Dean, Sam, and Cas weren’t. ‘Benny!’ Dean repeated.

It was almost half of an hour before Dean felt something barrel into him, knocking him down HARD and boxing him in on the ground. Yeah, definitely not a wild animal. ‘Benny?’ He asked surprised and more than a bit concerned.

‘What are you doing out here, cher?’ Benny growled, and Dean had to admit THAT sounded…nice.

‘Looking for you.’ Dean replied without hesitation.

Benny jumped up. ‘Please, just go back inside. I’ll stay on the - the - uh, the - the property, just please go, cher.’ He struggled to say as he began backing away.

Dean propped himself up using his elbows. ‘Benny, I haven’t known you long, but I know you well enough to know…you’re no threat to me.’ Dean said calmly.

Benny crouched down in front of Dean, ‘Cher, it’s been many YEARS since I’ve allowed myself to get…hungry. My blood supply is back in Carencro. Now, tell me…what am I supposed to do being stuck here in LA for the foreseeable future?’ He asked curiously, surprised he kept his voice so even when it was a struggle to keep his mind as clear as it was.

‘How dangerous is it for you to feed on a human?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘When I’m not hungry? It can be quite enjoyable from a sexual stance.’ Benny said easily. ‘When I’m hungry? Dangerous, considering even the slightest lapse in control could result in me draining them completely - killing them.’ He explained carefully. ‘If I were starving? There would be no control, even I couldn’t control the desire to drain someone completely.’ He finished, clenching his hands into loose fists, making sure his claws didn’t pierce his palms.

‘Are there different…rules concerning your soulmate?’ Dean asked carefully.

Benny narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. He stayed like that for a few seconds before his eyes went wide, he jumped up, and shook his head and he took several steps back. ‘No! No, cher! Absolutely not! You have no idea how much danger you would be putting yourself in! And, I - I CAN’T go back to feeding on humans! I just - I CAN’T risk that!’ Benny said frantically. ‘You have no idea how hard it is going from fresh human blood to stored blood bag blood or animal blood. I can’t risk going back to the way I was before Andrea.’ He added.

Dean stood up carefully and walked up into Benny’s personal space. ‘And, what if I told you that I trusted you not to take to much?’ He asked curiously.

Benny crossed his arms. ‘Then, I’d say you’re a naïve human who doesn’t know anymore about vampires than Bram Stoker or that crazy bitch who thinks vampires TWINKLE.’ Benny snapped.

‘Stephanie Meyer.’ Dean said without thinking, he didn’t like _Twilight_ \- his name wasn’t Sam, after all - but he did know who wrote the books…that didn’t mean he’d read them - because again, his name wasn’t Sam.

Benny rolled his eyes. ‘Are you trying to piss me off, cher?’ He asked annoyed. ‘Annoying me isn’t going to get me to drink from you, but you won’t want an angry, hungry vampire anywhere near you.’ He explained.

Dean tilted his head, purposely showing the side of his bare neck. If someone asked him why he was putting himself in such a…potentially compromising/dangerous position, he honestly couldn’t have explained it, but he knew that a Soulmark could have some odd effects on soulmates, but he also knew it was actually typically psychosomatic. He really hoped all of this wasn’t in his head or he was going to be embarrassed worse than that time he was on set and during a particular difficult scene had yelled at his ‘brother’ ‘Dammit, Sammy!’ He wasn’t sure whether he or the director had shouted ‘cut’ faster, but he knew from the director’s lecture that his face had ended up the shade of a ripe tomato.

‘Cher?’ Benny asked, gritting his teeth.

Dean grabbed Benny’s left wrist with his right hand, he didn’t plan on Benny bolting, again…if he could prevent it. ‘I do trust you, Benny.’ Dean said simply.

‘You shouldn’t.’ Benny said, wondering if Dean could feel how much he - Benny - was trying not to shake.

‘You really don’t believe me?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I believe you, I just don’t think you should trust me THAT much.’ Benny stressed.

Dean switched his grip on Benny’s wrist from his right hand to his left, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife with a wildlife design on one side and his first name engraved on the other - a graduation gift from Bobby. It wasn’t easy getting the knife open one-handed, but he’d had it long enough and had…played with it enough over the years to know how to.

Dean brought the knife up to the right side of his neck. Benny’s right hand shot up to grip Dean’s right wrist tightly. ‘Don’t!’ He demanded. ‘You do that, cher, and…I can’t promise I’ll be able to control myself.’ Benny tried to get Dean to understand just how dangerous what he was trying to do was, he could already smell Dean’s blood, but to have it flowing through a cut…THAT was a whole other level of…temptation for a hungry vampire.

Dean tried to get his wrist free from Benny. From a common sense angle, he knew that Benny being a vampire made him a hell of a lot stronger than any human could ever hope to be. From the Dean Winchester angle, yeah…he was still trying to get his wrist free. ‘Let me go, damn it!’ He demanded angrily.

With Benny’s grip on Dean’s wrist, he could feel Dean’s pulse. He let his eyes drift closed and tried to remember he could stop breathing, it wasn’t a necessity as a vampire, but it was a ‘nasty’ habit he kept from his time as a human, and it would help against breathing in the scent of Dean’s blood. His eyes snapped open and he took a quick step back after releasing Dean’s wrist. ‘Run!’ He ordered.

Dean smirked. ‘Ya know, Benny…I may not know you well enough to be able to explain well why I trust you not to kill me when you drink from me…BUT, you don’t know ME, either.’ He said easily just before he made a cut on his neck with the knife.

‘ _Run! Get away! Move, dammit!_ ’ Benny thought to himself, wanting desperately to just turn and get far, FAR away from Dean in that moment. Instead, he found himself stepping forward. ‘You have no idea what you’ve done, cher.’ Benny whispered weakly before he leaned in, his nostrils filling with the unique scent of Dean, and he licked Dean's wound first and then clasped his lips over it and slowly began to suck. The taste of fresh blood filled his mouth and clouded his mind, he knew FRESH blood tasted so much better than blood bag quality blood, but he’d honestly forgotten just WHAT it tasted like.

**xXxXx**

‘Sam?’ Cas whispered.

Sam looked at Cas who wasn’t even looking in his direction. He looked in the same direction as Cas until he realized that even with BOTH of their flashlights, he just didn’t have Cas’ freaky level of night vision. ‘What is it, Cas?’ He asked narrowing his eyes.

‘Uh, Benny’s with Dean.’ Cas said hesitantly.

‘Good, then I can go back to bed.’ Sam said yawning before turning and beginning to walk back to the back deck.

‘Does that mean I can sleep in your lap again, Sam?’ Cas asked with a smile.

Sam laughed and shook his head as he kept walking. Cas was actually a year older - not admittedly but Sam had seen his birth certificate - than Dean even though they had been in the same year at school. But, ever since Sam had hit his growth spurt and ended up taller than Cas AND Dean, Cas had a weird habit of liking sitting and promptly falling asleep in Sam’s lap…as long as they were alone. It had been the cause of SEVERAL of his arguments with Lucifer, but Cas liked being held and he’d never apologize for it, and honestly…Sam had never had any problems with it. Well, he didn’t count his avoidance of that habit/desire while he was with Jess or Eileen. And, Meg…Dean didn’t know the half of what Cas did while he was with her. Sam never would forget the day Cas called him at the office in tears, Sam had SCREAMED at Meg after that and threatened that if she ever set foot within the same STATE as Cas again…he’d make sure they never found the body. Funny how Meg hadn’t contacted Cas since than. ‘Sure Cas.’ He said.

Sam knew that Cas had promised him NEVER to tell Dean…well, what he’d promised not to tell ANYONE…he knew that Cas wasn’t going to tell Dean even though he’d also promised that he would in exchange for Sam NOT saying anything, but how the hell do you tell your closest friend something like THAT?

**xXxXx**

‘You want some cotton candy?’ Gabriel asked as he walked back into the house, not bothering to check to see if Chuck was following because he knew he would be.

‘How are you NOT the size of the Chrysler building?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Because, archangels are even bigger than a little seraphim.’ Gabriel said with a smile.

Chuck crossed his arms. ‘I should’ve made you a damn cupid! And, then have you sent through a damn tree chipper one appendage at a time instead of having you killed in a rather anti-climatic way at the hands of Lucifer.’ He snapped.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. ‘Damn, you have NO sense of humor and a torturous mind.’ He said simply.

‘Would you like some more welts, Gabe?’ Chuck asked with a smile.

Gabriel swallowed audibly. ‘No sir.’ He said, lowering his head.

‘Just remember, just because I LET you take the lead on most things when we’re together doesn’t mean you need to…FORGET who’s really in charge.’ Chuck said simply.

‘Yes sir.’ Gabriel said easily before looking over his left shoulder at Chuck. ‘So, cotton candy?’ He asked with a smirk.

Chuck shrugged. ‘Sure, Gabe.’ He said, not even bothering to hide his amusement. Thank God being a dom wasn’t a job…he’d have been fired many times over.

**xXxXx**

Dean wasn’t sure how he’d ended up shoved against a tree but he wasn’t complaining. Having Benny’s lips latched onto his neck was intoxicating on a whole other level than alcohol. He figured he’d have his meltdown to add to his list of _Stupid Thing I’ve Done Since Getting My Soulmark_ once his mind wasn’t on keeping up their un-rhythmic rhythm of rutting against each other to get off.

Dean had started writing a dairy of sorts with the name of the stupid thing he’d done, a reason why - if he had one, and the reason he realized it was stupid…in a sense, it was because it’d been something Bobby had suggested after an argument with Sam left Dean in the hospital because he’d attempted to hang himself. Not that either Bobby or Dean would ever tell Sam that the reason for his hospitalization had been because of what Sam had said. The list had actually been good therapy in a way. And, he knew that what he and Benny were doing was going to end up on that list…if for no other reason because they were outside, Benny was latched onto his neck drinking his blood, both of their pants - and Benny’s ‘how-did-he-ever-make-those-look-good’ suspenders - were down around their knees as they rutted against each other. Well, he had seven acres of property and it was NOT easy to get past the gates unless you either lived there or were given permission…so, HOPEFULLY this didn’t end up on the morning news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, where should I go from here? Should we see just what Sam was referring to with regards to Cas? Should we see the consequences of Benny - and Dean’s - actions? Or, should we see both in the next chapter? Tune in next time to find out.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	11. Make Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, since I got done with the titles of all 10 songs off of Radio Company’s album, I’ve cycled over to Louden Swain. I’m starting at the first song off of their very first album and I seriously doubt I will make it all the way through THEIR music. Andrea would probably be ready to murder me if I did.
> 
> Beta's Reply: That hurt! You know I wouldn't! LOL
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean sat in his room, leaning back against the headboard of his bed, a bandage on his neck from where Benny bit him, a concerned - albeit resting - vampire laying next to him with his back turned to him - and he’d concern himself with Benny later, his acoustic guitar propped up in his arms, and Cas sitting at the foot of the bed with black and yellow striped pajamas with matching bee knee socks and clutching a coffee cup with a bee on it that held hot chocolate with honey - a combination that Dean himself did not like.

‘So, what did you want to talk about, Cas?’ Dean asked gently. He knew by the way that Cas had been so hesitant since he - Dean - and Benny came back inside that whatever it was that Cas wanted to talk about was BIG! He also knew that Sam was just on the other side of the door…just in case Cas needed him.

‘Do you remember my relationship with Meg?’ Cas asked curiously, not taking his eyes off of his coffee cup.

‘That it was very strange and by the end of it I thought she was a toxic bitch?’ Dean asked curiously, plucking a random tone on his guitar.

‘Yes.’ Cas said reluctantly, briefly glancing at Dean.

‘What about it?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘The day my relationship with her ended was also the last day she spent in California because Sam threatened her that if she even set foot in this state again, they’d never find the body.’ Cas said regretfully.

Dean knew he’d hit the wrong string when the guitar made a sore note. ‘My Sammy did THAT?’ Dean asked surprised but with a big grin.

Cas gave a weak smile as a response.

‘Damn, Sammy!’ Dean said impressed.

‘Do you know why he did that, though?’ Cas asked sadly.

‘Did she hurt you?’ Dean asked concerned.

‘In a way I’ll have to live with for the rest of my life.’ Cas whispered, looking straight again, but not really seeing anything.

‘What the hell did she do?’ Dean asked angrily, gripping the neck of the guitar tighter with his left hand. Screw it, if she hurt Cas PERMANENTLY Dean was going to hunt that bitch down!

Cas looked at Dean and Dean could see by the look on Cas’ face that he was near tears. Dean sat his guitar in the floor, leaned carefully on the bed, and scooted over to sit closer to Cas, facing his left side. ‘Cas?’ He asked concerned.

‘I loved Meg, I will never deny that fact. Since being tied up doesn’t bother me, I didn’t mind going along with her bondage kink. I was hesitant when she started wanting me to…kiss other women, but I went along with it.’ Cas began. Dean trying not to flinch at that, he wasn’t sure WHY Meg would want Cas to do that, but he didn’t question it. ‘It made her happy, so I was happy to do it…even if it did make me feel…WRONG. When she wanted to watch while I fucked other women, I went along with that too…even if I was scrubbing myself raw afterwards, most of the time.’ Cas continued. Dean trying not to squirm, he did NOT like where this was going. ‘I always used protection because Meg didn’t want me getting another woman pregnant and she was infertile, so I COULDN’T with her. When she started wanting me to kiss other men…I thought she’d lost her damn mind, but I wanted her happy…so, I went along with it. When she wanted to watch me start letting other men fuck me…I honestly wanted to draw the line, but I let it happen…and after figuring out how good it felt after the first time…I didn’t even question it.’ Cas added.

‘You were using protection with the men, weren’t you? Or, at least…knew they were negative?’ Dean asked concerned.

Cas shook his head. ‘No. We didn’t use protection because as Meg pointed out…it wasn’t like…as a man that I could conceive a child…and I trusted her when she said they were clean.’ Dean bit his bottom lip, to keep from saying what he thought of Cas’ foolishness. ‘She started having me take two or three guys at once and I’ll admit, the sex was addicting! I wanted more and I wanted it ALL THE TIME! Then, it got to the point when I’d have a day off…she’d set me up for a gang bang…or whatever the hell it is when you run a gauntlet of men over several hours. I hated having to go back to work because I’d be so sore…but I was still enjoying the sex and trusting Meg that they were clean. That was my mistake.’ Cas explained. Dean started to say something but stopped when Cas leaned over with his head on Dean’s right shoulder. ‘The truth is Dean, I have HIV and Sam’s never blamed me, but it’s my fucking fault! I should’ve been more careful! And, why I am on the anti-retroviral medication…I can’t let the station find out because I’ll probably be fired if they do!’ Cas cried.

‘You’re paranoid, Cas. You have to be careful as a carrier, but I’m sure you’re already aware of that…but since you’re under no obligation to inform your superiors, it’s not an issue, and even if they did find out…it’s not a reason to fire you.’ Dean explained, oddly calmly.

‘I don’t - okay, fine…but what about my soulmate? How can I be with him?’ Cas asked, still crying.

Dean glanced up. ‘ _Ya hate me, don’t you?_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘If it’s something Sammy wants, just be smarter than you were with Meg, and remember since you already have HIV that unprotected sex ISN’T an option…because I will hurt you if you get Sammy sick.’ He ground out. ‘Do you understand me?’ He asked irritated.

‘I understand.’ Cas said with a weak smile.

**xXxXx**

‘Cher, we have a problem.’ That was NOT how Dean wanted to be woken - shaken awake - on ANY morning…no matter how much he liked Benny’s Louisianan accent, he did not like those words.

Dean rolled over onto his back, opening only his left eye, and squeezing his right shut to look at Benny. ‘Huh?’ That was his eloquent pre-coffee question.

Benny showed Dean what was on his phone, Dean blinked both eyes open, his eyes went wide when he finally realized what the headline said along with what the picture below it was of, and he grabbed the phone from Benny as he sat up quickly.

Dean looked at Benny. ‘How the fuck did they even get this picture?’ He snapped. The headline read ‘Dean Winchester seen in Compromising Position with Unknown Male’.

‘I need to get back to Carencro.’ Benny said regretfully, he knew he was going to have to leave at some point, but not for this reason. ‘I can’t get involved in this, again.’ He added with a lowered head.

‘Benny, if this is because of what you used to be…I don’t care about that. And, those who do can go fuck themselves, it’s not their business who I choose to socialize with. And, I have publicly said that before, if I need to say it again…I will.’ Dean said determined.

‘And, what about the restaurant? Do you think I want the attention for the restaurant because of what I did for a handful of years back in the 90s?’ Benny asked, concerned.

‘You used to be a fucking pirate! You’re not worried about people finding out about THAT!?’ Dean snapped.

‘Cher, nobody really believes in vampires…so, even if someone could find a picture, drawing, or painting from that period…it would be impossible to prove that THAT Benjamin Lafitte and I are the same Benny. Even though, there is a painting that Lizzie has that I’ll have to have her show you sometime. There are very few people who have went to the lengths you did to learn who Andrea was and at that point, they’d probably just think I was psychotic. But, do you know what kind of label I could end up with for doing porn? I don’t want that label! And, I sure don’t NEED that kind of attention for the restaurant!’ Benny stressed.

‘I could go back with you, at least…until I HAVE to be back. They don’t actually know WHO you are, you changed quite a bit since your days as Bram, and believe me...they come after you when I’m around…I’ll put them in the fucking ground.’ Dean said, with clear determination.

‘Dean?’ Benny asked concerned.

Dean shook his head. ‘I wouldn’t need to kill them Benny, but between me, Chuck, Gabe - if necessary, Cas’ contacts in law enforcement, and Sam’s contacts as a lawyer…we could bury their career. And, while it’s typically not a line I would cross…you don’t mess with people I care about and NOT expect to have to deal with the consequences.’ He said easily.

Benny lowered his head but didn’t say anything.

‘Besides, I can’t leave you to go through your fresh blood withdraws alone. Now, can I?’ Dean asked with a smirk as he threw his right arm around Benny’s shoulders.

Benny looked at Dean. ‘Are you TRYING to become a blood slave?’ He asked slightly irritated.

‘A what?’ Dean asked concerned.

‘There are several terms, I’ve used several myself over my lifetime. A blood slave is a human who in theory is a slave to their vampire master and while in some cases that is true…there are some vampires who just use their slave to provide them with fresh warm blood whenever they were hungry. That’s why others use the term you’ve used…human blood bag…since that sometimes is the only purpose they serve to the vampire. The thing that a lot of humans don’t realize is that they can become easily addicted to having their blood drunk. There’s a deep sexual gratification that straight sex is never going to provide and I’m sure you even felt that when I drunk yours.’ Benny explained.

Dean’s response was a shy smirk.

Benny wanted to lecture Dean on the hazards of being a blood slave, since he obviously wasn’t getting it, but he didn’t. He knew it was selfish, but Dean was his soulmate…and outside of a few necessary dietary changes, his blood was SO MUCH BETTER than his blood bag supply ever had been.

Dean clutched Benny’s phone in his hands. ‘You know, Benny…’ He started, his focus on his hands ‘if you weren’t so dead set on keeping your past a secret, we could get out in front of this shit.’ He said, already knowing that Benny was going to say no.

‘I can’t - no, I WON’T risk my restaurant, cher!’ Benny said resolutely.

Dean shrugged. ‘Fine. I already have a reputation as a man whore, this will only reinforce that idea, and my agent’s going to throw a fit because I wasn’t careful. So, why the hell should that matter to anyone?’ Dean hadn’t meant to sound so irritated but he couldn’t help it - actually, he hadn’t meant to say OUT LOUD ANY of that!

‘Cher, I -’ Benny began, uncertainly.

‘No, it’s fine. I’ve never been the smartest person when it comes to these matters, just look at Lisa. I have visitation rights to Ben, I have for years…but even with there being a warrant out for her for custodial interference, I still haven’t seen Ben since he was still in diapers. And, I’ve never once used my position as someone…famous…to garner attention to…possibly help me find my son. What kind of father does that make ME for NOT doing that?’ Dean’s irritation growing.

Benny was at a loss as to what Dean was saying had to do with what they’d been talking about, but figured Dean had a point - one that maybe only Dean knew. He considered what Dean seemed to want, he also considered what Dean had said that was off-topic, and he decided to take a risk of sorts, not an immediate risk, but one that had both a high payout if he was right but also a high chance to go bust if he was wrong. ‘Why don’t you go back with me, maybe we can work things out better there then we can here?’ Benny suggested.

‘I already suggested that I go with you, so yeah…I’ll go.’ Dean said simply, deciding not to argue over something he really had suggested first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And now, we’re heading back to Carencro to continue this story!
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	12. Starin' at the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Yes, there is a time skip between the end of chapter 11 and this one, BUT it was necessary.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean had honestly wanted to drive but he’d ridden with Benny to get back to Carencro from LA and hadn’t considered the lengthy drive time when he’d waited until the last minute to announce he had to leave…so, he had to resort to flying or…well, he really didn’t want to get lectured considering Chuck had canceled his Con appearances for him over the summer and he was already on thin ice. He knew that his flight up to Vancouver was in the morning, but he’d still agreed to dish washing duty at Benny’s - okay, he’d practically been working there as the dish washer anyways, but that was besides the point…Benny had MADE SURE he was doing it this day because there was something ‘special’ planned.

During the time Dean had spent in Carencro since coming back with Benny, he’d kept a permanent bite mark on his skin from his…blood donations. Dean had offered to just cut deep enough for Benny to get a good filling of blood again, but Benny actually preferred biting, and who was he to argue with the vampire who not only had a heart of gold but could drill him into the bed while they were both euphoric from the blood drinking? So no, he wasn’t going to argue over that.

Benny was in the kitchen checking on the rice and gravy, seafood gumbo, beignets - something Dean was becoming more addicted to then pie, a cherry pie, and an apple pie. Dean watched and listened as Benny whistled _In the Hall of the Mountain King_ while adding the powdered sugar to the beignets…bidding his time before he could snatch one - okay, so Dean got paid for his dish washing in beignets…he thought it was a fair trade.

‘Hey, Benny!’ Benny and Dean both looked at the doorway upon hearing Elizabeth’s voice.

‘Yes, Lizzie?’ Benny hollered back curiously, but oddly not breaking his concentration on his multi-tasking.

‘There’s some lady out here with a kid, she says she’s looking for you.’ Liz explained.

Benny looked at Dean. ‘Can you keep an eye everything for a couple minutes, cher?’ Benny asked curiously, knowing Dean wouldn’t let anything overcook or get stuck.

‘Of course.’ Dean said without hesitation.

Benny walked out to stand to the right of Liz who was standing behind the cash register. ‘Can I help you?’ He asked curiously.

‘Are you Benny Lafitte?’ The black-haired woman asked.

Benny opened his mouth before glancing at the boy standing next to her, promptly snapped his mouth shut, turned his head toward Liz, lifted his left hand to the right side of his mouth, and mouthed, ‘He ain’t mine, Lizzie!’

Liz covered her mouth with her right hand but it didn’t stop her from laughing.

Benny allowed his left arm to drop back to his side before returning his attention to the woman. ‘I am. Who wants to know?’ Benny asked calmly.

‘My name’s Lisa Braeden and this is my son Ben.’ Lisa indicated the boy to her left. ‘You had us tracked down and I was told there was something you knew to do to keep me from being prosecuted.’ She whispered.

Benny looked at Ben, deciding not to comment on what he’d told his PI to tell Lisa to get her to show up. ‘How old are you, boy?’ He asked curiously.

‘Thirteen.’ Ben said.

Benny looked toward the kitchen and hollered. ‘Hey, cher! Can you come out for a minute?’ He nudged Liz so she would head back toward the kitchen.

Dean walked out of the kitchen a few seconds later and stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Lisa. ‘Lisa?’ He asked surprised.

Lisa’s head snapped toward Dean before looking at Benny. ‘You lied to me!’ She snapped.

‘Miss Braeden, I didn’t tell you shit. I had a PI track you down because I figured Dean had a right to see his son. And, by law…he does. So, I would choose my next words VERY carefully if I were you.’ Benny said, not letting up an inch.

‘Why does this matter to YOU when it doesn’t matter to HIM?’ Lisa asked angrily.

‘Because, unlike you Miss Braeden…I am his soulmate. Unlike you, Miss Braeden…I actually want Dean happy. And, unlike you Miss Braeden…I know that while Dean was NEVER going to use his means to find Ben…that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love him.’ Benny said, calmly.

Dean crossed his arms and tilted his head to the right, he was finding it curious that Benny refused to call Lisa…by her first name.

‘What do you want?’ Lisa asked, seethingly.

‘Simple, to let Dean have time to have a conversation with Ben and then let the kid decide if he wants the chance the get to know his father.’ Benny said easily.

Lisa shrugged. ‘Fine, but this isn’t going to end the way you think.’ She whispered with a hint of a twitch of a smirk.

It took Benny only a moment to understand what Lisa meant. Ben was thirteen and had no memory of Dean. Lisa could tell Ben whatever half-baked, half-assed excuse she wanted and he’d have no reason to question why Dean wasn’t around. In short, Ben probably hated Dean and Benny had just set in motion the events that would hurt Dean…BADLY.

Benny watched as Dean attempted to have a conversation with Ben, even having Liz bring out a couple pieces of the cherry pie - for Ben and Lisa - and a beignet - for Dean. He wasn’t entirely sure what got said - he was purposefully trying NOT to eavesdrop - but he figured whatever that got said wasn’t good when Ben tossed his slice of cherry pie - plate, fork, and all - at Dean. ‘You will never be my father! I wouldn’t want a father like you, anyways!’ Ben shouted angrily before storming out of the restaurant followed by Lisa.

Benny walked up carefully behind Dean before putting his right hand on Dean’s mid-back, ‘Cher, I’m -’ He began regretfully but he didn’t even get to finish his apology before Dean was spinning around and punched him.

‘You just couldn’t leave anything alone, could you?’ Dean snapped before leaving the restaurant, himself.

Benny retreated into the kitchen and Liz - bless her - just walked out of the kitchen without a word, leaving him alone.

**xXxXx**

Dean sat in a chair with its back against the wall at the airport, his single piece of luggage sitting in front of him. Using his phone, he scrolled through the comments he’d gotten from his prior nights tweet. ‘Don’t ever get involved with your soulmate, it’s just not worth it.’ Most of the comments were negative towards his own, there were few who actually agreed with him. He’d ignored the calls from Sam, Cas, and Chuck after he posted the tweet and the text from Gabe. He’d finally gotten around to calling his agent but considering part of the subject had been about Benny and THOSE plans were no longer necessary…he wasn’t sure what he needed to tell him, now.

‘Hello, cher.’ Dean’s head snapped up from his phone to look at Benny standing on the other side of his luggage.

‘What do you want, Benny?’ Dean asked defeated.

‘I’m sorry.’ Benny said, briefly meeting Dean’s eyes before looking down. ‘I thought if I could -’ Benny began before shaking his head ‘I just wanted you to be able to see your son, cher. You deserved that much.’ He said regretfully.

Dean shrugged. ‘At least I know he’s still alive, even if he does hate me because I wouldn’t fight for him.’ He attempted to joke.

‘Why though, cher? When you were raising Sam, you would’ve fought tooth-and-nail for him…you still would! When you were raising Adam, you were the same way! And yet, for your blood-related honest-to-God SON you didn’t care enough to try to find him?’ Benny whispered - fully aware of where they were and what he was saying was NOT something that needed to be said full volume.

‘What was I supposed to do, Benny?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘I’d gotten visitation and she took my infant son and ran. I pursued it and while there’s probably still a warrant out for her arrest for custodial interference or something along those lines, the police didn’t give a damn!’ He continued. ‘Do you want to know what I got told BY the police when I continued to try to pursue it just prior to _Supernatural_ beginning?’ He asked angrily. ‘The son of the bitch asked me why I didn’t just use my money to find my son. That’s a great idea! Do you know I didn’t?’ He continued. ‘Because, my own fucking attorney LIED to me and said that I couldn’t do that legally…that if I did that it would give Lisa leverage to keep Ben away from me. THAT’S why I quit fighting Benny. Because, I honestly didn’t think there was anything I could do to get Ben! Do you know how recent it was that I learned that my attorney HAD LIED? It wasn’t actually long before I met you. And, the only reason I did then was because Chuck and I were drunk and it was one of the few law facts that he knows. So go ahead, Benny…how much WORSE do you want me to feel?’ Dean asked as he choked on a sob he didn’t even realize was threatening to make itself known.

‘Why did they lie?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘I don’t know.’ He cried - he’d be embarrassed/traumatized over this happening in public later.

‘Why didn’t you just ask Sam?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean cleared his throat. ‘Because, when Ben was born…Sammy hadn’t even gradated high school.’ He said.

**xXxXx**

‘So, which one do you like better?’ Dean asked curiously, swiping back and forth between a few pictures. The first was actually a picture that Liz had sent both Dean and Benny, it was a picture from the doorway into the kitchen showing Benny showing Dean how HE makes pie crust. While some could argue the intimacy behind the picture, Dean would make the guarantee that Benny hadn’t REALLY needed to stand as close to Dean as he had, Dean hadn’t minded, though. It hadn’t been until that particular instance that it had FINALLY sunk into Dean’s head that Benny’s temperature ran cooler than his own, he’d noticed before but it hadn’t sunk in until then.

The second was actually a video, again…that Liz had taken and then sent to Dean and Benny. It was of Dean and Benny in the dining area, Benny had been swarmed by a small group of piranhas - actually a group of four-year-old quintuplets, three girls and two boys - and he’d been entertaining them by doing _Going on a Vampire Hunt_ and he’d even gotten Dean to go along with it about a fourth of the way through. Dean loved watching Benny interact with kids because it was obvious just how much Benny loved kids and they loved him.

The third was a picture of Dean surrounded by the quintuplets in a semi-circle as he played guitar and he’d had so much fun entertaining them. The fourth was a picture of Dean trying to show Benny how to play guitar - Benny was the one who had the guitar - and it was obvious from Dean’s face in the picture that it wasn’t going well.

The fifth was of Dean and Benny standing together, Dean holding his left wrist up to show his Soulmark and Benny holding his up to his lack of a Soulmark - there was a statement they were trying to make with that photo. Just because you and your soulmate may not BOTH have your mark doesn’t mean that you can’t still find each other.

The sixth was of Dean standing in front of his Impala and Benny in front of his F100, both showing off their love for the classic vehicles.

The seventh was the only one that Liz HADN’T taken, it was also the only one of the six pictures that WASN’T taken at _Benny’s Creole, Cajun, and Pie_. They were both standing out on the deck of Benny’s houseboat, Dean had his hands on the railing and was turned toward the railing, Benny was leaned back against - more or less, sitting on - the railing with his own hands on the railing, due to how they were turned they were on each others left, their lips connected in a gentle kiss. What the picture DIDN’T show was Dean having to jump in the water after Benny’s hat after Dean knocked it off. Benny had had the dock owner - and coincidentally, the guy that Benny pays monthly to keep his houseboat docked where it is - take the picture.

‘Can’t you just post all of them, cher?’ Benny asked curiously. He still didn’t like the idea of his past effecting his restaurant, but he knew that if he and Dean continued the relationship they had…it was bound to happen at some point…and if he were honest, he’d prefer it being something THEY set in motion then something the media did. As it was, he was also tired of the rumors surrounding Dean and the person - Benny - that was with him in the photo.

‘If I bothered with Facebook, yes. But, you know that I’ve never bothered with Facebook. And, I’d need to make two separate posts just to post the pictures on Twitter, I don’t think I could post the video with any of the pictures.’ Dean explained.

‘Well, then post them the way you have to and I’ll post them on Facebook.’ Benny suggested. He had no Twitter account, only Facebook while Dean was the opposite…it was just preference for both of them.

‘Alright. So what should we say in our posts? We should probably be on the same page whatever we say.’ Dean asked while also pointing out a necessity.

‘Hmm…’ Benny said thoughtfully. ‘I think for you…something along the lines of…I needed time away to gather my thoughts and that’s why I wasn’t at the Conventions the last three months or so. I never thought when I left that I’d end up finding my soulmate in the bayou. For me? I never thought when I opened my restaurant that it would help to bring me together with my soulmate. I couldn’t be happier. Or, something along those lines.’ He said carefully.

What Dean ended up doing was actually posting the pictures individually so he could add comments to each one. With the picture of Benny showing Dean how he made pie crust, Dean posted the comment ‘I love baking pies and while I can do the lattice top just fine, I’ve just always made lousy tasting crust. Benny is a godsend in an apron showing me how to do it right!’

With the picture of Dean surrounded by the quintuplets while he played guitar, Dean posted the comment ‘I don’t mind kids. I practically raised both my younger brothers. But, I think I’d jump into shark infested water if I ended up with quintuplets. All kidding aside, these little piranhas were so much fun to entertain.’

With the picture of Dean trying to show Benny how to play guitar, Dean posted the comment ‘Benny man, you’re a hell of a chef, but please leave the guitar to the professionals!’

With the picture of Dean and Benny both holding up their left wrists, Dean posted the comment ‘This just goes to show you, even if only one of you has his or her Soulmark, it doesn’t mean that you can’t still end up with your soulmate.’

With the picture of Dean and Benny in front of the Impala and the F100, Dean posted the comment ‘I am so happy that my soulmate has a good taste in vehicles. You cannot beat the classics! To those who don’t know what his is since everyone already knows that Baby is a ’67 Impala, Benny’s truck is a ’55 Ford F100.’

With the picture of Dean and Benny kissing on Benny’s houseboat, Dean posted the comment ‘Benny might be a chef now, but really? He’s just a pirate! After all, he stole my heart!’ The fact that Benny really had been a pirate didn’t matter, that part was meant as a joke.

With the video, Dean posted the comment, ‘Going on a Vampire Hunt! … … …God, Benny is so much fun to spend time with! As good as he is with kids, though…it makes me miss my son Ben so much!’ He’d debated not posting the part about Ben, but he didn’t regret his decision to post it.

The post Benny made with all six pictures and the video, he added the comment at the top ‘I would have never thought when I opened my restaurant that I would have gotten to meet my soulmate there and the fact he’s such a kind and funny person to be around makes me so happy. I love you, cher!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And now, on to Vancouver! 
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	13. Paper, Plastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I wish I knew just how far I planned to take this story, but I still don’t. If you want to know the truth, I honestly planned for this chapter to be originally like either chapter 2 or 3…so, that shows you just how much extra stuff happened between then and now. And, while I still have a general idea of how I want this story to end…I don’t know when I’ll get to the point of that happening. And honestly, I’m having to much fun coming up with new stuff for Dean and Benny in this universe to end it. I figure…when I start running out of ideas will be when I say that’s it’s time to end the story. Until that point in time comes, you get to enjoy a nice weekly dose of Denny.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean sat with a bag of ice pressed against the side of his head by his left hand. ‘What the hell were you thinking, Dean?’ Chuck snapped, something that was honestly rare for Chuck unless he was frustrated with his writing.

‘He’s not Benny! I don’t want him calling me cher!’ Dean snapped.

‘Dean, that’s how I wrote the character, not just for the series but for the books. THAT was one of Benny’s traits that carried over into the series!’ Chuck stressed.

‘I don’t want him calling me cher!’ Dean repeated seethingly.

Chuck scrubbed his hands up and down his face. ‘So, I need to rewrite the two books done so far? I need to rewrite the scripts for the first HALF of this season? Is that what you’re saying?’ Chuck asked irritated.

Dean gritted his teeth but stayed silent. The bad thing was, he knew if he kept at it that he could get Chuck to do just that…but he’d felt like shit after the last time and swore to himself he wouldn’t do it, again. Instead, he just shook his head.

‘Okay then, would you like to explain to me why you punched him?’ Chuck asked curiously, crossing his arms.

Dean flinched. ‘Up until I met Benny…I’d never had anyone call me cher before. I don’t care if it’s just character me…I can’t stand having someone ELSE call me that. I know it probably doesn’t make sense but that term…it’s special…to me.’ He explained hesitantly.

Chuck tilted his head back and huffed. ‘I’m going to have to start letting you read my drafts. I understand what you’re saying but…I don’t know how to fix it. Without redoing both, I can’t. In theory I could leave the books alone and just do a good adjustment with the scripts, but then I’d have people asking why he’s calling you something different in the stories then on television, and ME trying to explain your reasoning…you know how I am during panels, Q and A’s, or interviews…there are some questions I get asked that turn me into a stuttering, three-seconds-from-a-panic-attack mess!’ He said anxiously.

Dean laughed. ‘Yeah, after seeing your first couple interviews regarding the books…that’s why I recommended when the Supernatural Con’s started that they team you with Gabriel because despite the fact that he’s an A1 asshole, you two have had great chemistry since the first time you met.’ He said with a smile.

‘So, what was it like getting knocked flat on your ass in retaliation for what you did?’ Chuck asked curiously, with a small smile.

Dean shrugged. ‘It taught me that you don’t start something with that guy because he’ll finish it. And, it wasn’t like I was going to start a knockdown drag-out brawl with him.’ He said honestly.

‘I doubt you would’ve done that…the ONLY person I’ve ever seen you get into one of those with was Sam...unless you count that one time with Cas but I still don’t count that as much of a fight considering pretty much what he did was handcuff you and then sit on you until you calmed down.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘Just because Sammy’s bigger than me doesn’t mean I can’t lay him out, he’s not a fighter. Cas on the other hand, I quit trying to really fight him when I was in my early teens…he’s scary good! Even though, I still wish I had a copy of that video Adam took of Sammy and Cas on Sammy’s eighteenth birthday. I don’t know what it was about, I’ve never actually known…but whatever happened, Cas jumped on Sammy’s back but instead of trying to get Cas to let go - get off - Sammy carried him around like that for the better part of an hour. The reason Cas finally let go was because HE got tired of hanging on to Sammy. Those two ended up laughing so hard after that that I honestly thought there was something seriously wrong.’ Dean explained.

‘Wasn’t that the day that Sam actually got his mark?’ Chuck asked carefully, he knew that Dean had gotten his at thirteen which was actually the earliest he was aware of one being able to get their mark and Cas had gotten his at either fifteen or sixteen which was the average, the last two years…18 and 19 were the last years that he was aware of someone being getting their mark. It was extremely rare that someone NOT end up with a mark but by his understanding those instances were caused by some sick twist of fate where your soulmate DIES before you have a chance to even develop your mark. Because if they die AFTER then it looks like Benny’s, just that the burning happens naturally and not by having it burned off.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said before taking the ice off his head, using the hand not holding the bag to gently touch the developing knot/bruise, flinching, and putting the ice back on his head.

‘I don’t know what Cas’ reasoning for not telling anyone Sam was his soulmate, but -’ Chuck began.

‘Because, he didn’t figure I’d let him be with Sammy.’ Dean said easily. Cas had admitted as much after explaining about having HIV.

‘You know, Sam knew too.’ Chuck said simply.

‘What?’ Dean asked surprised. ‘How do you know?’ He continued.

‘He told me shortly after I first met him, after he realized that I was a close friend of yours and not just a work acquaintance.’ Chuck explained.

‘Why the hell didn’t he say anything?’ Dean asked irritated.

‘Because, he thought you and Cas were involved, and he didn’t want to hurt you. And, that was why he spent time thinking he’d misinterpreted his Soulmark and that Cas wasn’t really his soulmate…because he thought you and Cas were soulmates. When he realized that you two weren’t involved, he’d already gotten involved with Jess…by the time that came to its tragic conclusion, Cas was with Meg, and Sam eventually ended up with Eileen. And, with the way things ended between Cas and Meg, he didn’t want Cas to feel pressured by their damn marks…and at that point, he’d already gotten involved with Lucifer because he never thought he’d really be able to be with Cas. By the time he realized that Lucifer was wrong for him, he was already in to deep and it wasn’t like he was going to ask his actor-singer big brother or his cop of an actual soulmate for help.’ Chuck explained.

Dean laid back on the couch he was sitting on. ‘Yeah, and I still remember Cas’ text when the sixth season finale was being filmed. Sam and Cas had fallen asleep together on the couch watching…something. Lucifer came home and went off on both of them.’ He said, thinking about how messed up Sam and Cas’ relationship has been over the years.

‘I heard a different version of that story.’ Chuck said carefully.

‘What are you talking about?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘About what happened that had Lucifer knocking the hell out of both of them.’ Chuck admitted.

‘What’s was different about what you were told and what I was told?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Are you sure you want to know?’ Chuck asked seriously.

‘Yes!’ Dean said immediately, sitting up from his position.

‘I don’t know the full story, I’ve never deluded myself into thinking I do, but what I do know is that Sam had been having nightmares about not only how Jess died but about how Eileen was killed and his relationship with Lucifer. I know that when Lucifer wasn’t around and Cas wasn’t on one of his fifty-six hour shifts - or something equally ridiculous for an officer to work - that Cas had a calming effect on Sam while he slept. That particular instance, Cas had been working for over two days without sleep and he was about to crash. Sam was having a nightmare - about what, I don’t even know if Cas really knew at that point. So, he sat with Sam fully intending on going to bed after Sam had calmed down. What he didn’t plan on was falling asleep next to Sam, he ended up either tucking himself or Sam tucking him into Sam’s side, and that was how Lucifer found them when he got home. Truth be told, Lucifer about got shot THAT time because of the way he grabbed Cas up from the bed and the fact that we all know Cas isn’t someone you JERK UP to WAKE UP! So, while it was completely innocent, Lucifer didn’t see it that way. Sad to say, that was one time I understood why he saw things the way he did…could ANYBODY have seen that innocently?’ Chuck explained carefully.

Dean shook his head and laughed. ‘Honestly no, but you and I both know those two over the years have found - even rarely when Sam was involved with either Jess or Eileen and even Cas with Meg - some of THE MOST inappropriate ways to sleep and yet, it be completely innocent.’ He admitted.

‘And, I’ll call bullshit on that EVERY time, because some of the ways those two fall asleep…there is no way it was INNOCENT.’ Chuck said with a shake of his head.

‘I’ll never forget coming home after filming on one of those things prior to _Days of Our Lives_ and Cas, who was nineteen, was living with me while he was gong through the San Francisco Police Academy, Sam was…I THINK he had turned fourteen, if not…he was close to it. But, he was living with me and Adam was spending time with uncle Bobby because he didn’t like living with me if I wasn’t able to be home much. Anyways, Cas had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch and while that didn’t phase me because I’ll never forget coming home from my driving class and Cas asleep in the kitchen in two chairs facing each other and his legs up on the back one of them, his arms hanging off the sides, what had me doing a double and then triple-take was Sam was asleep too. BUT, what had me doing that triple-take was that Sam was sitting between Cas’ legs and I don’t have to tell you where his head was. And yet, they were both dead asleep.’ Dean said laughing. He’d been freaked at the time but now, it was funny.

Chuck laughed. ‘If anybody but you had seen that, Cas would’ve gotten in trouble.’ Chuck said seriously, after he’d managed to stop laughing.

Dean shrugged. ‘Honestly, even if something had happened…as a big brother…yes, I would’ve been pissed because Sammy’s my little brother, but I wouldn’t have been pissed because he was underage and Cas wasn’t.’ He explained.

‘Alright, so…how are we working this so that you don’t end up with another knot on your head?’ Chuck asked, changing the subject.

‘Can you explain why you decided to keep the trait of referring to my character as cher when in the books, I’m neither gay or even bi? And, cher is a sign of affection.’ Dean decided to ask a question in response instead of answering the question Chuck asked.

‘In hindsight, no. If I had considered the potential consequences of the term - not from you but from the fans, I probably would have went with something safer like…brother.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Consequences?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck shook his head. ‘It’s nothing you need to worry about, Dean.’ He said vaguely.

‘This isn’t like when you introduced Purgatory, is it? Where you’d pissed off a bunch of Catholics because it’s where monsters end up. Or, that false god arc where you pissed off SEVERAL different people from varying religions because outside of the Devil and his followers, there isn’t an angel that would want to take God’s place? Or, how about the issues people have with the way that you portray most of the angels as…complete dicks? Or, -’ Dean began shooting off questions.

‘Okay, okay! I get it! This isn’t the first time there’s been controversy surrounding _Supernatural_!’ Chuck said annoyed.

‘So, what is it this time?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck shoved his hands into his jacket pockets before lowering his head and huffing. ‘Just the normal sexuality bullshit.’ Chuck admitted with a shake of his head.

‘Is this about me and the angel, again?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘You and the vamp.’ Chuck corrected.

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Of course.’ He said with a chuckle. ‘I say put me, the angel, and vamp into a threesome and call it a day.’ He joked.

Chuck laughed. ‘Sure…and by sure I mean, not a chance in Hell!’ He said seriously.

Dean laughed. ‘Yeah, didn’t really think you’d go for that.’ He admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know, this really revolved around a multi-layered conversation between Dean and Chuck, but I started it and just kind of…got carried away. 
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	14. Head Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I already know how this and chapter 15 are gonna go, but unless I make a serious change…while I know how 16 will go, as well…that one’s gonna be rough to write. And, even if I don’t write what is PLANNED to be 16 quite at that point and it gets pushed back…it will eventually happen.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘So, Gabe texted me and he has an idea.’ Chuck said carefully.

‘This isn’t like Benny texting me to remind me not to drink with a head injury, is it?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck shook his head. ‘Gabe suggested getting Benny to play the part, that way there’s no issues with you being called cher.’ He said hesitantly, fully prepared to duck when Dean threw the new bag of ice at him. ‘Okay, so you don’t like the idea?’ He asked, with a tremble in his voice.

‘No shit!’ Dean snapped.

‘Well, it was just a suggestion. Honestly, I didn’t like it much myself…it’s never a good idea for people who are involved to start acting together.’ Chuck said with a shrug.

**xXxXx**

Dean had his phone on speaker as it rung before he heard the happy voice he’d been waiting for ‘Hello, cher.’

‘Can I ask you something, Benny?’ Dean asked hesitantly. He honestly still didn’t like the idea but the idea had been nagging him and he figured he could put it to rest as soon as Benny told him that he wouldn’t do it.

‘If you’re going to ask me to move up to Vancouver so that you can have beignets, you know that you’d have to eat a hell of a lot more salad and at that point, it would be a practical guarantee that Sam would find out about the…RABBIT food you’ve started eating.’ Benny factually.

Chuck pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose before pressing his hand over his mouth as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. How Becky had gotten onto studio grounds was beyond him but he figured he’d be staying in Dean’s trailer until their Thanksgiving break. As it was, he’d spent most of the summer at Dean’s house - when he wasn’t at one Con or another, just because Dean took off didn’t mean he was allowed to - because Becky was slowly driving him crazy even after almost three years since their less than amicable break-up. Oh, who was he kidding? Most of the stuff he actually cared about was actually at Dean’s - including the typewriter he’d started out writing with years prior _Supernatural_ \- at this point. And, soulmate or not, he knew well enough that he legitimately wouldn’t be able to actually LIVE WITH Gabriel, there was a BIG difference between loving the man and being able to tolerate living with him.

‘No, that was not the question I was going to ask you.’ Dean stated.

‘Has laughing boy had any luck with _Revolution_?’ Benny asked, with a smirk to his voice.

‘How did you know I was here?’ Chuck spoke up surprised.

Benny laughed. ‘Because, it’s a well-known fact that you’ve even admitted to, you spend most nights onset…not in your own trailer but in Dean’s after a particular instance with Becky shortly after your break-up had you running to Dean’s trailer in your boxers, bowling Dean over to get past him instead of waiting for him to step out of your way when he opened the door, and coincidentally having a panic attack.’ He pointed out.

‘What the hell was she even doing in my bed?’ Chuck asked exasperated.

‘I don’t know, Chuck. About the only part of the story I actually find funny is when you mentioned how Dean’s shirt fit you like a nightshirt would.’ Benny said simply.

‘I wasn’t going back there!’ Chuck said nervously while sitting on his hands to keep from wringing them together.

‘And, I would’ve punched the bitch if I had gone and she was still there.’ Dean said seriously. ‘Woman or not, I would’ve punched her.’ He added.

‘So, what we were you calling for, cher? And, have you had any luck with _Revolution_ , Chuck?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Actually, yeah…I don’t see it having the success that _Supernatural_ does but if things follow the schedule, it’ll premiere on NBC a couple weeks before Season 8 does on the CW.’ Chuck admitted.

‘I was actually talking about if you’d had any luck with finding a publisher for the first book…I didn’t realize I was so far out of the loop about it that you’d already had it picked up for a series.’ Benny explained.

‘Dean!’ Chuck reprimanded, making Dean jump. ‘I thought I told you to tell Benny that the first book was out!’ He added.

Dean lowered his head and a blush began to steadily brighten on his face and neck.

‘Then again, maybe I should have sent the message to him myself since you were to busy getting high off of getting your damn blood sucked!’ Chuck snapped, shaking his head.

‘Just don’t forget to keep me in the loop with the book releases for it and if you ever come up with any other ideas. I know _Supernatural_ is your biggest success and while it’s not really of interest to me, I don’t mind checking out your other ideas.’ Benny said simply.

‘Have I ever sent you my unpublished stories - the stuff I wrote prior to _Supernatural_?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Not exactly, but you did send them to Dean, so I’ve read them. Have you considered polishing them and trying again with them since you’re better known, now?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Huh? Maybe once I get a break from _Supernatural_ and _Revolution_ , I can do that since those are the only two I’ve worked into series. Thanks for the idea, Benny!’ Chuck said with a smile.

‘No problem. Cher, you still haven’t answered my question, what were you calling for?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean lowered his head. ‘Um…’ Dean began before glancing at Chuck and mouthing the words ‘help me!’

‘Dean actually wanted to ask you a question.’ Chuck said easily.

‘What’s the question?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Any chance you’d want to play the role Chuck based on you? I can’t stand someone ELSE calling me cher!’ Dean rushed out all in one breath and it all sounded like one VERY LONG word - even though, maybe one VERY LONG whine would be more accurate.

Chuck tilted his head curiously, he couldn’t help it…HE wasn’t even sure what Dean just said.

It took a minute for Benny to puzzle it out. ‘You want me to do what?’ Benny asked curiously, hesitantly. He wasn’t sure he’d figured it out right.

‘The character that Chuck based on you, I can’t stand someone ELSE calling me cher…THAT’S special between us…and so, um…would you want to play the part? Please!’ Dean asked the question curiously before his voice turned pleading when he added the last word.

‘First of all, the answer is no. Second, I worked in porn…that requires a different set of skills then what YOU have and what I would NEED to have.’ Benny said honestly.

‘Not as much as you might think, it just requires keeping your clothes on and not acting like you’re seductive.’ Chuck said with a straight face.

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

‘The answer is still no. Not necessarily even because of my past onscreen experience, at this point…but because I just don’t want to draw that kind of attention to my restaurant. I’ve got enough attention in Carencro because of YOU being there so much even if I did keep you tucked in the kitchen washing dishes most days. And, if I’m being honest…I just don’t like acting that much, cher. And, if you want another reason…there’s just something about acting together that messes with peoples relationships, friendships can be built and grow but a relationship…it just…there’s something about acting that tears them apart. And, you’re my soulmate, cher…I’m not risking what we have because of that.’ Benny explained.

‘It wouldn’t even be for a full season, technically. A few episodes here and there.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Dean, even though he hasn’t written the book yet, we both know that the character Chuck based on me is going to get killed by YOUR character. Even though it would be acting, would you really want to have to take the machete and chop my head off?’ Benny asked bluntly.

Chuck had to admit - even though he didn’t say anything out loud - that Benny had a VERY GOOD point, unless the exact next scene was with Dean breaking down…no, he wouldn’t be able to.

‘No.’ Dean’s voice came out more as a squeak.

‘So, do you REALLY want me to be acting as him?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘No, but -’ Dean began sadly ‘I don’t know what else to do! I can’t stand HIM calling me cher!’ Dean added.

‘Maybe when he does it, pretend it’s really me?’ Benny suggested.

‘I guess that might work.’ Dean said nervously.

**xXxXx**

‘Cher, aren’t you supposed to be onset?’ Benny asked curiously, but also a bit concerned that Dean was calling him.

‘I’m not Dean.’ Chuck began, looking around the waiting room, and not entirely sure he wanted to say what he needed to next.

‘What happened?’ Benny asked, worried.

‘I - I don’t know. He let the guy call him cher, there was no problem…the scene went fine, the guy turns to walk off-set since his scenes were done for the day, and Dean jumps him out of nowhere. The man is being checked out for a concussion, a broken hand, and a detached retina. Dean was brought in unconscious…I don’t really know anything else, yet. While I am his medical POA, I think Sam called what was set up as springing POA so that overall…Dean makes his own medical decisions but if he becomes incapacitated that the POA takes effect…they’re not actually able to tell me anything until THEY know something.’ Chuck explained.

‘Why are YOU his…springing medical POA?’ Benny asked confused.

‘Honestly?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘Yes.’ Benny said immediately.

‘For the same reason he’s mine. Out of everybody we respectively care about, we spend the most time around each other. So, it only makes sense in this line of work that we’re each others POA.’ Chuck explained.

‘Do you think he’d want me up there when he wakes up?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Yeah, he would. That’s why I called.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Alright, I’ll let Lizzie know that I need to leave, explain a bit of the situation to her, and catch the next flight I can up to British Columbia.’ Benny said easily.

‘Alright, see you soon.’ Chuck said before hanging up, NOT looking forward to his next call, AT ALL! He scrolled down to the contact listed as Sammy and hit the call button.

‘De? I thought you were filming today.’ Sam said as soon as he answered. Chuck knew that Sam, Cas, and Benny all had copies of Dean’s filming schedule so they didn’t call him at the wrong time…and while he’d typically be impressed, it was just frustrating.

‘Actually, it’s Chuck.’ Chuck said before huffing.

‘What happened?’ Sam asked immediately.

Chuck not looking forward to having to fill Sam in not only on what he’d told Benny but also what had happened prior to that. ‘The first day of filming between Dean and the guy whose portraying the role based on the character that I based on Benny ended with Dean punching the guy in the mouth for calling him cher, Dean ended up with a knot on his head from the guys retaliation. The second day…TODAY…went much, MUCH worse. Don’t get me wrong, he let the guy call him cher without a problem, the scene went GREAT, but then the guy turns to walk off-set since his scenes were done for the day, and Dean jumps him for no reason. The man is being checked out for a concussion, detached retina, and a broken hand. Dean was brought in unconscious, I’m in the waiting room of the hospital. And, while I am his medical POA, I don’t really know anything, yet. But, that’s because they can’t tell ME anything until THEY know something.’ He explained.

Sam made a choking sob sound. ‘Alright, I’ll go get Cas and then we’ll be heading up to Vancouver. Text me if you hear ANYTHING, understand?’ His voice cracking as he spoke.

‘Understood.’ Chuck said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: We started with a talk between Dean and Benny and ended with Chuck calling Benny and then Sam. Also, I blame Andrea for the idea for this chapter. It honestly wasn’t what I originally planned, but I don’t regret the change.
> 
> Beta's Note: So easy to blame me for all of these additions, could credit me sometimes too. LOL. Just kidding.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	15. Grandma's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m not real sure when I’ll get to what was originally planned for Chapter 16, but at the moment…I figure it’ll be Chapter 18. But, it’ll still be a hard chapter to write, even if it will be a couple chapters later than planned.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Benny paced back and forth in the room, he’d tried sitting still, but he’d had an aversion to hospitals since…well, since before he was turned and now, besides as a place to get blood if the blood bank was low, he had no use for them...so, sitting still inside a hospital room wasn’t going to happen. The one good thing out of this mess was that he DIDN’T still have his Soulmark, because he knew if their positions were reversed…Dean’s mark would be driving him crazy. Psychosomatic in nature or not, Soulmarks were both a blessing and a curse. And, he’d questioned for many years if what psychologists were calling psychosomatic really was or if it was just referred to that way because they didn’t understand Soulmarks.

Benny stopped and stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Dean’s comatose body in the hospital bed. He crossed his arms and used his right index finger to begin tapping at his left bicep. Dean had suffered a concussion but his…brain had swollen, as well. His left jaw had had to be wired shut - which Benny still thought meant his mouth, since not being able to open one prevented the other from opening. His right shoulder had been completely separated which whether that simply required surgery or replacement wasn’t yet known. He had also suffered multiple broken ribs. His left ankle had been shattered and his left knee wasn’t any better. What Benny wanted to know was WHERE THE HELL was security when this happened?

Chuck had told him that Dean wouldn’t be facing charges for starting the fight and the other guy wouldn’t be facing charges since it was self-defense, which Benny knew was good. But, after telling him that…Chuck had also made him think, was it possible for him to…FIX Dean. As he’d explained to Chuck, it WAS possible, but it wasn’t simple…well, it was and it wasn’t. It was simple because if Benny had his blood drawn and…injected it into Dean, it could fix the damage that was done to Dean since the damage was for lack of a better term, internal. It wasn’t simple however because Benny would then need to feed - and this time, he wouldn’t be able to feed off of Dean. The good thing was, this time when he’d left Carencro, it hadn’t been long since he’d fed. So, he knew he’d be okay for at least the next four days.

Benny also knew however, that while in theory…he could heal Dean that due to the fact that Dean was in the hospital…Benny COULDN’T do what needed to be done. It would garner to much damn attention - and not the good kind - for Dean and…there would be too many questions that if Dean answered would put Benny in the cross-hairs of one government or another, since they’d never admit to the existence of actual vampires, and would just want to bury Benny’s existence. And technically, what was wrong with Dean wasn’t life threatening. ‘ _Yeah, just keep telling yourself that and maybe you’ll stop feeling so guilty about NOT doing something._ ’ Benny thought to himself.

**xXxXx**

Cas’ eyes snapped open. He was leaned against Sam’s right arm, his head on Sam’s shoulder, and he just stared blankly at Benny for a minute before sitting up away from Sam, Benny pulling his left hand back from Cas’ right shoulder, and Cas tilted his head curiously. ‘Benny, what’s going on?’ Cas asked yawning and stretching his arms up above his head.

‘I need a conscience and since this isn’t Pinocchio so Jiminy Cricket isn’t available, I figured you would make a good second option.’ Benny said honestly.

Cas snorted. ‘Sure, find me some peanut butter and jelly flavored coffee, a packet of honey, one sliced banana, and I’ll be your Jiminy.’ He said seriously.

‘Uh, any chance you’d just take a PB&JHB sandwich?’ Benny asked curiously.

Cas nodded quickly. ‘And, maybe one of those pizza bagels I’ve seen you eat on a few occasions? Those look REALLY good!’ He asked with a shy grin.

‘Actually, where a bagel starts out looking similar to a donut, you cut it in half and one half is pizza and the other is veggie and bacon…that’s how I like mine, anyways. The bagel itself is what’s considered as an everything bagel. So, are you SURE you want that? I don’t meet that many people that likes that combination.’ Benny explained.

Cas nodded quickly, again. ‘Uh huh, uh huh.’ He said happily.

Benny shrugged. ‘Alright, Jiminy…one PB&JHB sandwich and one bagel made to my specifications, coming right up.’ He said in a voice he reserves for when he’s working.

**xXxXx**

‘So, what do you want?’ Cas asked curiously, sitting in the floor in front of a still sleeping Sam, his two half-bagels sitting on two separate napkins, half his peanut butter, jelly, honey, and banana sandwich sitting on another napkin, and a large hot chocolate with extra honey sitting on another napkin. Cas took a bite out of the other half of his PB&JHB sandwich.

‘Are you SURE you’re a Novak and not a Winchester? You have Dean’s eating habits!’ Benny said honestly.

‘I’ve grown up around Dean and Sam, so while I’m technically a Novak…I behave more like a Winchester. Besides, you’ve never seen some of Gabriel’s eating habits, he’d put Dean to shame.’ Cas pointed out.

‘Actually, I have seen Gabriel’s eating habits, how he isn’t diabetic…I’m at a loss to understand.’ Benny said honestly.

Cas laughed, before shoving the rest of the first half of his sandwich in his mouth, and Benny chuckled at the puffed out chipmunk cheeks Cas had given himself. ‘You do know that you eventually have to SWALLOW your food, don’t you?’ Benny asked curiously.

It took Cas a minute and several successive hiccups later to respond. ‘I’m well -’ hiccup ‘aware’ hiccup ‘of that,’ hiccup ‘Benny.’ He said honestly. ‘So what’ hiccup ‘were you’ hiccup ‘wanting’ hiccup ‘me to be’ hiccup ‘your conscience’ hiccup ‘for?’ He asked curiously, before shoving the second half of his sandwich in his mouth, and re-puffing his cheeks.

Benny shook his head in disbelief, he really hoped this WASN’T Cas’ normal eating habit, but thinking about Cas and Sam staying at Dean’s and having seen the way Cas ate then too, sadly…he knew it really was just Cas’ typical eating routine. ‘I need you to give me a good reason to NOT do what I’m thinking about doing.’ He said honestly.

It took Cas another minute to respond. ‘Wha-’ hiccup ‘What’ hiccup ‘are you’ hiccup ‘think-’ hiccup ‘thinking’ hiccup ‘about doing’ hiccup ‘that you’ hiccup ‘want but’ hiccup ‘don’t want’ hiccup ‘to do?’ He asked curiously, before shoving the veggie and bacon half of his everything bagel in his mouth, and re-puffing his cheeks.

Benny was curious EVERY TIME Cas did that how he didn’t manage to choke himself, but by what Sam, Dean, Chuck, and even Gabriel had all said…Cas had been doing that since he was able to eat without being spoon-fed and he’d yet to choke himself, so the little angel-named chipmunk had to know SOMETHING that most people did not. ‘You know that I’m a vampire, right? Not _Supernatural_ -like, but still a vamp.’ Benny whispered.

Cas simply nodded. Dean knew for obvious reasons, Chuck, Sam, Cas, and Gabe were all told at different points, and Liz’ side of the family were the only ones who knew…outside of what was left of Benny’s old nest but without the Old Man, Sorento, OR Quentin…they’d scattered to find new nests. ‘And, you also know that my blood has certain healing qualities, correct?’ Benny whispered.

Cas nodded again. ‘Even though the damage isn’t lethal, parts of it are probably going to take MONTHS to recover from…and I want to use my blood to heal him, but if I do that…I run the risk of drawing government attention and they wouldn’t want to admit to my existence so much as BURY it.’ Benny whispered.

Cas stuffed the pizza half of his bagel in his mouth and re-puffed his cheeks before tilting his head curiously. ‘It’s happened before is the bad thing, not with me, but an entire other nest led by a female vampire named Lenore. They fed on cattle blood and…’ Benny began before shaking his head ‘if a human were seriously injured near their nest, they would help…but one day, one of them got caught by some government official using their blood to heal a human…and I never heard from ANYBODY from that nest, again.’ He whispered.

It took a minute for Cas to respond. ‘How’ hiccup ‘do you’ hiccup ‘know’ hiccup ‘about’ hiccup ‘this…about’ hiccup ‘what happened’ hiccup ‘to this other’ hiccup ‘nest?’ He asked curiously.

Benny lowered his head. ‘Eli.’ He said sadly.

‘Who-’ hiccup ‘who-’ hiccup ‘who’s’ hiccup ‘Eli?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘Even though we were never part of the same nest and I was a hundred and fifty years older than him, we kept in contact a lot…I started thinking of him as sort of a little brother…probably because we looked so much alike. I think…I think if I had wanted to continue living in a nest after killing the Old Man, I would’ve headed to Montana where their home nest was.’ Benny whispered.

‘How do you’ hiccup ‘know’ hiccup ‘that something’ hiccup ‘happened?’ Cas asked curiously. ‘How do’ hiccup ‘you know’ hiccup ‘that’ hiccup ‘they didn’t’ hiccup ‘just go into’ hiccup ‘hiding?’ Cas continued.

‘Because, Eli and I had a coded system…one that I’d taught him that I’d learnt from my père, but I also know he’d taught it to the rest of Lenore’s nest…if ANY ONE of them had still been able to, they would’ve responded.’ Benny explained.

‘So what do you’ hiccup ‘damn it’ hiccup ‘what do you’ hiccup ‘want me to’ hiccup ‘do? This’ hiccup ‘is Canada’ hiccup ‘I don’t have’ hiccup ‘contacts’ hiccup ‘here like’ hiccup ‘I do in’ hiccup ‘San Fran-’ hiccup ‘San Fran-’ hiccup ‘San’ hiccup ‘fuck’ hiccup ‘San’ hiccup ‘Frisco’. Cas said frustrated.

‘Honestly, Cas…I’m willing to take the risk of doing this, even knowing what COULD happen. I can draw my own blood…I’ve done it before, but I need what would be the equivalent of a blood bag full…and I don’t think I could…do that, by myself. The fact that I don’t have the needle, IV, or a bag to do it with puts the entire idea on the shelf, because I don’t have the required equipment.’ Benny said honestly. He didn’t add that the reason he didn’t think he’d be able to draw that amount of blood was simply because there would be a point to where his mind would be SCREAMING at him to stop.

Cas shrugged. ‘You would’ hiccup ‘need’ hiccup ‘a different IV’ hiccup ‘and’ hiccup ‘needle’ hiccup ‘then what’ hiccup ‘Dean’s’ hiccup ‘already got’ hiccup ‘in his arm’ hiccup ‘for yourself…’ he hiccupped before shaking his head quickly ‘I can’ hiccup ‘make a’ hiccup ‘make-’ hiccup ‘makeshift’ hiccup ‘bag. And then,’ hiccup ‘we could’ hiccup ‘just use’ hiccup ‘the IV and’ hiccup ‘needle that’ hiccup ‘Dean already’ hiccup ‘has in his arm’ hiccup ‘for himself.’ He said thoughtfully. ‘I should’ hiccup ‘be able to’ hiccup ‘procure’ hiccup ‘what you’ hiccup ‘need but’ hiccup ‘it’ll take’ hiccup ‘me a little’ hiccup ‘bit to’ hiccup ‘find it’ hiccup ‘here.’ He added. ‘ _Please, somebody shoot me!_ ’ He thought to himself, frustrated by his continuing hiccups.

‘And, maybe look for a hiccup cure while you’re at it.’ Benny suggested, not surprised when Cas immediately started nodding and hiccuping.

**xXxXx**

Benny had been impressed watching Cas make a makeshift blood bag, but of course…as a police officer, Cas had basic EMT skills. But, as he watched as his own blood began to flow slowly into the bag, Benny figured he should go ahead and tell Cas why this could end up being a bad idea…in a more immediate manner. ‘Cas, there is one other thing you should know.’ He said carefully, not watching the IV line but Cas.

‘Huh?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘After this is over…once the bag is set up for Dean…I’m going to need to feed, it won’t be an option.’ Benny said reluctantly.

Cas who had been steadily watching the IV line and the makeshift bag to make sure there was no problems, his eyes snapped up to meet Benny. ‘Well, you can’t feed from ME!’ Cas’ voice rose a couple octaves.

‘Well, Dean isn’t going to be an option…or else, this whole process will have been a complete waste of a risk.’ Benny said honestly. ‘And, I’m not asking Sam!’ He added.

‘But - but -’ Cas said nervously. ‘I - I - I have HIV. You can’t drink from me!’ He whispered but his voice was still stressing the words.

‘Castiel, I’m a vampire…we can’t contract human viruses…even one like that.’ Benny said seriously. Oddly, that statement combined with what Cas was doing for him, it made him wonder about -

Cas squirmed as much as he could without jarring the bag he was holding. ‘I have time to consider this, right?’ Cas asked nervously.

‘Yes.’ Benny said immediately.

A minute or two passed before Benny thought to ask a new question. ‘Cas, I know that your mothers name is Naomi...but outside of the joke about Chuck since the character based on him in _Supernatural_ is supposed to eventually be revealed to be God…but since he’s too young to even be YOUR father and you’re the youngest Novak…who is your father?’ Benny asked curiously.

Cas shrugged. ‘I have no idea. I know he’s a former FBI agent - now, retired. And, that aside of Michael and Gadreel…none of us kids have anything to do with him. And, I honestly don’t know WHY Gadreel does when our father had him put in a federal prison when he was seventeen…and Gadreel is almost forty.’ He explained.

‘What did he do?’ Benny asked curiously.

Cas shook his head. ‘Nothing, absolutely fucking NOTHING! But, our father used his contacts to drudge up some bullshit and…yeah, Gadreel is doing life in a super-max facility.’ He explained disgusted.

‘Sounds like your father is an absolute asshole.’ Benny admitted.

‘Naomi isn’t any better.’ Cas admitted.

‘But, at least she didn’t -’ Benny began.

‘No, but anyone who didn’t conform to her ideals…she would put through the wringer and take our inheritance. Mmm, Michael didn’t have to worry about her because of his close connection to our father…most of the rest of us lost our inheritance…except for Gabriel who was the only one of us who fought her and actually WON…the difference was that since he’d already started acting in Dr. Sexy…he didn’t even need it. So, what he did was to put it into an inheritance of his own in case I ever have a kid. I guess he wants to make sure the kid thinks of Gabriel as their favorite uncle.’ Cas explained.

Benny shook his head in disbelief. ‘Do you even want kids?’ He asked curiously.

‘No. I want to start my own bee sanctuary. But, I know from listening to Sam about Jess or Eileen…even on occasion, Lucifer…that HE DOES want kids. I think once we get further in our relationship, we’ll probably look into adoption. I know Gabriel has no desire to have kids of his own since he’s still to much of a kid himself. Of course, he also has an inheritance set up in case Dean ever gets Ben back…but he hasn’t told Dean about it…because Dean could have honestly done that himself, but Gabriel only thought it was fair if he was doing that for one Winchester’s kids, he might as well for the other…at least, since I’m best friends with Dean and soulmates with Sam. Despite everything else shitty about the Novak family…the one thing I know with all my heart, mind, and soul is that Gabriel loves me.’ Cas admitted.

‘Don’t feel bad about not wanting kids, I’ve ended up with too many in life…I honestly don’t want any more. I think if Dean wanted one though, I’d look into it. But, I don’t really think he does either after that disaster with Ben.’ Benny admitted.

‘It’s funny, isn’t it? His sons name is Benjamin but he goes by Ben and his soulmates name is Benjamin but you go by Benny.’ Cas said with a smirk.

‘Yeah, it actually is funny.’ Benny said with a laugh.

**xXxXx**

Benny watched the blood bag and the IV line as the blood began to slowly flow into Dean’s veins through his arm.

Cas watched the IV line before his attention was drawn to Benny as he started to visibly tremble, it was apparent that Benny was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. ‘Are you SURE it would be safe for you to drink my blood?’ Cas asked hesitantly.

‘Yes.’ Benny gritted out the word.

‘O-okay.’ Cas said hesitantly. ‘I guess…it’s okay.’ He added nervously.

Benny wondered briefly if he should mention the side-effect to Cas, but that ended up being a VERY brief thought. He’d given to much damn blood to be thinking entirely coherently, at the moment…and it was a WORSE hunger - THIRST - then when he’d fed off Dean for the first time.

Between one second and the next, Benny had Cas pined up against the wall, with his fangs sunk deep into the left side of Cas’ neck. The choked moan that Cas gave off - not sure why he was finding this so damn arousing - had Benny jamming his left wrist into Cas’ mouth as a gag of sorts, not realizing the danger/stupidity in THAT decision until he felt Cas’ teeth clamp down on his wrist and it was only a moment later that Cas’ body was bowing against his own. Benny jerked back like he’d been stung and he was across the room, backed into a corner with his hands on the top of his head, his fingers interlaced together, his eyes were brimming with tears.

Cas was using the wall behind him just to stay standing, he felt…off. ‘What was that, Benny?’ He asked, out of breath.

‘ _Shit!_ ’ Benny thought to himself as he saw the hint of blood on Cas’ teeth. ‘I’m sorry, Cas…I’m so, so sorry, Cas.’ He said through the tears that had begun to run down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Honestly, this is probably the longest chapter of the story so far, but with what happened…it need to be.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	16. Yeah, Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I think I should be able to do what I planned for this chapter for Chapter 19...if not, I’ll let you know as soon as I do.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Benny sat crouched in the corner of Dean’s hospital room, his head in his hands. ‘ _What have I done? What have I done?_ ’ He thought to himself.

Cas had his right hand over the bite mark on his neck, he stumbled forward a couple steps, before tripping over his own feet. But, instead of hitting the floor, he was caught in a pair of arms.

Benny looked up as Cas began to move, when he saw Cas trip, he used his speed to catch him before he fell. Cas looked frighteningly at Benny. ‘Benny?’ He asked concerned. ‘What’s going on?’ He added.

Benny backed Cas up against the wall and Cas slid down the wall. ‘Is this supposed to happen, Benny?’ Cas asked concerned, looking up at Benny.

Benny crouched down in front of Cas. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said regretfully, shaking his head.

‘Why are you apologizing? I consented to let you drink from me.’ Cas said curiously, tilting his head in curiosity.

Benny lowered his head. ‘What did you do?’ Cas whispered concerned.

‘I’ll admit, I did drink from you. And, while I wasn’t thinking clearly, the…sexual reaction was a foreseeable consequence.’ Benny explained, keeping his head low.

‘So, that’s how you knew to…gag me.’ Cas stated.

‘Except…I shouldn’t have done that…not THAT way.’ Benny said, still not raising his head.

‘Why?’ Cas asked, tilting his head curiously.

‘Because, you bit me.’ Benny said, finally meeting Cas’ eyes.

‘So?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘To turn a human is a simple process, a vampire needs to feed on a person and in turn, that person needs to feed on the vampire.’ Benny explained honestly but sadly.

‘And?’ Cas asked curiously, still not understanding what Benny was trying to say.

‘A human doesn’t have to drink much of the vampires blood. They only need a very small portion.’ Benny explained.

Cas tilted his head curiously one way and then the other, almost jerkily. ‘You…turned me?’ He asked concerned but hesitantly.

‘Yes.’ Benny admitted regretfully.

Cas lowered his head but otherwise didn’t react to Benny’s admission.

**xXxXx**

Dean blinked his eyes open, the first thing he is aware of is a lack of pain and considering the last thing he remembered was the blinding pain in his head when it was repeated slammed into the set floor…yeah, something wasn’t adding up. Dean looked to his right and noticed Benny standing at the window, his back to Dean, his arms crossed. ‘Benny?’ He croaked.

Benny turned to Dean and immediately his face crumpled, his hands went to his face, his shoulders began to shake as he silently cried, and he went down on his knees. Dean sat up and finding the wires that were pointlessly attached to his chest, he yanked them off - which turned out to be a mistake because an alarm immediately began going off - while he was more careful with his IV, he just as quickly detached it. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed nearest Benny before hopping off the bed and walking over to Benny and knelt down in front of him. ‘Benny, what’s wrong?’ Dean asked concerned, putting his hands on Benny’s shoulders.

‘It’s so loud!’ Dean’s head snapped toward the corner off to Benny’s right - Dean’s left - where Cas’ strained voice came from, his knees pulled up to his chest, his hands over his ears.

Dean watched Cas curiously for a few seconds - while he agreed with Cas that the sound was loud, he also knew that sounds didn’t affect Cas like they did Dean…and it wasn’t because Cas had worse hearing, it was actually more acute, but…it almost seemed like Cas was in pain. Dean returned his attention to Benny for only a moment before his eyes snapped back to Cas and the bandage on Cas’ neck. Dean’s eyes snapped back to Benny. ‘Benny, what the fuck did you do?’ Dean demanded.

Benny opened his mouth to answer but promptly shut it when the door suddenly opened and a nurse rushed in, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or pissed off since he really didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep from telling Dean what he was about seventy-five percent sure that Dean already had a hunch about.

**xXxXx**

Dean sat on the hospital bed, his legs hanging off the side, his head lowered, and he just felt numb. Sam stood at the foot of the hospital bed, his head down, his hands on the bed, and he was somewhere between near tears and wanting to snap Benny’s neck. Cas stood in the corner closest to Sam, his hands in his pants pockets, his head leaned back in the corner, and realizing that he couldn’t even look at Sam without wanting to drain his body dry of blood - a feeling he oddly didn’t have for Dean - hurt him worse then all the enhanced senses being turned was giving him. Even though, he knew the reason that he didn’t have the same desire to feed on Dean was because Dean belonged to his maker - or at least, that was how Benny had explained it. Benny stood in the corner closest to Dean, his head turned to look out the window, his hands in his jacket pockets, and he was honestly at the loss as to what to do. Sam wanted to kill him, Cas wanted…well, it was innate loyalty to his maker - that all new vampires had - to want to be close - in EVERY SENSE of the word - to his maker, and Dean…Dean was angry, disappointed, and so many other words aimed at him.

Benny watches VERY closely as Cas started to inch slowly toward Sam, he was waiting for the exact moment he needed to launch himself at Cas, because he knew with every fiber of his being that it would happen. He also caught Dean watching Cas just as closely.

Benny continued to watch Cas even as he was within arms reach of Sam. He noticed that Dean was ready in his own right to launch himself at Cas if necessary, even though Benny knew that, should it come to it…despite being further away that he’d get to Cas before Dean.

Benny tilted his head curiously, Cas was close to Sam, his right hand between Sam’s shoulder blades. And, if he were being completely honest…he was fascinated that despite being so close to a human - the scent of fresh blood had to be intoxicating for the new vampire - that while Cas’ irises were red and his fangs and claws were clearly showing - it was a trait that VERY YOUNG vampires could NOT control well without a hell of a lot of discipline - that Cas didn’t seem to be intent on sinking his teeth into Sam - and THAT WOULD BE something Benny would notice. ‘ _Huh? Interesting._ ’ He thought to himself.

Dean looked at Benny curiously and Benny, catching onto the attention, just shrugged. ‘You smell SO good, Samuel!’ Dean and Benny’s attention snapped back to Cas and his deeper then normal voice.

Dean hopped off the bed and stepped over to Benny. He leaned close to Benny’s left. ‘What the fuck do we do? I don’t want to watch my brother fucking Cas, but we can’t leave them alone, either!’ Dean whispered harshly, knowing that they needed to figure something out QUICKLY or else they’d be having to figure out THAT problem on the fly.

Benny’s eyes were wide. ‘I - I don’t know, cher!’ He whispered nervously. ‘How about we just get them out of here since you’ve been cleared to leave, even if the doctors don’t know how you recovered so quickly…and THEN worry about the potential for sex?’ He suggested.

Dean nodding quickly in agreement.

**xXxXx**

‘You better not be wrong about this!’ Dean snapped, pacing the length of the living room/kitchen of his trailer.

‘He’s young, Dean…and sadly, being a young vampire…it does require him to feed more frequently…and, I CAN stop him if he attempts to turn Sam.’ Benny said while kind of watching and kind of NOT watching Cas as his fangs are sunk into Sam’s neck, Cas’ hands secured safely behind his back - Benny’s own condition to letting Cas do this.

‘Yeah, like you were able to stop yourself from TURNING CAS?’ Dean asked angrily.

Benny’s head snapped toward Dean. ‘It was a STUPID mistake after I’d had him drain a large portion of my blood so you would heal faster!’ Benny snapped back. ‘You would’ve spent MONTHS recovering and there were a couple injuries that you might NEVER have fully recovered from!’ He added.

‘And, I would’ve preferred THAT to knowing that Cas was turned into a fucking monster!’ Dean snapped.

Benny lowered his head and bit his tongue to keep from responding. He knew that it would only make it worse if he responded, no matter how much what Dean had just said hurt. It wasn’t the first time he’d been called a monster…even Andrea had referred to him as such. Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him that Dean - that his soulmate - saw him that way, as well.

Dean tilted his head curiously when Cas suddenly just STOPPED. Cas withdrew his fangs from Sam’s neck, lifted his head, and turned his head slowly toward Dean. Between one moment and the next, Cas was out of Sam’s lap and - Benny had him pined to the wall by his right forearm against Cas’ throat. ‘No.’ Benny said authoritatively. Cas’ eyes immediately lowered.

‘What the hell?’ Sam asked curiously, his right hand putting pressure down on the bite wound on the left side of his neck.

Benny looked at Sam, without relinquishing his hold on Cas. ‘Very young vampires are VERY…protective of their makers. To the point that they’ll go for a persons throat if someone hurts their maker…not just physically but emotionally, it’s an odd link young vampires have with their makers that older ones do not…that they’re somewhat empathetic toward their maker.’ Benny explained.

‘Meaning?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I could tell what you said hurt Benny, by referring to ME as a monster…you were indirectly referring to HIM as a monster.’ Cas explained, having retracted his fangs.

‘He has a point, Dean.’ Sam pointed out, reluctantly. He wasn’t happy about essentially defending Benny, at the moment…but Cas seemed to be doing okay - not well, but okay - with just the four of them…so, he was trying to look at this objectively…yeah, THAT was still going to be a tough pill to swallow.

Dean glared at Benny and watched as he stepped back from Cas who walked back over to Sam and promptly plopped back down in Sam’s lap, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, and snuggled up to Sam. ‘I’m guessing this is playing hell with Cas’ libido?’ Sam asked curiously, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist.

‘It will for a while, yes. But, it should return to a somewhat normal level within a few months.’ Benny explained.

‘MONTHS?’ Sam shrieked. ‘I’m not going to survive this!’ He groaned.

Benny and Dean BOTH laughed, Cas tilted his head curiously at them, and Sam rolled his eyes. ‘Jerk!’ He hollered.

‘And, you’re still a bitch, Sammy.’ Dean said with a smile and laugh.

‘Assbutt!’ Cas mumbled.

Sam shook his head. ‘I still wish I knew where you learnt that term…at least, you’ve mostly grown out of it.’ He said humorously.

**xXxXx**

‘Are you sure about this, Dean?’ Chuck asked curiously. ‘I can figure out an excuse for you this time, but if you get into that sort of fight again…I’m not sure what will happen.’ He said seriously.

‘I’m certain, Chuck. And, if you see me starting to get to that point again…you have full authority to bust my skull yourself.’ Dean said seriously.

Chuck looked down at himself, holding his arms out a bit…almost in sort of a display-like way, he looked back to Dean. ‘Dean, I’m around half a foot shorter than you and I’m nowhere near as strong as you. How am I supposed to…bust your skull?’ He asked curiously.

‘I - I - I don’t know! Jump on my back and choke me?’ Dean suggested uncertainly.

‘I’ve tried that before, Dean…we BOTH ended up hurt.’ Chuck said annoyed.

‘Crack me in the head with a beer bottle?’ Dean suggested, a little less uncertain.

‘Okay, that might work.’ Chuck admitted with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And now, we’re back to our normal length.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	17. St. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Uh, I know I didn’t mention it at the end of Chapter 14, but just like Supernatural, Revolution was actually created by Eric Kripke, but similar to how in the series Chuck wrote the Supernatural series of books, he later wrote another series called Revolution. I don’t know, maybe if I ever make it to 2016 in this story, I might have him writing Timeless which while not mentioned in Supernatural is another of Kripke’s creations and since Chuck is supposed to be like Eric or…something, I think it could be funny to have him writing it.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean was glad that after the initial disaster that was the beginning of Season 8 that the filming was FINALLY over. Not just because that HOPEFULLY meant that he’d NEVER run into that cher-calling NON-Benny, AGAIN…but because that meant that he’d have a small window of time he could spend with Benny, Sam and Cas, and Chuck - and…Gabriel.

Oddly, after Benny turned Cas…Cas and Sam started spending more time at Dean’s home which ended up settling into Sam transferring from the San Francisco office to the LA office. Dean didn’t mind that they had essentially moved in with him while he was off filming - he had about five times more room then he could EVER need...it was the fact that he’d had to find out from Chuck that nagged him. On the other hand, at least Chuck had asked - in his own Chuck-like way - before he’d done it…unlike Sam and Cas.

Benny had put Liz in charge of his restaurant while Dean was going to be on break, before he had to start the Con circuit and recording for the new album…he’d just be traveling out to Carencro when he had breaks then but for this one, Benny was okay taking a break from his restaurant to spend some time with Dean. And, as Benny said…while Cas was actually adjusting faster AND better then he had to being a vampire…he still needed time where he was in close proximity to his maker.

Cas was still working for the SFPD, but his light sensitivity was THE ONE thing he WASN’T handling well…worse then most actually, which was why unless he was working…he locked himself in his and Sam’s bedroom which had blackout curtains. Benny had been able to help Cas find his balance between blood bags and feeding off Sam, but Cas never attempted to completely drain OR turn Sam…which showed a VERY impressive level of self-control that most young vampires - including Benny back when he was still deemed a ‘young’ or ‘new’ vampire - did not have.

Dean had been surprised that about midway through the filming of the season had he’d gotten a call from Ben and oddly, Ben apologized…he knew that his mom - Lisa - absolutely hated Dean and that a lot of times if you hate someone, it doesn’t bother you to lie about them. Ben ended up asking Dean why he hadn’t tried fighting for him and Dean explained EVERYTHING he could think of about his custody battle with Lisa…which resulted in Ben telling him ‘you did fight for me, you just got lied to from all sides, and since you’re not Sam…you didn’t know that they were lying until it was much to late.’ They had been talking weekly since then and Dean was excited about getting back to LA because Ben had agreed - Lisa wasn’t happy, but it was either that or Sam would MAKE SURE she ended up in a jail cell for her stunt - to come visit.

**xXxXx**

Walking in the front door, Dean noticed two things immediately…Cas’ trenchcoat and the scent of grillades and grits…which meant Benny was already there since neither Cas nor Sam could cook and Chuck…well, he could cook - to a point - but he liked his popcorn machine. Dean slipped off his shoes and started to walk toward the kitchen when he heard ‘What’s a grillades?’

‘ _That sounded like Ben!_ ’ Dean thought to himself, Ben wasn’t supposed to be there, yet!

‘Grillades are medallions typically made of beef. Some people fry them but I actually prefer searing.’ Dean heard Benny explain.

‘Is searing what you’re doing?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘Yup!’ Benny said happily.

‘And, what type of gravy is that?’ For some reason, Dean got the visual in his head of Ben actually looking into the pan. He’d gotten close to the kitchen so he could just listen.

‘It’s actually a roux made from flour, lard, and chopped tomato, bell pepper, onion, celery, and garlic…and thyme, bay leaves, cayenne, and beef broth…I would’ve used my cooking wine but we’re not at my restaurant.’ Benny explained.

‘Hey, if mom lets me visit Dean more often…maybe you can teach me how to cook?’ Ben asked excitedly.

Dean stepped into the doorway to the kitchen as Benny said, ‘Of course, little Ben.’ Dean wasn’t at all surprised that Benny was wearing his normal black outfit…he had a blue one too but they were identical styles with a matching white button-up. Benny had deposited his jacket on the table, his hat on top of it, his shirt rolled up to his elbows…Dean was fascinated that while Benny had several outfits, they were essentially identical copies of either his black or blue outfit.

‘Is it weird that we’re BOTH named Benjamin?’ Ben asked curiously. Ben had on blue jeans, black converse with pride colors surrounding the star and on the sole of the shoe, a _Black Panther_ t-shirt, and a black leather jacket tied around his waist.

Benny shrugged. ‘I go by Benny, you go by Ben…there’s no problem. It’s like being friends with three men named Richard…one goes by Richard, one by Rich, and one Dick…there’s still no confusion.’ He explained. ‘Where there could be confusion would be like if there was a man named Samuel and a woman named Samantha and both go by Sam.’ He added.

‘But, isn’t it weird?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘What do you mean?’ Benny asked curiously, as he positioned Ben in front of the roux and handed him the wooden spoon. ‘Don’t stop stirring, a circle followed by a figure eight is a good rhythm to get into to keep it from sticking.’ He ordered.

‘I mean, isn’t it weird that mom named me Ben and -’ Ben began to ask.

‘LISA DIDN’T name you, Ben…I’M the one who named you Benjamin.’ Dean said for clarification.

Ben jumped and if it wasn’t for Benny grabbing him by the back of his neck to keep him from turning around AND to keep his attention of the roux, he would’ve turned to look at Dean. ‘But, isn’t THAT even weirder? You named me Benjamin and it turns out that your soulmate is also named Benjamin?’ Ben asked, while focusing on the roux.

Dean shrugged but also nodded. ‘Yeah, actually it is. I like the name, though…so, it’s not bad…weird, but not bad.’ He admitted.

Dean watched and listened as Benny put the meal together while also explaining to Ben what every little nuance meant…and he could tell by the way Ben watched Benny that he was absolutely fascinated.

**xXxXx**

Dean, Benny, Ben, and Cas all sat in the kitchen. Benny at Dean’s right, Cas across from Benny, and Ben across from Dean. ‘So, where’s Sammy…and Chuck?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Sam’s preparing for a case tomorrow. Chuck locked himself in his room to focus on writing the next _Supernatural_ and _Revolution_ stories. He ended up getting pissed off when he realized he was writing his _Supernatural_ chapter in his _Revolution_ file and vice versa…and when he finally got that fixed, he ended up writing some chapter that was some off-the-wall crossover between the two…so, he’s trying for peace, quiet, and the fresh scent of popcorn to clear his mind and get back on track. Oh! And, actually Dean…he wanted to talk to you after you got home about song lyrics or a melody or something that he came up with.’ Cas explained.

‘I don’t know how the CW or NBC would feel about it, but I think a crossover could be cool…after all, there have been a couple of the guest stars in _Supernatural_ that have went on to guest star in _Revolution_ …or are going to be…I don’t know, I don’t watch the show so I don’t know where they’re at in the series…I just know plans, not whether they’ve come to fruition, yet.’ Dean admitted.

‘I prefer the _Revolution_ books, I only watched the pilot and I honestly don’t like the series. If he does a crossover, I hope it’s in the books first.’ Benny admitted.

‘There’s not a damn thing that’s happened in EITHER series that didn’t originate in the books…so, it would HAVE TO be in the books, first. I mean, sure…there’s things that get expanded on and others get cut, but they still originate in the books.’ Dean explained.

‘Who’s the character on your shirt?’ Cas asked, looking at Ben.

Ben looked down at his shirt. ‘He’s the _Black Panther_ from the comic books.’ Ben said with a smile.

‘What do you think of _Batman_?’ Dean asked curiously.

Benny and Cas looked at each other concerned.

‘T’Challa could beat Bruce Wayne’s ass!’ Ben said with absolute certainty.

‘Run!’ Benny and Cas BOTH mouthed at the same time, both knowing full well and through trial and error what Dean’s opinion of _Batman_ was.

Between one second and the next, BOTH Benny and Cas were out of the kitchen with their plates.

‘How did they do that?’ Ben asked confused.

‘Long story.’ Dean said dismissively. ‘So, _Black Panther_ is better then _Batman_ , huh?’ He asked curiously.

‘Absolutely!’ Ben said simply.

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘Are you sure you’re my kid?’ He asked irritated but also joking.

‘I have your stubbornness, Dean.’ Ben said with a big smile.

‘Oh God!’ Dean said concerned, burying his head in his hands. ‘CHUCK!!!’ He hollered loudly, making Ben jump.

It was only about a minute before Chuck came rushing into the kitchen, carrying his open laptop in his left hand and his right ear bud in his right hand - his left ear bud still in his left ear. ‘What’s wrong, Dean?’ He asked concerned.

‘Do you remember when you told me when I first told you about Ben that he’d end up being twice as stubborn as me?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Chuck said cautiously.

‘Tell Ben that _Batman_ is better than the _Black Panther_!’ Dean said - whined would be more accurate.

Chuck narrowed his eyes, his mouth open slightly. ‘Uh.’ Chuck took a step back. ‘Act-act-actually, I-I-I-I pre-pre-prefer Harley Quinn.’ He said nervously, taking another step back.

Dean stood up, walked over to Chuck who took another nervous step back, put his hands on Chuck’s shoulders. ‘Hey, it’s okay, man…I didn’t mean to make you freak…I just wanted you to side with me…I didn’t know you actually preferred Harley.’ He said with a smirk.

‘Who’s Harley Quinn?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘She’s occasionally The Joker’s - The Joker is one of Batman’s core enemies - she’s his love interest and a recurring member of the _Suicide Squad_.’ Dean explained easily.

‘So, he does like Batman better than Black Panther?’ Ben pouted, crossing his arms.

‘No. Just because he likes Harley Quinn does not automatically mean he likes Batman.’ Dean explained. ‘Of course, I’ve thought since her first comic appearance that she was a psycho bitch.’ He admitted.

Chuck opened his mouth and then promptly snapped it shut. ‘What?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck shook his head quickly, he’d planned to say something…but Dean wasn’t Gabriel and THAT would be crossing MULTIPLE lines.

‘Would it help if I promise not to throw you out to Becky?’ Dean asked innocently, he wouldn’t do that anyway…Becky was a psycho bitch in her own right.

Chuck lowered and shook his head. ‘Aw, come on! You know you can tell me anything!’ Dean said disappointed.

Ben decided that keeping his mouth shut was a good option for him.

‘I was just going to say…’ Chuck gulped, keeping his eyes down ‘but, aren’t I your psycho bitch?’ He asked nervously. ‘But, you’re not Gabriel so…the joke was highly inappropriate.’ He added nervously.

‘You can be my psycho bitch if you want.’ Dean said jokingly.

Ben scratched his head with his right hand. He knew that Benny was Dean’s soulmate, he knew that Cas and Sam were soulmates, and he knew that Chuck’s soulmate was a man named Gabriel…but with Dean and Chuck’s interaction…he wondered if that actually meant…ANYTHING. He wasn’t about to ask his father - even if he was calling him Dean - if he and Chuck were BANGING, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Something I’ve already mentioned to my beta but I haven’t mentioned to anyone else, yet is this…if you think about it, in the series…when Sam and Dean first met Chuck he already had SEVERAL of the Supernatural books written…now, knowing how long in general a book takes to write, unless he started the series a few years before 2005…there is no legitimate way (not accounting for the fact that it was a few years later before we had confirmation that he was apparently GOD all along) that he should’ve been able to have written all those books. Now, what does that have to do with THIS? Simple, in this what Chuck writes…BOTH Supernatural and Revolution are actually series’ of short stories averaging anywhere from 50 to 100 pages…so technically, they could run into novella length, but for arguments sake, they’re short stories.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	18. When I'm Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta's note: Melinique dared to stick her tongue at me. This is what she got in retaliation. :D Chapter half-written by vrskaandrea.
> 
> Author’s Note: 1) Andrea, you can call me Melina…I’m not going to bite your head off for it. 2) Well, our roles in this chapter are a bit different. Andrea (I swear, I still find it hilarious as hell that my Beta’s name is Andrea and Benny’s former lover was also named Andrea, what were the chances of that, I mean really?) actually wrote the smut scene for this chapter and I wrote the more detailed reactions to Cas being turned. Now, here’s the thing…I know that this is a bit out of place considering this happened before Season 8 even got under way and the chapter before this was set AFTER the end of the season…but that’s because I was writing faster then Andrea was able to beta and so, while this is a bit out of place…it’s not too far out of place.

Dean was silent as he gathered his things from his room at the hospital and remained like that all the way to the elevator. He was facing away from the wall, his hands on the railing of the elevator, his head down, and his eyes closed. Benny had swore…he’d promised that as his soulmate that Dean would be the only one he’d drink from. And, not only had he drunk from Cas but he’d turned him! Dean wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel, he knew that Benny had helped him to heal from the damage from the fight, but he also knew that Benny had turned his best friend.

Dean wanted to feel angry, but more then anything he was hurt…and maybe a bit jealous. Okay, probably more than a bit. Had Cas gotten off on Benny drinking from him? How far had Benny allowed that to go? Had they rutted against each other? Had they touched each other the way Dean and Benny did? ‘ _Unh god!_ ’ Dean thought miserably. ‘Goddammit!’ Dean shouted angrily, spinning around, and punching the wall with his right hand, again, and again until -

‘Cher!’ Benny caught Dean’s right arm at the bend in his elbow on the drawback. He was glad that he, Dean, Sam, and Cas were alone in the elevator…or there could be other issues. He also wrapped his left arm around Dean’s waist, trapping his left arm at his side in the process.

‘Let go of me, dammit!’ Dean said angrily, squirming in Benny’s grip.

‘Cher, calm down.’ Benny said concerned.

‘Don’t tell me to fucking calm down!’ Dean snapped.

‘Cher, please.’ Benny whispered gently, nuzzling his nose into the right side of Dean’s neck…he was trying to also make sure that Cas didn’t think he was in any kind of danger.

‘Did you touch him? Did he touch you?’ Dean asked, barely holding back tears, gasping between questions…his emotions all over the place.

‘Jesus Christ, cher! No! I wouldn’t do that to you! Yes, there’s a level of euphoria that happens when you’re turned that you never feel, again…but I wouldn’t - I have no interest in him. I swear to you, cher.’ Benny stressed.

**xXxXx**

Benny felt guilty even if everyone who knew anything about vampires would say it wasn't really his fault; as the memories of what happened right after he turned Cas started flooding his mind.

Cas leaned his head on Benny’s left shoulder, the only thing keeping him from keeling over was Benny’s arms around his waist, and nuzzled the left side of Benny’s neck with his nose. ‘I don’t feel right.’ Cas said drowsily.

‘Shh, just focus on me…don’t worry about anything else…it’ll all be okay.’ Benny said gently but he also HATED saying those words to Cas, he knew the implication of them, but Cas NEEDED something else to focus on right then that WASN’T his body trying to adjust to the change.

‘Benny.’ Cas slurred.

‘Ça va, Castiel, ça va.’ Benny said gently.

Cas licked up the side of Benny’s neck. ‘Don’t!’ Benny growled lowly.

‘I don’t - I don’t…understand.’ Cas said tiredly.

Benny was trying to figure out a way to explain to Cas what was going on that was causing Cas to act the way he was, but he honestly didn’t know where to begin beyond what Cas already knew…that he’d been turned. When Benny felt himself being palmed through his jeans, he slammed Cas back against the wall, his right forearm against Cas’ throat. ‘Don’t you EVER do that again!’ He ordered. But, seeing the drugged out look on Cas’ face - he’d honestly forgotten THAT part of being freshly turned, for anywhere from an hour to a day…their minds would be seriously messed up - he knew there wasn’t a damn thing he could say that was going to stick in Cas’ head until the drug induced fog cleared up.

‘But, I want to touch you.’ Cas slurred.

Benny bared his fangs. ‘Back off!’ He growled.

**xXxXx**

‘You know, I want to punch you. I want to beat the shit out of you. I’d even consider lopping your damn head off.’ Sam admitted darkly. He was still a bit woozy, since Cas just drank from him for the first time and that could have had something to do with the bravery he suddenly had, to stand up to someone like Benny.

Benny never let his gaze leave Sam’s entirely, but he still took notice of Cas resting in Sam’s arms. ‘I know.’ Benny acknowledged.

‘Do you know why I WON’T do that despite the fact that you’ve turned Cas into the same thing as you?’ Sam was careful to avoid referring to Benny as a monster.

‘Because, Cas wouldn’t let you and if by some chance you succeeded, soulmate or not, he would kill you because he’s still young enough to be extremely dependent on his maker but also extremely protective.’ Benny stated.

‘No.’ Sam said simply. ‘Because, you’re De’s soulmate and while I’ve been through my own hell…he deserves to be happy, too. And, because despite my feelings toward you for turning him, it would hurt Cas if I hurt you, and I won’t do that to him.’ He added.

‘I know I’ll NEVER be able to say it enough, but I truly did not mean to turn him. I just…there were things wrong with Dean that I honestly did not know if he’d EVER fully recover from…and I just…I couldn’t live with myself knowing that what happened was my fault.’ Benny said regretfully before burying his face in his hands.

‘How the hell was Dean getting the shit beat out of him by the guy HE jumped YOUR fault?’ Sam asked confused.

Benny raised his head to look at Sam. ‘Because, if I had just done what he wanted…he wouldn’t have gotten hurt.’ He said regretfully.

Sam shook his head. ‘What are you talking about?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘He wanted me to play the role that Chuck wrote based on me.’ Benny admitted.

‘You know how to act?’ Sam asked confused.

‘Yes, I do.’ Benny admitted.

‘Why didn’t you want to?’ Sam asked curiously, having the feeling there was more to this then he knew.

‘I don’t like acting, I never really have. It was simply a way to make money when I did it.’ Benny explained.

Sam knew that there was something - or possibly more than one something - that he wasn’t being told, but he also wasn’t going to press the issue…not now, anyways.

**xXxXx**

‘So, let me see if I’ve got this straight…Benny bit Cas, Cas bit Benny, and now…Cas is a vampire? Do I have that right?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Benny said clearly.

‘And, how is that a bad thing?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘What do you mean how is that a BAD thing? He’s a fucking vampire!’ Dean snapped.

‘So is Benny and you don’t go off on HIM for being what he is.’ Chuck pointed out.

Dean clamped his mouth shut.

‘Besides, how is Cas being a vampire a bad thing?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Because, he…because…’ Sam hesitantly said…okay, so he didn’t really know how to answer the question.

‘Think about it, vampires can’t get diseases. We’re all aware of what kind of disease HIV is and that even with medication that it will most likely eventually develop into full-blown AIDS. If he’s a vampire, Cas CAN’T HAVE HIV! So, how in the fuck is HIM being a vampire a BAD thing?’ Chuck asked irritated. ‘How has this NOT dawned on anyone else?!!’ He shouted, gawking at everyone.

‘I - I don’t have HIV, anymore?’ Cas asked, directing the question to Benny.

Benny shook his head. ‘Vampires can’t have human diseases…even one like that, so no…you don’t.’ He admitted calmly.

‘You cured me by turning me.’ Cas said, his bottom lip quivering.

Benny shrugged. ‘I - yes.’ He decided just to go with a shorter answer rather then a long winded answer.

‘Thank you.’ Cas said happily with a smile before looking at Sam and laughing but also tears beginning to run down his face.

‘Okay, so I can’t be mad over this.’ Sam admitted.

‘Neither can I, I’m not a complete asshole.’ Dean added before cracking up laughing when Cas jumped into Sam’s arms laughing happily. ‘I’m not sure right now whether to call you Moose like Crowley does or call you Samquatch like Gabriel.’ Dean said with a smile.

‘If he’s Moose, that makes you Squirrel, Dean.’ Chuck said with a smile.

Dean frowned before coming around behind Chuck, wrapping his arms around Chuck’s waist, and lifting him off his feet. ‘Hey, put me down!’ Chuck said laughing, kicking his feet.

Benny smiled and just shook his head. ‘ _I love this fucking family!_ ’ He thought to himself with a silent chuckle.

**xXxXx**

Sam didn't know what it was, but seeing that dark look in Castiel's eyes would always send shivers down his spine and a shot of arousal through his system. In fact, he couldn't wait for them to retreat to their room in Dean's house in LA, all dark and scary looking, and for him to pretend to hide under the covers while Castiel stalked him. This was the game they started ever since Benny accidentally turned him, and Sam couldn't deny that he quite enjoyed playing it.

He would make sure to have an older shirt on him and just as old sweats, or none at all whenever he caught that look in Castiel's eyes during dinner, knowing his clothes might end up ripped off of him. He would take his time in the bathroom to slick himself up a bit, always saying just in case, but knowing it will always be the case.

Anytime Castiel would snuggle his nose in Sam's neck and inhale deeply, Sam's cock would instantly twitch to the sound and the slight ticklish feeling it would give him and he knew he would get to have that hard cock of Castiel's in him that evening, and this evening won't be any different.

No matter how much Sam hoped it would. No matter how much Sam hoped Cas would bite him during their little game and drink from him, allowing Sam to feel that amazing intoxicating thrill.

Castiel would stalk him, then jump in their bed, hissing and growling as he would yank the covers and dive into kissing Sam so passionately it would make Sam dizzy within seconds. Cas would then move from his lips to his neck and Sam would always send a silent prayer that Cas wouldn't bite him... Yet.

He would feel his tongue lick all over his skin, his chest and his nipples, making him gasp and arch his back to get more, more, more. He had no idea if Cas was always this talented or did the vampire thing have something to do with it, and honestly he didn't care. Castiel was able to lift him to those amazing heights twice before Cas's own orgasm explodes within Sam.

This time, Cas decided to do one of Sam's favorite things. He was going lower and lower, licking and kissing his way to Sam's overeager cock and just when he reached it, he would bare his vampire teeth at that erection, flooding Sam with fear, adrenaline, and arousal, that he knew he wouldn't last long.

Cas licked the head of his cock, spreading his hot saliva all over it before opening his full lips and wrapping them around Sam's length, lowering his head all the way down. Sam gasped and choked feeling that his dick hit the back of Cas's throat, and then Castiel started bobbing his head, making Sam moan and try to wiggle away, instantly overstimulated.

Castiel's one hand shot up to his hip to steady him while the other slipped under Sam's ass, squeezed his cheeks and then started to inch a finger of his towards his hole. Sam's breathing hitched when he felt that finger probing and the moment it breached him, Sam shouted, exploding in Cas's mouth. Those red vampire eyes were trained at Sam like a predator as he sucked and slurped it all, then let Sam's cock slip out of his mouth with a loud 'pop'.

'Jesus.' Sam barely managed to breath out, feeling blinded by that hard orgasm and then suddenly yelped as the finger breached him fast and dirty. His breathing picked up as Castiel started finger fucking him faster and faster and felt his own traitorous cock twitch again in excitement as the Cas added a second lubed finger.

A few minutes later and he was already a moaning, shivering mess as he fucked himself on Cas's three fingers until he couldn't take it any more, feeling the access lubricant just seep out of him.

'Take me. Take me, now!' Sam shouted, and Cas was more than happy to oblige. Quickly, he stood up and spread Sam's legs wide, positioned himself and in one slick motion, he sunk inside of him and immediately started pounding him, not giving him a second to catch his breath.

Blinded by the white spots filled with rainbows he started seeing as his orgasm approached rapidly, all he could do is shout small, cut off words at Cas.

'More!'

'Please.'

'Cas!'

'More!'

'More!'

'Take...'

'Take me...'

'TAKE... Meee...'

And just at the top of that highest mountain, he finally found enough air in his lungs to shout out one last dirty thought.

'BITE ME!'

Too lost in the amazing feel of Sam's sweet, tight ass, the way it fit around him just perfectly, and too drunk of the overall scent of Sam, Castiel struggled to stay in control, but the second those words slipped out of his little prey's mouth, something inside of him snapped. The animalistic urges took over and with one last powerful thrust, his lips reached Sam's neck, his bared sharp teeth caught on his skin and broke it, filing the room with the scent of fresh blood.

Castiel lost it, his orgasm ripped thought him as soon as that blood made contact with his tongue and he sealed his lips over the wound sucking down on that precious nectar. Sam too came at the exact same moment, screaming as his cum smeared all over between their bodies, but this time, it was different.

Normally with every powerful orgasm he has ever experienced, the high would come and go within minutes, but this time... This time it lasted longer and felt so much more stronger and blissful, it was beyond what Sam would ever think possible.

Fortunately, but oddly, Castiel's mind cleared up soon enough, before he had a chance to drink too much, and he pulled away, his worried eyes roaming all over Sam's droopy smiling face.

Sam pulled him in a hug as they stayed linked, kissed his forehead and repeated the mantra 'I'm ok. I'm ok.' so many times, Castiel figured it was either a lie or he was a little bit more than ok. He didn't really mean to do this, and he had no idea it would affect Sam in this way, but at the end of the day... He wouldn't mind repeating this every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’s Note: I so badly wanted to know what happens behind those closed doors in that dark, scary room of Sam’s and Castiel’s. So, I guess now I know. :D
> 
> Author’s Note: 1) This chapter will always be special to me. Why? Because, it’s the first chapter of...ANY story that I’ve actually co-written with anybody else. I’m actually THRILLED at that. 2) If I understood it correctly, ‘Ça va’ can mean ‘it’s okay’ in French.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	19. Three Car Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: In regards to what was mentioned in the Chapter 17 about Chuck having melody and or lyric ideas that he wanted to discuss with Dean…it seems like in the series, it is a possibility that he knew how to write music since he knew how to play guitar…but at the same time I say that…I’m thinking more along the lines of Rob’s talent in that regard then the character he plays…something along those lines. But no, in this AU…Chuck isn’t a musician, even if he still is capable of writing melodies and lyrics and playing guitar. Also, what I THOUGHT was going to be 19 is having to be pushed back to 20, but it’ll still happen…so, don’t worry about it.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

While during the filming break from _Supernatural_ , Dean had by no means been able to rest…he’d still had Cons to appear at, and music to sing, play, or write. Then of course, he had minor breaks where he’d drive out to Louisiana and spend some time with Benny. But, what had been most stressful was when after the initial break where Ben was supposed to go back with Lisa, he’d adamantly objected to going back…not necessarily because he wanted to spend more time with DEAN…but because he’d been bonding with Benny and didn’t want to have to leave, yet. That ended up putting Dean and Lisa at odds up to the point of Lisa threatening legal action and Dean calling Sam.

Sam attempted to be diplomatic…which flew out the window when Lisa slapped Dean. The sound that came out of BOTH Benny AND Cas’ mouths was one that Sam knew was something they only ever did when their fangs were out…and considering Sam could see their eyes…he knew they were pissed, the only reason he could figure that they HADN’T attacked Lisa just then was because Ben was standing behind Benny and Benny had a tight grip on Cas’ trenchcoat. When Chuck walked out of the room, he knew that Chuck was either calling the LAPD or Gabriel…and honestly, the LAPD would be safer for Lisa because if he called Gabriel, Gabriel would make it his personal mission to wreck her life...and he would succeed. You do NOT mess with people he cares about and expect to still have a life afterwards, even if it wrecked his own in the process.

Sam, Benny, Cas, and even Ben stood and watched and listened as Lisa yelled and began demeaning Dean, including in some VERY creative ways, but what was surprising to both Benny and Ben, but not to Sam and Cas, was the fact that Dean was allowing it to happen…he wasn’t arguing back, he was just standing there, taking it, and keeping his head down.

‘What do you want me to do, Lisa?’ Dean asked defeated, keeping his head and eyes down. ‘Would you like me to slit my wrists or throat? Swallow a full bottle of pills? Or, would you just like me to hang myself?’ He added.

All at the same time, ‘De!’ Sam said concerned, Cas made a sound between a growl and an exhale, and ‘Cher!’ Benny said disappointed

‘I want you to leave my son alone!’ Lisa snapped.

‘You’re not going to start THAT shit again, Lisa…he’s MY son too, dammit!’ Dean snapped back.

‘There’s never been any proof of that.’ Lisa said smugly.

‘You fucking bitch! I had a paternity test shortly after Ben was BORN…I know damn well he’s my son! The court records that show my rights to visitation show that he’s my son!’ Dean argued. ‘But, if it’ll shut you up, I’ll take another one…I don’t care! I’m not going to let you disappear with Ben for another thirteen fucking years!’ He added.

When the police showed up, Lisa and Dean were still arguing over Ben. The two officers were planning to arrest BOTH Dean and Lisa but Cas being an officer in his own right knew that the easiest solution was video evidence…so, he’d actually been videoing the whole thing on his phone. Lisa still ended up arrested due to the outstanding warrant, but Dean was just told to stay in the area - which stuck for all of three days when he had a Con to attend and sent Ben out to Louisiana with Benny.

**xXxXx**

By the time the filming for Season 9 of _Supernatural_ began, Dean’s third album had been released, but he’d spent a significant amount of his ‘time off’ having to fight Lisa in court after she was released from jail - HOW she was released was beyond even Sam…which resulted in him having to be pulled out last minute from a couple Cons…including SDCC* which he was pissed about missing two years in a row, even if the prior time had been by choice.

Sam had ended up working the custody case himself and while Dean was content having visitation of Ben - as long as he ACTUALLY GOT TO SEE Ben, he wouldn’t object to shared custody either since he had made significant changes in his life style since he and Lisa were together, but he really had no intent on even wanting full custody because he could not be around Ben as much as he would like to.

The filming of Season 9 ended up being pushed back two weeks because the custody battle had rolled into the filming schedule but thankfully was close to its end - according to Sam. Considering the lengths Lisa was willing to go, she was tying Sam’s hands with what he could do and give Dean his best shot at keeping some sort of custody of Ben. Sam admitted that Dean had had a couple of suicide attempts in the past, but he was past those - or Sam HOPED he was, but he couldn’t say THAT in front of the judge - and that he did drink more then was healthy but he’d undergone treatment for that - actually, Benny just didn’t like him to drink much so both he and Chuck had cut back significantly, but again…not something he could say in front of the judge.

However, he also pointed out that Lisa had been under court orders for Dean to have visitation and it been over thirteen YEARS since Dean had seen Ben when Lisa decided to take off instead of allowing that to happen. When the accusation had been made that Dean was physically abusive to Lisa, Sam saw red and all bets were off. Dean wasn’t really surprised after that that he ended up with custody of Ben. He knew logistically that Lisa would end up attempting to take custody back but Sam had agreed to do as much as he could without Dean’s presence. In the mean time, Ben was staying with Benny in Louisiana…which Dean found oddly suspicious since THAT had been what Ben had wanted to begin with. If he didn’t know any better...he’d think Ben had played every damn one of them and the system itself. He wasn’t sure if that thought was cause for delight or concern.

**xXxXx**

‘Do you know what those shoes MEAN?’ Liz asked carefully.

‘They mean I’m gay, I’m out, and I’m proud.’ Ben said easily.

‘You’re FOURTEEN, how can you know anything about…your sexuality?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘I’ve ALWAYS preferred other boys to girls, it wasn’t until I was twelve that I realized what that meant, and I didn’t care what the consequences were…I wasn’t going to hide who I am.’ Ben explained.

‘Okay, and what do you like besides the _Black Panther_ comics?’ Liz asked curiously. She’d gotten relegated to Ben-sitting since Benny was dealing with the lunch rush and didn’t have time to explain every nook and cranny of what he was doing to Ben.

‘I like cooking and playing _Assassin’s Creed_ with Benny.’ Ben said easily. ‘I like learning about classic vehicles which mom even admitted is something I had to have gotten from Dean…since she couldn’t tell a Ford from a Chevy if it wasn’t for the logos.’ He added. ‘I’m not a big music fan but I do like Dean’s, just…don’t tell him I said that. And, I love pie! I like _The Land Before Time_ movies. And, while I’m not particularly a fan of _Pokémon_ I do have a habit of playing clone games based on it.’ He continued. ‘And, I LOVE geometry and graphing…I don’t like algebraic geometry though because you don’t always get an actual measurement and THAT’S annoying to me. I’m actually in advanced math classes. Ah hell! I’m going to need to find a new school, a new Muay Thai instructor, and a new archery instructor!’ He concluded.

‘Are you going to be going to school here or in LA?’ Liz asked curiously.

Ben shrugged. ‘I don’t know, I’m hoping Dean will let me enroll here. Does Carencro even have a place that teaches Muay Thai or archery?’ He asked curiously.

‘I don’t know.’ Liz said honestly. ‘I’ve never paid that much attention to which branch of what fighting discipline is taught and I don’t keep track of hunting techniques.’ She explained. ‘Can you think of anything else?’ She asked curiously.

‘Out of the seven Muay Thai competitions I’ve competed in since I enrolled in classes when I was twelve, I’ve won five of them. One I lost due to a stupid move that got me disqualified and the other I had to drop out of after making the semi-finals because mom had to work and I had no other way to get there.’ Ben explained. ‘I’ve only competed in three archery competitions and I won the most recent. I like gardening and I like painting my toe nails.’ He added.

‘Do you have ANY shame?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘Besides the shame of giving up my virginity when I was twelve to a fourteen-year-old boy who it turned out didn’t give a damn about me and the very next day called me a faggot in front of half the school?’ Ben asked calmly. ‘No, I don’t.’ He added.

‘Um, um…I’m sorry that happened to you.’ Liz said uncomfortably.

Ben just shrugged in response. ‘So, what do you want to do once you graduate?’ Liz asked cautiously but deciding that getting off THAT subject was a good idea.

Ben shrugged. ‘Go to college, get a degree in Modern Geometry, continue competing in Muay Thai and archery competitions…I don’t really have any other plans.’ He admitted.

‘Do you like being an only child?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘Uh huh. I don’t like a lot of people enough to say I’d want a sibling.’ Ben admitted.

‘Do you have a favorite animal?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘I like cats but I’m allergic and while I wouldn’t mind taking allergy medication, mom doesn’t like cats period…so, I’ve never had one. I think mom told me that Dean is actually allergic to cats himself.’ Ben explained.

‘Why do you call your dad, Dean?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘Because really…he hasn’t earned the right to be called my dad, yet.’ Ben admitted.

‘He’s NEVER going to earn that title if you don’t spend time with him.’ Liz pointed out.

Ben shrugged. ‘Do you prefer _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘I don’t really have a preference…one way or the other, I’ve watched both but I don’t hold a preference.’ Ben explained.

‘Okay, _King Kong_ or _Godzilla_?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘I don’t really have a preference there, either.’ Ben admitted.

‘Have you ever seen the musical, _Cats_?’ Liz asked curiously, deciding to try a different route…since she was getting NOWHERE with the current one.

‘I have the CD set from the original London show but no, I haven’t SEEN the musical.’ Ben admitted.

‘Have you ever done a play or tried singing or playing an instrument?’ Liz asked carefully.

‘I don’t like acting and I can’t sing or play an instrument.’ Ben admitted.

‘Have you ever watched _Supernatural_?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘No, I haven’t. I haven’t read the books, either. And no, I haven’t watched or read _Revolution_ , either.’ Ben admitted.

‘Do you mind the fact that Benny wanted you out of the way during lunch rush and that’s why he stuck you with me?’ Liz asked carefully.

‘No. We can continue my cooking lessons when he ISN’T busy like this. I don’t mind waiting. Whether you believe me or not, I can actually be quite patient.’ Ben explained.

‘Oh, I believe that you believe that you can be patient. That does not necessarily mean that I believe that you can be patient. Does that make sense?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘Yes, actually it does.’ Ben admitted. ‘You believe that I believe I can be patient. You do not however believe that I actually can be patient.’ He explained. ‘Did I get it right?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Liz said easily.

‘So, do you actually work here or are you more of a fill-in?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘I do the finances but I am also a fill-in, yes.’ Liz admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Damn, I’m tired but at least I finally got this done!
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!
> 
> *SDCC=San Diego Comic Con


	20. In Like Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, after multiple delays for several different reasons, here’s the chapter I’ve been referring to. Hopefully you enjoy it.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean stretched his arms up over his head and yawned. Gabriel had had to stay in Vancouver because Season 10 of _Dr. Sexy_ was filming and their scheduling had gotten messed up worse then _Supernatural_ after one of Gabriel’s main co-stars ended up in the hospital with a staff infection. So, Dean had somehow gotten volunteered to take up Gabriel’s normal position as…Master of Ceremonies. Dean didn’t like being onstage alone anymore than Chuck did, he just hid it better…so, he was pretty much staying out of his comfort zone. And, to top it off, he was not by any stretch of the imagination looking forward to his panel - which wasn’t even until the next day…but while he would be doing the panel with his ‘on-screen brother’ - which was fairly normal for the Cons…it was also going to be the day that he was going to be introducing the rest of the world to his son - and boy, had Lisa been pissed about THAT idea!

So, where did Dean’s position leave him, at that exact moment? Sitting in a private corner - well, no one was around so it was about as private as he was gonna get at the Con - eating a hummus veggie wrap and trying to figure out how to tell Benny in French ‘I fucking hate you for introducing me to these things! Do you know how much shit Sam’s given me over it? But, I also love you to the moon and back because these are REALLY FUCKING DELICIOUS!’ Dean still didn’t like rabbit food - vegetables - per se, but Benny had had him try one of those and okay, so…he’s eaten nineteen of them in the last three weeks.

‘There you are!’ Dean heard someone say while he had part of the wrap in his mouth, taking the bite he was planned to, he then looked up at the guy. The guy just watched him for a few seconds allowing Dean to chew and swallow the bite. ‘Uh hey…’ He began.

‘You can call me Gadreel. Honestly, I have too many people have issues with my name and just figure it’s easier for them to call me by whatever my last acting role was.’ The man who played the role as Gadreel said.

‘So, what do you want Gad?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘You know that Chuck’s panel is going on?’ ‘Gadreel’ asked curiously.

‘Duh, I introduced him.’ Dean said annoyed.

‘You should also be aware that he’s been sitting on his hands on the stool out there for the last seven minutes without saying a word, the fans are getting concerned.’ Gadreel said.

‘Aw, son of bitch!’ Dean said, standing up. ‘THIS is why Chuck doesn’t need to do these fucking Cons without Gabriel!’ Dean complained as he rushed past Gadreel, shoving the half-eaten veggie wrap into Gadreel’s hands, and Gadreel looked down at the wrap curiously.

‘ _What is this?_ ’ Gadreel thought to himself.

Dean made it around the corner before he rushed back, grabbing the wrap from Gadreel, said, ‘Give me that!’ before heading back the direction he’d headed to begin with…leaving a confused Gadreel behind.

**xXxXx**

Dean walked out onto the stage and over to stand in front of Chuck, swallowing his last bite of wrap as he did. Dean put his hands on Chuck’s shoulders when he realized that despite standing in front of Chuck that Chuck wasn’t actually looking at him…it was more like he was looking THROUGH him.

‘You okay, Chuck?’ Dean whispered. Or, was he supposed to call him Carver - in case anyone overheard him - since Carver Edlund was what everyone knew him as? Chuck Shurley was an unknown nobody to the fans…but Dean hadn’t called him Carver in…probably since the first time Chuck had shown up as his door looking like the literal Devil - a.k.a. Becky - was after him. If they expected him to remember to call him Carver, it wasn’t going to happen.

When the only response Dean got was Chuck finally looking at him, he came to the conclusion that he’d gotten wound to tight. It wasn’t the first time but that was why Gabriel started doing the Cons with them despite not having anything to do with the show himself, while Gabriel could make light of any situation…he also had a calming effect on Chuck…and they had GREAT chemistry onstage. Even though, typically if Chuck gets too wound up, he just develops a really bad stutter. Oh! Maybe he should’ve stayed after introducing him…but he honestly hadn’t thought about it and he was getting tired - how Gabriel managed being the Master of Ceremonies almost EVERY Con or for the ones that weren’t solely _Supernatural_ , their part of it…anyways was beyond him.

Trying to think like Gabriel left Dean feeling like he had an error message in his head. So, after coming to the conclusion that he couldn’t act like Gabriel…he decided to try the next best thing…acting like himself. So, coming from that idea…what would he do in this situation? Honestly, Chuck probably needed a couple - few - minutes to unwind and that wasn’t going to happen while on display for all those fans at Dean’s back. So, that left him with one very simple option, get Chuck the hell offstage, get him to unwind, and then shove, push, or lead Chuck back onstage and stay with him during the rest of his panel. The fans wouldn’t be happy but it was either that or Chuck would be mistaken for a silent stone for the remaining forty-five minutes of his panel.

‘De-an?’ Chuck asked hesitantly. Honestly though, Dean wasn’t really sure about the hesitancy of Chuck saying his name considering it had sounded more like Diane just with Dee instead of Die, and come to think of it…Chuck had been doing that off-and-on quite often that day, but it didn’t make sense since Chuck had NEVER even said his name like that before as a joke. And then, there were the other things that day that they’d laughed off - well, Chuck had and Dean had gone along with it because he just figured Chuck was nervous because he was having to do a Con panel without Gabriel for the first time in YEARS - but tacking onto this…was actually concerning. Mispronouncing words - even some really simple ones - that he’d heard Chuck say MANY times, just blanking out on others, and then not knowing the answers to questions that Chuck would typically know if he were 80% asleep AND drop-down drunk! And, come to think of it…that had been getting steadily worse throughout the day. Dean had to many dots trying to connect all at once and it coming back to one bright red neon flashing sign in his head ‘GET CHUCK OFFSTAGE BECAUSE SOMETHING IS WRONG!’

Dean watched Chuck for a couple additional moments as he was trying to come up with a quick excuse to get Chuck offstage, Chuck would open his mouth and then close it, and watching his facial reaction…it was like he was TRYING to say something but nothing was coming out and it was concerning him and the concern would deepen each time. And, there was just something in Dean’s head that along with all the other dots was telling him that this WASN’T related to Chuck’s anxiety and the occasional selective mutism - the stuttering was more common - when he’d get wound to tight. At that point, worrying or pissing off the fans became the least of Dean’s concerns. ‘How about we get you offstage, huh?’ He whispered.

Chuck looked curious and then concerned. ‘Chuck?’ Dean whispered.

Dean watched Chuck’s eyes as they moved searchingly, focusing on Dean, his concern growing, and his breathing quickening. ‘ _Yeah, fuck this!_ ’ Dean thought to himself. ‘Come on.’ Dean whispered, tilting his head toward the backstage area. When Chuck gave no sign of moving, Dean let his hands drop back to his sides, moved to Chuck’s left, put his right hand between Chuck’s shoulder blades, and gave a slight push. When Chuck just looked at Dean confused, Dean gave a slightly harder push, which while it did get Chuck off the stool, it also made Chuck stumble. Chuck looked at Dean, curiously but with a hint of irritation, but he otherwise didn’t move. Dean moved back to stand at Chuck’s left, put his right hand between Chuck’s shoulder blades, he whispered again ‘Come on’ and when he tried to nudge him in the direction of the backstage area, Chuck again stumbled. What the fuck was going on? Dean grabbed Chuck’s left arm, just under his armpit, and began ‘guiding’ him to the backstage area. Chuck seemingly finally getting the message that he needed to go with Dean.

**xXxXx**

While Dean didn’t really talk to Adam, he and Sam both had Adam’s cell phone number for…well, he was pretty sure Sam talked to Adam on occasion but he didn’t know for sure because he wouldn’t ask…so, because Sam had it, he’d wanted Dean to have it. But, at the moment, he was listening to the ringing after calling the number Sam had given him. Why? Because, he wanted advice on what he needed to do and he didn’t think that if this was just some new side to Chuck’s anxiety - or maybe a new side affect to his anxiety medication - that a trip to the hospital was going to look very good.

It took three attempts before someone finally answered the phone. ‘Milligan, Adam…uh, shit! This is Adam, you’re on.’ Dean heard Adam say drowsily, he shook his head quickly, because there were SOME things he just didn’t want to question.

‘Uh, hey Adam…this is Dean.’ Dean said hesitantly. He was already thinking that calling Adam was a mistake but standing out of the way with Chuck clinging to his right forearm like he was worried Dean was going to disappear if he even loosened his grip, he figured he could handle his hesitancy.

‘Dean who?’ Adam asked sleepily.

‘Winchester.’ Dean said annoyed.

‘Dean?’ Adam asked surprised and suddenly a lot more awake.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said reluctantly. ‘Look, I know you and I don’t see eye-to-eye on much and haven’t since you became an adult…but I need to ask a question.’ He said seriously.

‘Shoot.’ Adam said simply.

‘So, most of today…Chuck’s been having sporadic speech problems, whether it’s just a weird pronunciation like calling me Diane or outright just not being able to come up with the word.’ Dean began, realizing how BADLY he was describing what was happening. ‘But, when I actually think about it…he’s been getting quieter, too. And then, there’s been times where I’ve been talking and he’ll just look at me like I’m speaking a completely different language…like when I tried to get him to come offstage with me because he’d been sitting there silently for the last several minutes…I had to grab him and start to LEAD him offstage before he finally understood what I wanted. And now, he’s grabbed my arm in a fucking death grip and won’t let go!’ He continued, HOPING what he was saying was making more sense. ‘Is this anxiety related because he does suffer from severe anxiety issues that he’s on medication for?’ He asked carefully.

‘I’m not saying it couldn’t be anxiety-related because it very well could, but by what you’re describing…you probably need to get him checked out at a hospital, just in case…because it could just as easily be something worse that I do not want to comment on because it could scare you.’ Adam explained.

‘Thanks, Adam. I appreciate this.’ Dean said before hanging up without letting Adam say anything more, he’d worry about actually talking to Adam as family…later. Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket, stood in front of Chuck, put the knuckles on his left hand under Chuck’s chin to tilt his head up to get him to look at him. ‘I’m gonna take you to a hospital to get you checked out, okay? Something’s obviously wrong and Adam’s even advising it as a safety precaution, okay?’ Dean asked both questions gently, not surprised that Chuck looked like he didn’t understand.

Remembering that Ben was…SOMEWHERE at the Convention, Dean pulled his phone back out of his pocket and sent a simple message. ‘Get to Baby, I’m taking Chuck to the hospital. Something’s wrong.’ Dean wasn’t surprised that by the time he made it to the Impala that Ben was already standing leaned back against the rear passenger side door.

‘What happened?’ Ben asked concerned.

Dean shook his head frustrated. ‘I don’t know!’ He yelled frustrated, causing Ben to jump startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) With the general consensus that the character Dr. Sexy - the one that wasn’t Gabriel - is based on a character from Grey’s Anatomy…I’m kinda using their season set to figure out what season Dr. Sexy would be…I don’t know, it seemed like a good idea. 2) Um…err, uh…I’m sure if you do the math, you can figure out for yourself what this is loosely based on. And, if you can’t figure it out…I’ll explain it at the end of this bit of the story. 3) Um, this is…more or less, the first part and while I could’ve continued and just made the chapter longer…I’m trying to keep the chapters around 2000 words.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	21. Undergrad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is the continuance of the last chapter.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean had no idea how many times he’d tried calling Gabriel, but it had gone to voicemail EVERY TIME! The last time he’d called had been with Chuck’s phone and it still went straight to voicemail. Now, while he’d typically say that Gabriel was busy filming and that being ignored was nothing concerning…but Dean had found out from Sam, while nobody really knows why Dean took Chuck offstage, the fans know it’s not good…and if Sam and Cas BOTH know - one's a lawyer and the other's a cop, so they have HORRENDOUS hours in their own right - why the hell hasn’t Gabriel called?

‘Dean?’ Dean looked into the seat to his right at Ben who had spoken.

‘What?’ Dean asked curiously, not wanting to admit that he wasn’t sure whether he should be concerned or pissed at Gabriel’s behavior.

‘Benny texted me since you’re ignoring his texts while trying to get hold of Gabriel on the phone, he’s wanting to know what happened.’ Ben said simply. And, THAT was a further point for Dean’s thoughts…BENNY knew! Why the fuck was it that everyone Dean legitimately gave a damn about - Bobby didn’t use a computer so he had a legitimate excuse for not knowing - knew and was concerned about Chuck but his own soulmate wasn’t picking up his damn phone?

‘Oh boy, uh…tell him that when we got here, I explained everything that I knew about what had been happening throughout the day, that they then took him for a CT, and that it showed he was having a stroke. Um, his uh...carotid artery split causing a blood clot in his brain which is what caused his aphasia, but they gave him a shot in the ER to…um, burst it, I think is how they explained the shot they gave him. And, with aphasia…even getting to it as quickly as they did…it’s very likely he’s going to have to go through speech therapy. Uh…um, if he had been brought in much later…he probably wouldn’t have…’ Dean stopped and turned his attention to Chuck who was sedated in the hospital bed. There were honestly very few people in Dean’s life that he’d become emotionally invested in - it was a necessity to keep his sanity - Sam, Cas, and Bobby were his core family and that would never change. Benny has since been added to that group due to Dean’s relationship with him and the fact they’re soulmates. Ben was worming his way into that group…even if it was in a sort of cock-eyed way considering he was Dean’s son but was bonding with Benny. But Chuck, he’d been a part of that small group before Benny, or even before Chuck had met Gabriel…they’d been friends longer than they’d had their soulmates.

‘Alright.’ Ben said softly.

**xXxXx**

Dean was tired, he wasn’t even sure what day he was on, he wasn’t sure what day Ben had asked to go back to Louisiana and that was why Ben was back with Benny, and he wasn’t sure how many calls from Sam, Cas, and Benny he’d missed - ignored - over those days. All he knew for certain was that Chuck was being released and that before they headed to Vancouver so Dean could knock some sense into Gabriel, he was finding a hotel to get some sleep - and a shower.

Dean knew that Chuck was going to need speech therapy, so he’d expected that, but it was still messing with him that however many days ago it had been since that damned Con, that he’d went from being Dean first thing in the morning to Diane by that afternoon, and that the one word Chuck had been able to come up with since he’d been given that shot was some garbled version of ‘safe’ - or at least, that was what the doctor got out of the word, Dean hadn’t been able to get anything out of it - which was apparently in reference to Dean himself. But, even with that thought in his head…he couldn’t imagine what Chuck was going through…anyway it was looked at …Chuck needed Gabriel!

Dean knew they’d done other tests after Chuck had woken up from the sedation that he’d needed to be awake for, but besides the obvious need for speech therapy and some minor physical therapy, the latter of which could even be done at home…Chuck would most likely be back to Chuck-normal within a couple months. And, for some reason…Dean figured he’d be the one having to help Chuck with that.

When Chuck was finally dressed and had been officially discharged, Dean had fallen asleep in the chair. He woke up to the feeling of someone staring at him. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Chuck who really was staring at him. ‘I would say son a bitch, Cas…but you’re not Cas and I got over being jumpy over that when I was a teenager and he did that NIGHTLY!’ He said, slightly annoyed but with a slight smile on his face.

**xXxXx**

It took almost a week for Dean to drive from Toronto to Vancouver but that wasn’t just counting the trip back into the US and then back out, but also rest and food stops…and his one teeny little incident of getting lost in North Dakota for the better part of three days which resulted in him and Chuck camping in the Impala on two of those nights - the car by no means was a camping vehicle - because it was storming on one of those days and just a heavy downpour on the other, the third was essentially spent sleeping on the trunk of the Impala and leaned back against the rear window…or in Chuck’s case, using Dean as a pillow, which Dean just added to his list of ‘things he was NEVER talking about.’

Leaving Chuck in the Impala once arriving at the studio where _Dr. Sexy_ was filmed, it didn’t take him long to find Gabriel’s trailer - besides having to explain in some half-assed round-about way what he was doing there. He knocked and knocked and knocked and decided that either Gabriel was actually on-set or was just ignoring him, either way…he figured the little bastard eventually had to go through the door so he stayed next to it, WAITING!

It was almost ninety minutes later before he saw Gabriel walking back to his trailer. Gabriel stopped about four feet from Dean. ‘What the fuck, Gabriel? I tried getting you on your fucking cell phone for over a week!’ He snapped.

‘I’ve been busy.’ Gabriel said vaguely.

‘Don’t you know what’s happened with Chuck?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Something happened onstage in Toronto and you had to get him offstage.’ Gabriel said simply.

‘He spent TEN motherfucking days in the hospital after having a stroke! Now, I’VE been the one having to sit with him when he can’t even fucking talk because his goddamn soulmate is to busy with his TV series to give a shit about the person he’s supposed to -’ Dean began yelling but stopped when he saw the door he was still standing next to open.

Dean looked at the person who’d opened the door, at Gabriel, back at the person, and repeated this action multiple times before focusing on the person who had stepped out of the trailer and over to stand in front of Gabriel. ‘Hello, Kali.’ Dean gritted out. He’d never liked the woman to began with, he honestly had no idea what Gabriel’s relationship with her had been beyond ‘occasional fuck buddy’, and right now…this wasn’t looking good for either of them, but he was really trying to keep from jumping to the obvious conclusion.

‘I think it would be wise to continue this inside.’ Kali said, oddly acting as the voice of reason and while Dean wanted to wring her damn neck, he also happened to agree in this situation.

Dean followed Kali and Gabriel into the trailer, closing the door behind him. Kali walked back toward what Dean was pretty sure was the ‘bedroom’ or if it was anything like his own trailer…small bed with curtain blocking off sight of bed.

‘What the fuck is going on, Gabriel? I’m trying not to jump to conclusions, but…you’re making it VERY difficult.’ Dean admitted.

‘Have you ever seen my Soulmark, Dean?’ Gabriel asked, completely ignoring Dean’s question.

‘No.’ Dean said immediately.

Gabriel pulled his left sleeve up to his elbow and held his arm up so his Soulmark was more visible. Dean looked at the words ‘You would make a good character for my series’, it actually fit on two lines which wasn’t unheard of…just sort of rare considering most were much shorter marks. ‘I’m guessing that’s what Chuck said to you when you first met?’ Dean asked curiously, already knowing the answer due to how Soulmarks work.

‘Yes.’ Gabriel said simply. ‘But, look around the words.’ He pointed out.

Dean looked around the words. ‘Your arm looks burnt underneath your mark.’ He said carefully.

‘I got my Soulmark when I was fourteen, it turned to a burn mark when I was twenty-two. Do you know why?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘Your soulmate would have had to die, but -’ Dean began confused.

‘My soulmate is dead, Dean…I never met them. I love Chuck but he’s not my soulmate and never would be and while I know with what you’ve said that I’m going to come across as extremely cruel…I’m not going to continue my relationship with him. I can continue as Master of Ceremonies if the higher ups decide they want me to, otherwise…I’m done.’ Gabriel explained.

‘You just said you fucking love him! Why in the hell would you admit to something like that and then turn around and say that you’re not going to continue your relationship?’ Dean snapped.

Dean was honestly surprised by the sudden fury on Gabriel’s face…damn, he never thought he’d miss the ‘Trickster’, makes-everybody-laugh Gabriel! ‘Because, I’m tired of playing second fiddle to YOU!’ Gabriel snapped.

‘What?’ Dean asked confused. ‘What the hell are you talking about?’ He added.

‘You cannot possibly be that naïve! Actually, you could but you’re a fairly smart man, so I don’t think you are.’ Gabriel said annoyed.

‘What are you talking about, Gabriel? What am I missing here? Why the hell do you think you’re playing second ANYTHING to me in regards to your relationship with Chuck?’ Dean asked confused.

‘Dean, I know that Chuck loves me…I’m not ignorant enough NOT to realize that. But, you’re obviously missing a VERY important fact here.’ Gabriel explained.

‘And, what is that, Gabriel?’ Dean asked annoyed. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Gabriel’s habit of dragging shit out until HE was good and ready to talk about it.

Gabriel shook his head. ‘Dean, he’s in love with you. How have you NEVER realized that?’ He asked curiously.

‘What the hell are you on, Gabriel? He’s not in love with me!’ Dean snapped.

‘Just keep telling yourself that. But, maybe you should start watching him more closely and maybe you’ll see it for yourself.’ Gabriel said calmly.

Instead of responding, Dean turned and stormed out of Gabriel’s trailer, slamming the door behind him.

Gabriel collapsed back onto his couch, immediately burying his face in his hands. He’d been telling the truth about his ‘Soulmark’ not being real, about that his REAL soulmate was dead, but he would’ve stayed with Chuck because they did love each other, anyways. But, any further thoughts on the matter were distracted from when he heard the sound of something hitting the small coffee table in front of him. He lifted his head to look at the open folder and multiple pictures of him and Chuck, he lifted his head to glare at Kali. ‘I did what the hell you wanted, Kali…now, fucking drop it!’ Gabriel snapped.

Kali closed the folder, before picking it up off the table, and began walking back toward the bedroom. ‘Just remember, Gabriel…you EVER even THINK about going back to him and EVERYONE will get to see what...naughty little boys you two are.’ She said mockingly before laughing.

Gabriel’s head dropped as he couldn’t help but think that Chuck had been right…they should have been more careful and not done that shit where they could be caught by any Tom, Dick, Harry, or Jane…but like everything else in his life, he hadn’t listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) So yeah, what this is loosely based on was Rob’s stroke. 2) Now, what’s going to come of the blackmailing of Gabriel?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	22. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, with Dean trying to help Chuck get through his recovery…what happens when it’s found out that there’s more behind Gabriel’s decision to end his relationship with Chuck then what Gabriel let on?
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Dean, why did Chuck head to YOUR room?’ Cas asked curiously.

Dean stood in front of Cas, holding both his own luggage but also Chuck’s. ‘Because, he refuses to stay in his room?’ Dean asked frustrated. ‘I don’t fucking know!’ He snapped. ‘Did I mention that I’m going to kill your brother? I am going to chop him up into little tiny pieces and toss them into a wood chipper!’ He added.

Cas’ eyes went wide. ‘What did Gabriel do this time?’ He asked surprised.

‘You know, if he hadn’t wanted to be with Chuck…fine. I don’t like being involved in other peoples personal lives, anyways. But, to tell ME that not only was his mark FAKE but that despite ‘loving’ Chuck that their relationship was over? Chuck isn’t even going to UNDERSTAND that, right now! How the fuck can I explain that to him when I’m still not sure I understand it?’ Dean asked frustrated, only stopping when his vision was beginning to blur. ‘ _God, I want Benny._ ’ He thought to himself.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. ‘That doesn’t make sense.’ He said uncertainly.

‘No, it doesn’t, but it happened.’ Dean explained simply.

‘I’m sorry, Dean…but I don’t understand.’ Cas said confused. ‘Gabriel had talked to me and Sam, he was planning to talk to you, he’d asked Benny for advice for God’s sake!’ He continued. ‘I know Gabriel…I grew up around the little bastard. He wouldn’t have done ALL THAT if he wasn’t planning to follow through!’ He added frustrated.

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘This is obviously a Novak trait…just spit it out, Cas!’ He said annoyed.

Cas fisted his right hand into the front of Dean’s shirt, tugging him closer. ‘He was going to fucking propose, Dean!’ He whispered.

Dean lowered his head. ‘What am I missing? Because, you’re right…Gabriel’s NOT a long-term commitment type of guy, which is why the length of his relationship with Chuck surprised me…and THAT isn’t something he’d joke about…not THAT way.’ He admitted.

‘I think there’s more going on here then what we know.’ Cas whispered before taking a couple steps back.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said hesitantly. ‘Do me a favor.’ He said, suddenly getting an idea.

‘What?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘Find out what you can about Kali.’ Dean said carefully.

‘Kali?’ Cas asked confused. ‘Gabriel’s fuck buddy?’ He added. Okay, so maybe Dean had referred to her a few to many times that way in front of Cas.

‘Yeah, THAT Kali.’ Dean admitted.

‘Why?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘Because, she was with Gabriel…but looking at things from a different perspective…I thought she’d suggested us go into his trailer so that we didn’t draw attention - cause a scene - BUT if Gabriel really hadn’t PLANNED on breaking up with Chuck…quite the opposite, in fact…then you can look at that differently and it would still be a matter of not drawing attention, but the reasoning be different.’ Dean explained, HOPING Cas was getting his point.

‘You mean like…she’s trying to avoid getting attention drawn to herself.’ Cas said carefully. ‘You think she has something on him?’ He asked curiously. Dean knew that Cas had went into the right field when he’d become a cop because there were connections he could CORRECTLY draw from some of the VAGUEST things! So, his conclusion didn’t surprise Dean, and it had been his own thought, but he hadn’t known how to communicate it without sounding like a complete idiot.

‘Exactly.’ Dean said immediately.

‘Okay, I’ll do what I can and see if I can get Sam’s help. Let’s just keep this between the three of us, right now…and you worry about Chuck’s recovery, he doesn’t need the added stress, right now.’ Cas pointed out.

‘Agreed.’ Dean suddenly trying to figure out just where he was going to be sleeping since Chuck was in his room.

**xXxXx**

‘So, what do you suggest?’ Dean sent as a message to Benny after sending a picture of a sleeping Chuck in his bed.

It took a couple minutes before Benny responded back. ‘Call your agent, he’s driving ME up the fucking wall, cher! Explain you need time off to help Chuck with his recovery. And, then go to bed. Despite what you told me Gabriel said, I really don’t think Chuck’s in love with you. I’m really not worried, cher.’

‘Alright, Benny. And, let Ben know I love him.’ Dean sent back.

Dean then called his agent and after explaining an extremely edited version - including him seemingly DEFENDING Gabriel’s absence - they agreed that it would be best to talk to the executives and tell them that Dean and Chuck would be unavailable for the rest of the year - which really wasn’t THAT long considering it was October already, anyways. And, it would depend on Chuck’s progress at that point as to whether or not either would be available at THAT point, Chuck as the whatever his behind-the-scenes ‘role’ was for the series - and continuing writer of the books - and Dean as one of the two main stars. Essentially, that would cause the show to be suspended but Dean agreed that once Chuck could understand him again that he’d talk to him about posting something, letting people know what had been going on since there were a select few who knew he’d had a stroke at that point and that HOPEFULLY, it would explain things better.

Dean wasn’t surprised that as soon as he laid down that Chuck snuggled up close. ‘Uh huh, asleep my ass!’ He whispered with a smirk. Gabriel better have a damn good reason for abandoning Chuck, at the point he did…or Dean would send him through the wood chipper in already meat cubed sized pieces!

**xXxXx**

Dean eyes snapped open when he felt somebody BIG AND HEAVY dropping onto his chest, stomach, and groin. ‘What the fuck?’ He shouted at the retreating figure before looking briefly at the figure snuggling back up to him. It wasn’t that Chuck was particularly heavy, he was actually fairly small for a guy, but it still hurt to have someone that weighed…140+ pounds DROPPED on you.

Dean got up out of bed, leaving a confused Chuck, and followed the other figure - most likely Sam. Grabbing the figure - it was dark AND Dean wasn’t quite awake - by his left elbow and spinning him around, Dean couldn’t help but be surprised when the figure - Cas - shoved him back against his bedroom door, his forearm to Dean’s throat. ‘What the fuck, Cas?’ Dean asked surprised. ‘Why did you drop Chuck ON me? What the hell were you even doing in my room?’ He snapped.

‘Look, I don’t like being WATCHED when I’m…trying to work my partner open.’ Cas gritted out.

‘And, what exactly does THAT have to do with you -’ Dean began before his eyes went wide. ‘What the hell was Chuck even doing in your and Sam’s room?’ Dean asked surprised.

‘WATCHING US, Dean!’ Cas snapped.

Dean finally took notice of what Cas was wearing…or not wearing, he was just in his bee print boxers. ‘I - I’ll deal with it.’ Dean hesitantly said. He wasn’t sure what else TO say.

Cas took a step back, turned, and walked back towards his and Sam’s room. Dean put his right hand on his throat and rubbed slightly, he figured either Cas was frustrated for being interrupted or - ‘Hey, Cas!’ Dean hollered before Cas stepped back into his and Sam’s room.

Cas looked back at Dean. ‘What?’ He asked curiously.

‘You used to pull the same shit with me when we were teenagers or don’t you remember you had a thing for watching me jerk off?’ Dean asked with a smirk, and dark or not, he would about bet Cas had a nice red tint to his cheeks…as he promptly slammed the door to the bedroom. ‘Good talk.’ Dean whispered with a chuckle. He had no honest idea why he was suddenly finding what Chuck did to be absolutely hilarious, but he’d worry about that once he got more sleep.

**xXxXx**

‘Dean!’ Dean shot up in bed at the holler, shout, or yell of his name…he really hoped it wasn’t another damn dream! He always HATED those dreams!

Noticing the severe lack of Chuck in his bed - and wasn’t THAT an interesting thought considering he was stone cold sober, Dean thought about just burying himself back under the cover and pretending he hadn’t heard anything, but he didn’t want Cas getting TO mad at Chuck…at least, not with Benny not being there. And somehow, he just had the feeling that the mention of his name probably wasn’t a GOOD sign considering the lack of Chuck.

Deciding that he hated his life and was going to live in the bayou, Dean climbed out of bed, walked out of his room, and eventually made it into the kitchen. Three things were immediately noticeable, Sam was backed up next to the sink his left sleeve rolled up to his elbow and he was holding his left forearm with his right hand and there was part of his left forearm and right hand that were bloody so it was very possible that he’d gotten cut, Cas’ eyes were red and he had his right hand around Chuck’s throat, and the smaller man was about a foot off the ground and had his hands around Cas’ right wrist, trying to kick out.

‘Cas, dammit, let him go! I startled him and we BOTH know he’s not right in the head, right now!’ Sam ordered. Okay, that explains what happened to Sam AND why Cas is pissed.

‘Put him down, Cas!’ Dean snapped.

Cas’ eyes snapped to Dean. ‘I’m DONE letting people hurt Sam!’ He said angrily, showing his fangs.

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ Dean thought to himself.

Sam came up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his chest. ‘Let him go!’ He said angrily. ‘Castiel!’ He added.

Realizing how Sam’s arms wrapped around Cas’ chest and looped around his right arm, Dean realized what Sam was trying to do, trying to FORCE the matter of getting Cas to let Chuck go…but physically, if Cas didn’t want to stop…he wouldn’t. Suddenly remembering what Benny had told him about a vampires strength, Dean knew Chuck was in a worse spot then what Sam probably realized, because IF Cas REALLY wanted to, he could snap Chuck’s neck.

Dean wrapped his right arm around Chuck’s chest and his left around his waist. ‘Let him go, Cas!’ Dean ordered.

Sam was trying to think of something that would get Cas to let go or at least, serve as a distraction so Dean could get Chuck away from Cas, but then it FINALLY dawned on him, his forearm was still bleeding, and Cas was a vampire…maybe not the best idea considering Cas had drunk from him the night before after Cas had dumped Chuck back into Dean’s bed, but it should still work. Sam readjusted his right forearm so it was right in front of Cas’ mouth before pressing his forearm back against Cas’ lips.

Dean took notice almost as soon as Sam pressed his forearm against Cas’ mouth that Cas’ grip on Chuck was loosening, because he was holding more of Chuck’s weight which meant he was allowing Chuck to slid to put his feet back on the floor.

As soon as Dean noticed that Cas had sunk his teeth into Sam’s arm, he just backed out of the kitchen, not letting go of Chuck until they were out of sight. Dean released his grip on Chuck to spin him around so they were face-to-face - or as close as Chuck and Dean could get while both were standing up straight. ‘What the hell, Chuck?’ He whispered frustrated.

Dean wasn’t surprised when the response he got was Chuck simply searching for SOMETHING with his eyes. ‘Look, I’m not going to choke you for it…but I agree with Cas, I’m not going to let Sam get hurt, not again.’ He whispered, his frustration growing.

Dean watched as Chuck opened his mouth before closing it again, but he could also see the regret on Chuck’s face. ‘You’re sorry?’ Dean asked carefully.

Chuck didn’t respond beyond lowering his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Well, this was about a third of what I intended from the author’s note at the start of this chapter. 2) Prom is also the last song from Louden Swain’s first album…so, we’re moving onto their second album with the following chapter. 
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	23. Cast Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) I would say something but let’s just say this’ll cover more of what was mentioned in the opening authors note from the prior chapter and leave it at that. 2) Cast Off is the first song off of Louden Swain’s second album. 3) Are you ready to kill me yet, Andrea?
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Sam looked up at the sign reading Purgatory with a banner below it reading Grand Opening. _Purgatory_ was owned by Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo worked for her. He, Dean, and Cas all knew Jo and Ellen and Jo’s father/Ellen’s husband William who had died when Sam was in his teens, but he and Dean had never really gone to _The Roadhouse_ that William owned and Ellen took over after his death…they had been too young and Dean wasn’t THAT stupid, and Dean was finally able to convince Ellen and Jo to move out to LA - he also fronted the bill for the move - after _The Roadhouse_ was burned to the ground by some stupid college kids stunt.

Sam walked into Purgatory followed by Cas. He wasn’t surprised to already hear Ellen’s voice yelling something or the other and Jo’s response, those two being matching levels of stubborn. He figured they were both in the kitchen. ‘Sam!’ Cas whispered surprised and Sam’s head snapped toward where Cas was looking with wide-eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly.

‘What is Benny doing here?’ Sam whispered surprised, looking back at Cas.

Sam and Cas walked up to the bar. ‘Benny, what the hell are you doing here?’ Sam asked confused. ‘I thought you were back at home with Dean!’ He added.

The guy looked at Sam confused. ‘My name’s not Benny.’ He clarified.

‘No, you’re not.’ Cas admitted.

The guy looked curiously at Cas. ‘Ah, I see…this Benny…he’s your maker.’ The guy whispered.

Cas stood up straighter. ‘Yes, he is…which means you’re a vampire too.’ He whispered.

‘Eli, my name’s Eli. Wait! Are you referring to Benny Lafitte?’ Eli asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Cas admitted.

Eli laughed. ‘Well, I’ll be damned! I finally found the son of a bitch.’ He said with smile.

‘You know each other?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘Uh huh. Benny was part of the Old Man’s nest, I was part of Lenore’s. Our nest was captured by - well, it doesn’t matter…I escaped after Lenore died to give me a fighting chance. I thought about finding Benny and having him help me rescue what few members MIGHT have survived the capture, but I spent so long running…watching over my shoulder to make sure I wasn’t being followed, I didn’t want to draw them to him. Then when I finally got over the feeling of being followed - and went to find Benny, I found out about Benny’s maker being dead and the nest itself in shambles and that Benny had left. I considered tracking him down but there was just something that told me that it might be best if I stayed away. And, when I found out that there were a couple of his former nest mates that were tracking him…I completely backed off, I didn’t want what happened to my nest to happen to him.’ Eli explained. ‘Does he not live in Carencro anymore?’ He asked curiously.

‘Yes, he still lives in Carencro and runs his restaurant, but his soulmate…my best friend and Sam’s -’ Cas began, indicating Sam ‘older brother lives here in LA…so, he divides his time. The fact that he accidentally turned me and that means he feels responsible for it, also means he divides his time between there and here. Benny’s soulmate’s name is Dean, mine’s Castiel, but everyone calls me Cas.’ He added.

‘I’m glad he’s okay, and he found his soulmate…he deserves to be happy.’ Eli said with the hint of a smile.

‘Is he your brother?’ Sam asked curiously.

Eli shook his head. ‘No, but we look a lot alike so even though we were part of different nests…we…treated each other as brothers.’ He began before looking down. ‘I do feel bad that I never contacted him, though. He probably thinks I’m dead…or got captured with what remains of my nest.’ He added.

‘You could call him?’ Cas suggested easily.

Eli shook his head. ‘And, risk Miss Ellen’s wrath? I’d prefer keeping my bartending job for more than a day…and I don’t plan on losing my head THAT quickly.’ He admitted.

Sam laughed. ‘How about after your shift?’ He asked curiously.

Eli just nodded.

**xXxXx**

‘Safe.’ Dean massaged his temples. Well, he was glad that after three weeks of being at home and four weeks and three days since the stroke that Chuck was able to form and understand basic coherent sentences, again…but his favorite word was still ‘Safe.’ The fact that that word coincided more often than not with Chuck then deciding that he needed to snuggle up to Dean was beyond him. But, what was honestly uncomfortable for him was that Benny didn’t seem to mind. Benny had come back to LA after Cas’ stunt of grabbing Chuck by the throat three weeks prior and had determinedly kept Cas and Chuck apart. Okay, so maybe part of Dean’s discomfort was that he was horny and the little stolen moments between him and Benny were just starting to make him twitchy. Maybe he could borrow Cas’ handcuffs, handcuff Chuck to a doorknob, and then come back for him once - no, THAT wasn’t optional…just because he wanted sex and to have his blood drunk didn’t mean he was going to tie Chuck up to keep him from…interrupting.

Dean looked down at Chuck, buried his face in Chuck’s curls, and started laughing quietly, his shoulders shaking. ‘What’s funny?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Cher?’ Benny asked concerned. ‘Are you okay?’ He added.

Dean looked at Benny over Chuck’s head. ‘Just thinking.’ He said with a smirk.

‘About?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean glanced down before returning his attention to Benny and quickly shook his head. ‘Cher, you’ve told me what types of things you and Chuck talk about, I don’t think there’s anything you could say to make him uncomfortable.’ He explained. ‘Dean can’t make you uncomfortable, can he?’ He directed his question to Chuck.

Chuck looked up at Dean. ‘No.’ He admitted.

Dean glared at Benny, knowing what he was about to say was going to bite him in the ass. ‘I was just thinking about tying Chuck up so that I could have some…uninterrupted time with you…and I know you’ve been missing the taste of my blood.’ He explained.

Benny narrowed his eyes before his eyes went wide. ‘Cher, I’ll make you regret that later.’ He said with a smirk. Okay, so he’d wanted more with Dean then the moments they’d been stealing, so sue him, he was only hum- a vampire!

**xXxXx**

Dean about jumped out of his skin when he felt something touch his shoulders, he’d fallen asleep sitting up with Chuck tucked up against his right side, and _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_ on TV, the fact that the TV was back on the start screen for the DVD wasn’t lost on him, and neither was the fact that when he leaned his head back he was looking into the eyes of Benny who woke him up by putting his hands on his shoulders. ‘What the hell, Benny?’ Dean whispered.

‘Just thinking.’ Benny said, repeating Dean’s words from earlier back to him.

Dean looked down at Chuck before looking back up at Benny. ‘About?’ Dean asked uncertainly, unknowingly repeating Benny’s word from earlier back to him.

‘Your self-control and how hard or easy it is to wake Chuck up.’ Benny said with a smirk, his eyes turning red and his fangs and claws growing.

‘Benny?’ Dean asked with a squeak. While there was a secret thrill that ran through him at the implication of what Benny said, that thrill was mixed with a shot of fear that screamed at him to NOT go along with it. It wasn’t hard to figure out which side he planned to listen to, if he’d ever REALLY listened to the ‘fear’ side of his brain when it mattered concerning sex…he would have never had sex to begin with Lisa, nor would his first time have been with Cas.

‘You don’t HAVE to, cher…you can ALWAYS say no, you know that I’d NEVER FORCE you to do anything you don’t want to.’ Benny explained as he leaned down, moving his hands to the back of the couch, and nuzzled the right side of Dean’s neck.

‘ _Yep…nope…fuck! Think Dean! Oh, who the hell are you kidding?_ ’ Dean thought to himself. ‘And, why would I say no?’ Dean asked breathlessly.

**xXxXx**

Chuck climbed over Dean to get off the couch. He knew that Benny was in the kitchen. He knew that Sam and Cas were still out at the bar. And, he knew that he didn’t belong there with any of them…he wasn’t part of their family. Quietly, he made his way to the mudroom to slip his shoes on and grabbed the keys to his car, Dean didn’t want him driving, yet…but it was obvious that Dean didn’t want him there, either…so, he walked into the garage, and closed the door behind him.

**xXxXx**

Benny’s eyes narrowed when he heard the sound of a car - not Dean’s, Sam’s, or Cas’ - and that meant…he was in back in the living room in a moment. Dean was still asleep but there was no sign of Chuck. ‘Merde!’ He snapped.

Benny put his right hand on Dean’s left shoulder and shook him hard. ‘Cher!’ He said concerned.

Dean’s eyes snapped open. ‘What?’ He asked drowsily.

‘I don’t know what’s going on. I was trying to figure out what I was going to fix everyone for breakfast and the next thing I hear is his car leaving and I come back in here…and he’s just GONE!’ Benny stressed standing back up and taking a step back as Dean sat up.

‘Fuck! WHY?’ Dean snapped.

‘I don’t know!’ Benny stressed.

‘You don’t think he was awake, do you?’ Dean whispered, concerned.

Benny shook his head. ‘I - I don’t know. I can’t honestly say I was really paying attention to his heartbeat.’ He admitted.

Dean groaned. ‘But realistically, what’s the likelihood he didn’t wake up when you had your fangs latched onto my neck? When you had your hand down the front of my jeans? Or when I twisted around so I could touch YOU?’ He asked curiously.

‘It’s not very likely that he didn’t wake up.’ Benny admitted regretfully.

‘But, why would that cause him to run off?’ Dean asked curiously.

Benny honestly considered boxing Dean’s ears…THAT HAD TO BE THE STUPIDEST QUESTION he’d heard in a while! ‘Dean, Chuck’s doing A LOT better than he was when he first got out of the hospital, but you know the same thing I do…there’s a lot of the longer or more complicated sentences that he’s still having problems with, and there’s A LOT of cues he’s still having problems picking up on. So tell me, if you have a few fucked up wires in YOUR head and the person you’re basically sleeping up against is getting off on what their partner was doing to them, how would you react?’ Benny asked curiously. Suddenly, HE was feeling bad because this had been HIS idea!

‘I wouldn’t have stayed there pretending I was asleep!’ Dean said confused.

‘But, think about what we were talking about in front of him…about us missing our time together.’ Benny explained. And, he was feeling lower by the moment.

‘We’re both scum.’ Dean admitted.

Benny just nodded in agreement.

**xXxXx**

Gabriel walked to the door, rubbing his right eye. He was tired, dammit! Why can’t people leave him alone on his Thanksgiving break from filming…or fall break or…whatever the company wanted to call it? He was fully intent on wringing whoever was at the doors neck, but when he opened the door to a distraught Chuck his immediate thought was ‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’ but the one that stuck in his head was ‘ _Shit, he can’t be here!_ ’

There was a thrill that went through Gabriel’s head when Chuck clung to him but he quickly buried it. ‘Ga…Need you. Safe. Miss you. Not loose you. Not go away…Please.’

‘ _Fuck, Dean didn’t tell him!_ ’ Gabriel thought frantically. And, knowing that Kali was standing close by…he didn’t want to do this, not to his face, not when he was still messed up! Gabriel took hold of Chuck’s wrists with his hands, and untangled himself from Chuck. ‘Look, I lied to you…you’re not my soulmate, Chuck. I don’t love you. I NEVER loved you. You were just a good fuck that I never had to worry about committing to. You’re just a drunk, Chuck…why do you think anybody would ever love you?’ Gabriel said calmly. But, watching Chuck’s face crumple, Gabriel honestly felt disgusted with himself…and heartbroken.

Gabriel watched as Chuck took a couple of steps back before turning around at the edge of the porch. ‘Hey, Chuck!’ Gabriel had been about to shut the door when he heard a woman’s voice.

‘Becky!’ Gabriel said in disbelief as the door was shut. Gabriel noticed Kali standing with her hand on the door. ‘ _How the hell did Becky get here?_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘Move!’ Gabriel ordered. He didn’t give a damn about those pictures right then, Chuck NEVER needed to be alone with Becky!

‘Chuck isn’t your problem anymore, Gabriel.’ Kali said smugly.

Gabriel grabbed Kali by the front of her shirt with his right hand and slammed her back against the door. ‘You crazy bitch! You had her come here?’ He snapped.

‘I knew he’d show up eventually so I had her watch this place until he did. And, since you CAN’T do anything, she can do what she wants.’ Kali explained with a smug smile.

Gabriel took a step back from Kali. ‘You know what kind of psychopath Becky is. Why the hell would you set him up like that?’ He asked, desperate to understand.

‘Because, my guess is…he’s still not right in the head…meaning, he probably won’t try to leave her this time.’ Kali explained simply.

‘Why do you hate him so much?’ Gabriel asked desperately.

‘He doesn’t deserve you, Gabriel. He never will.’ Kali admitted.

Gabriel shook his head. ‘No, you have that backwards.’ He said regretfully.

**xXxXx**

Chuck had walked down to where Becky stood before turning back toward the door when he heard it close. Gabriel didn’t want him and Dean didn’t want him around…maybe this is what he deserved. Becky interlaced the fingers of her right hand with his left and he didn’t even attempt to resist as she led him toward a car.

**xXxXx**

‘Do you think he could’ve gone to Gabriel’s? We haven’t told him about what he’d said, yet.’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘I don’t know. Even if he did, it’s not like I can ask Gabriel...I don’t even know where he’s at, right now…whether he’s still in Vancouver, back here in LA, or wherever. And, I can’t call him…he wouldn’t pick up.’ He admitted.

Hearing Sam’s car, Benny looked toward the mudroom. ‘Well, Sam and Cas are home.’ Benny pointed out. But, when he heard a third set of footsteps, he wondered who they’d brought back with them…and more importantly, why?

Dean watched as Sam and Cas came into view, but the person who was with them had Dean looking between him and Benny so fast repeatedly that he was surprised his head didn’t start spinning. ‘There’s two of you?’ Dean asked curiously, confused, and a bit concerned.

‘Eli?’ Benny asked surprised.

‘Hello Benny.’ Eli said with a nod.

‘What are you doing here? How are you even alive? Where’s the rest of your nest? What about Lenore? Is everybody okay? Where have you been?’ Benny shot off multiple questions without giving Eli a chance to answer any of them.

‘I tried calling you earlier, but your phone kept going to voicemail. I escaped when the government captured the rest of the nest…most of them died in the capture, Lenore died so that I could escape. I’ve been on the run since then…things started to settle down so I settled here and got a job working for Miss Ellen at _Purgatory_.’ Eli responded easily.

‘Well, as great as it is to know that your sorta brother, sorta not brother is alive…or whatever the vampire equivalent of alive is…we do have more pressing matters to attend to.’ Dean butted in.

‘What’s going on?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘Long story short, Chuck took off and we need to find him.’ Benny explained.

‘Chuck’s MISSING?’ Sam asked concerned.

‘Yes.’ Benny admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, any clue on what is going to happen next?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	24. Neurosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The board is set, but there’s a piece missing. Can the other players save him before it’s too late? I have no idea where this chess analogy came from, I just thought it was fitting.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

It had been a week, while Benny, Eli, and Cas didn’t necessarily NEED sleep anymore…Dean was 100% human which meant that sleep was a requirement of…living. The problem was, he really hadn’t allowed himself to sleep…Sam slept, Ben slept, and Cas even slept - despite not needing to…but Dean couldn’t. He didn’t know where Chuck had disappeared to and he just couldn’t get his mind to focus off all the possibilities of what COULD have happened. Given, Chuck had been recovering quite well, his vocabulary had evolved but he still had issues with longer sentences, complicated phrases, or just names…about the only one he was able to get consistently correct was Dean, it was funny in a way that his way of pronouncing Ben was Bean. No, it wasn’t nearly as funny to Ben. But, what would happen if Chuck got hurt? How far back could that set his recovery?

Dean knew he was getting snappy and grumpy and yeah…lack of sleep was messing with him, but when anytime he closed his eyes he was getting nightmarish thoughts of what COULD have happened to Chuck that would make fans of _Supernatural_ cringe…he just couldn’t sleep! He knew taking it out on Benny wasn’t right, but…he was about 99.9% sure that Benny knew that he was beating himself up even worse. What kind of…person was he that was letting his soulmate get him off while the person that had been clinging to him pretty much since waking up in the hospital was tucked up against him? And, who was he kidding? He knew he’d woken Chuck up, with the grip he’d had on him…it wasn’t really feasible that he HADN’T!

Dean leaned his head back against the couch, allowing his eyes to drift closed, but being sure to keep a grip on his glass of Snapple Apple. He could feel what Benny was doing, the hand down the front of his jeans and the teeth sunk into his neck…it had felt so, SO good, but it just felt dulled - muted. His left hand was on the back of Benny’s neck, his right on Chuck’s right shoulder. And, that right there WASN’T right! As the feeling built his left tightened on Benny’s neck and he’d heard the groan from him, his right moved down to Chuck’s hip. Dean gripped his glass harder and gritted his teeth. Trying to resist the urge to thrust had been difficult - how well he’d actually succeeded, he did not know - as he was getting so much closer, he didn’t think he’d succeeded with biting back the moan, he twisted just enough for a bloody kiss from Benny, allowing his left hand to fall to the couch. The taste of his own blood while his tongue was in Benny’s mouth was a weird kind of intoxicating. His right hand cupped Chuck through his jeans, he’d felt him jerk, before relaxing back into Dean’s hold.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and despite his tear-blurred vision, he stood up quickly and threw his glass against the wall off to his right and he wasn’t even sure how to describe the sound that came out of his mouth. Why the hell had he done that to Chuck? Maybe he shouldn’t be trying to figure out where he’d have disappeared to. Maybe Chuck was better off without Dean trying to find him. Maybe that was really why he’d taken off because he was scared of Dean - of Dean - of Dean trying to take advantage of him. Dean let out a gut-wrenching sob as he hit his knees and his hands covering his face. ‘I’m heading back to my room.’ His head snapped up to look toward where he’d thrown the glass to see a blurred version of Ben standing in the same area that he’d just thrown his glass, and even through his tear-stained version, he could tell Ben was somewhat frightened. Yeah, he was batting a thousand…

‘Cher?’ He looked up to see Benny standing there concerned. Benny crouched down in front of him. ‘You need sleep cher.’ Benny said with no room for argument.

‘I can’t!’ Dean stressed through his tears. ‘I can’t sleep!’ He added.

Benny put his right hand on Dean’s left shoulder and Dean jumped up like he’d been stung. ‘Don’t touch me!’ He snapped, feeling instantly guilty upon seeing the hurt look on Benny’s face. ‘Benny, I -’ He began to try to explain but before he could even finish his though, Benny had vanished. ‘ _Fuck!_ ’ He thought to himself as he allowed himself to sit - collapse - back onto the couch.

Dean's head hurt like never before and he closed his eyes, but the images in his head kept swimming before his eyes, making him seasick - and he wasn't even on a boat. Did he really do that to Chuck? Did he really touch him, or did he imagine it all?

**xXxXx**

Dean was laid back on the couch, his left arm thrown over his forehead, his right hand holding his cell phone on his stomach while he scrolled through some of the comments that had been made after Chuck’s singular post since his stroke…or more accurately, Dean’s actually the one who wrote it with Chuck’s approval explaining a bit about what had happened and that he needed time to recover and to please respect his privacy during that time. Dean’s own message immediately below it ‘You’re not going through this alone.’ Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he hit the button to turn the screen off. And, even more accurately, what Chuck/Dean posted was originally on Benny’s Facebook page and then the post shared on Chuck’s Twitter account because the length of the post exceeded Twitter’s character limit and what Dean posted with HIS post was also a link to an article about BOTH him AND Chuck taking the rest of the year off and potentially longer, causing the suspension of filming of _Supernatural_ until Chuck’s better.

Dean laid his phone screen-down on his stomach but didn’t remove his hand from the back of it and let his eyes drift closed. He loved Benny, THAT wasn’t changing! But, who was he really trying to fool? Part of the damn reason he’d even agreed to take the role in _Supernatural_ was because he’d had a thing for Carver - Chuck! And, by what he’d learned - that probably hadn’t been one-sided. But, they’d become FRIENDS, THAT WAS IT! He wasn’t in love with Chuck and Chuck wasn’t in love with him! Dean opened his eyes before narrowing them. Okay, he KNEW he wasn’t in love with Chuck, but was it possible Chuck was actually in love with him like Gabriel suggested? No! Absolutely not! Chuck loved Gabriel and that was THAT! Then again, when they were both very, VERY drunk…they had gotten each other off on more than one occasion. That didn’t mean anything, right? RIGHT? Right! ‘ _Fuck!_ ’ He thought repeatedly to himself as he banged the back of his head against the arm of the couch.

Dean again let his eyes drift closed. He wondered if he should tell Benny that he liked the ways that Chuck played with his balls better than Benny. Yeah, no - nope, nope, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, and HELL NO! Maybe Benny was right and he needed sleep…probably badly.

**xXxXx**

Dean rolled - fell - off the couch when he heard the knocking/banging of someone knocking on a door. Somehow he thought that being woken up when he was probably wasn’t a bad thing considering he was also very much aware that he was very, VERY hard. Sitting back slowly on his haunches before standing up just as slowly, he adjusted himself in his jeans before going to check the door when there’s another knock at the door. Dean opened the door and immediately felt two things, the first being that he’s curious why Gabriel was at his door, the second being a slight hint of concern about why Gabriel had an obvious black eye - his left - and what looked like a bruise from a rope, belt, or something similar around his neck - the latter of which he’d seen before when he and Chuck got rough, but something he noticed was actual worry on Gabriel’s face. ‘You look like hell, Gabe!’ Dean said with a slight smirk, knowing he was probably NEVER getting to say that, again.

‘Dean, please tell me Chuck made it back here.’ Gabriel said pleadingly, completely ignoring Dean’s comment.

‘No. We’ve been trying to figure out where he’s at and I didn’t figure he’d be with you for a week without word one to me.’ Dean admitted.

‘Goddammit!’ Gabriel said frustrated as he gripped the sides of his head with his hands, pushing his hair up slightly.

‘Gabriel, where the hell is he? Because, you obviously know SOMETHING that has you concerned. And, you better be explaining REALLY damn fast why you’ve waited this long to come here!’ Dean said angrily.

‘He’s with Becky.’ Gabriel admits, and figured he probably shouldn’t have started with THAT part of the explanation when he ends up flat on his ass a moment later with a freshly busted bottom lip.

Dean grabbed Gabriel by the front of his shirt with both hands. ‘You let him go with, Becky? Are you fucking insane? You know how dangerous it is for those two to be together! And, Chuck isn’t even fully recovered, yet. Goddammit, do you know what she could end up doing to him when he’s not even able to say her fucking name!’ Dean snapped while shaking Gabriel.

‘I didn’t have a choice, Dean!’ Gabriel attempted to explain, his head snapping back with the force of a punch to his left jaw. ‘You don’t understand!’ He pleaded. Another punch. ‘Dean, please!’ Gabriel pleaded. ‘I love him, I can’t deny that…but if I had stayed with him…Kali was going to release pictures of us - me and Chuck - that…we DID NOT need released! And, even if I could deal with that like you and Benny dealt with the picture that came out of you two in a risqué position…there’s a video she has of his time with Becky that…’ Gabriel couldn’t continue as he began to cry, his bottom lip quivering.

Dean released his hold on Gabriel’s shirt as he knelt down to his left. ‘What the hell is in that video that you were willing to risk breaking his heart for?’ Dean asked desperately.

Gabriel saw Sam, Benny, Cas…and another Benny - okay - and lowered his head before turning his attention to focus solely on Dean. Gabriel leaned so he could whisper very quietly directly into Dean’s left ear. ‘Do you remember the breeding bench?’ He pulled back and saw how pale Dean had gotten in that moment.

‘Oh god, no!’ Dean whispered pleadingly.

‘Now, you see why I was willing to hurt him and what that video will do to him if it gets out. I have to go back to Kali, I have no choice…but please, Dean…save him! Save him from that psycho bitch like I never could!’ Gabriel begged.

‘Alright, Gabe and thank you.’ Dean said sadly.

‘Breeding bench?’ Cas asked confused. ‘Aren’t those for dogs?’ He added.

‘Yes, Castiel, they are. I see them as either a use for bitches who don’t want to be bred but they’re also used in certain types of kink.’ Gabriel explained.

‘What does a breeding bench have to do with Chuck?’ Cas asked curiously.

Gabriel and Dean both lowered their heads but otherwise didn’t respond to the question.

‘Just let it go, Cas. There are some things you don’t have to know and this? This is one of them.’ Dean said regretfully.

‘But, I don’t -’ Cas began.

‘Shut up, Cassie! This DOES NOT and WILL NEVER concern you! There are things in this world that you DON’T have to know!’ Gabriel snapped.

‘Is this part of what makes Becky a psycho bitch?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘One of the many, yes.’ Dean said vaguely.

Sam, Cas, Benny, and Eli all shared a look but decided to just drop the subject because by the way BOTH Dean and Gabriel were acting, it was apparent that trying to get more out of them was going to end up being like trying to get blood from a stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: When I was writing this chapter, it was with one idea but when I got done with it and 25, I ended up going back rewriting them because I just didn’t like the way they read…so hopefully, you all liked this chapter.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	25. Codependent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, this is the other rewritten chapter.
> 
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of bestiality/ zoophilia AKA having sexual intercourse with an animal, in this case a canine.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘ _ Do you remember the breeding bench? _ ’ Gabriel had asked.

Dean sat on the couch, his fingers interlaced together in front of his face, his thumbs lightly pressing against the corners of his eyes. He knew for a fact that Gabriel had NEVER seen that damn thing! Dean on the other hand had seen it and God help him, he wished he hadn’t. But, if THAT was really what was on that video…even if Chuck’s writing career survived - it would break him in a way that…there would be no coming back from. That damn bench had been a humiliation tactic and it showed just how sick of a bitch Becky really was…and just what she could get Chuck to do when she got her claws in him.

Dean knew there were other instances, Chuck had told him a few and he honestly hadn’t asked about the rest, but the one instance he had caught first hand was one that even an ungodly amount of whiskey, vodka, and any other hard liquor he could get his hands on had never seared from his brain. Chuck had been drugged - which apparently wasn’t that uncommon with Becky, that had been obvious from the glazed look of his eyes, but the part that if Dean really thought about would give him nightmares was watching Becky’s…dog - okay, so Sam was the dog expect NOT Dean, all Dean knew was he’d place money that that damn dog was closer to his own size if not Sam’s than it was to Chuck’s - fucking Chuck like he was a bitch in heat while he was tied to that damn bench. And, he wasn’t sure which had been more sickening, watching Chuck getting knotted - and even drugged, he’d ended up in tears - or Becky getting off to it.

Dean never has figured out why Chuck had went back to her that time, there was very little of that instance that Chuck even remembered - whatever he was drugged with fucked with his memory - but something Dean did remember was that that was the first time that they hadn’t been drunk that they’d slept in the same bed. Chuck had been absolutely terrified to sleep alone that night. He’d been sore for DAYS after that and actually still had light scars on his sides and stomach from the dogs claws. The reason Dean hadn’t tried to stop the damn dog was because by the time his brain had caught up with what he’d actually been seeing…even with his limited knowledge of dogs anatomy, he knew that trying to separate them after the dogs knot had caught would’ve caused even worse damage.

Dean honestly wanted to scream out his frustration because while Benny, Gabriel, Sam, Eli, and even Ben - and Cas by Benny’s ‘suggestion’ - wanted to help ‘save’ Chuck…he knew that that just wasn’t an option. The only person who really knew what Becky was capable of was Gabriel and he doubted that Gabriel coming to ‘save’ him would go over well considering he was part of the reason Chuck had gone back with Becky. Okay, maybe Chuck would be grateful that Gabriel came to his rescue but maybe he was also being selfish and needed answers to questions he couldn’t get if Gabriel was there.

**xXxXx**

Dean had the key in his Harley’s ignition but hadn’t turned the key, yet. ‘Benny?’ He asked curiously.

‘You’re going after Becky, aren’t you, cher?’ Benny asked carefully, not moving from his position in front of the motorcycle.

‘Yes.’ Dean said determinedly.

‘Cher, if you really want to go rescue Chuck by yourself…then I’ll stay back and support your decision.’ Benny said simply, holding back the fact that he’d be following Dean. ‘BUT, going to Becky’s with that gun in the back of your waistband ISN’T a solution. There doesn’t seem to be a person I’ve met that knows her that wouldn’t shoot her without hesitation and I don’t want to see you going to jail for her murder.’ Benny said calmly.

‘And, if you fucking knew her…you’d know better than to set foot in her house unarmed!’ Dean snapped.

‘I’m a vampire, cher…I’m NEVER unarmed.’ Benny pointed out.

‘Well, I’m not you!’ Dean snapped.

‘Cher…’ Benny began gently.

‘I can’t let that crazy bitch - Benny, you don’t KNOW Becky…the things she’ll do, get him to do, drug him into doing…I can’t let him get hurt WORSE than he’s probably already been!’ Dean said, desperately trying to get Benny to understand.

‘Cher, this isn’t all on you. This is my fault, too.’ Benny explained. ‘Let me help.’ He pleaded.

Dean stood up off his motorcycle to stand at it’s left. ‘I was supposed to protect him, Benny!’ He stressed. ‘How could I have let this happen?’ He asked desperately. ‘I PROMISED to protect him from her! I SWORE I wouldn’t let her hurt him, again! And, I fucked that up! I HAVE to save him, Benny! I can’t - I can’t - I - I - I can’t let him keep getting hurt!’ He said panicked.

Benny walked up to Dean and put his right hand on Dean’s left cheek. ‘I’m not asking you to, cher. I’m just asking you to let me help. Just - I can be backup in case things go south.’ He said gently.

Dean put his hands on Benny’s hips. ‘Alright.’ He said with a gentle smile.

**xXxXx**

Four more days passed, Dean and Benny - and Eli, when Dean needed sleep that Benny WASN’T giving him an option about - were watching Becky’s home…Dean half tempted to send Benny up to Vancouver to ‘borrow’ a couple FBI uniforms from the  _ Supernatural  _ set would make this stake-out a lot more fun. It was on the fourth day that Becky FINALLY left and it was without Chuck.

Benny stayed back where he was, keeping an eye out for Becky to come back while Dean made his way over to her front door. If there was one thing Dean was going to be taking away from  _ Supernatural _ if and when the series eventually ended, it would be a certain skill for lock picking.

Dean knelt down in front of the door, opened his kit, and while it took only a couple minutes to get the door open, he was also listening closely for  _ Stairway to Heaven _ which was the ring tone set up for Benny’s number…that would be the signal that Becky’s car had been sighted to give him time to make a hasty escape.

When the door popped open, Dean stood up, and quickly walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Benny was supposed to grab the kit. ‘Chuck!’ Dean called. Dean hadn’t been in Becky’s home since…well, she’d moved since then…so he didn’t know where anything was. No sign of Chuck in the living room, her collection of ceramic and glass miniatures notwithstanding. No sign of Chuck in the kitchen, the room itself was white, black, and shiny silver. He found a linen closet - which apparently needed to be reorganized considering half the towels fell out at him just by him opening the door. The bathrooms light was off so he doubted Chuck was in there. The basement was empty except for the washer, dryer, and water heater. Dean hadn’t bothered to check the garage, THAT would have just been stupid!

Finally coming to the bedroom, Dean hesitantly opened the door…unsure of what he was going to see. Chuck laying on his left side on the bed, staring blankly at the wall wasn’t what he expected. ‘Chuck?’ He asked confused.

When Chuck didn’t respond, at all…Dean wondered if Becky had drugged him, again. Dean walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, putting his left hand on Chuck’s bare arm, just below his shoulder - actually, his entire upper body was bare and Dean figured his lower body was, as well but there was a blanket covering his lower half - and whispered gently, ‘Hey, you okay?’

Chuck still didn’t respond and THAT concerned Dean. Dean slid off the bed, onto his knees, laid his right arm on the bed and his head on his forearm. It was something he’d gotten into doing after Chuck had been released from the hospital, putting him directly in Chuck’s line of sight as he spoke. ‘I’m sorry it took me so long to get to you. If I had just checked at Gabriel’s like Sam, Cas, and Benny all suggested…I would’ve found you SO MUCH faster instead of Gabriel having to come see me before I found out you’d been there and left with Becky.’ He said gently.

Chuck put his right hand on Dean’s left cheek. ‘Dean?’ He asked uncertainly.

‘I’m here.’ Dean whispered.

‘Why?’ Chuck asked confused.

‘Because, I promised to protect you from Becky…I -’ Dean began before Chuck rolled over, facing AWAY from Dean. ‘I haven’t forgotten that promise. You don’t deserve to be here.’ Dean continued.

‘Weak.’ Chuck whispered.

‘You’re not weak, Chuck. You’re - look, I’m no shrink…I don’t know what makes a person tick. You’re stronger than Becky but she knows you won’t hit back.’ Dean began to explain, he knew that retaliate was actually a better word than hit back, but that was one of the words that Chuck still had problems understanding, so was psychologist which was why he’d also said shrink. ‘The things she put you through before we met left their own scars. You’ve never been able to really deal with those things.’ He continued gently. ‘But, the last time you went back to her for whatever godforsaken reason you did…you LET her make you into a victim and you’re LETTING her do it, again.’ He bit out. He knew it was very possible he was making a mistake saying that because while it had helped last time to say something similar…Chuck wasn’t in the same mindset, this time.

‘Belong here.’ Chuck said sadly.

‘No!’ Dean snapped. ‘You DON’T belong here!’ He added. ‘You belong at home.’ He said gently.

‘Yours?’ Chuck asked hopefully.

Dean narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment, before it dawned on him what Chuck was asking. ‘Mine.’ Dean confirmed.

Chuck rolled back over. ‘Home?’ Chuck asked hopefully.

Dean kept a straight face…he was half-tempted when Chuck did this to clock him in the head but the doctor told him that with his rate of recovery that it would fade with time. ‘Yes Chuck, home. We’re going home.’ He said gently.

‘Clothes?’ Chuck asked curiously as he sat up, pulling the blanket up over his stomach.

‘Do you know where Becky put your clothes?’ Dean asked curiously as he stood up.

‘Clothes?’ Chuck repeated, in the same tone of voice.

‘ _ Inhale. _ ’ Dean thought to himself as he took a deep breath. ‘ _ Exhale. _ ’ His thought continued as he breathed out through his nose, trying to ebb of his frustration. ‘Where did Becky put your clothes?’ He asked curiously.

‘Clothes?’ Chuck repeated, again.

Dean’s right eye and the fingers on his right hand began to twitch. ‘ _ Choking him isn’t going to help anything, Dean! He doesn’t understand. _ ’ He thought frustratingly to himself. ‘When Becky took your clothes, where did she put them?’ He asked, in an almost twitchingly calm voice.

‘Clothes?’ Chuck again repeated.

Dean bit his tongue as he stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling his keys and wallet in his left and his cell phone in his right. He tilted his head to the left before tilting it to the right and then straightening it back up. ‘Chuck, listen VERY closely.’ Dean said irritated. ‘Where did that psychopathic bitch put your clothes?’ He added.

‘Clothes?’ Chuck asked, again.

Closing his eyes, Dean made a low growling sound in the back of his throat. He then reopened his eyes. ‘I don’t know where your clothes are, Chuck. How can I get your fucking clothes if I don’t know where they are?’ He asked frustrated.

‘Clothes?’ Chuck repeated.

Dean’s head dropped. ‘Chuck, do you know where your clothes are?’ Dean asked in an irritatingly calm voice.

‘Clothes?’ Chuck again repeated, not seemingly to catch on that Dean was reaching his breaking point.

‘I don’t know where your goddamn clothes are, Chuck! And, you repeatedly asking for them isn’t going to magically make me know where they are!’ Dean snapped.

Chuck shrunk back on the bed and Dean huffed. ‘ _ This is going to take awhile. _ ’ He thought irritatingly to himself. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said gently, the fact his eye had started twitching again…well, there was only so many things he could control at once.

**xXxXx**

Benny watched as Becky’s car came into view. He called Dean once, twice, three times before Becky pulled into her driveway…and there’d still been no sign of Dean leaving the house with Chuck! He didn’t know why or how it could be taking Dean over an hour to get Chuck out of the house…well, he actually did have some ideas, but he wouldn’t speak of them, because to put words to his nightmarish thoughts of those two fucking…would mean that he was actually jealous of their friendship, and he had said originally that he didn’t think - well, you didn’t have to LOVE someone to fuck them…so, that still held true. Out of all the more convenient times and places, why did he have to think that they were fucking each other, NOW? Dean WASN’T stupid and THAT would be stupid!

Benny watched as Becky drove into her garage and stepped out of her car as the garage door began to come down, and STILL no sign of Dean! Making a split second decision and burying his ‘fear’ for the moment…between one second and the next, he was standing behind Becky. He put his right arm around Becky’s neck in a choke hold, lifting her off the ground, and put his left hand over her mouth. He didn’t plan to kill her, he just needed her unconscious long enough to get Dean and Chuck out of the house.

**xXxXx**

Benny stood in the doorway, Dean sat on the bed with his head in his hands, and Chuck was behind him…the blanket wrapped around him and over his head like a hood. ‘Dean?’ Chuck asked concerned. Oh, if Benny was still a young vampire like Cas, he was positive that his eyes would’ve changed and his fangs and claws would’ve grown.

‘I don’t know where your goddamn clothes are, Chuck!’ Dean snapped as he stood up suddenly, spinning around to yell at Chuck.

Benny glanced around the room, it honestly looked like a twister had hit the room…clothes were strewn everywhere…but nothing that belonged to the smaller man. Figuring that the best chance they had to get out before Becky regained conscious was for HIM to find Chuck’s clothes. Benny started walking around in the house, in some off-shoot world he’d be a priest, but since he was pretty sure vamps were destined to be damned to Hell…that was a stupid analogy. He did have an enhanced sense of smell, interestingly enough…once he learnt a scent, he could track it forever as long as it was there to trace. And unfortunately, that meant that he could track Chuck’s scent…which included his clothes, even if they’d been washed there would still be a trace of his scent.

It took a few minutes for Benny just to find Chuck’s jacket, wallet, and cell phone, but he couldn’t scent any of Chuck’s actual clothes and it was throwing him…because he should be able to find Chuck’s clothes…unless, they weren’t there. Was it possible that Becky had gotten rid of Chuck’s clothes? But if she did, why’d she keep his wallet? His license, insurance, credit, and library cards were still in it, as was the photos he had…he didn’t carry cash so he kept scrap-bits of paper with random shit on them in that part. Why’d she keep his phone? And, what was so damn important about his jacket? Besides that that was where he kept his glasses - inside pocket - for when his contacts were messing with his eyes.

Benny made his way back to the bedroom. ‘I couldn’t find your clothes…but I did find your jacket, wallet, phone.’ Benny said, making BOTH Chuck and Dean jump. Had they not noticed he was there? He bit his tongue to keep from saying something he’d regret, but let up when he began to taste his own blood.

After they got Chuck in the car…the blanket came in quite handy for keeping him…covered. Benny sat in the passengers seat next to Dean, Chuck sitting in the seat behind Dean, but Benny kept his head turned toward the passenger side window…not really seeing as the world just zipped by. He honestly wasn’t looking forward to the talk, discussion, argument that he was bound to get into with Dean once they got home. He loved Dean, he didn’t want to fight with him…even if that meant keeping his mouth shut while those two slept together.

**xXxXx**

Chuck walked out of the garage into the mudroom in the clothes Dean had grabbed him after getting home. ‘What do you say we head down to the music studio, work on your therapy some…you’ve been gone almost a week and a half? Sound good?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Chuck agreed immediately.

Benny watched as Dean and Chuck headed toward the basement where the little music studio that Dean had had built was. He didn’t even attempt to hide his snarl this time, between the past several weeks of being pushed to the back burner, the last week and a half of being almost completely ignored up until he’d volunteered to help find Chuck, and then having to listen to Dean rattle on and on for over twenty minutes about how happy he was that Chuck was okay…he’d finally hit his breaking point. Dean was HIS soulmate dammit!

Dean spun around, wide-eyed, to look at Benny. ‘What was that?’ He asked curiously but honestly surprised.

Chuck stepped behind Dean, he’d only ever heard Cas snarl like that and only when he was mad.

‘Benny, you’re jealousy’s showing.’ Eli said jokingly.

‘Oh, go suck a crawdad!’ Benny snapped.

Eli shook his head with a smile, deciding to not point out that there were plenty of people who ate crawdads that way, and under normal circumstances Benny would realize that.

Dean looked at Eli who he was starting to think of looking like a slightly younger Benny before returning his attention to Benny. ‘Jealous? Why would you be jealous? What do you have to be jealous over?’ Dean asked confused.

Ben tilted his head with his arms crossed over his white t-shirt that had embroidered black angel wings on the back. Okay, so since he’d ended up holed up back at Dean’s after Cas’ stunt he’d binge watched every episode of  _ Supernatural _ and had developed a slight ‘crush’ on Cassiel. He had no interest in admitting to that, though…he wasn’t ashamed of being gay…he just didn’t want anyone knowing that he had a ‘crush’ on the character that was based on his uncles soulmate. Yeah, no thanks.

In Chuck’s defense, when he’d written the character based on Cas, he hadn’t known that it was Castiel and not Cassiel because one of the few times he’d heard Cas’ full name at that point and not just the diminutive name was when he was just this side of passing out drunk. And, he had spent the better part of four years referring to Cas as Cassiel in the stories until he actually met Cas and Cas had pointed out that his name was Castiel NOT Cassiel. What? Ben had watched the interview Chuck did as part of the bonus features for the Season 6 DVD set.

‘I don’t know, Dean. Have you considered that obsessing over someone that you CLAIM not to love around your soulmate who you claim to love isn’t just a bit contradictory? Maybe Benny is jealous because he thinks you do love Chuck despite what you keep saying?’ Ben asked snidely.

Dean looked back at Ben, it was still weird to see him wearing a shirt that was part of the official  _ Supernatural _ merchandise available only at JiB Con. Why couldn’t he just stick to his  _ Black Panther _ shirts or his new  _ Cats _ shirts? But no, it just had to be Cassiel! ‘Traitor!’ He snapped.

Ben laughed darkly. ‘Traitor? Uh hello, Dean…I live with Benny not you. I’d be a traitor if I DIDN’T side with him!’ He pointed out.

Dean returned his attention to Benny. Okay, he had to fix this or else he’d have both the Benjamin’s in the household pissed at him. ‘I’m not in love with him, Benny. He’s my friend and we are close and I know I’m sticking closer to him then a NORMAL friend would, but he’s still recovering and…I - I just need to know he’s okay. You weren’t there, NOBODY stayed with him throughout all that like I did. I - I can’t fuck this up again…he went back to Becky for gods sake! I CAN’T - please, just try to understand, he -’ Dean attempted to explain.

‘He’s not a child!’ Benny snapped. ‘You don’t have to babysit him!’ He added.

‘Is that what you thought when he wasn’t even able to form coherent words?’ Dean snapped back.

‘I -’ Benny began, THAT wasn’t what he meant at all!

‘Is that what you thought when I started taking him to the studio because music apparently HELPS?’ Dean continued to snap.

‘No, of course not!’ Benny said, why would Dean think that?

‘Then what the fuck is the problem?’ Dean asked angrily.

‘He’s not a scared child, you don’t have to treat him like he’s littler then Ben.’ Benny attempted to explain.

Dean raised both eyebrows and laughed. ‘Maybe not, but you haven’t been around long enough to really know what our NORMAL is, either apparently.’ He pointed out.

Benny looked at Chuck who was mostly hidden behind Dean. ‘Please, enlighten me.’ Oh, he didn’t like the mocking tone in his own voice! THAT didn’t say much for how this was going to go.

Dean just shook his head. ‘It’s not something I can explain, Benny.’ He said calmly.

Dean watched as Benny shook his head. ‘Fine Dean.’ He didn’t like the defeated tone to Benny’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, they’ve got Chuck back, but where does this leave Dean and Benny?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	26. Only Lyin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Will Benny be able to get past his jealousy or will things just get worse?
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Sam and Cas were curled up in their bed, Sam spooning Cas. Ben sat on the bed in his room, working on a page from the Geometry & Graphing book that Liz had found for him online and printed it out while listening to  _ The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure _ for background sound. Dean was sleeping restlessly alone in his bed. Chuck laying back on the couch while scrolling through the album on his phone of pictures - and the occasional video - of him and Gabriel, and glancing occasionally at his Soulmark. Eli strolled around Dean’s property after getting there after work, having noticed Benny resting so decided to leave him alone. Benny sat in the kitchen, his arms folded on the island, his head leaning on his crossed arms, his hat and jacket laid in front of his arms, as he rested.

**xXxXx**

Benny stood in the doorway of Dean’s room, his arms and ankles crossed as he leaned to the right against the doorframe, the side of his head on the frame. But, he didn’t understand…he couldn’t move or even speak!

Unable to move, unable to speak…Benny was forced to watch as Dean kissed Chuck who had straddled his lap. Chaste kisses turn to something more, strolling hands under shirts lead to shedding clothes, and Benny can feel his fangs aching to extend. Dean pinned Chuck to bed, his arms above his head, and leaving a necklace of bruises on his neck. Trying to look away as Dean began to open Chuck up proved difficult, so Benny let himself be distracted first by the scars on Chuck’s sides and stomach - it was so odd to him to know he was jealous but that he really didn’t hate Chuck, how could he? What wasn’t there about Dean to love? 

The sleeve tattoo on Dean’s right arm served as further distraction…Dean called it a horror sleeve, it was based on several individual horror characters but they weren’t that character - or, something like that. If he remembered correctly, the person who actually drew up Dean’s tattoo was the same person who did the covers and monster art for the  _ Supernatural _ books and the covers for the  _ Revolution _ books.

‘You know, we can’t tell Benny about this…he wouldn’t understand.’ Benny heard Dean say before he slid into Chuck. At that, Benny felt his fangs and claws extend and knew his eyes had changed colors. As Dean began to move, the sound that came out of Benny’s mouth, with his inability to move…was something of a mix between a long hiss and a growl. Benny noticed the curious look on Chuck’s face as he looked over at Benny before a hint of a smirk appeared on his face ‘Mine’, Chuck mouthed.

**xXxXx**

Chuck sat up, he wanted Gabriel but while he hadn’t understood everything he knew enough to figure out that Gabriel didn’t want him anymore. He wanted to snuggle up next to Dean, but he’d also figured that was what Benny had wanted…but if that were true, why was Benny staying in the kitchen?

Chuck stood up from the couch before putting his phone in his pocket and walking to the kitchen, just because he still couldn’t sleep in his own bed didn’t mean that Benny shouldn’t be with his soulmate. He knew that what was going on between Dean and Benny was his fault, but he wasn’t entirely sure how.

Chuck stood staring curiously at what was obviously a ‘resting’ Benny - since vampires don’t NEED sleep - before walking around to stand at Benny’s right. Chuck tilted his head curiously, it was obvious that Benny’s claws were extended but that wasn’t normal when he was resting. He considered it being because of a nightmare, if vampires don’t sleep then they couldn’t have nightmares, but he might have misunderstood how that works. He heard a whimpering sound coming from Benny as his right hand and face twitch and he noticed a small hint of Benny’s right fang. Chuck hesitantly put his left hand on the back of Benny’s neck with the intention of waking Benny up.

Benny’s eyes snapped open at the touch on his neck, he saw the hesitant but curious look on Chuck’s face, and before Chuck even had time to blink Benny had slashed the left side of Chuck’s face with the claws on his right hand. Chuck didn’t even have time to put his hand up to his face before Benny had him pinned to the floor with his right hand splayed on Chuck’s chest, ‘He’s not yours!’ Benny snarled.

Chuck couldn’t think clearly beyond the facts that he was scared out of his mind and he was hurt! He knew he’d been cut but that was a dull secondary pain compared to the pain in his chest from the pressure Benny was applying. ‘You can’t have him!’ Benny shouted angrily. ‘I won’t let you have him!’ He added, his fury red eyes glaring at Chuck.

The only word Chuck could think of when he felt Benny bite into the right side of his neck was the one that he cried out in pain, ‘Dean!’

**xXxXx**

Dean had yawned but sat up quickly when he heard Benny shout - at who, he wasn’t real sure. Benny was NOT one to shout! Anger was one thing but he wasn’t to much for raising his voice. When he heard Chuck cry out in pain, he was off his bed and out of his room in moments.

Getting halfway into the living room, Dean noticed Eli between Benny and Chuck who had his left hand up on his cheek and his right up on his neck and who was sitting up on the floor. Eli’s left hand splayed on Benny’s chest. ‘What the fuck is your problem?’ Eli snapped.

Dean could tell simply by Eli’s voice that his fangs had grown. Chuck staggered to his feet, turned, and ran straight into Dean hard enough to knock them both to floor. Dean doubted that Chuck even realized that Dean had been there as he clung to Dean and cried. Dean hesitantly wrapped his arms around Chuck who was also shaking. ‘What’s going on?’ He asked concerned.

Benny attempted to go after Chuck, but Eli repositioned himself behind Benny and had his arms looped around Benny’s own. ‘Benny, relax!’ Eli said calmly, but forcefully.

‘Let me go!’ Benny said angrily struggling against Eli. ‘Chuck can’t have him! Dean’s mine!’ He added.

Cas stood just slightly in the living room to the left of Sam who was still half-asleep. Ben standing to Sam’s right. All three having been drawn into the living room by Benny’s shouts and then Chuck’s pained yell for Dean.

Dean tried to look at Chuck, but with Chuck’s face buried in the side of Dean’s neck, he couldn’t get the look he needed to check on the wounds. Of course, he also couldn’t stand back up, because Chuck wasn’t budging with his grip on him. ‘What the hell, Benny? What did Chuck do to you? Actually, you’ve been pissy ever since we got back from Becky’s! So, what the fuck is your problem?’ Dean asked curiously but with more than a hint of anger.

‘Chuck’s trying to take you away from me!’ Benny stressed. ‘He - you - what do you expect me to think when you’re sleeping together?’ He added.

‘Fucking hell, Benny! You’re the one who told me to!’ Dean snapped.

‘I said it was okay for you to SLEEP with him, not fuck him!’ Benny said angrily.

‘WHAT?’ Dean snapped/shrieked. ‘I’m not fucking him!’ He added.

‘Cher, I love you…but I’m not going to stay with you while you’re fucking someone else.’ Benny said. It finally dawning on him that what he’d seen of Dean and Chuck fucking had all been a horrible nightmare and he’d just dug himself into a nice hole. ‘ _ Well, how do I explain this? _ ’ He thought to himself.

Dean grabbed Chuck’s wrists, pulling his hands loose, and stood up, pulling Chuck with him. ‘You know how I feel about you, Benny. Hell, you’re my soulmate and I don’t think I even cared about finding my soulmate for most of the time I’ve had my mark…but that doesn’t change how I feel about you. STILL, there is one thing Sammy, Cas, and Chuck - when he’s well - can tell you.’ He began calmly. ‘You don’t fuck with the people I care about…and soulmate or no soulmate, I’ll be damned if I let my soulmate hurt them! And, if you don’t like that, you know where the hell the exits are.’ He continued angrily.

Eli began to relax his grip on Benny when he felt the fight go out of Benny and could tell he was back to his blue-eyed self.

Ben took a couple steps forward. ‘You don’t want that, Dean.’ He said calmly.

‘You NEED to stay out of this, Ben.’ Sam advised strongly.

Ben looked back at Sam and Cas. ‘No.’ He answered simply before returning his attention to Dean who was now looking back at him. He took another step forward before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pajamas. ‘See, I live with Benny…not you. If he leaves then so do I.’ He added calmly.

Sam and Cas shared a look along the lines of ‘what the fuck is this kid thinking?’ Eli lowered his head and took a step back, deciding just to keep his mouth shut. Dean looked back and forth between Benny and Ben in disbelief.

‘Benjamin Braeden!’ Benny reprimanded. ‘The issue I have with Dean is my own, you do not speak to your father like that!’ He added.

‘I’m telling him the truth, if you leave…then so do I.’ Ben said calmly.

‘So, what is this? You’re making me choose between you - my soulmate - and Chuck - my friend?’ Dean snapped, directing his question at Benny.

‘Cher -’ Benny began gently, trying to figure out how to fix the mess he’d made.

‘And, what? If I choose Chuck then not only do I lose you but my son, too? I’m finally getting to at least spend a little time with him and if I choose my friend over you, I lose my kid, too?’ Dean asked, hoping to be proven wrong.

God help him, Benny wanted to say no…but he also knew that things between him and Dean would NEVER get better if Chuck was constantly there. ‘Yes.’ He said regretfully.

Sam and Cas shared a look of disbelief. Ben kept silent. Dean lowered his head, tightening his grip on Chuck before looking at Benny, then Ben, he stepped back away from Chuck before returning his attention to Benny. ‘Fine, Benny…you win. I can’t lose my son, again.’ Dean turned and walked past Ben before walking past Sam and Cas.

Sam lowered and shook his head before heading back to his and Cas’ room, knowing that NOW was not the time to talk to Dean. ‘I would say that I’m disappointed, Benny…but honestly, I’m ashamed of you.’ Cas said, shaking his head before following Sam.

‘What has happened to you, Benny? You used to be one of the people I respected most in this damned world of ours…but now, I don’t even know you.’ Eli said disappointed, before walking out of the house to go home.

‘I’m going back to bed.’ Ben said easily before heading back to his room, leaving Benny alone with Chuck.

Chuck walked backwards away from Benny until he was out of sight, at which point he turned and headed for the basement.

Benny began pacing the kitchen, he’d wanted to FIX the mess NOT make it worse, and making it worse was EXACTLY what he’d done. Well, he did have an idea how to FIX the mess he’d made, but he knew it was going to be a tough pill to swallow, but it wasn’t any less than he’d deserved.

**xXxXx**

Benny stood outside the studio, it was one-way glass…similar to a police interview room, people outside the room can see into it but the person or people inside couldn’t see out of it. Dean liked it that way because it wasn’t as much of a distraction to him. Inside, he could see Chuck sitting on the stool on the right - well, it was Benny’s right - a guitar balanced on it’s side on his legs, his arms crossed on it, his head leaning on his arms, his shoulders shook as he cried, and there was blood running down the side of his face - Dean was going to be pissed if the carpet in there got stained, again.

Benny walked into the room, leaving the door cracked open so he could hear if someone was coming since even vampires couldn’t hear through soundproofing. He walked over to stand in front of Chuck and placed his right hand on the back of Chuck’s head.

Chuck’s head snapped up and his face immediately morphed into one of fear. He opened his mouth, he wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but he wasn’t given the option when Benny removed his right hand from the back of Chuck’s head and placed it over Chuck’s mouth. 

‘I know you won’t understand everything I say, but give me a chance to say it, at least.’ Benny said carefully. He honestly didn’t have nearly as clear of a picture of Chuck’s recovery as Dean did so he just didn’t know which words were better than others for Chuck to be able to understand.

Chuck narrowed his eyes but nodded reluctantly.

‘Before I explain…I should fix the damage I did to you but I can’t fix both injuries . If I hadn’t fed off you, I could have…but now, it’s to big of a risk to mix our blood without turning you which I doubt you’d want even if you were one hundred percent.’ Benny said and wasn’t surprised in the slightest by Chuck’s confused look. ‘I can’t fix your fractured ribs but I can fix the gashes on your face.’ He explained, it had been A LONG TIME since he’d used his vampiric strength on someone fully human…Chuck had ended up being that exception. Again, he was not surprised by the confused look on Chuck’s face. ‘You just have to let me lick you.’ He said bluntly. ‘ _ Yeah, that didn’t sound weird, at all. _ ’ He thought to himself.

Chuck eyes went wide which Benny figured would’ve happened no matter what state Chuck was in. ‘Unless you want to have to explain why you have a set of scars on your face and those are deep enough to scar.’ Benny pointed out. Chuck crinkled his nose in disgust. ‘Don’t worry, I don’t like the idea, either...’ Benny added. Chuck reluctantly nodded.

Benny used to his right hand to grip Chuck’s chin, turning Chuck’s to his left - Chuck’s right.

Chuck jumped when Benny licked him the first time, trying to figure out why Benny was suddenly being nice to him. You don’t go from trying to kill someone to trying to help them in minutes - or at least, he didn’t think you did.

When Benny stepped back from Chuck, he - Benny - was doing something similar to a dog with peanut butter. ‘You need a shave.’ He pointed out, knowing damn well that Chuck was perfectly happy with his beard. Benny had remembered why he didn’t like licking a persons face even if they were bleeding - besides it being almost dog-like in nature - especially with men, he didn’t like the feeling on his tongue when it would run over their beard.

‘There are a lot of things I could say to you, Chuck…but there are only two that really matter. I am sorry, I - I’ve been jealous of your relationship with Dean since…I think since I opened my mouth and said it was okay to sleep with you after you’d went to his room instead of your own.’ Benny began to explain. ‘And then, you went with Becky and…it just seemed like he was completely ignoring me and I don’t even like a lot of attention, but to have what I wanted - I sound like a pouting child!’ He continued irritated. ‘I know he loves you, but I know he doesn’t love you the way he does me. But then, I started dwelling on the idea that he was fucking you and then the nightmare of being forced to stand there and watch as he fucked you…I just - and then YOU were the one to wake me up and I don’t even know if I realized I was really awake…I wanted to kill you for taking him away from me. But, I realized how - I realized my behavior was uncalled for when Ben threatened to leave with me and I’M NOT the boys father, Dean is. But, I was still so very jealous and when he put me on the spot on him having to choose between the two of us…I know I made things SO MUCH worse by telling him that’s what I wanted.’ He added regretfully. ‘But honestly, I want him happy and I don’t think losing you as his friend is going to make him happy…least of all if it’s my fault for putting him a situation where if he chose you, he lost not only his soulmate but his child, as well.’ He concluded honestly.

Chuck looked curiously at Benny, he’d gathered bits and peaces from what Benny had said but not enough to piece more together then that Benny was jealous and that Dean loved him but not like he did Benny. Chuck knew what he wanted to say - sort of - but he couldn’t even form the words in his head and he’d realized since he’d begun his speech therapy that if he couldn’t form them in his head that he wasn’t going to be able to actually speak them. And, that feeling - especially, right then when HE KNEW the words would be important - was so very frustrating!

Benny could see the frustration on Chuck’s face. ‘Chuck?’ He asked curiously, figuring maybe prompting him would help.

‘But I do!’ Chuck said, frustrated that those were the only words he could get out, but hoping that Benny would still understand them.

‘What?’ Benny asked confused.

‘He - I -’ Chuck began frustrated. ‘He doesn’t. I do.’ Desperate for Benny to understand.

‘I don’t understand. WHO doesn’t? And, WHAT do…you?’ Benny asked, still thoroughly confused.

‘Dean.’ Chuck said annoyed.

‘Okay.’ Benny shook his head in confusion. ‘What does Dean not do that you do?’ Benny asked, actually even more confused.

‘Love.’ Chuck said uncertainly.

‘Okay, THAT’S obviously not what you mean, so why don’t we go find cher and maybe he can help us figure out what you’re trying to say, because I really don’t.’ Benny said hopefully. Because, if Chuck really meant that Dean DOESN’T love, he needed more help then Dean was EVER going to be able to provide.

Chuck nodded hesitantly, he really didn’t want to try to explain to Dean, but Benny just wasn’t going to understand.

Chuck got down from the stool and sat the guitar back in its stand before following Benny back upstairs to find Dean. Finding Dean on his bed, his face buried in his hands wasn’t a good sign. ‘Cher, I’m trying to understand what Chuck is talking about, but I don’t have the experience with him that you do.’ He heard Benny say. 

Dean’s head snapped up and something between concern and confusion crossed his face, not sure just what he’d missed. ‘What are you talking about?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I’m not going to go through everything I said, but -’ Benny began.

‘Then, I can’t help you. To understand what Chuck himself is referring to…I’d need to know each part of what you said before I could help to figure out what he’s referring to.’ Dean said honestly.

‘I figured out part of it, myself. I got down to the fact that he was referring to something you don’t do that he does. I asked him…what does Dean not do that you do? And, he told me one word, love. Now, he obviously doesn’t mean that you don’t love, at all…so, what is he talking about?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shook his head, he figured that whatever Chuck was referring to actually had to do with what Benny wasn’t repeating. ‘Can you tell me what you remember from what you told him that could remotely have anything to do with that?’ He asked, slightly frustrated.

‘It was about why I have been acting like I have, how I feel about you, how you feel about me, and that I know that you don’t feel the same for him as you do for me.’ Benny summarized, in hindsight…he was quite happy that Chuck was responsible for writing because he knew that was a really lousy summary.

Something clicked in Dean’s head and he really hoped he was wrong with his assumption. ‘Chuck?’ He asked curiously.

‘Dean?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Dean chuckled. ‘I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be honest, okay?’ Dean asked gently.

‘Okay.’ Chuck agreed without hesitation.

‘Do you love me?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. ‘Yes.’ He said curiously.

‘Not like how I love Sammy or Cas, how I love Benny?’ Dean clarified.

Benny looked at Chuck. He was starting to think that maybe he shouldn’t have brought Chuck to Dean because he was NOT liking where this was going.

Chuck looked up at Benny. ‘Just answer the question, we can deal with the consequences later.’ Benny said, knowing this couldn’t be dealt with until there was an answer.

Chuck looked at Dean. ‘Yes.’ He squeaked, frightened and reluctant.

Benny gritted his teeth. ‘And, did this start before or after the Con?’ Dean asked carefully.

‘Don’t know.’ Chuck said honestly.

‘Aw hell!’ Benny said frustrated.

‘Yeah.’ Dean agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, Benny’s TRYING to deal with his jealousy, but with Chuck admitting to being in love with Dean - and not in a brotherly way, that’s going to make things very…interesting.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	27. Overachiever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, how will Dean, Benny, and Chuck deal with Chuck’s revelation? Will Sam, Cas, Ben, or Eli try to involve themselves in the situation?
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Sam and Cas had already left for their respective jobs. Ben was in his room playing on his phone. 

Dean was eating the grits and grillades that Benny had made for breakfast, Benny was eating the eggs sardou, and Chuck was eating the pain perdu…with sliced strawberries, powdered sugar, and some of Cas’ fresh honey and a bit of honeycomb - unbeknownst to Cas. They were sitting around in a triangle on the floor of the music studio.

‘You know that Cas is going to be pissed if he ever finds out that you’re the one that keeps stealing his honey.’ Dean stated looking at Chuck.

‘Honeycomb!’ Chuck said happily.

Dean laughed. ‘I know, I know…you like the honeycomb with your French toast. I swear, I’d be half-tempted to tell him that YOU’RE the one taking it so that I could get him to start getting you some damn honeycomb when he goes to the farmers market! I’d even pay him for it.’ He said with a smirk.

Benny decided not to correct Dean since pain perdu was its French name.

‘Please?’ Chuck asked innocently with a puppy dog eyes look that Dean would’ve sworn he’d have had to have learnt from Sam - or Cas who’d learnt it from Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Sure.’ He said in amusement but shaking his head.

‘So, what do we do about the other situation?’ Benny asked carefully, changing the subject.

‘Which one? About when Chuck will be back to writing and I’ll be back to acting? About the fact that Chuck is in love with me? Or, is it something else?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I wouldn’t try to get you to go back before you were ready and I know that you won’t be ready until he is, so…it’s not about that. And, we could talk about Ben’s behavior last night, but that’s a conversation that he needs to be present for, so…it’s not about that, either. I’m talking about Chuck admitting he’s in love with you.’ Benny explained.

Chuck kept his head down, trying to dig a small piece of honeycomb out of the bottom of the jar of honey - honestly, he didn’t even care much for the honey itself…he liked the comb…the honey just came along for the ride.

Benny watched Chuck before looking at Dean and leaning over to whisper in Dean’s left ear. ‘Are you sure there’s not something else wrong with him? There’s times where he’s almost like a little kid.’ He asked questioningly.

‘Have you ever seen Cas when HE’S genuinely happy? He could go bouncing off the walls like he was a two-year-old - or Gabriel - on a sugar high.’ Dean pointed out. ‘I’ve grown up around Cas so for someone ELSE to act…childish, I don’t pay it any mind. And, besides…Chuck has always been a bit…off when he’s sober for extended periods of time.’ He added.

Benny went back to watching Chuck trying to fish out a piece of honeycomb from the jar with a sharp tipped knife and never hooking it well enough to get it more than a speck up from the bottom. Benny took the jar and knife from Chuck. ‘Hey!’ Chuck said offended. Benny ignored Chuck, before fishing the piece of honeycomb out for Chuck and plunking it down on Chuck’s pain perdu then handing the jar and knife back to Chuck. ‘Thank you.’ Chuck said uncertainly.

‘So, how do you plan on handling it, cher?’ Benny asked, turning his attention back to Dean.

Dean poked around at the food on his plate. ‘I don’t really know if I can until he’s better, Benny. I don’t want him running off, again. And, what if this - these feelings of his simply go away once he’s better?’ He asked carefully.

‘Or, what if he has always had these feelings and he’s just not hiding them as well while he’s like this?’ Benny pointed out.

Dean shook his head. ‘I don’t know, Benny. I wish I did, but I just don’t.’ He admitted regretfully.

‘Have you considered telling him you’re just not interested?’ Benny asked curiously, piercing a bit of his egg and artichoke with his fork before jamming his fork in his mouth.

Dean shrugged before stirring the grits, veal, and gravy absentmindedly with his fork. ‘Yeah.’ He admitted distractedly.

‘And, the reason you haven’t?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Because, he knows I’m not interested and you know that there’s a difference between SLEEPING together and -’ Dean began to attempt to explain.

‘But, you have had sex with him before, Dean!’ Benny pointed out, irritated.

‘And, we’ve been drunk EVERY DAMN TIME!’ Dean snapped.

‘No.’ Chuck butted in.

Benny looked at Chuck. ‘What?’ He asked curiously.

‘ _ Shut up, Chuck! _ ’ Dean thought concerned to himself, repeating it as a sort of mantra.

Chuck looked at Benny. ‘No.’ He repeated.

‘No what?’ Benny asked curiously.

Chuck looked at Dean who was shaking his head hard enough that he was lucky he wasn’t giving himself whiplash. ‘Drunk. Not drunk.’ Chuck said carefully.

Dean’s head dropped, his shoulders slumped, and he knew without looking that Benny was looking at him. ‘Once! One damn time, Chuck! And, if you would think for a damn minute, you’d remember WHEN and WHY that happened!’ Dean snapped, but didn’t raise his head.

Benny looked at Chuck. ‘Why were you sober?’ He asked curiously. He knew it sounded bad but it was the only way he knew to ask the question.

Chuck lowered his head. Benny looked at Dean who mouthed two words ‘please don’t.’

Benny narrowed his eyes at Dean. ‘Key. Bee.’ Chuck said slowly but frustrated.

Benny looked at Chuck. ‘What the hell does a key and a bee have to do with…why you slept with him sober?’ He snapped.

‘He’s trying to say Becky.’ Dean clarified for Benny.

Benny looked at Dean a bit calmer. ‘What does Becky have to do with this?’ He asked curiously.

‘Do you remember when Gabriel showed up and asked me a very specific question after he told me about a specific video?’ Dean asked, choosing his words carefully.

Benny’s eyes widened and without thinking, he began to ask, ‘The -’

‘Yes.’ Dean said stiffly.

‘So, the reason you slept with him has to do with what Gabriel was talking about…which means you’re not going to tell me shit?’ Benny asked, oddly calmly.

Dean shrugged. ‘Pretty much.’ Dean admitted.

Benny turned his attention back to Chuck. ‘Would you tell me? It doesn’t have to leave this room.’ He said casually.

Dean decided not to point out that with the way the studio was set up and that if someone was outside and had the headset on that attached to the mixing console, they’d never necessarily know something had been overheard.

Chuck looked curiously at Benny before looking at Dean. ‘No. Don’t want. No. Tell. Don’t. Dean!’ He said desperately.

Dean looked at Benny. ‘Do I really need to translate that?’ He asked curiously.

Benny shook his head.

**xXxXx**

‘Cher?’ Benny asked carefully.

Dean looked up from his Twitter feed…in hindsight, he was going to have to disconnect his Twitter feed from his phone - or at least, the part that made it SO EASY to upload to Twitter from his photos/videos - because he really hadn’t meant to post that video. Once Chuck got back onto social media, Chuck was going to kill him, because he sure as hell wasn’t telling him beforehand ‘Hey, you know how I convinced you to let me record us doing that song together? I promised it would just stay on my phone, nobody else besides us ever had to know it existed? Yeah, that video. Well, I sorta, maybe, might’ve accidentally posted it on Twitter. On the light side, it has 12000 likes and climbing. On the dark side, our managers are pissed because they think what happened to you was all a joke so we could take a break from work.’ Yeah, no thanks. He’d go live with the kangaroos in Australia first!

‘Look Benny, unless it’s absolutely a matter of life and death, I need to call my manager, get this shit sorted out with this because I posted something I shouldn’t have on Twitter. Then, I’m going to have to try to convince him to talk to Chuck’s manager because I think last time I did…I threatened to castrate him.’ Dean explained distracted.

Benny laughed but when he saw the serious look on Dean’s face, he stopped. ‘You’re not kidding?’ He asked concerned.

Dean shook his head. ‘No.’ He said honestly.

‘What did he do, cher?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean huffed. ‘It’s a long story. The short version is he called me a bad influence on Chuck, said I was to blame for Chuck’s alcoholism, and that I wouldn’t be happy until he ended up in jail for…sharing his anxiety medicine with me. It snowballed from there eventually ending with me threatening to castrate him.’ He explained.

Benny opened his mouth, snapped it back closed, and shook his head.

**xXxXx**

Benny had listened to Dean as he talked to his manager and then to Chuck’s, having to explain to both just how music therapy worked, and losing Benny both times around seven minutes into the twenty minute explanation.

‘Cher?’ Benny asked, having waited patiently while Dean had spoken to both managers.

‘What does my patient little vampire want?’ Dean asked with a wide smile.

‘It’s actually something I just started looking into…about soulmates.’ Benny explained.

‘Like what?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘Because remember, you know more about how this shit works then I do.’ He explained.

‘About the possibility of having two soulmates.’ Benny said simply.

‘And, you’re on something a lot worse than anxiety medicine and hard liquor.’ Dean said irritated before shaking his head.

‘But, it is possible.’ Benny pointed out.

‘And, why the hell does this matter to you?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Do you know what a genetic chimera is?’ Benny asked curiously, ignoring Dean’s question.

‘Do I look like Adam to you?’ Dean asked, shaking his head.

‘It’s where two fertilized eggs or early stage embryos fuse together…so a person who might have had a twin ends up…absorbing that potential twin.’ Benny explained.

‘Are you referring to the cause of why my blood is one cell line and my organs are another or why if you stick me under a UV light that I look like I have stripes?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Well, you just made this a lot easier to explain, cher. And, it keeps me from having to ask if you had a twin early on.’ Benny admitted.

‘I know that after moms first ultrasound that I was thought to be a twin, I think by the time of the second…the twin had already disappeared.’ Dean admitted.

‘There’s actually been genetic testing done that shows that it’s possible for a genetic chimera to have two soulmates while only having one Soulmark, the latter reason hasn’t been explained, but for people who legitimately have two soulmates, it’s been proven that they’re chimeras. BUT, that doesn’t mean that just because you’re a chimera that you’ll have two soulmates, either.’ Benny explained.

‘And, this concerns me, why?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Because, I’m trying to come up with a reason for Chuck loving you that I can actually live with.’ Benny explained.

Dean knew that Benny couldn’t have possibly meant that the way it came across. ‘And, just what the hell does that mean?’ Dean asked curiously but a little snappy, too.

‘I’m trying to find a reason for Chuck loving you that I can live with.’ Benny repeated.

‘So, what Benny, you think that the only person who could possibly love me is because of some damn Soulmark? That it isn’t possible that they could just love me for me?’ Dean snapped.

Benny finally realized just what he was saying and the implication behind it for the person he was talking to. He opened his mouth, snapped it back closed, and shook his head. ‘That’s not what I meant, at all.’ He attempted to explain.

‘And, what DID you mean, Benny? That I knew even before Cas or Sam either one had their Soulmarks that they had a thing for each and that while I still slept with Cas that was a lot of the reason I didn’t pursue anything with him was because I actually wanted to see if anything would ever come of it? That I fucked up with Lisa in so many goddamn ways that if it wasn’t for you, I’d have probably never seen Ben again - and I’ll always be grateful to you for that? Or, maybe you’re one of those fucking lunatics that thinks that a person can only REALLY be in love when they’re soulmates, and if THAT’S the case, my mistake WASN’T Chuck, it’s you!’ Dean said angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Benny just cannot catch a break! He keeps sticking his foot in his mouth! And honestly, I think this was THE PERFECT spot to end the chapter with what Dean just said.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	28. Uncle Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, Benny has successfully stuck his foot in his mouth, again. Let’s see how things will work out. But first, let’s return you to your regularly scheduled argument.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Cher, I -’ Benny began regretfully.

‘And, what about you?’ Dean snapped. ‘You loved Andrea, you fucking betrayed your nest for her! She wasn’t your soulmate but you two still loved each other.’ He pointed out.

‘That’s not the same thing!’ Benny snapped back.

‘How the hell is it not?’ Dean asked angrily. ‘Because, it’s you?’ He added.

‘Because, I wasn’t fucking Andrea while I was with my soulmate!’ Benny said angrily.

‘Goddammit Benny! I’m not fucking Chuck!’ Dean snapped.

‘And, you really think I can just believe you with the way you act with him?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shrugged. ‘I don’t expect you to believe shit, Benny. I EXPECTED you to trust me enough to realize I wouldn’t cheat on you, but I guess that was MY mistake.’ Dean knew he was near tears but he’d be damned before he cried in front of Benny, right then.

Benny could tell that Dean was upset and attempted to step toward him - argument be damned! What he didn’t expect was for Chuck to step between them, he wasn’t sure whether Chuck was being brave or stupid. ‘Leave!’ Chuck said evenly.

‘ _ Well, that was clear. _ ’ Benny thought to himself. ‘I don’t think that’s your call to make, Chuck.’ He pointed out.

‘No, it’s mine. And, I think he’s right. Until you get your shit together, you need to go.’ Dean said bluntly.

**xXxXx**

‘Hey, where’d Benny go?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘I really don’t care, right now.’ Dean snapped.

‘Home.’ Chuck clarified.

‘Is Ben still here?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘No.’ Dean said, shaking his head.

‘But, he -’ Sam began concerned.

‘What was I supposed to do, Sam? FORCE Ben to stay? You think HE wouldn’t have run off if I had tried that? I’m not chaining him to a fucking radiator to keep him here!’ Dean explained.

‘And, he’s NEVER going to give a fuck about you if never fight for him.’ Cas pointed out.

Dean shrugged. ‘He’s a teenager, Cas…he wouldn’t give a fuck about me even if I did.’ He said reluctantly.

**xXxXx**

Cas stretched his arms above his head, he’d known why a vampire slept from the get-go…it wasn’t that they’d get PHYSICALLY tired, it was a mental thing, and being a cop coming off a 28 hour shift…that got into the mental, so it didn’t affect his sleeping. He took his shoes, hat, and belt off - he was going to be happy when he got a day off so he could wear his trenchcoat…something he couldn’t wear on-duty unless it was cold and California rarely did cold, apparently. He missed Sioux Falls! He would never say he missed Lawrence, he’d had his fill of tornadoes when he was small.

Cas walked into the living room. ‘Uncle! Uncle! Chuck dammit, I give, let go!’ He was curious at Dean’s voice, so he walked over to stand behind the couch to see what was going on.

Cas decided not to ask why Dean was front down on the floor, looking back over his right shoulder, with Chuck sitting on his lower back, Dean’s right arm bent back with both of Chuck’s hands at different places on Dean’s forearm. Cas figured they’d started out on the couch since both the pillows were in the floor, too. Cas crossed his arms on the back of the couch and crossed his right foot behind his left. ‘Should I even ask what you did this time, Dean?’ He asked curiously. It wasn’t that Dean got into fights with Chuck, it was just growing up around Dean…there had been plenty of ‘scraps’ between Dean and Sam or Dean and Cas - never really Cas and Sam - or Dean, Sam, or Cas and Gabriel. There had also been one between Dean and Michael who was the oldest Novak sibling but that ended up actually being Dean, Sam, Cas, and even Gabriel against Michael since Dean was just too inexperienced to deal with the older man. That had been funny, Dean had been 12, Cas 13, Sam hadn’t even been in the double digits yet, and Gabriel being the fourth oldest of the Novak siblings was…well, he was the same age as Chuck so however old Chuck had been then was how old Gabriel was. Okay, so there were too many Novak’s in the world, Cas had known that since he was old enough to realize that having THAT MANY siblings wasn’t normal by any stretch of the word or imagination.

‘He saw the video because I was trying to fish out the damn honeycomb for him to eat with his strawberry pancakes and I hadn’t exited Twitter.’ Dean said distracted. ‘Let go!’ He ordered.

‘So Chuck was the one stealing my honey?’ Cas asked with a smirk, he wondered if either of them realized Chuck was drunk the first time he’d ‘stolen’ Cas’ honey - that was before Cas had even moved in with Sam and Lucifer…so, he wasn’t to sure why the honey was at Dean’s to begin with - and had left a note ‘I just wanted comb, sorry. Pay you next time. -C.S.’ He was not at all surprised when Chuck used the heel of his right hand and clocked Dean in the side of the head, but he still laughed. He’d been secretly blaming Chuck since he - Cas - had started living with Dean…with Sam, so he was actually glad he’d been right.

‘Get him off of me! I can’t exactly hit him until he gets better!’ Dean said angrily.

‘ _ Yeah, can’t see how Chuck would ever use that admission against you. _ ’ Cas thought sarcastically to himself. ‘Before I do, what have we learned here today about social media?’ He asked curiously. Oddly, he’d asked a similar question earlier that day to a teen girl who’d accidentally posted nude photos of herself on her Facebook account instead of to her boyfriend and Cas had convinced Sam to take her case because otherwise she’d be facing child porn charges. It was fascinating - not really - how that law was made to help get pedophiles for making child porn and now was actually being used against teens to keep them from sexting.

‘Not to trust motherfucking angels to help their friends!’ Dean snapped.

Cas stood up straight, held up his hands at shoulder height, and took a step back. ‘I’ve told you before Dean, just because me and all my siblings were named after angels - or in some case prophets or something equally religious - does not mean any of us are angels. And, since you want to be pissy with me, you’re on your own.’ Cas said with a hint of a smile as he started to walk out of the living room.

Cas barely made it into the hallway before ‘Cas, I’m sorry! Come back! Help!’ Dean called apologetically. Cas covered his mouth with his left hand as his shoulders shook with laughter. Dean was just to damn predictable. But, so was he…because he did turn back around to head back into the living room.

Cas walked around to where Chuck was perched on Dean’s back - or at least, that’s how Cas was seeing it. Cas bent down to wrap his arms under Chuck’s arm and lifted him up off Dean. ‘Was he even trying to get you off?’ He whispered before letting Chuck drop to the floor.

Chuck turned toward Cas. ‘No.’ He admitted with a smile.

Cas laughed, shaking his head. ‘Are you sure you wrote his character right? He’s a much better hard ass in the show. If he can’t even beat your little self up, what would he really be able to do against an archangel?’ He asked with a smirk.

‘In his defense, he wrote the character before he met me. So unlike other characters like Cassiel, The Trickster slash Gabriel, Lucifer, Crowley, Gadreel, et cetera …or the characters he based on Benny or Adam, he didn’t have interactions with me or Sam before creating the brothers.’ Dean explained. ‘And, I can’t say I mind that…I like who I play and if my…brother…had acted too much like Sammy, it probably would have made me twitchy.’ He added.

‘And, Sam and I still say that since Chuck really did request you for the role, he probably wrote the character with you in mind.’ Cas pointed out.

Chuck used the heel of his left hand and hit Cas square in the chest, Cas looked surprised at Chuck, Chuck pulled his hand back, looked at it before looking back at where he’d hit Cas, and then looked at Cas directly. ‘Oh!’ Cas said with a smirk on his face before unbuttoning his shirt revealing the vest underneath. ‘It does feel…odd…if you hit it, not expecting the difference.’ He explained.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. ‘Stab proof. I honestly prefer them to bulletproof vests because honestly, if you’re going to shoot someone to kill them, it’s a fucking head-shot and that vest isn’t going to do shit. BUT, a lot of people if they’re using a knife will stab you where the vest is. I honestly don’t need either since Benny turned me but I have to wear one or the other as a requirement and even as a vampire, I don’t like the idea of being stabbed.’ Cas continued to explain.

Chuck just blinked several times. Cas looked at Dean. ‘How much of this is he really understanding?’ He asked curiously.

Chuck punched Cas in the right jaw, Dean laughed. ‘Enough to know that you’re being an asshole. If he doesn’t understand something and wants a further explanation, HE will look at me, NOT the other person.’ Dean explained as Cas rubbed his jaw.

‘Why?’ Cas asked curiously, surprised that Chuck could actually hit as hard as he did.

Chuck looked at Dean curiously. ‘Honestly, I’m not going to try to repeat what he called it since it wasn’t even a word…but he finds it disrespectful.’ Dean clarified.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. ‘Well, it wasn’t a word!’ Dean said defensively. Chuck began stalking toward Dean and Dean started walking backwards.

Cas crossed his arms and smirked. ‘ _ Yeah, and you wonder why Benny thinks you two are fucking. _ ’ He thought to himself.

Dean turned and ran, Chuck close on his tail. ‘ _ You wouldn’t have fought back against Chuck BEFORE this, his stroke didn’t change shit! Besides that you have an excuse for keeping him close, now. He loves you and you’re just overprotective of someone that I still haven’t been able to pin down as to what you consider him to be. _ ’ Cas continued to think. ‘ _ I wonder if Gabriel would legitimately know. _ ’ Okay, so one thing that Cas and Sam had in common was that they were like a dog with a bone once they latched onto something and maybe if Cas figured out what Dean considered Chuck…maybe it would make things go back to normal between Dean and Benny.

**xXxXx**

‘Cassie?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Cas groaned. ‘Hello, Gabriel.’ He said irritated.

‘So, what does my favorite little brother want from his best older sibling?’ Gabriel asked smugly.

‘What does it say about our family that YOU’RE my favorite sibling?’ Cas asked annoyed.

‘Aw Cassie, you wound me.’ Gabriel said sarcastically.

Cas rolled his eyes. ‘If I wanted to wound you, I would’ve shot you by now.’ He said seriously.

Gabriel about choked on his drink - and three gummy worms, when he could speak clearly again, he said offended, ‘Damn kid, learn how to take a joke!’

‘I’m a year older than Dean, I’m not a kid anymore, Gabriel!’ Cas said annoyed.

‘Cassie, you’re my baby brother, I had more of a hand in raising you then Naomi, our father, or Mikey…you’ll always be a kid to me.’ Gabriel said with a smirk.

‘And, I will never understand how I turned out as well as I did with YOU being my primary caregiver.’ Cas said seriously.

‘Because, I can behave like an adult when I have to.’ Gabriel admitted.

‘Yeah, that explains how come there’s been a couple of occasions where you’d end up just shy of a sugar coma and would get the brilliant idea to send all your co-stars - male and female - dick pics. How have you NOT been fired or arrested by now?’ Cas asked curiously.

Gabriel cleared his throat. ‘Alright baby brother, what were you calling for?’ Purposefully changing the subject.

‘I have two questions for you. And, while I don’t expect fully serious answers…I would at least like as close as you can get.’ Cas said seriously.

‘I can do serious.’ Gabriel said with a giggle.

Cas’ head dropped before he shook his head. ‘Do you think Chuck loves Dean? And, I don’t mean like Dean loves me or Sam.’ He asked curiously.

‘Of course. I don’t care, I never have. You’d have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to know he’s been in love with Dean since…before I ever met Chuck. I always knew I was playing second banana to Dean. And, I’m alright with that because I also know Chuck loves me. Despite what our dated society believes, Cassie…it is possible to be in love with more than one person at once.’ Gabriel explained.

Cas used his left hand and scrubbed his face. ‘ _ How is it even when he’s serious there’s a part of me that hears his Joker-side? _ ’ He thought to himself. ‘And, do you think Dean loves Chuck the same way?’ He asked carefully.

Gabriel huffed and ran the fingers of his left and through his hair. ‘I honestly do not know, Castiel. There are times where I think it couldn’t be more obvious that he is and other times where it couldn’t be more obvious that he isn’t. Dean’s…I don’t know, I know he loves Chuck…I just don’t know if it’s the way he wants.’ He said honestly.

Cas took his phone away from his ear in shock and looked at the black screen with wide eyes before putting the phone back up to his ear. ‘Okay, who are you and what have you done with my clown of a brother?’ He asked concerned.

‘Damn, Cassie…I’m actually TRYING to be serious for once and yet, you won’t even believe it’s me!’ Gabriel said offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Honestly, I had this chapter planned out a little differently, but then I said something to Andrea, and she pointed out something else in turn, and so, we ended up with more of Dean and Benny’s argument.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	29. Blank Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Benny’s life had never simply been about surviving but also about living. And maybe, that was why he felt like hell for leaving Dean, even if he was angry.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Benny growled. He’d planned to spend Thanksgiving with Dean, but no…he’d had to go a damn fool of himself by accusing Dean of fucking Chuck! And, the fact that he had Ben with him…yeah, THAT didn’t make him feel guilty in the slightest - really, it did. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do the following day for Thanksgiving. He knew Liz was going to be there, she hadn’t missed a holiday that he cooked since she was four, Ben was a given since he was staying with Benny, and Ben’s new friend Claire and Claire’s girlfriend Kaia would be there. Benny had been meaning to call Cas for the week and a half that Ben had been bringing the two runaways around about whether Claire was some relation of his, after all…her last name was Novak and Cas did have a metric ton of siblings.

Deciding to make the call before he could find a reason not to, Benny quickly grabbed his cell phone, pulled up his contacts, selected Cas’ name, hit the call button, and listened as it rang.

‘Benny, I’m off tomorrow unless we have some massive terrorist attack…at which point it would be a Fed issue not local...but I’m on-duty at the moment so, make it quick.’ Cas said rushed.

‘Ben met a girl a little over a week ago, she says her name’s Claire Novak. Is she some relation of yours? Niece maybe?’ Benny asked curiously.

Cas turned his head to the side, and mouthed ‘Hush!’ He honestly didn’t care at that moment who was talking to him. ‘Try that name one more time, Benny.’ He said seriously.

‘Claire Novak.’ Benny said uncertainly. ‘Do you know her?’ He asked curiously.

Cas lowered his head. ‘You could say that.’ He said slightly irritated.

‘How do you know her?’ Benny asked curiously.

Cas laughed bitterly. ‘She’s mine. It’s a long story, but…it was during a very short time of my life where I didn’t like my name so I went by Jimmy. Never wanted a kid, never have laid claim to her, but Amelia made sure I knew about her when she started demanding child support. Last I’d heard though, they were living in Pontiac, Illinois.’ He explained.

‘ _ What is wrong with these people? _ ’ Benny thought to himself, shaking his head. ‘Well, she’s a runaway…her and her girlfriend actually are runaways. What the hell do you want me to do?’ He asked frustrated.

‘Keep them away from Amelia, if Claire is gay, Amelia would THROW A FIT! I may be named after an angel but she’s the one that’s extremely conservative in her religious beliefs. Honestly, if you questioned Claire, it wouldn’t surprise me if Amelia actually kicked her out.’ Cas explained.

‘I’m not running a children’s shelter!’ Benny said frustrated.

‘Neither is Sheriff Jody Mills up in Sioux Falls but last Dean and Sam heard from Bobby, she has two adopted daughters, Alex and Patience, and they were not in any form or fashion PLANNED adoptions.’ Cas pointed out.

‘So, I’m stuck with them?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Cas said reluctantly.

‘Dammit, Cas! I’ve already got DEAN’S son and now YOUR daughter! What the hell is wrong with you two taking responsibility for your own damn kids?’ Benny asked frustrated.

‘Dean’s situation with Ben is different then mine with Claire.’ Cas pointed.

‘I don’t particularly care, Cas. I was born during the damn Golden Age of Piracy and still know how to raise a child! How is it possible that you two don’t?’ Benny snapped. He was not in the least bit surprised when Cas hung up. At least, he’d gotten the answer to his question even if it wasn’t anywhere close to a possible answer he’d expected.

**xXxXx**

Benny had made a list of what he needed last minute, he already had what he needed for the gooducken - he honestly did not and never had liked turkey, so he preferred the English variant of using goose with the duck and chicken - and had sent Ben out with Claire and Kaia with his credit card. He had PLANNED on the fact that Claire and Kaia would come back with clothes that he hadn’t said they could get with his credit card. He had NOT planned on the fact that they’d instead come back with TWO additional kids. ‘ _ Welcome to  _ _ Benny Lafitte’s Home for Runaway Children _ _ , can somebody chop my head off, now? _ ’ He thought to himself. ‘Okay, Ben…Claire, Kaia…who’s your new friends?’ He asked curiously.

‘Jack Kline and Jesse Turner, Kaia and I ran into them while on the run from Pontiac.’ Claire explained. ‘We just weren’t sure it’d be safe to bring them here, yet.’ She continued.

‘Are you Kelly’s boy, Jack?’ Benny asked carefully.

Jack looked at Benny frightened before looking at Claire. ‘How do you know that, Benny?’ Claire asked curiously.

‘A case Sam worked, it was between Kelly Kline and Jefferson…’ Benny said honestly. ‘Uh, what was his name?’ He continued at a whisper.

‘Rooney, Jefferson Rooney.’ Jack clarified, lowering his head.

‘Um…’ Benny began and didn’t know how to continue.

‘Mom probably thinks that politician bastard made me disappear because we never got along, but he didn’t…I took off with Jesse because Jefferson is just another homophobic politician with eyes on ruling this country and it wasn’t like mom was going to ever stand up to him.’ Jack said, meeting Benny’s eyes.

‘Okay, I know why Ben’s with me…that’s fairly legal. I know why Claire’s with me…it’s not even remotely legal, but after talking to Cas, I’ll deal with it if I have to. I know why Kaia’s here, she’s not so much a runaway as a homeless teen after her parents died. And, I can understand why Jack’s here…again, it’s not even close to legal, but I’ll deal with it if I have to. What’s your story Jesse?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Oh, I’m a runaway…my parents are both religious fanatics convinced I’m the Antichrist. I ran into Jack while he was still in California, been showing him how to survive on the streets since then. We ran into Claire and Kaia just outside of Illinois and started running with them. We all ended up down here and met Ben. And, here we are.’ Jesse said easily.

Benny buried his face in his hands, trying to figure out what his next move was going to be. Reluctantly, he KNEW what it was going to have to be, and he hoped it went better then his conversation with Cas had gone.

**xXxXx**

Sam sat in his office trying to figure out what his next move needed to be - that didn’t involve mass murder or outright genocide, no matter how tempting either one were. When his cell phone started ringing, he looked at the caller id. ‘ _ Why’s Benny calling? _ ’ He thought to himself. He picked his phone up and hit answer. ‘Benny?’ He asked curiously.

‘Sam, I have a question…and honestly, you were the only person I could think to call that might be able to give me an honest answer that wasn’t going to land me in jail.’ Benny said honestly.

‘I specialize in law concerning children whether it’s to defend them or custody or something along those lines…unless it involves that, I would strongly suggest calling someone else.’ Sam explained.

‘It does involve that.’ Benny admitted.

‘If this has anything to do with Ben, I’m sorry, but…I won’t help you take him from Dean.’ Sam said sternly.

‘No! That’s not my intent at all, Sam. My issue is that since I came back to Carencro with Ben, he’s been hanging out with a couple of girls - Claire and Kaia. It turns out Claire is apparently Cas’ daughter and Kaia is her girlfriend. Claire is technically a runaway but Kaia is just homeless. Ben has also been hanging out with a couple boys - Jack and Jesse. Jack is Kelly Kline’s son and contrary to what Kelly had you convinced of, Jefferson did NOT make him disappear, he ran off because Jefferson is a homophobe politician that his mother would not defend him against. And Jesse’s parents are idiots believing he’s the fucking Antichrist. So, what do I do, Sam?’ Benny asked.

‘Whoa, back up! Claire is Cas’ daughter? Cas as in Castiel Novak?’ Sam asked in disbelief, he was still stuck back at the beginning.

‘Yes, Sam. Claire Novak is Cas’ daughter.’ Benny said slowly.

‘Cas has a daughter?’ Sam asked in continuing disbelief.

‘Yes, Sam. I’ve already talked to Cas, he’s the one who pointed out that Claire was his daughter…she didn’t.’ Benny explained.

‘Okay. I’ll have to talk to him about that later. So, why is she a runaway?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘Amelia, her mother is extremely conservative in her religious beliefs, so having a lesbian child would be against her beliefs.’ Benny explained.

‘Fair enough. I’m sure I could figure out some way to deal with that if necessary. Why is Kaia homeless?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘Her parents died, she had no other family to take her in, and she wouldn’t stay in state care.’ Benny explained.

‘I’m going to have to drop the case against Mister Rooney, but I’m sure Kelly will be happy to know her son’s okay. You know that’s she’s going to want to come get him.’ Sam admitted.

‘Sam, you do that and he’ll run. I don’t think he trusts his mother as a parent, anymore.’ Benny explained.

‘Fuck!’ Sam said frustrated. ‘I’ll figure something out. And, Jesse is self-explanatory considering I can’t say I blame him for running if his parents believe him to be the Antichrist.’ He said, trying to think. ‘Just…keep them safe for now…I’ll see what I can do to help you deal with any situations that arise.’ He continued, reluctantly.

‘Alright, thanks Sam.’ Benny said with a smile.

‘Oh! And, before I forget…not that Dean is going to mention it but I’m sure he’d like it if you here for Thanksgiving. I think he misses you.’ Sam explained.

‘Sam, I’ve already got everything I need for Thanksgiving here…and even if I wanted to come out there…I wouldn’t just be having to bring Ben because Liz is just not equipped to handle a bunch of kids.’ Benny explained.

‘Well, you bring yourself and Ben and I can front the bill for the other kids.’ Sam offered.

**xXxXx**

‘Are you sure that’s a good idea, Benny?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘No. Not at all. But, I do miss him.’ Benny admitted.

‘Do you really think he’s sleeping with Chuck?’ Liz asked seriously.

Benny shook his head. ‘I don’t know, Lizzie. I’ve been trying to figure that out with a clear head since coming back here and I just can’t.’ He said regretfully.

‘Do you think it’s possible with Dean being a chimera and Gabriel NOT being Chuck’s soulmate -’ Liz began carefully.

‘That’s what I’m afraid of. And, since leaving the nest, I haven’t been one to…SHARE my partner. So, even if THAT turned out to be true, I couldn’t SHARE Dean!’ Benny said exasperated.

‘Have you checked the percentage to see how many relationships where someone had two soulmates where an attempt was made to maintain relationships with BOTH…what the percentage was of BOTH relationships succeeding?’ Liz asked curiously.

‘There’s a 0.003 percent chance of BOTH relationships succeeding, there’s a 47.997 percent chance of only one of them succeeding, and there’s a 52 percent chance of NEITHER of them succeeding. So yes, Liz…I know the percentages and I also know that if by some chance of cruel fate that DEAN has two soulmates, that I’ve already lost.’ Benny said defeated.

‘But, you have NEVER been one to listen to the odds. If you had been, the restaurant wouldn’t have even been opened!’ Liz pointed out.

‘You really don’t understand, Lizzie. I love Dean, but I’m not going to keep fighting over him. It’s just doing more damage to BOTH of us and maybe…it’s better if at least one of us can be happy then for NEITHER of us to end up happy.’ Benny said regretfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Next stop Thanksgiving at Dean’s!
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	30. No Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, Dean’s about to end up with one hell of a shock when Benny shows up and not just with Ben.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Well, for us in the States, it’s Thanksgiving, what’s everyone thankful for? Me? My family, friends, and a hell of a career.’ Dean posted on his Twitter account, but while his tweet was meant to be cheerful…if he were being honest, he wasn’t happy. Sam had been overly cheerful since he got home the night before which just kicked his misery into overdrive. He missed Benny, dammit!

‘I’m thankful I can have the day off with my soulmate and spend time with my best friend.’ Dean smiled at Cas’ response to his post.

‘I’m thankful for the same thing just exchange best friend for brother.’ Dean laughed at Sam’s response.

‘You, recovery.’ Dean shook his head at Chuck’s response.

‘*You during my recovery. Right, Carver?’ Dean responded back to Chuck.

‘Yes.’ Chuck responded back. Dean wasn’t happy that over the last week and a half that Chuck really hadn’t progressed with his recovery, but he knew that just meant they’d have to work that much harder to get him back to Chuck-normal.

**xXxXx**

Dean walked into the kitchen still in his black pajama bottoms and a white undershirt. Coffee, he needed coffee. The fact that the ingredients sitting out on the counter were enough to feed more than twice as many people than there currently were in the house, left Dean curious, but coffee was more important than trying to puzzle that out, at the moment.

Cas walked into the kitchen, stretched his arms up over his head and leaned back slightly, and Dean watched Cas’ pajama top ride up slightly. ‘So, we’re watching  _ A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving _ tonight, right?’ He asked curiously.

‘Cas, you’ve asked that question every year since we met, the answer has NEVER changed. Do you really think it’s going to, now? Yes, we are going to watch the special, but if Gabriel shows up and starts his shit I’m stringing him up stark-ass naked to the light pole outside and then I’m taking pictures and video and making sure they all end up on social media.’ Dean said.

‘I’ll provide the rope if you need it.’ Cas said happily.

‘Who’re we stringing up?’ Sam asks as he walks into the kitchen, already in his jogging gear.

‘You for your stupidity if you really think you’re going jogging in the rain.’ Dean said with a smirk.

Sam shrugged. ‘Coffee first, then I’ll go change into different clothes.’ He said, hoping that the rain wouldn’t delay Benny’s arrival or else this plan was shot!

Chuck walked into the kitchen and Cas tilted his head in confusion and to hopefully avoid laughing, Chuck’s shirt was inside-out, his right pant leg was up to his knee, and his glasses were crooked, Cas watched as he walked over to Dean, leaned up against him, and promptly closed his eyes. ‘How long did you sleep, Chuck?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘He didn’t. He kept trying to write and was waking me up to proofread every time he got a paragraph done…until I woke up the last time with him asleep on my knees and the laptop upside-down in the floor. I guess I woke him up when I got out of bed.’ Dean said with a yawn.

‘She saw.’ Chuck mumbled without opening his eyes.

Sam looked confused while Cas just narrowed his eyes.

‘I have no idea.’ Dean mouthed while shaking his head. ‘How about you head back to the bedroom and come back out when you don’t look like you’ve just went running out of someone’s house after their spouse came home?’ He asked curiously.

Sam did not find the analogy comforting in the least.

‘Com free.’ Chuck mumbled.

Sam, Cas, and Dean all laughed.

**xXxXx**

Dean shook his head at Chuck who was asleep, front first on the bed, and his glasses hanging precariously off the edge of the nightstand. Somehow Dean’s suggestion of going back to his bedroom to get properly dressed translated in Chuck’s head as go back to bed. Dean moved Chuck’s glasses on the nightstand to where they weren’t in danger of falling off at the slightest vibration of the table.

When there was a knock at the front door, Dean walked out of his room, closing the door behind him before proceeding into the living room. When he sees Sam let Benny and Ben in, it doesn’t surprise him…the other two girls and boys on the other hand, when did he - Dean or Benny either one - start a day care?

‘Okay, before I ask why you’re here Benny…who are the kids?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves, Jack Kline, and Jesse Turner.’ Benny said, indicating each one in turn. ‘They’re runaways.’ Benny clarified.

‘Novak, huh? And, why does Jack’s name sound familiar?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Claire’s father just so happens to be your best friend. And, Jack is Kelly Kline’s boy.’ Benny explained.

Dean looked curiously at Cas. ‘You don’t have kids.’ Dean said certainly.

Cas lowered his head before rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand but otherwise didn’t respond.

‘I don’t understand, Cas. Dean and I grew up with you…so, why is it that Benny knows you have a child and yet the people who you grew up with and who you consider to be more…your family then your biological one DON’T know?’ Sam asked curiously, and a bit hurt.

Cas looked at Sam. ‘Because, it was a stupid mistake. I never wanted kids, I’ve told you that since…the first time I told you that was before you even went to Stanford! I don’t like kids that much. Yes, I probably will give on that should you ever want a kid but personally, I don’t like them, and sure as hell don’t want one. And, they cost more than they’re worth in the grand scheme of things.’ Cas explained.

‘And, I thought I had been an asshole talking to Dean about Chuck. You’re saying all of this in front of Claire, Cas.’ Benny said shaking his head.

Cas shrugged. ‘And? Dean wanted Ben, I never wanted Claire.’ He admitted easily.

‘Can I punch him now?’ Claire asked innocently.

‘I would say yes, but I don’t know if he’d hit you back.’ Benny pointed out.

Claire looked at Benny. ‘Can I just stay with you, then?’ She asked curiously.

Benny nodded. ‘Yes, you and Kaia both.’ He said simply. He knew Claire and Kaia came as a ‘set’, and they were helpful in the kitchen…so, he had nothing against them, besides that he still wasn’t running a shelter for runaway youth.

‘What about me and Jesse?’ Jack asked curiously.

‘Sam is going to try to help make sure I can LEGALLY keep Claire, Kaia, and even Jesse…but with everything he’s been having to do with Kelly’s case, I don’t know how that’s going to work with you.’ Benny explained.

‘I don’t want to go back!’ Jack pleaded.

‘He’ll do what he can, but his hands might be tied and I’m sorry but I’m not going to jail over you.’ Benny explained.

Jack looked at Jesse. ‘But, he’ll be okay, right?’ Jack asked as he looked back at Benny.

‘Yes, he’ll be fine.’ Benny said determined.

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘So, what are you doing here, Benny? Besides apparently running a home for runaways.’ He asked curiously.

‘Dean, if it wasn’t for your damn boy, I wouldn’t be in this situation.’ Benny pointed out.

Ben lowered his head with a smile.

‘I invited them.’ Sam clarified.

**xXxXx**

Benny was in the kitchen working on what was going to be Thanksgiving dinner - knowing he was going to have to repeat the same process the next day for Liz - and also dictating certain ‘jobs’ out to Ben, Claire, Kaia, and Jack while they were in the kitchen with him getting asked every question Sam and Cas could of think to ask that could help Sam deal with their situations.

Dean was in the music studio replacing a couple guitar strings on one of his acoustic guitars while Chuck was still dead to the world in his - Dean’s - bedroom. He had multiple acoustic guitars and just as many electric ones, Chuck kept his own with Dean’s - neither really caring if the other used their respective guitar.

‘This is a cool room.’ Dean heard come from the door and jumped before looking back at the boy.

‘Jesse?’ Dean asked curiously.

Jesse shrugged. ‘I don’t like to cook. Ben loves it, Claire and Kaia seem to like it too, and Jack just likes feeling useful, but I don’t like cooking. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I wondered around since none of us have really been told what we can and can’t do.’ He admitted.

‘How old are you, anyways?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Fifteen. Claire, Kaia, and Jack are all the same age as Ben.’ Jesse clarified.

‘And, who’s the leader of your little gang of runaways?’ Dean asked curiously as he went back to replacing the string.

‘Claire. While we all are fully capable of fighting, I’m the one who’s most aggressive. And no, that doesn’t mean I go looking for fights, I just don’t run from them.’ Jesse explained.

‘And, you all watch each others backs?’ Dean asked carefully.

‘Oh yeah. It’s a necessity that we watch each others backs…well, it wouldn’t be with Ben, but being a part of our group…it applies to him too.’ Jesse explained.

‘Good.’ Dean said simply. ‘How much do you know about my relationship with Ben?’ Dean asked carefully.

‘He doesn’t really like you.’ Jesse said honestly.

Dean shrugged. ‘Anything I DON’T already know?’ He asked irritated.

‘Claire, Kaia, and Jack have allowed their view of you to be pre-colored by what Ben has told them. So, they don’t like you, either.’ Jesse explained.

‘And, what about you?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I’ve actually LISTENED to what Ben said about you. I think he’s in denial about the fact that you DID fight for him but there’s only so much fight a person has in them before they think someone’s better off without them.’ Jesse admitted.

‘And, how old did you say you were?’ Dean asked, looking back at Jesse.

‘Fifteen. I’ve been on my own since I was seven, though…so, I’ve learnt things that Claire and Kaia or Jack and sure as hell not Ben…they CAN’T know.’ Jesse explained.

‘So, you’re street smart?’ Dean stood up, having finished replacing the strings.

Jesse shrugged. ‘I suppose so, if that’s what you want to call it.’ He said simply.

‘Rap sheet?’ Dean asked carefully.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. ‘A few things here or there, but nothing that wasn’t necessary to survive.’ He snapped.

Dean held his hands up in a placating manner. ‘Okay, so it’s a sore spot with you. I have nothing against you for it. Believe me, before Sam, Adam, and I ended up with uncle Bobby…I had to do some bad shit myself to just keep food on the table while John was out…drinking himself to death. The reason I don’t really talk about it with anyone is simply because it’s nobodies business and I don’t regret doing it, I did what I had to do.’ He explained.

Jesse nodded in understanding, knowing that Dean had probably done similar things to what he’d done, but NEITHER would be talking about them.

**xXxXx**

Chuck wondered out of Dean’s bedroom after having turned his shirt right-side in, pulled his pant leg down, and slipped his glasses on. He could smell several different foods but the one that had him most interested was the scent of sage stuffing. As he walked into the kitchen, he figured he might’ve, should’ve, probably…changed out of his pajamas. Sam and Cas were expected - they lived with Dean, too - and Benny and Ben weren’t really a surprise, but he really wasn’t sure who the two girls or boys were and THAT was unnerving. Chuck began inching toward Dean, it wasn’t that Chuck was anti-social, he just didn’t like being blindsided by new or unexpected people…okay, and maybe he was more than a bit anti-social.

‘So, how much longer until the food is done?’ Dean asked curiously as he watched Chuck out of the corner of his eye.

‘About two minutes closer than the last time you asked, cher.’ Benny said annoyed.

Chuck stood at Dean’s left, curious about the black haired boy at Dean’s right. He looked at Dean and whispered, ‘Who?’

‘The boy next to me is Jesse Turner, the two girls at Benny’s sides are Claire Novak and Kaia Nieves, and the blonde boy next to Claire is Jack Kline. Claire is Cas’ daughter, neither Sam nor I knew until a couple hours ago that he even had a fucking kid! Kaia is Claire’s girlfriend. Jack is Kelly Kline’s son. And, Jesse…well, he’s…Jesse. They’re all runaways that Benny’s gotten saddled with and Sam’s trying to help deal with the legal angle of it all.’ Dean explained.

Chuck narrowed his eyes before nodding hesitantly.

Jesse looked at Chuck. ‘Who’re you, pajama boy?’ He asked with a smirk.

‘His name’s Chuck Shurley, he’s…a friend of mine.’ Dean explained.

‘And, a pain in my ass.’ Benny said irritated.

‘For the love of - dammit, Benny! Don’t start this shit, again!’ Dean snapped.

‘A match made in Hell thanks to your Soulmarks.’ Jesse said bluntly.

‘Do any of you even have your mark, yet?’ Dean asked curiously, gladly changing the subject.

Ben, Claire, Kaia, and Jack all shook their heads. ‘Yeah, but I think it’s a fucking joke since it’s Enochian…a language that DOESN’T ACTUALLY EXIST!’ Jesse said frustrated.

Dean looked at Chuck. ‘Hey, maybe once you get better…you can translate it for him since Enochian is a language you created?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck nodded without hesitation.

‘You’re Carver Edlund?’ Jesse asked in disbelief.

Chuck nodded again.

‘Huh?’ Jesse asked surprised. ‘Cool.’ He added impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, that’s the end of the first part of our Thanksgiving gig.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	31. Boy in Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, this is the continuation of our Thanksgiving special.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Chuck stood back in the corner with his empty plate held to his chest as he watched Dean, Sam, Cas, Benny, Ben, Claire, Kaia, Jack, and Jesse take what they wanted from the different things Benny had cooked. There was gooducken, jambalaya, broccoli casserole, hash brown casserole, homemade mashed potatoes with sliced purple bell pepper mixed in, cider gravy, and sage stuffing. The apple crumb pie, peach pie, pumpkin cream pie, and rhubarb pie were all sitting on the stove for dessert.

Chuck attempted to shrink back further into the corner - which was impossible since he couldn’t move any further back - when Benny looked at him after everyone else had already gotten their plates full - overfull in Dean, Cas, and Jesse’s cases. ‘Chuck, I’m not going to bite you. But, I didn’t spend most of today cooking all this food for it to sit there and look pretty. Now, come on! Everybody else has gotten their plates…and bowls for those who wanted jambalaya on there first go through the line.’ Benny explained. Sam, Kaia, and Jack having been the only ones to get jambalaya, so far.

Chuck shook his head and could feel himself start shaking. He knew he should have waited until everyone else was done! He couldn’t deal with people, right now! ‘Cher?’ Benny asked, nudging Dean in the right side with his left elbow.

‘If it would make you feel better, I can move and you can sit next to Dean?’ Jesse offered.

Chuck looked at Jesse who was sitting at Dean’s right but he also saw Benny sitting at Dean’s left. He could see the flinch from Benny. Chuck shook his head and rushed out of the kitchen, still clinging to the plate.

‘Why don’t you make him up a plate and take it to him, Dean? I think anybody else would send him straight into that panic attack he’s leaning toward.’ Sam suggested.

Dean glanced at Benny but he could tell Benny was purposefully avoiding looking at him. Dean turned his attention back to Sam. ‘I think I’ll just wait until the kitchen’s cleared out some and then get him to come back. You know how much he likes that plate.’ He said carefully.

‘What the hell is wrong with you Dean? You won’t fight for your son! You won’t fight for your soulmate! You won’t fight for your friend! Would you even fight for me or Cas, at this point?’ Sam snapped.

‘You know I would, Sammy!’ Dean said defensively.

Sam shook his head. ‘No Dean, I don’t.’ He said regretfully. ‘What happened to you?’ He asked curiously.

‘You get beat down enough Sammy, you quit giving a fuck no matter who it is you’re supposed to be caring about.’ Dean said hollowly. ‘Maybe Chuck was better off with Becky, at least then he knew she was a monster.’ Dean continued and then looked at Benny. ‘Instead of having to learn about the one I’m with.’ He added.

Between one second and the next, Dean had been slammed against the wall, but NOT by Benny…by Cas. ‘I am so fucking sick of you, Dean! You keep calling Benny a monster but you don’t consider that I’M the same thing he is!’ Cas shouted angrily, pulling Dean forward only to slam him back against the wall repeatedly as he spoke.

‘Cas!’ Sam snapped.

‘Sit down, Castiel!’ Benny ordered.

Dean watched as Cas went back to his seat to the left of Sam. He looked at the kids and there was a mix of curiosity, wonder, and fear on their faces. Dean returned to his seat next to Benny. ‘ _ Yeah, happy fucking Thanksgiving! _ ’ He thought angrily to himself.

**xXxXx**

Everyone - not counting the absent Chuck - was sitting around with dessert when there was a knock at the door. Dean stood up, picked up his plate of half a slice of apple crumb pie and still a whole slice of rhubarb pie, and walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. Dean shifted the plate to his left hand and opened the door with his right. ‘Gabriel? The fuck?’ He asked confused.

‘Sam invited me. Kali and I got into it. Uh…Kali isn’t going the posting the photos but she has posted the video. Um…can I see Chuck?’ Gabriel asked carefully.

Dean stepped to his left. ‘He’s in the music studio.’ He admitted. ‘If you want some of Benny’s pumpkin cream pie…there’s still over half a pie left.’ He added as Gabriel walked past him. It did not surprise him in the slightest that instead of heading toward the basement that Gabriel headed toward the kitchen and a couple minutes later came out with the rest of the pumpkin cream pie - pie tin and all - and then headed toward the basement.

**xXxXx**

Gabriel walked into the music studio and noticed Chuck sitting back in the far corner, a plate - he figured there was SOME point to that that he just wasn’t going to be getting - held tightly to his chest, and his knees pulled up to his chest. ‘Hey, Chuck.’ Gabriel said easily.

Chuck’s head snapped up to look at Gabriel. Chuck narrowed his eyes. ‘Wha-what?’ That wasn’t the entire question he wanted to ask but it was as much as he could get figured out in his head so he could ask it.

‘Sam invited me. I think he’s tired of the issues between you, Dean-o, and Benjy.’ Gabriel explained.

Chuck lowered his head. ‘Not. Don’t mean. Don’t want. Trouble.’ He tried to explain.

Gabriel tilted his head curiously. He was pretty sure that what Chuck was meaning was ‘That’s not my intent’ or intention. ‘I don’t mean - I don’t want trouble’, that one…he’s not to sure on.

‘Kali and I decided to call it quits, again.’ Gabriel admitted reluctantly.

Chuck kept his head down and stayed quiet. He knew what Gabriel said was important, but he figured that the part of him that’s supposed to care just wasn’t working, because he didn’t care.

‘She decided not to share the pictures of you and me…apparently, she’s not actually wanting to hurt MY career, but she did post the video of you.’ Gabriel admitted reluctantly.

Chuck looked at Gabriel confused. ‘Vie, beg, veggie.’ Chuck shook his head, KNOWING those weren’t the right words and he could tell that Gabriel was confused. ‘Video?’ He asked confused. ‘ _ THAT’S it! _ ’ He thought to himself.

‘Yeah. Kali has a video of you that she got from Becky. It’s…of you on the breeding bench.’ Gabriel admitted hesitantly.

Chuck shook his head. ‘No!’ He said scared.

‘I’m sorry. I was staying away because of pictures Kali was threatening to release and the last time we fought…she admitted to also having a video and I knew enough from what you told me - which admittedly wasn’t much - about the breeding bench that -’ Gabriel began to explain carefully.

‘No!’ Chuck repeated, shaking his head before standing up. Gabriel went to stand up to but Chuck was already running out of the room - with that oddball plate - yelling for Dean like the name itself had become his mantra. And, according to what Cas had told him when Chuck was relearning some things…Dean was one of the first words he could consistently get right.

**xXxXx**

Everybody looked at each other, Dean and Benny looked curiously at each other as they all heard Chuck yell repeatedly for Dean. Dean turned around in his seat - for the island table, he found barstool like seats to be more sensible, and he certainly liked the rotating seats, since it kept down floor scraping - just in time to end up in a collision on Westwood Boulevard…or as the technical case was, just in time to get knocked back against the side of the island when Chuck all but tackled him. ‘Video. Me. Ga - video.’ Chuck tried to explain as he clung tightly Dean, his face buried against Dean’s chest.

‘Chuck, relax. I’m not understanding you. You’re not still upset about that damn video of us during your music therapy, are you?’ Dean asked soothingly.

Chuck shook his head. ‘No! Video! Bee key! Video! Cali! Be-be-bench!’ He tried to explain.

Dean nudged Chuck back enough so he could hop off the stool and then wrapped his arms around the smaller man, he’d worry about the growl from Benny later. ‘ _ Video, I got that. Becky, I understood that part. He’s not the first person who’s called Kali, Cali but I will need to correct him on that…eventually. What’s a BENCH got to do with it? _ ’ He thought curiously to himself. ‘ _ Shit! THAT bench! _ ’ He realized. ‘Kali released the video?’ He asked carefully.

Chuck nodded quickly, his breaths coming much to quickly.

‘Have you seen it?’ Benny asked carefully.

Dean’s head snapped back to glare at Benny. ‘Fuck you! What kind of question is that?’ He snapped.

‘Yeah, I can see this was mistake. I can see where I stand with you.’ Benny said regretfully.

‘You selfish son of a bitch! My life doesn’t and WILL NEVER revolve around you! I’m sorry that I actually CARE about Chuck but I’m NOT going to change that about myself! I’d prefer caring about the people closest to me and being able to sleep at night then to become whatever the hell it is that YOU apparently want me to become and not being able to LIVE with myself!’ Dean snapped.

Chuck took a couple steps back from Dean. He looked back and forth at Dean and Benny several times. ‘I - I - didn’t mean. I - I’m sorry.’ He said regretfully through his frantic breathing before turning and running out the front door.

‘Fuck!’ Dean said frustrated. ‘You -’ Dean pointed angrily at Benny ‘shouldn’t have come. And, you -’ Dean moved his finger to point at Sam ‘WHAT THE HELL were you thinking?’ Dean asked angrily before taking off after Chuck.

‘What the hell, Benny?’ Sam snapped.

Benny dropped his head. ‘I think he’s right, I shouldn’t have come.’ He admitted regretfully. He looked at Sam. ‘Why did you invite me here if you knew that Dean and Chuck were -’ He began.

‘For the love of - dammit, Benny! He’s not sleeping with Chuck! But, with the way you keep acting around them…I can’t honestly I’d blame him if he did. Chuck wouldn’t be as nearly toxic for him as you are!’ Sam said angrily.

‘And, what the hell would YOU know about getting out of toxic relationships? It took you how long to get out of yours with Lucifer? And, the only reason you got out of it then was because his own baby brother - CASTIEL - put a bullet through his fucking head.’ Benny snapped and immediately regretted his words. If he were being honest, he was surprised that Cas didn’t punch him and by the curious look on Sam’s face who’d turned his attention to Cas…so was he.

**xXxXx**

If Dean were being honest, he’d gotten used to chasing Chuck around his property over the past week - he still wasn’t to sure what possessed Chuck to start wanting to run from him, but he’d went along with it so far - but typically that involved Chuck running out the back door, off the deck, and towards the more wooded area of the backyard NOT out the front door, around past the lavender shrubs - Dean kept the shrubs as sort of dividers between the front and back yard - and through the backyard heading toward the wooded area.

Dean realized when he started getting stuck going past the shrubs - for some reason the area directly around or between his shrubs didn’t really allow grass to grow so it stayed primarily dirt so sock feet tended to stick in the mud after it had rained more than shoes - that unlike Chuck who’d apparently bothered to stop and put on shoes, DEAN had not taken those extra seconds to put on some shoes.

When Dean got within arms reach of Chuck, he grabbed the back of Chuck’s shirt with his right hand to either stop him or pull him back or something, but when Chuck instead tried to spin away from Dean it caused Dean to lose his footing and took not only himself down to the still damp ground but also Chuck…Dean using the moment before hitting the ground to wrap his right arm around Chuck’s stomach.

‘So, we’ve established that six out of seven times that I can catch your ass before we hit trees. My next question should be easy, then…is it safe to let you up or are you going to start running, again?’ Dean asked carefully, purposefully avoiding the fact that they were probably both going to have to change their clothes too since he was pretty sure he was muddy…or just plain wet on his left side.

‘Scared. Video.’ Chuck admitted whispering.

‘I know.’ Dean whispered as he sat up. ‘Do you want me to find out just what it is and see if it’s as bad as Gabriel’s implying?’ He asked carefully.

Chuck looked at Dean before sitting up. He hesitantly nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Now, here’s the thing about Overachiever, Louden Swain’s second album…there is a song after Boy in Need entitled Cast Off, BUT…if you paid attention to the chapter titles of this story you can go back several chapters to what was the FIRST title used from Overachiever which is also Cast Off. Put simply, we are obviously skipping the tenth song off of the album because it’s the same thing as the first…a demo version but still essentially the same damn thing. 
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	32. Suit and Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) This is the first song off of Louden Swain’s third album and coincidentally also the title of the album. 2) I’m still waiting on Andrea to kill me because I highly doubt she planned on this many chapters when she agreed to be my beta for this story. In my defense, I did not plan on this many chapters, either...but I was careful not to really have a certain number set-up, either. 3) And, this is the continuing continuation of our Thanksgiving special.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean sat in his room with his tablet and wireless headphones, Chuck was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed with his plate in his lap - half a plate of sage stuffing, the broccoli casserole, hash brown casserole, homemade mashed potatoes with sliced purple bell pepper mixed in and cider gravy over the top, and gooducken were all stuffed on the remaining half, a small-ish bowl of jambalaya sitting to his left, and a small plate with a piece of peach pie sized to just fit the plate on the right. Chuck had already come to the conclusion that he was NEVER asking Dean for a plate, again…because eating this much was probably going to make him sick - or full enough that he wished he was.

Dean scrolled past the video, he didn’t plan to watch it - despite what he knew Chuck thought, he figured just reading the comments would tell him what he needed to know.

‘WTF? I knew Carver liked dogs but this is WAY past the line of what I expected out of him. He’s letting the dog fuck him!’

‘ _ Oh, this ain’t good! _ ’ Dean thought to himself before clicking on the comment to look at comments that’s directly related to that one.

‘Idk, am I the only one that’s noticing how he looks drugged?’

‘Huh? So, that wasn’t just me? I noticed that, too.’

‘And, what about how he’s tied to that breeding bench?’

‘Do you think this is some strange dark closet kink of his? Or…was this even voluntary?’

‘You think this was someone’s sick idea of rape?’

‘The woman in this video is Becky Rosen and anybody who has kept up with Carver Edlund will KNOW that those two did not part on good terms and if you look at the time stamp from this video…this was AFTER they broke up.’

‘And, did you see the absolute fury on Dean’s face towards Becky after that initial shocked look faded just before the video ends?’

‘ _ They apparently ended the video before I cussed up a sailor worthy streak at her. _ ’ Dean thought to himself, continuing to read comments.

‘What was Dean even doing there?’

‘Whoever above suggested that this wasn’t voluntary, just look at Dean’s reaction. The look on his face alone can tell you THIS WASN’T voluntary.’

‘If this wasn’t voluntary, somebody needs to have this video removed, because there’s no way in hell YouTube would want to be connected with a video of somebody’s rape!’

Dean knew it wouldn’t do any good, there would be no getting the video off the internet even if it did violate the terms and conditions of using YouTube…that alone was why he didn’t bother reporting it.

‘When this video was made it was while the first season of  _ Supernatural _ was still being FILMED and those who’ve followed Carver Edlund’s writing career knows that the only two successful book series’ he’s had are  _ Supernatural _ and  _ Revolution _ , and really the  _ Supernatural _ books didn’t even get the pop/wow factor until the cast started doing the Con’s and the exec’s convinced Carver to participate in those - and then had to pull Gabriel from Dr. Sexy for the Con’s because Carver about sent himself into a panic attack doing the panel alone. That’s why this video has never gotten the attention that Becky probably wanted. Unfortunately, I have seen this video creep up various times over the years but not to this level. So, I will say this as clearly as possible so there’s no misunderstanding. The video is a fake! I’ve known Carver since the day I auditioned for my role in  _ Supernatural _ and I can say with absolute confidence that he hasn’t been with Becky in any form or fashion since then!’ Dean posted, hoping he’d covered all his bases while attempting to discredit Becky and that validity of that video.

Dean laid his tablet beside him before pulling his headphones down to hang around his neck and watched as Chuck ate what he’d gotten him from the kitchen.

**xXxXx**

Chuck walked into the kitchen carrying his two empty plates and an equally empty bowl - Dean had eaten what he couldn’t. Benny turned around from the sink where he was washing dishes. ‘I’m surprised you didn’t send Dean out with the dishes, Chuck.’ Benny said evenly.

‘They know.’ Chuck said, keeping his head down…his voice barely a whisper and if it hadn’t been for Benny’s vampiric hearing, he wouldn’t have heard Chuck.

‘Know what?’ Benny asked curiously.

Chuck walked over to Benny and handed him the plates, bowl, fork, and spoon, but otherwise didn’t respond.

‘Chuck?’ Benny asked curiously, taking the dishes from Chuck, and placing them in the soapy water.

‘Monster.’ Chuck whispered.

Benny didn’t take offense to the word because he just knew that Chuck wasn’t referring to him but to himself.

‘Freak.’ Chuck continued.

Benny knew what was in the video, Gabriel had already explained it to him, Sam, and Cas. Jack had overheard and told the other kids. ‘Chuck, I don’t like you. I’m not going to deny that. I’m not sure I’ll ever like you. But, you’re not a monster nor a freak for what happened.’ He explained carefully.

‘No. Yes. I-I-I am.’ Chuck said uncertainly.

‘Why would you think that? In a sick and round-about way, she raped you.’ Benny asked confused.

‘Don’t know. Maybe. Wanted it?’ Chuck asked uncertainly.

‘You really don’t remember much about that day, do you?’ Benny asked concerned.

Chuck just shook his head.

‘Why would you think you wanted that? To be drugged, having your ability of saying no taken away. To be tied to a…a...bench that keeps you in a perfect position to be fucked by a dog…to be humiliated like that. To be fucked by an animal. I know some people like fucking animals - and that’s a level of sick I haven’t understood in my 300 years of life, but to be fucked by them…’ Benny stopped and shook his head. ‘I can’t imagine in what part of your fucked up head you would think you WANTED that.’ He continued.

‘Dean?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘You crazy little crawdad! You think DEAN has ANY interest in bestiality?’ Benny asked surprised.

Chuck shook his head quickly. ‘After.’ He attempted to clarify.

‘After what?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘I wanted - I needed - I needed to...feel…right, again.’ Chuck struggled to say.

‘Huh?’ Benny asked confused. ‘What?’ He added.

‘I-I asked…him.’ Chuck said carefully.

‘For what?’ Benny asked curiously. ‘Because, I doubt it was for him to get a dog and train it to fuck you.’ He added.

‘Plea-pleaded. Begged.’ Chuck said frustrated with himself.

‘You wanted him to - what the fuck is wrong you?’ Benny asked confused.

Chuck shook his head quickly. He looked into Benny’s eyes searchingly. ‘Please, I-I don’t…’ He pleaded. ‘I-I needed - I begged…for…HIM! I-I couldn’t. Touch. Feel. Dean.’ He added panicked. ‘Sex. I-I needed. I don’t - help. Dean.’ He continued, his breathing much to fast.

‘Chuck?’ Benny asked uncertainly before putting his hands on Chuck’s shoulders causing Chuck to startle jump. ‘Calm down, Chuck. I’m not going to hurt you, right now. But, you really need to calm down. You’re having a panic attack.’ He said calmly.

But, Chuck didn’t calm down. ‘Ga- De-Dean!’ He barely got out through his quickening breaths.

‘Dean!’ Benny called concerned.

Several seconds passed without sight or sound from Dean. Benny moved his hands to the sides of Chuck’s necks before using his thumbs to tilt Chuck’s head up. ‘Okay, I don’t know what Dean’s doing that has him distracted, but just focus on me for the moment, okay?’ Benny asked calmly. ‘Breathe with me.’ He added and making sure his breathing was even - with breathing not being a necessity, it actually required thought to keep it even, most of the time while he did on an unconscious level, it was almost like a stutter-like breath.

Chuck tried to focus on Benny’s breathing, but he just couldn’t get himself to focus on anything.

‘Dean!’ Benny called urgently.

Again, several seconds passed without sight or sound from Dean. Benny considered briefly letting Chuck listen to his heartbeat, but a vampires heart was a strange organ. While his heart didn’t really beat unless he was feeding, his blood still circulated to keep from…going stall, for lack of a better choice of words. But, he knew from some of the damage he’d taken in his earlier years that a heart wasn’t a requirement to survive. ‘Dammit, Chuck! Listen to me!’ Benny ordered. Okay, forget friendly!

**xXxXx**

Gabriel walked into the kitchen, he’d heard Benny holler for Dean both times, but he also knew that Dean was in the music studio with Jesse talking about various instruments - he had no idea really where the conversation came from, but he wasn’t going to ask, either. He knew that Dean and Chuck were both fully capable of playing acoustic or electric guitar, Dean could also play some kind of drum - there were to many in existence for Gabriel to identify it - while Chuck could also play a couple types of percussion, he could play guitar to - it wasn’t a big deal to him - but he was also fully capable of playing bass guitar, Sam knew some basics with the guitar, but if Cas or Benny either one could play an instrument it was going to be news to him. He didn’t know Ben or Claire, Kaia, Jack, or Jesse well enough to know if ANY of them could play instruments.

Gabriel watched fascinated as Benny and Chuck breathed in synchronization and wasn’t that just the damnest thing? Especially since he could have sworn that Benny did not like Chuck, at all. And now, Benny seemed to be…acting kindly toward Chuck. Maybe…he’d ended up in some parallel mirror universe like that odd  _ Rugrats _ episode where Tommy and Chuckie think they’re in  _ Mirror Land _ . And, why his mind jumped to a 90s Nick cartoon was beyond him but his mind worked how it worked and his body was just along for the ride…he’d accepted that fact years ago.

Gabriel walked around to stand behind Chuck.

Benny took a step back when it became clear that Chuck had thankfully calmed down.

Chuck turned around to face Gabriel. He looked curiously at Gabriel. ‘What?’ He asked carefully.

‘There are several things I need to tell you when you’re better, but for now…I’ll settle with this, I’m sorry for not being there when you’ve been needing me.’ Gabriel said regretfully.

What Gabriel did not expect however was for Chuck to grab a cast-iron skillet - one of the extreme few pans Benny had brought with him and admittedly still damp from having just been washed - with his left hand and cracked Gabriel in the left side of the head with it. Gabriel landed back on his ass, with his left hand held against the side of his head. ‘What the fuck, Chuck?’ He asked pained, apparently you could be hit in the head hard enough to see stars.

When Chuck attempted to swing the skillet at Gabriel again, Benny caught his left wrist. ‘I think you made your point, Chuck. You don’t want to hurt Gabriel to the point you’ll regret it. And, I’d prefer not getting a dent in my skillet.’ Benny explained gently, the smirk on his face he couldn’t help. Chuck wasn’t a violent person, but Gabriel deserved getting hit AT LEAST once. He knew the reasoning why he’d ‘broken up’ with Chuck but he still deserved it.

Chuck looked back at Benny before looking at the skillet. ‘Okay.’ He relented. Benny released his wrist. Chuck looked at Gabriel and using the skillet, pointed at Gabriel. ‘I don’t NEED you.’ He said slowly before walking out of the kitchen swinging the skillet from side to side.

‘So, you rented the dog house next -’ Benny began to say with a laugh but got cut off by an ‘Ow!’

Gabriel turned his head to look toward when Chuck had stopped and was rubbing the right side of his head. ‘Smooth move, Rapunzel!’ He called. Gabriel looked back at Benny and stood up. ‘He whacked himself in the head with the skillet.’ He explained.

‘And, what does that have to do with  _ Grimm’s Fairy Tales _ ?’ Benny asked curiously.

Gabriel laughed. ‘Nothing. But, in a Disney version of Rapunzel called  _ Tangled _ , after Rapunzel hits Flynn with her frying pan…she’ll twirl it a bit and end up cracking herself in the head with it.’ He explained.

‘Oh. I prefer  _ The Princess and The Frog _ .’ Benny admitted.

Gabriel laughed. ‘Can’t imagine why.’ He said sarcastically. ‘You’re a chef, Tiana is a hell of one in her own right. She wants to open the finest restaurant in New Orleans and YOU probably have the best in Carencro, even if it doesn’t get a lot of publicity. All YOU are missing is your Prince Naveen.’ He said with a smile, oddly ignoring the fact that his head was bleeding and he was standing four feet from a vampire.

‘Oh, I already found my prince, I just need to quit sticking my foot in my mouth with him.’ Benny admitted.

Gabriel looked back toward where Chuck had disappeared from since the last time he’d looked. ‘You and me both.’ He said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: If you don’t know what scene Gabriel is referring to from Tangled, you should really watch the movie.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	33. Operator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, this is the conclusion of our Thanksgiving special.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘So, what’s the plan?’ Kaia asked curiously.

‘What do you mean, what’s the plan? It’s the same as when we left. We all came here, we all go back.’ Claire explained.

‘How do you see that working, Claire? You, me, and Kaia can go back no problem, and no matter what Sam WANTS…we know that Jack’s going back with us even if it would be easier for Sam to work things out legally if he stayed with Sam, Dean, and Cas. But, you have to be able to see that Jesse wants to stay.’ Ben pointed out.

‘He’ll go back with us.’ Claire said in a tone that left no room for argument.

‘Claire, you might be the oldest of us next to Jesse, but you do know that he listens to you because he CHOOSES to listen to you. If he doesn’t want to listen to you then he WON’T listen to you.’ Jack pointed out.

‘You don’t know me very well if you think I can’t get him to listen to me.’ Claire said seriously.

‘And, you don’t know Jesse. I’ve known Jesse longer than you, Claire. You push him and girl or not, he will push back.’ Jack explained.

‘We’ll see.’ Claire said with a smirk.

‘Claire, I’m the only one of us that’s actually training to fight on a professional level and even I wouldn’t be STUPID ENOUGH to fight him. He’s obviously not the Antichrist like his parents believed, but he’s still got street worthy skills, NO rules…NO regulations…he’ll put you down with what he’s got and won’t think twice. And, if you don’t know that…then I think we need to find a new leader.’ Ben said bluntly.

‘You really want to fuck with me, Benjamin?’ Claire snapped as she stood up.

‘Sit down, Claire.’ Ben said annoyed.

Claire narrowed her eyes in anger. Kaia and Jack both scooted back from Claire and Ben. Ben knocked Claire’s legs out from under her as he stood up. ‘You should have just listened.’ Ben said shaking his head.

‘Do I even need to ask?’ Ben turned around at the sound of Dean’s voice.

‘As Benny would say…she’s getting to big for her britches. I didn’t hurt her, but she did sit down.’ Ben said with a small smile before turning back to Claire. ‘I’m going to go find Jesse.’ Ben said simply.

‘He’s in the kitchen with Gabriel. Gabriel is eating more of the pumpkin cream pie, Jesse’s more interested in the casseroles. They suckered Benny into making a cherry pie before you all have to be at the airport so that Benny can repeat all this tomorrow with Liz.’ Dean explained.

‘And, Chuck?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘He’s in the kitchen looking through the binder that Jesse handed him.’ Dean said simply.

**xXxXx**

Benny stood behind Chuck. ‘THIS is what you’ve been doing with that drawing pad of yours?’ He asked surprised, directing his question to Jesse.

‘Uh huh.’ Jesse admitted a bit shyly. He honestly didn’t mind other people KNOWING that he drew but he didn’t actually like them SEEING what he drew. It wasn’t because he drew anything inciting or pornographic but because what he drew primarily was characters from  _ Supernatural _ or  _ Revolution _ and so he’d wanted Carver’s - Chuck’s - opinion on if he was any good or not before he really let anybody else see.

‘Why would you ask Chuck? He writes the stories, he has an illustrator who actually draws the monsters.’ Gabriel pointed out.

‘Because, someone else might draw them BUT he still has to approve them.’ Jesse pointed out.

Benny figured that his opinion wasn’t really wanted and while he honestly thought the pictures were fairly realistic and quite impressive for a child - and fifteen was still technically a child - so, he just kept his mouth shut.

Chuck flipped the page and immediately started laughing. ‘What?’ Jesse asked curiously. Chuck turned the binder around to Jesse and Jesse immediately blushed two shades darker and lowered his head.

Gabriel looked at the picture. His mouth dropped open but he was also grinning. ‘A picture of me covered in various sweets, obviously relaxed in bed, and oddly NOTHING sexual about this…AT ALL. How did you come up with this?’ He asked fascinated.

‘It’s actually based on something you said in an interview from the third season of  _ Dr. Sexy _ DVD set.’ Jesse said looking at Gabriel.

‘Oh yeah, I remember that!’ Gabriel said with a grin. ‘If you were actually able to be your character for a day, what fetish would you want to partake in? And, I said…I’d want to be covered in sweets - not syrup or marshmallow or any of that sticky shit, but like cupcakes and confections and things like that…be buried in them on my bed and my partner would have to start eating them to get to me.’ He said fondly.

Benny looked back at the pictures that Chuck was looking at one at a time. Benny and Chuck looked at each other and then at the picture Chuck had stopped on this time. ‘Why did you draw me and Dean?’ He asked curiously. It was a picture of them sitting on the couch, Benny awake while Dean was asleep leaning against his right side, Benny’s arm around Dean’s waist.

‘I thought it would be nice when Dean finally admitted to having found his soulmate.’ Jesse explained.

Chuck kept flipping through the pages until he reached the last page. He turned the binder around to show Jesse the picture…it was a collage like drawing of Ben. The top left was of Ben in his  _ Black Panther _ pajamas and sitting with a small whiteboard showing off how to do some geometry problem, the top right was of Ben in his Muay Thai gear and in a fighting pose, the bottom left was of Ben sitting on a bed in his  _ Cats _ t-shirt with a PlayStation 3 controller in his hands, the bottom right was of Ben with his back turned showing the back of his Cassiel t-shirt, and the middle was of Ben in the outfit and makeup for Dia de Los Muertos. ‘What?’ Jesse asked curiously.

‘Do you have collage drawing of all your friends or just Ben?’ Gabriel asked.

‘There’s a picture in there of Claire and Kaia and one or two of Jack but no, no other collages.’ Jesse admitted. ‘I’m working on another of Ben, though.’ He added.

Benny, Chuck, and Gabriel shared a look. ‘So, Claire and Kaia are girlfriends but while you and Jack are FRIENDS…you’re not?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘It would be kind of hard for me and Jack to be girlfriends when we’re NOT girls, Gabriella!’ Jesse said with a smirk.

‘You know what I meant!’ Gabriel said in fake annoyance.

‘No, we’re not boyfriends, either.’ Jesse admitted.

‘BUT, you are interested in Ben?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Jesse lowered his head. ‘He’s a good subject for my drawing when I’m not into drawing anything from _Supernatural_ or _Revolution_.’ He admitted, evasively.

**xXxXx**

‘So, you’re sure this is what you want to do? Staying here with Dean, Sam and Cas, and Chuck?’ Jack asked curiously.

‘I’ll be fine, Jack.’ Jesse said easily.

‘I thought you liked hanging around with us. We’re your friends!’ Jack said, not understanding.

‘And, you’ll still be my friends, but…I-I just feel more comfortable here than I did while I was in Carencro and -’ Jesse began to try to explain.

‘And, maybe if you’re halfway across the country, you WON’T be my friend anymore!’ Jack snapped.

‘Jack.’ Jesse said regretfully.

‘You promised you’d protect me! You would be there to protect me! You lied to me!’ Jack snapped.

‘I never lied to you! I got you to someplace and SOMEONE that was safe! You have friends besides ME! I’m not your fucking father, it’s not my place to spend my life protecting you!’ Jesse said defensively.

‘So, what? Your job’s done and you’re abandoning your friends, you’re abandoning ME?’ Jack snapped, again.

Jesse shook his head. ‘I told you when we met that I don’t like having friends because it seems that no matter what I do afterwards that it ends up being wrong.’ He said disappointed. ‘And, don’t you dare tell me that what is RIGHT is me going back to Louisiana…THAT would be right for you, not for me.’ He added seriously.

‘You’re not THINKING! Do you really think Dean gives anymore of a fuck about you then he does about me?’ Ben snapped.

Jesse laughed bitterly. ‘I’m not you, Ben. You expect more from him then he’s honestly capable of giving. I don’t EXPECT shit from him. I don’t even know what you’re opinion of Sam or Cas is because they normally get lost somewhere between your bitching about your…Dean-not-father…and siding with Benny about Chuck trying to steal Dean away. Have you even considered that Benny might just be WRONG?’ He asked angrily.

‘And, have you considered that you’ve spent less than a day here and you haven’t had time to realize just how much of a mistake you staying might just be?’ Kaia asked gently.

‘I’ve been on my own for pretty much half my fucking life, I wouldn’t have SURVIVED that long if I hadn’t learnt how to read people and how I could coexist with them. But, I’ve always had a harder time reading kids my own age than adults. Maybe my mistake was thinking I could actually have friends my own age.’ Jesse said irritated and disappointed.

Jesse wasn’t surprised that the one to take a swing at him was Claire, he dodged left before driving his right knee hard into her stomach bringing her to her knees. ‘Don’t cross me, Claire…you won’t win.’ He said angrily before turning and walking toward the kitchen where he knows Benny is.

**xXxXx**

‘So, everyone’s going back with you except Jesse?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Benny admitted.

‘And, they’re okay with this?’ Sam asked carefully.

‘Hell no! Kaia is somewhat accepting, BUT Ben and Jack are pissed, and Claire actually took a swing at him.’ Benny explained. ‘But, Jesse is stubborn and while I can’t say I approve of this…I’ll be back for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so…if things don’t work out…he just has to put up with it for about a month.’ Benny explained.

‘And, what if he actually likes it here?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘Then, I’ll deal with that when I have to…not before.’ Benny said simply.

‘And, what do you suggest we do about the Gabriel situation?’ Cas asked carefully.

‘He’s YOUR brother, if you don’t have an idea how to deal with it, how can I be expected to?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘There are very few who ever REALLY understand him. Under normal circumstances Chuck does but I’m not sure it’s going to matter what he says, I don’t think it’s going to be easy for Chuck to forgive him. I don’t necessarily think he blames Gabriel for the video but he certainly blames him for not being there like Dean was initially…like Dean still is.’ Cas explained.

‘And, that will have to be something THEY work out on their own, just as the issues that Dean and I still have…we need to be allowed to work them out on OUR own, as well.’ Benny explained.

‘And, how can we work things out if we keep having the same argument? You keep accusing me of fucking Chuck and I keep denying it.’ Dean asked curiously. ‘I think, given time…Chuck will be able to forgive Gabriel, but they’re not spinning their damned wheels in the mud like we are.’ He added.

‘I honestly don’t know, cher. I wish I had an answer for you, but I just don’t.’ Benny admitted reluctantly.

‘You know, Benny…I think the scary part isn’t my fucked up relationship with you or Chuck’s with Gabriel…I think the scary part is that if I actually wanted Chuck, I could have him…and there’s a part of me that’s always known that.’ Dean admitted.

‘Let’s just say I do believe you for a minute, what’s stopped you?’ Benny asked carefully.

Dean lowered his head. ‘That’s just the thing, I don’t honestly know.’ He admitted whispering.

‘And, I’m supposed to believe that?’ Benny asked curiously. ‘You want me to believe you and when I THINK I might actually be able to…you say that you don’t know? No, cher…you want me to believe you, you start telling me the truth.’ He demanded.

‘I am! I am telling you the truth! And, the truth is…I don’t fucking know!’ Dean snapped.

‘And, that answer is unacceptable.’ Benny said simply.

‘Well, it’s the truth and I haven’t got a BETTER answer! I don’t apparently have an answer that will SATISFY you!’ Dean snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I swear, I planned for this to be more…Thanksgiving-like, and instead it turned into a chapter that focused A LOT on Jesse and the continuing dissension in Dean and Benny’s relationship.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	34. Gina Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, with the conclusion of our Thanksgiving special, we’re going ahead and jumping into our Christmas special.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

It had already been decided through discussion that everyone would meet up at Bobby’s - only about a third of who Bobby was actually expecting. Benny, Ben, Claire, Kaia, Jack, and Liz - Benny wasn’t cooking twice like he had to do for Thanksgiving, so he decided just to bring her, too - would all fly up to Sioux Falls on the 23 rd . Sam, Cas, Jesse, Gabriel, Ellen, Jo, and Eli would all fly up the same day as Benny. Dean and Chuck? Well, Dean was driving and Chuck didn’t want him going alone. Who was Bobby actually expecting? Dean, Sam, Cas, Chuck, Benny, and Ben. Dean also knew that Jody, Patience, and Alex were going to be there, as would Rufus. Bobby was going to shoot them and proceed to make the news not just for multiple homicides but also for ending  _ Supernatural _ since not only did Dean have one of the three lead roles - he didn’t care what some people thought, Cassiel wasn’t just part of the main cast…he was just as important as the brothers - but Chuck wrote the damn books!

‘Dean?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Yes, Chuck?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Is this…a good idea?’ Since Thanksgiving, Chuck had made excellent progress with shorter sentences, longer ones still gave him a little trouble, he was still damn near hopeless with names, and while he’d continued writing after his initial attempt back on Thanksgiving, he was needing Dean’s proofreading less and less.

‘Chuck, we haven’t even pulled out of the garage, yet. What could possibly already be wrong? You already shot down my idea - joke that it was - of riding my Knucklehead up to Sioux Falls. Because really, I might have and still do some REALLY STUPID shit in my life, but even I am not going to ride a motorcycle up to the Dakota’s during winter!’ Dean clarified.

‘Everyone who’s going…they-they’re grouped. But, you driving…it-it’s just…us…me and you.’ Chuck explained.

‘You don’t have to come with me, I could get there on my own. I’ve driven to Bobby’s alone before.’ Dean pointed out. ‘YOU volunteered!’ He added.

‘But, you-you…did not-didn’t need to be…going alone.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘Since I started driving Baby, I’ve only wrecked twice…and -’ Dean began to explain.

‘Three.’ Chuck butted in.

‘I was fourteen and backed into a damn pole, I don’t count that!’ Dean snapped, but he wasn’t really mad, he was actually smiling. ‘Once was back before I started in  _ Days of Our Lives  _ and I got t-boned - drilled in the drivers door by some drunk driver who ran a red light. Shoulder reconstruction hurts like a bitch! The second time was during the Christmas break of the first season of  _ Supernatural _ and I hit a tree after sliding on black ice. Sammy ended up with a concussion off that one. Baby’s been through hell but she’s still kicking!’ He explained. ‘So, I’m not an overall bad driver. Why did you REALLY want to come?’ He asked curiously.

Chuck turned his head to look out the passenger side window. ‘Asshole.’ He admitted.

Dean laughed. ‘We really need to work on Gabriel’s name…maybe. Unfortunately, not EVERYONE is going to know who you’re talking about when you say that and might take it as a jab at them.’ He pointed out. ‘Personally, I think the name works great. Kind of like you calling Cas, Angel…which even after two and a half weeks is still making him blush when you do it.’ He added. ‘So, what did Gabriel do, this time?’ He asked curiously.

‘I do-don’t like…flying…with him. He-he’s clingy…when we fly…together. Afraid of planes.’ Chuck explained. ‘No. He-he’s afraid…of…flying.’ He corrected.

‘I know. I saw the bruises you got last time you flew with him. I don’t like flying, either…but I’m not going to hold someone tight enough to leave bruises when I do.’ Dean admitted. ‘And, he flies A LOT more than I do.’ He pointed out. ‘But, that’s THE ONLY reason you didn’t want to fly with Sammy’s group?’ He asked carefully.

Chuck lowered his head but didn’t respond.

Dean kept his left hand on the steering wheel but reached over with his right hand, placing his hand on the back of Chuck’s neck and massaging it lightly. Dean exhaled. ‘Yeah, I figured that was the reason. Benny’s going to be pissed, but when is he not, anymore? If he doesn’t want to believe what I say, what you say, what Sammy or Cas say, then fuck him! At least, we’ll know the truth.’ He pointed out. ‘Why do you do this to yourself?’ He asked carefully, stopping the massage, but not removing his hand.

‘Do what?’ Chuck asked confused, looking at Dean with his eyes but not moving his head.

‘I know you love me. But, you also know that I don’t feel the same. Why do you waste your love on someone who doesn’t love you back?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘Or, they love you, but not the way you want.’ He clarified.

Chuck lowered his eyes. ‘You do-don’t want me to be…someone I-I’m not.’ He explained.

‘And, Gabriel does?’ He asked curiously, knowing immediately he was probably about to regret that question.

‘I do-don’t like…kink…or the…lifestyle…that in-involves…or…the person it can…turn others into…but he does.’ Chuck explained. ‘I do-don’t like…the kink…lifestyle, what it…involves, or the…person it can…create, but…he does.’ Chuck corrected. ‘He calls me…he calls what I like…vanilla…is that the right word, Dean?’ He asked curiously.

Yup, Dean regretted that question. ‘Yes, that’s the right word.’ He admitted.

**xXxXx**

‘Welcome to Utah, home of the…what does the phone say?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘It’s the Beehive State…because…it-it’s original title was…State of…Deseret…and Deseret…means honeybee in…the Book of Mormon…and originally…the state had a…large Mormon…population.’ Chuck explained carefully.

‘You can pronounce Deseret but you can’t pronounce Sam, Cas, Jesse, or Gabriel?’ Dean asked curiously, shaking his head.

‘Sorry?’ Chuck said, but said it as a sort of confused question.

Dean shook his head quickly. ‘No, don’t apologize. I know your head still works weirdly. I wonder why Cas talks so much about North Dakota when he talks about honey, the bee population, and honey production…if THIS is the Beehive State.’ He said curiously.

Chuck shrugged. ‘I do-don’t know.’ He admitted. ‘Maybe…they produce…more and better…honey?’ He asked curiously.

‘But, mass production doesn’t mean better. And, Cas has said since we were teenagers that the best honey is actually honey you get locally.’ Dean explained.

‘Why?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Um…I honestly don’t know. You would probably be better off asking him.’ Dean said with a self-deprecating laugh. He probably would know had he ever bothered to pay very much attention when Cas got wound up on the subject of bees.

**xXxXx**

‘Welcome to Wyoming, the uh…Equality State. If I remember my US History…and later, Women’s History class correctly, Wyoming was the first state to allow women to vote.’ Dean said.

‘Women’s History?’ Chuck asked surprised.

Dean shrugged. ‘Look, I know what John’s beliefs were but that was NOT how I allowed myself to grow up OR how I raised Sam or Adam to think. Male or female. White, black, red, yellow. Gay, Straight, Bi. Christian, Muslim, Hindu. I don’t honestly care what your sex or gender is, what color you are, what sex you or gender you are, your religious or political views. If you’re a good person, then you’re a good person. If you’re an asshole, then you’re an asshole. But, learning history…you realize that a lot of history is written from a mans perspective. And, to learn how a woman or women impacted history that the male dominated society didn’t want easily known - or known at all in some cases - then you need to take the class. I actually enjoyed the class and learned that women played a MUCH BIGGER role than what you’re typically taught.’ He explained. ‘Men just THINK they’re in charge!’ He said with a smile.

‘You don’t?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Not at all.’ Dean admitted.

**xXxXx**

Dean had already switched out of his leather jacket and into his heavy winter coat - and had proceeded to make it about three miles before he figured that the extra layer would be even better and took his coat off, put his jacket back on, and then the coat on over it, before putting on the toboggan and scarf. He loved his Baby but her heating unit SUCKED!

Chuck had made it about ten minutes longer than Dean before he’d put on his own hooded heavy winter coat - which coincidentally was also knee-length and big enough that if he didn’t mind the snug fit, which he didn’t…he could tuck his legs up in it - on.

‘Fuck, it’s still cold!’ Dean said, gripping the steering wheel tightly with his hands in driving gloves, and shivering.

‘I have-I-I’ve told you…since the first time…you brought…me with you to…Sioux Falls for…Christmas…that you needed…to get…Baby’s heating...fixed.’ Chuck pointed out, just barely keeping his teeth from chattering.

As Dean continues driving in South Dakota inching ever closer to Sioux Falls, he comes to the not so startling conclusion that windshield wipers do NOT do shit against snow! And, going at the snails pace of MAYBE 20 mph was going to make him late for his early morning Christmas Eve arrival.

‘Dean, maybe…we-you…should just…pull off the…road? I...can-can’t…see shit!’ Chuck pointed out.

‘It’s fine, Chuck!’ Dean snapped. ‘I’ve driven in this type of weather before.’ He pointed out.

‘Once, Dean!’ Chuck pointed out. ‘You about…hit a…guardrail.’ He said irritated.

‘And, YOU about caused us to wreck when you grabbed the fucking steering wheel!’ Dean snapped.

‘I was…trying to…get us off…the road…and you…were-weren’t…listening!’ Chuck snapped back. ‘And, you-you’re…not listening…now!’ He added.

‘You EVER pull that stunt like you did a couple years ago and your ass is walking the rest of the way to Bobby’s!’ Dean said angrily.

‘You would-wouldn’t!’ Chuck said genuinely frightened.

‘I would.’ Dean said honestly. ‘I would then make it MAYBE a mile, more likely less than a hundred yards before I turned around to get you.’ He admitted. ‘Besides, I don’t want you suffering from hypothermia.’ He added.

Dean wasn’t to sure how much further he’d made it before the snow wasn’t near whiteout conditions but was still snowing pretty heavily but he’d still inched the speedometer back up to 30 and then 40 when he hit a patch of black ice and the car ended up fishtailing and in the process of trying to correct, he ended up over-correcting, and went through the guardrail.

Chuck had not liked the fact that Dean had started speeding up despite the still highly dangerous lack-of-visibility, but Dean hadn’t listened. When the Impala fishtailed, his attention snapped to Dean. When the Impala hit the guardrail, he instinctively reached his left hand out for Dean’s right wrist.

Before everything went black for the both of them, Dean said two simple but regretful words, ‘I’m sorry.’

**xXxXx**

‘What’s got your panties in a twist, Cassie?’ Gabriel asked with a smirk.

Cas was pacing the living room, rubbing his upper arms. ‘Something’s wrong.’ He whispered concerned.

‘Dean’s just a little late, I’m sure he’s fine. And, what’s going on with you, you’re normally the really calm one?’ Sam pointed out.

‘Something is WRONG!’ Cas said, eerily serious.

‘Cas, I’m sure Dean is fine. He’s driven up to Sioux Falls before, he would know how to drive in this weather…or when he needed to pull over because there was no more driving in it.’ Benny pointed out.

‘Sit down, boy!’ Bobby ordered.

‘I can’t sit down, dammit!’ Cas snapped. ‘Something is wrong! I can feel it!’ He said concerned.

‘It’s a weird talent of Cassie’s. For the people he’s closest too, Sam or Dean, even me, there were a couple of our brothers he could do it with it too when he was younger…he just has a talent for just KNOWING when they’re hurt. It’s actually freaky how accurate he is.’ Gabriel explained. ‘You think Dean is hurt?’ He asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Cas said without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, we’re on Christmas Eve, but I figured this’d be a nice place to stop.
> 
> Edit (December 25th, 2020): I swear, I didn’t plan on this being posted when it’s getting posted, but hey...what better way to celebrate Christmas than with Dean wrecking Baby? Merry/Happy Christmas!
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	35. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, this is the continuation of the Christmas special.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Chuck opened his eyes and instantly knew something wasn’t right about his head, he wasn’t in pain…that wasn’t it, it was that looking outside the Impala, it looked like the snow was on the sky and the clouds were on the ground. He knew that snow started in the sky and that clouds technically could be on the ground but it was just…THIS was wrong. He looked over at Dean to ask what had happened when it finally dawned on him, he and Dean were both hanging by their seatbelts upside-down…that meant, Baby had flipped after hitting the guardrail. And, by the look of it…Dean was still unconscious and his head was bleeding.

Chuck knew it probably wasn’t a good thing that he felt tired enough to fall asleep in mere moments if he allowed himself to. First, he needed to get Dean out of the car…no, first, he needed to get right-side/wrong-side up, then he needed to get Dean loose, THEN get himself and Dean out of Baby, then…call for help and hope that his phone worked better in South Dakota then the last two times he’d been. Or, something along those lines.

Chuck put his right hand on the roof of the Impala and his left on the buckle of the seatbelt. ‘Do-don’t…worry…We-we’ll…get you…fixed up.’ He whispered. Okay, so he wasn’t above talking to Baby if…nobody else, even Dean…was around and an unconscious Dean didn’t count. Chuck unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly put his left hand on the roof before tucking his knees up and used the leverage from that to land unceremoniously - he didn’t end up falling over or just dropping to his neck, so he counted it as a good albeit unceremonious landing - on the roof.

Chuck considered just going ahead and getting Dean loose but taking in account that none of the door windows were busted so much as cracked and he wasn’t naïve enough to think that the door would open - either due to the fact that Baby had landed on her roof or because she’d landed in AT LEAST four inches of snow - he was trying to figure out a quick way to get out of the car. He thought about the typical Dean way of cracking a window - at least, in _Supernatural_ \- but Dean had fractured his elbow more than once busting a window with his forearm for a stunt - not that he would tell the crew, that fact - so, no…THAT idea was out of the question. Deciding that kicking the passenger side window out was a much better and less physical injury inducing idea, Chuck laid on his back - the sudden and sharp pain in his middle lower back probably wasn’t a good thing, but he would worry about that once he got Dean out of the car and had called for help. It took several attempts to bust the window out.

Chuck slipped out of his coat and laid it out across the glass before turning his attention to Dean. In hindsight, this was probably one of his lousier ideas…probably not far behind his mystery/crime solving cup of popcorn which while some of his prior stories pre- _ Supernatural _ might be able to be polished and released later on…THAT was probably never seeing the light of day. Of course, it had sounded like an absolute FANTASTIC idea when he was sixteen after his first-and-only fuck-up of thinking Jack and Coke meant Jack Daniels and cocaine. That was also his one and only use of cocaine. How he was planning to be able to MOVE Dean considering their differences in size - height and weight - was beyond him.

It takes a minute for Chuck to come up with an idea, which thankfully made more sense than that cup of popcorn. Maybe he had a concussion and that was why he’d become so fixated on that memory, he’d spent his adult life trying to bury that HORRIBLE story. Come to think of it, hadn’t he actually burned his only copy of that story shortly before starting the very first  _ Supernatural _ book? That didn’t say much since he’d been in his thirties by then. Maybe that pun about the character based on him in the books/series wasn’t that inaccurate, maybe he was just a hack writer. Maybe in reality he’d just gotten lucky with  _ Supernatural _ and later  _ Revolution _ \- the latter of which if it actually made it to a Season 3 was going to honestly surprise him, but even if it didn’t…he was still going to write what he’d planned as it’s ending which for television would have spanned the theoretical Season 3. Now, that was an interesting idea…even if something happened to  _ Supernatural _ prior to his planned finale - which he actually HADN’T planned out, yet - he could still write it. NOW, he knows why he likes writing books more than the shit he has to go through for converting them into TV series’…book series’ CAN’T be canceled! Support/funding can be pulled, but if you know what you’re doing, you can still publish them. He already knew what he planned to do after  _ Revolution _ , but he was going to get done with it before he started THAT series.

Shaking his head quickly - the sudden dizziness probably wasn’t a good sign, either - and pushing his books, planned series, and that damned earworm of a cup of popcorn story to the back of his mind, Chuck focused on his idea. Shifting around until he’s in the right position, his left hand on Dean’s seatbelt buckle, his right arm around/under the back of Dean’s neck, his right hand gripping Dean’s right shoulder through the coat, he presses the button for the seatbelt, and immediately tugs Dean back against him. THAT was the easy part and he knew it!

Chuck works on moving himself backwards out of the Impala - grateful that the only noticeable broken glass is from the window that HE kicked out to get out of the car - while dragging/pulling/tugging/jerking Dean along with him. He wanted to be gentle but he really wasn’t strong enough to allow gentleness which made him feel lower than pond scum. And, why that thought made him want to go on a trip to the Great Barrier Reef…he wasn’t too sure, at least it was better than - nope, not gonna think about the popcorn, again!

Being able to stand up straight after dragging Dean out of the Impala - and into the snow which in hindsight might not have been his smartest idea, after all - should have been a relief for Chuck, but it really wasn’t. As soon as he stood up, there was another shooting pain in the same place in his back, this time making his knees buckle in pain. Using his left hand to reach his back, he withdrew his hand quickly when his hand came into contact with something jagged and sharp not far from his spine. Looking down at his left hand, he immediately noticed the blood, but he could also tell that his hand wasn’t bleeding…so, that meant...had he just not noticed any other glass?

Coming to a new conclusion, Chuck wasn’t about to try to pull the glass - and he was pretty sure it was glass - out of his back, but he did need to call someone for help. 911 sounded like a good option. Taking his phone out of his pocket and pulling up the on-screen keypad, Chuck realized that he couldn’t read the numbers…and not in that kind of blurry, should be wearing his reading glasses sort of way…but in a blurry, his vision is fucked sort of way. Exiting off the on-screen keypad, he opened the contacts, and clicked on a number that he HOPED was one that wasn’t someone he really didn’t need to be calling.

**xXxXx**

Cas took his phone out of his pocket and tilted his head curiously at the name that was calling ‘Chuck’. There was no hesitation as he hit the answer button. ‘Hello?’ He asked curiously, why that name - that call - wasn’t actually bringing him any sort comfort was beyond him.

‘Angel?’ Chuck asked relieved. Okay, he would’ve preferred Dean’s brother, BUT with as many numbers as are in his phone…he’ll take what he can get.

‘Chuck, where are you?’ Cas asked concerned.

Chuck looked up at the guardrail and then back over his left shoulder. ‘Halfway…down a hill. Dean…hit…black ice. A guardrail, too. Baby-Baby’s…on her roof. I-I’m okay. Dean-Dean’s…un-un-unconscious. I got him…out of…Baby. I do-don’t...know where…we are.’ He said slowly.

‘Are either of you bleeding?’ Cas asked urgently. ‘Sam get my damn laptop!’ He ordered.

Chuck wasn’t to certain about what Cas had just said, but he knew he could answer the question. ‘Dean-Dean’s…head is…bleeding. Uh, my…I have a…piece of…glass in my…back. I think…my head is…bleed…bleeding. I know…I keep…getting blood…in my eye…my right eye.’ He explained.

‘Alright, just stay on the line, okay?’ Cas asked carefully.

‘Uh huh.’ Chuck said drowsily.

Cas took the laptop from Sam, opened it, logged in, and then opened a tracking program - honestly, it was similar to the program that he’s seen the tech division use, but…well okay, so the program he had wasn’t actually one he legally had, but that was his least concern, at the moment. ‘Whatever you do, don’t hang up, okay? Cas asked urgently. ‘I’m tracing your phone but this program only works as long as you’re on the line, okay?’ He added.

‘Uh huh.’ Chuck said sleepily before hitting what he hoped was the speaker on the phone.

‘Chuck, are you okay?’ Cas asked concerned, there was something about Chuck’s voice beyond the tiredness that was concerning to him.

‘Cold. I-I’m cold.’ Chuck said tiredly.

‘Chuck?’ Cas asked, concern growing.

‘Tired.’ Chuck added.

‘You need to stay awake! If you have a concussion, you NEED to stay awake!’ Cas said rushed.

‘Got Dean help.’ Chuck added, finally allowing himself to collapse.

‘Yes, you did.’ Cas said, worried. ‘Okay, your phone’s showing you’re actually not to far outside of Sioux Falls. I’ll call and get you some help, since I doubt that you called 911 before calling me, did you?’ He asked curiously.

There was no response.

‘Chuck, you there?’ Cas asked concerned.

Still no response.

‘Chuck?’ Cas asked worried.

Still nothing.

‘Fuck!’ Cas said a mix of angry and concerned as he hung up.

‘Okay, what’s going on? Chuck calls, you get MORE concerned as you’re talking to him, you then turn around and snap at me to get your laptop, open a program I’ve only rarely seen you use…one you’d REFUSED to use when Dean was gone when he went to Carencro for the first time, and now…you’re talking about calling emergency services? So, what the hell happened?’ Sam asked, his concern growing as he spoke.

Benny and Eli looked at each other, they’d both been able to overhear Chuck’s side of the call, but they both kept silent.

‘Dean hit black ice just outside Sioux Falls, proceeded to hit a guardrail, and the Impala flipped. Chuck was still conscious but Dean wasn’t. Chuck managed to get Dean out of the car. While Dean’s the unconscious one, I honestly think Chuck’s probably injured worse than he is.’ Cas explained.

‘Merde!’ Benny said concerned.

‘Alright, ya idjits! Don’t just stand around like a bunch of statues! Castiel, this is Sioux Falls NOT San Francisco, you have no jurisdiction here, BUT Jody’s the sheriff, so she can make sure things appear above board without it having to be, AND she can keep it enough below board to keep it from drawing the press.’ Bobby said, taking control of the situation. ‘And Sam, get my tow truck and take Castiel with you, he knows where the crash happened.’ He added.

Jody just shook her head, knowing that arguing with Bobby that THAT wasn’t how her job worked wasn’t going to work…she’d known that since the incident with Rufus when she was still getting the hang of being the sheriff.

‘I’m going to!’ Benny said determined.

‘Fine! Now, move!’ Bobby ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, ya hate me yet for leaving you with another cliffhanger of sorts?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and then promptly deleted!


	36. A Lot to Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, this is the continuing continuation of the Christmas special.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Christmas Day

Dean positioned himself between Benny and the hospital bed. ‘I don’t know how the hell you got in here, but I’d advise you to turn around and leave! I already told the staff that he wasn’t to have any other visitors and I don’t care what fucking day it just so happens to be, I will have your ass tossed out of here if you don’t leave!’ Dean said angrily.

‘Cher, if you just -’ Benny attempted to begin.

‘Fuck you! You threatened to turn him! And then, you outright tried to kill him, and if it wasn’t for Cas and Eli, there wouldn’t have been anything ANYBODY could have done to stop you short of KILLING YOU!’ Dean snapped. ‘So no, I don’t care if you are my goddamned soulmate, we’re done! Get out! And, if Ben is still so dead set on siding with you, then he can go with you…because he’s obviously no fucking son of mine!’ He added.

‘You’re making the point I’ve been trying to make all along, you’re -’ Benny attempted to begin, again.

‘I’m siding with Chuck over you?’ Dean asked angrily. ‘Yeah, in this case I am, you motherfucker! And, guess what? So are Cas and Eli! I’m not saying that vampires in general are monsters, I’m saying that YOU Benjamin Lafitte are a fucking monster!’ He added.

Benny lowered his head. ‘Cher, I - you’re right…I am a monster. I was being selfish and jealous of a man who has more of you then I can ever hope to have. I did threaten to turn him and when Cas called me on it, I turned it into a joke. When Eli tried to use his blood to heal him…something snapped and I outright tried to kill Chuck.’ Benny said regretfully. Benny raised his head to look at Dean. ‘I tried doing better around him and I just can’t.’ He admitted sadly. ‘I am -’ He began regretfully.

‘No, Benny…YOU aren’t sorry!’ Dean snapped. ‘When you couldn’t do anything else, you destroyed his Soulmark! You disgust me!’ He added.

Benny looked back out the door. ‘Goodbye, Dean.’ He said sadly, and between one moment and the next, he was gone.

Dean lowered his head, squeezed his eyes shut, tightened his hands into fists, and began to cry. He raised his hands to cover his face as he quietly sobbed.

**xXxXx**

Christmas Eve

Cas was out of the truck before Sam even had the truck completely stopped - and that was an impressive feat considering Cas sat BETWEEN Sam and Benny and he’d climbed out Sam’s side.

Cas made his way over to the broken guardrail and saw the upturned Impala with Dean laying on his back in the snow only a couple of feet away, and Chuck collapsed on his right side next to Dean - Chuck without his coat.

Before he could think to do otherwise, Cas was sliding down the snowy embankment - his trenchcoat trailing behind - and only really tried to stop when he got next to Chuck. He maneuvered over Chuck to get to Dean and immediately checked for a pulse, which Dean had. Cas tilted his head curiously, still not sure how Benny and Eli have the odd ability to tell someone was injured even when the injury wasn’t visible…he figured it would be something he’d gain as he got older. He wondered how long it would be before he and Sam had to talk about the idea of turning Sam. Cas shook his head to dispel THAT thought for the moment. NOW wasn’t the time to be thinking about how much longer he’d live as a vampire than he’d had hopes for after his diagnosis. Cas shook his head again. NOW wasn’t the time to be the walking depressant that some of the officers that worked under him claimed he was.

It was hard to explain but Cas could feel it in his gut that Dean didn’t have anything concerning beyond a minor concussion and he couldn’t help wondering if deep down, that was how that ‘trick’ that Benny and Eli knew worked…that the KNOWING was really just an inert gut feeling. He’d take it. He then turned his attention to Chuck. He knew from talking to Eli at  _ Purgatory _ or just for the hell of it, that as such a young vampire that he shouldn’t have such a resistance to the scent of fresh blood…but that was something unique about him, the only ‘fresh blood’ that was really intoxicating to him was Sam’s…and more times than not, he just outright drank Sam’s blood through a bite.

Cas checked for a pulse and although it was weak, he could feel it. He can tell that Chuck’s been through hell…and it’d be quickest if he was able to get Chuck coherent enough to be able to drink from - nope! Cas had let Sam do that once just to see what it felt like after Sam had ended up with a pretty nasty cut…that had given Cas a sense of pleasure that even feeding hadn’t given him. He sure as hell wasn’t sharing that with someone ELSE - not even Dean.

Cas could see Sam and Benny standing at the top of the embankment, on the opposite side of the guardrail, but he wasn’t surprised when Benny slid down the embankment…and it showed his lack of experience with snow that instead of being able to dig his boots into the snow to help stop, he went sailing into a tree. Cas just shook his head and laughed.

Benny stood up and leaned back against the tree he’d just hit. ‘You’re thinking about letting him drink from you so that he can heal, aren’t you? He’s not hurt too bad, though…a couple days in the hospital and he’d be fine…as long as the glass in his back was removed properly.’ He explained.

Cas lowered his head. ‘I won’t let him…NO ONE else besides Sam!’ The resolve clear in his voice as he met Benny’s eyes.

‘I could turn him.’ Benny pointed out simply.

‘Like hell you will!’ Cas said jumping up angrily from his position. ‘I know what it was like being turned. You’re just trying to figure out a way to MAKE SURE you’re right about Dean sleeping with Chuck! You turn Chuck and he’ll NEED sex in a way you wouldn’t unless you were either an addict or on certain drugs!’ He added.

‘Jesus Christ, Cas…it was joke…I’d sooner see him dead then turn him!’

**xXxXx**

Christmas Day

Dean sat in the seat next to the hospital bed and buried his face in his hands. How was he supposed to explain to Chuck just what Benny had done to him? That what he’d done…there would be no recovering from. Well, there was, but…Benny was NEVER getting within arms reach of Chuck, again. While he didn’t like it, he understood why Cas wouldn’t help. And Eli…he didn’t know if he’d try helping Chuck again after what happened the last time.

**xXxXx**

Christmas Eve

Cas kept an eye on Benny as Sam slid down the embankment, using Baby to stop his descent. Cas kept an eye on Benny as Jody pulled up in the Sheriff’s car and she and Eli both got out of the car. Cas kept an eye on Benny as Eli slid down the embankment with Jody following close behind.

Eli made the suggestion that he use his blood to help Chuck but Benny repeated to Eli what he’d already told Cas, about how Chuck would only need a couple days in a hospital and he’d be on his way to recovering. Eli looked at Benny with a look of confusion. ‘Benny, you know how I am! You know how Lenore taught us to be! We HELP people!’ He stressed.

Eli ignored Benny’s next words and he knelt down next to Chuck to try to coax him awake. Honestly, he didn’t know one way or another if Chuck would even agree to the process, but the question at least had to be asked. What he wasn’t expecting though was to be grabbed by the throat and practically thrown back into the snow by Benny.

The look of surprise on Eli’s face was evident. He had nothing against his vampiric strength, but it hurt like hell if you weren’t expecting to be hit by it and how could he have expected it when it was the person who he still considered his closest friend?

‘What the hell, Benny?’ Cas asked surprised as Benny stood over Chuck.

‘Back off!’ Benny ordered as he used his right hand to grab Chuck by his hair.

Cas flinched, but stood up and stepped back to stand closer to Dean. He could’ve fought it, but he didn’t like Chuck enough to fight against his instinct to follow his maker's order, BUT if he thought things would actually get bad…he’d fight like hell!

‘It would be so easy to kill you.’ Benny whispered as he pulled Chuck’s head up and back until his chest was off the ground.

Cas went to step forward - to hell with his must-obey-his-maker instincts, but before Cas could even think to ‘change’, Eli had already tackled Benny, sending them both tumbling down the embankment.

‘What the hell is he?’ Jody asked concerned, directing her question to Sam.

‘It’s complicated to explain, but we - Eli, Benny, and I - are all the same thing.’ Cas said dismissively as he watched Eli and Benny.

When they’d hit the bottom of the embankment, Eli looked up at Benny. ‘Why?’ He whispered confused, under normal circumstances he would’ve found it hilarious that he and Benny were both covered in light dustings of snow.

Benny stood up. ‘You wouldn’t understand.’ He said simply.

‘Why wouldn’t I? Is it because Dean’s your soulmate and you’re jealous of his relationship with Chuck?’ Eli asked curiously. ‘Because, I understand that better than you might think…remember, my soulmate was Lenore, and you know how the hierarchy in nests works. Vampires are not made to be jealous, Benny. But, there were several times before - before her death that I got VERY jealous. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was my maker, I probably would have been reacting like you. Still, Dean can’t…and won’t…control you like Lenore could me. But, please understand…if you keep this up, you will lose him…and I know that that is exactly the opposite of what you want.’ He explained.

Benny shook his head. Between one moment and the next, Benny is back to standing over Chuck - even though, Eli and Cas had more than likely seen his two ‘slides/slips’ due to the bad footing the snow was causing.

Sam, Jody, Cas, and Eli all watch in horror as Benny leaned over and put his left arm around Chuck’s neck before taking hold of the glass in his back - not even flinching at the fact that gripping it was causing the glass to cut into his hand - and dragging his right hand swiftly to the right before pulling the glass out of his back. He released his hold on Chuck just in time to side-step Cas’ punch - and by the fact that his eyes were red, THAT would’ve hurt!

It becomes a mess of slipping, sliding, punching, and flurries of snow before Cas is thrown back into Sam and Eli is knocked back down the embankment. What happened next - it wasn’t horror that had Sam, Cas, Eli, and Jody freezing but disbelief as Benny used the claws on his right hand to turn the skin holding Chuck’s Soulmark completely bloody. In theory, a Soulmark could only be destroyed by burning it - or amputation, but that was something else entirely - but shredding the skin making up the Soulmark essentially did the same.

**xXxXx**

Christmas Day

Chuck looked to his right at Dean, sitting in a chair, his arms crossed on the hospital bed, his head leaning on his arms, sleeping. Chuck knew something was wrong - and it wasn’t just waking up in a hospital bed, again that was a dead giveaway…something was wrong with his body, it just wasn’t dawning on him quite what it was, yet - but, he figured he could worry about that, later. After all, he could think of several different things that would be worse than this.

Chuck put his right hand on the back of Dean’s head, for some reason the idea of…petting his head seemed like a good idea, so…that’s exactly what he did. ‘I’m not a dog.’ Dean said - oddly, not sounding sleepy, drowsy, or like he’d just woken up.

Chuck on the other hand, did not take Dean’s words as discouragement from his actions, and Dean wasn’t exactly trying to stop him. ‘Are you…okay, Dean?’ Chuck asked gently.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, startling Chuck. He couldn’t believe…Chuck was worried about HIM! ‘I-I’m fine, Chuck. They said I have a concussion, but I’ve had worse headaches from drinking too much.’ Dean said with a smirk.

Chuck laughed. ‘I-I am-I’m glad…you-you are-you’re okay.’ He said slowly.

Dean stood up, he really didn’t want to ask this question because while he already knew the answer…to have Chuck bring it up…it was going to hurt. ‘What about you? Are you okay?’ Dean asked carefully.

THAT’S when it finally hit Chuck just what was wrong with his body. ‘Dean?’ He asked frightened. ‘Why can-can’t I…move my…legs?’ He asked scared.

Dean leaned down and hugged Chuck to his chest. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, Chuck.’ He cried.

‘I do-I do not-I don’t understand…why you-you are-you’re…apologizing, Dean. This is-is not-isn’t…your fault. I got you…out of…Baby. How-how can…this be your…fault?’ Chuck asked confused. ‘But, I…could still…move my legs. Why can-can’t I…move my legs?’ He asked scared.

‘Benny did this.’ It was the only words Dean could get out between sobs.

And, those words…they broke something inside Chuck. He wrapped his arms around Dean and cried. Using the heel of his left hand he started hitting Dean just below his collarbone. ‘This is your fault!’ He said saying, over and over, again.

Dean jerked back away from Chuck like he’d been stung - or hit. He knew that Chuck didn’t mean it - or HOPED he didn’t - but it still hurt. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought that himself, because he had…it was just….he hated hearing the confirmation. He just…he needed to get out of the room before he said something he’d regret.

Chuck hadn’t meant to say those words, he really hadn’t. He’d regretted them instantly, but he’d just kept saying them. He didn’t blame Dean, Dean had no control over Benny’s actions! He’d just…in that...in those moments, he’d needed someone to blame and…it had really just been a matter of Dean being there!

Chuck watched as Dean started to leave the room. ‘Dean!’ He called frantically, he didn’t want Dean to leave!

When Dean didn’t respond and left the room, Chuck started calling frantically after him, ‘Dean!’ Over and over as he looked around trying to figure out a way for him to be able to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m pretty sure I’ve written myself into a corner with this chapter…but the bad thing is, I actually really like the chapter. So, I don’t know if I really regret it or not.
> 
> Edit (January 2nd, 2021): I honestly meant to upload this yesterday but I don’t think it even dawned on me that it was Friday...so, sorry it’s a day late.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	37. Rock Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) While this title is obviously based off the song off the Suit and Tie album…I absolutely adore the acoustic version that’s done on Splitting the Seams. 2) If anybody is actually keeping track of days in this thing…it’s Christmas night and still part of the Christmas special.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

It had ended up being an agreement between Cas, Sam, Eli, and Jody that it was best to not tell anyone else what Benny had done. It wasn’t because they necessarily wanted to protect Benny…but if there was anyway for things to work out between him and Dean…it wasn’t going to be with Bobby knowing about what had happened. So, in a round-about way, they were left having to protect Benny. Even though, if Bobby didn’t notice the glares that Cas, Sam, Eli, and Jody leveled at Benny throughout the dinner…he wasn’t nearly as smart as they thought.

Benny stood just inside Chuck’s hospital room with the door closed. While it seemed obvious that Chuck was asleep, it was also obvious that Dean was going to end up waking up with a neck ache considering he was asleep in an aluminum chair with his head leaned back. He looked down at himself, he honestly didn’t like what he was wearing, but it was going to be easier pretending to be Eli then trying to do this as Benny. Even if he couldn’t save his relationship with Dean, he could at least fix the mistake - okay, part of the mistake - he’d made with Chuck.

Between one moment and the next, Benny was standing next to Chuck’s bed. Benny put his right hand gently on Chuck’s left shoulder and shook him. ‘ _ Remember, you’re Eli NOT Benny! _ ’ He thought to himself.

Chuck opened his eyes and yawned. ‘You-you are-you’re not a…doctor. Go away.’ He said tiredly.

‘I can help, if you’ll let me.’ Benny said, carefully using Eli’s accent instead of his own. He was also relieved that his voice was so similar to Eli’s except for their accents. ‘There’s a way to…fix the damage that was done to your back…to your spine.’ He said sadly and carefully.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. ‘Why are you…wearing his…clothes, you-you are-you’re…not him?’ He asked curiously. He knew what Benny had done but that didn’t mean he was afraid of him, at that moment.

Benny looked down at himself. Okay, it had been a lousy idea, but he hadn’t expected Chuck to catch on so quickly. Benny looked at Chuck. ‘How did you figure it out?’ He asked intrigued.

‘You look a…little older. You…um, carry…yourself…differently. Carry is…the correct word…right?’ He asked hesitantly.

‘Yes, I do carry myself differently then Eli.’ Benny admitted with a smirk.

‘And, he…does-does not-doesn’t…cook. He-he is-he’s a…bartender. He smells like...alcohol. You smell like…your restaurant.’ Chuck pointed out.

Benny laughed. ‘I’m not sure if it’s a good thing or not that you…know we…SMELL differently.’ He said amused.

‘And, I smell…sage stuffing. HE would-would not-wouldn’t…have brought…sage stuffing.’ Chuck continued to point out.

‘I brought pie for Dean. I just brought you what was left of the stuffing. The hospital didn’t mind. You’re not on a restricted diet.’ Benny explained.

‘So, you…hate me…but you-you will-you’ll…cook for me?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Benny shrugged. ‘Even my enemies have to eat.’ He said with a smirk. ‘I was a strange pirate.’ He whispered. ‘The Old Man never did understand why I’d feed our enemies.’ He added.

‘Stuffing?’ Chuck asked innocently, his eyes drifting to the bag next to the door.

‘Would it have taken that long to ask if I had just brought you popcorn, ma chérie?’ Benny asked with a laugh.

‘Of course not!’ Chuck admitted automatically. So, popcorn was his pie.

Benny walked over to the bag before taking out the clear plastic container with a blue lid from the bag. ‘You’re not going to let me fix the damage I did to you, are you?’ He asked as he stood back up.

‘How would you…fix it?’ Chuck asked carefully.

Benny walked back over to Chuck’s bed before sitting the container in Chuck’s lap - the spoon was already in the container. ‘Unfortunately, it is not a surface wound that I could just drip my blood over. You would have two options, I could do what I did with Dean the day I turned Cas…and give you an IV bag of my blood, or since you’re actually awake…you could just drink my blood.’ He explained.

‘No!’ Chuck said angrily. ‘I will…do no such…thing!’ He added.

‘No, to feeding off of me or no to both things?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Both. I do-do not-don’t…want your…blood.’ Chuck said simply.

‘You’d prefer having surgery?’ Benny asked confused.

‘In-ineli-in…uh...’ Chuck struggled to say.

‘Ineligible?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Yes!’ Chuck said nodding. ‘For surgery.’ He added.

‘Why?’ Benny asked concerned.

Chuck shrugged instead of answering.

Benny lowered his head. Chuck popped the two snaps on the shorter sides of the rectangular container down before lifting the lid off of the container. He took hold of the spoon in his left hand. ‘You still…think that…I-I am-I’m…sleeping with, Dean…do-do not-don’t…you?’ He asked carefully.

Benny raised his head to glare at Chuck. He could tell his fangs and claws had grown and while he knew that he also knew that that meant that his eyes had turned red, Chuck just looked disinterested. ‘I - he -’ Benny attempted to begin angrily, but he honestly didn’t know what to say.

‘You-you are-you’re…his soulmate…not me?’ Chuck snapped.

Benny said nothing, he knew Chuck wasn’t done.

‘He loves you…you love him…but you do-do not-don’t…get it. He-he will-he’ll…break his own heart...before…he-he will-he’ll…let a friend…or his family…be hurt.’ Chuck continued.

‘If he loves me so damned much, why is he fucking you?’ Benny snapped.

Chuck used his right hand to grip the front of Benny’s shirt before using his left to punch Benny square in the jaw. Benny was honestly surprised that Chuck could actually hit as hard as he did, but Chuck was still very much human…so, he’d been hit harder on numerous occasions.

‘You…son of a…bitch!’ Chuck said angrily. He’d forgotten just how much punching someone could actually hurt his own hand, but he wasn’t about to let Benny see that. ‘He…has-has not-hasn’t…fucked me…since he…met you! He has…slept with me…but you…told him to. We slept…in the same…bed, but…that-that has-that’s…been it!’ Chuck explained, irritated.

‘You expect me to just believe you?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘I do-do not-don’t…care what you…do or…do-do not-don’t…believe. I know the…truth. Dean…knows the truth. If you choose…not to believe…it, then…that-that is-that’s…your problem…not mine - his - ours.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Let me ask you this, Chuck. If he decided that he wanted to fuck you, right now…would you let him?’ Benny asked curiously. ‘If I wasn’t here, would you let him?’ He continued.

‘No.’ Chuck said bluntly. ‘I am…nobodies…second choice. I will not…be his…just because…the man he…loves is an…asshole.’ He said irritated.

‘BUT, he loves you. You have to realize that.’ Benny pointed out.

‘Fuck you!’ Chuck snapped. ‘He loves you!’ He continued. ‘He loves you…and you-you are-you’re…to goddamn…blind to see it…through your…own jealousy!’ He added. ‘What will it…take for you…to realize that…he loves you?’ He asked. ‘What will it…take for you…to realize that…he wants to be…with you…NOT me?’ He added.

‘Disappear.’ Benny said simply.

‘What?’ Chuck asked confused.

‘You to disappear. Stop writing, stop talking to him, stop talking to people, and just disappear.’ Benny explained.

‘No!’ Chuck said defiantly. ‘I will not…disappear…because…you-you are-you’re…to much of…a fucking coward…to deal with…the fact…that you are…insecure in…your relationship…with Dean…and…you hide behind…your jealousy…of my friendship…with Dean.’ He explained. 

Benny placed his right hand splayed on Chuck’s chest before pushing him back on the bed, holding him in place. He leaned in close to the left side of Chuck’s neck. ‘Do you know how easy it would be to kill you, right now?’ He whispered against Chuck’s neck.

‘Do it.’ Chuck said calmly.

Benny stood up and took a step back, as if he’d been shocked. ‘What?’ He whispered in his disbelief.

‘What else…do you want…to take from…me? You…severed…my spine…between the…T6 and T12…vertebrae…in a way that…has left…my legs useless. So…what the hell…else can you…possibly…take from...me?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘If you would let me -’ Benny began to explain.

‘I do-do not-don’t…want your…fucking blood!’ Chuck snapped.

‘Dammit Chuck, I’m trying to help!’ Benny snapped back.

‘No. You…can-can not-can’t…decide whether…you want to…kill me…or have me…feed off you.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘I think Dean was right.’ Benny admitted.

‘About what?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘I think it would be best if I went back to Carencro until I can figure things out for myself. Claire, Kaia, and Jack will be staying with Jody, Ben will still be coming back with me, Jesse will be going back with Dean and the rest of his group.’ Benny explained. ‘I think I need to figure out if…I can actually be with him - be with Dean…and accept the fact that you two have the close friendship that you do…and that you have slept with each other in the past.’ He continued.

‘Can I…ask you…something?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘Of course.’ Benny said easily.

‘Do you think…if there was…someone…that could…fix me…fix my spine…that I should...consider…having the…surgery?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Benny shook his head. ‘I don’t know. I know…IF there is someone who could do it…that it would be your decision.’ He pointed out.

‘Dean said…the same thing.’ Chuck admitted.

Benny laughed. ‘It would NEED to be your decision. It’s YOUR body. It would be YOUR body, YOUR mind…going through the recovery, the therapy…all of it.’ He explained.

Chuck lowered his head. ‘But, what…if I…do-do not-don’t…know what to do?’ He asked concerned. ‘What if I…do-don’t know…what to decide? He continued. ‘What if I…do-don’t WANT…to have to…be the one to…decide?’ He added.

‘Tell me something.’ Benny said easily. ‘When you had your stroke a couple months ago - you’re still recovering from that - you haven’t let it kick your ass. Why does it sound like you’re letting THIS get the best of you?’ He asked curiously.

‘That I could…recover from…THIS, I…can-can not-can’t.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘If you don’t do anything, no. But, no matter what the odds…at least, with the surgery…you’d have a chance.’ Benny pointed out.

‘I-I am-I’m…I-I am-I’m…scared.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Of which one? The idea of the surgery? The idea of NOT having the surgery? Or, the idea of having the surgery but it NOT working?’ Benny asked.

‘Of…it working…and Dean…deciding he…does-does not-doesn’t…want me around…anymore. Of NOT having…the surgery…or having it…and it NOT…working and…Dean feeling…obligated to…help me through…this whole…learning process…because of what…you-you have-you’ve…done.’ Chuck explained.

‘The first one, even I know is not even a hint of a concern. The second, whether you have the surgery or not…you have to know he’s going to be with you every step of the way.’ Benny pointed out.

‘Why are you…trying to…encourage me?’ Chuck asked curiously. ‘Why are you…trying to…make me feel…better?’ He added.

‘Because, while I have been an asshole to you…I’m NOT heartless. And, I figured this would be a first good step on working through my shit.’ Benny admitted.

‘I thought…your first step…was going…back to…to…Carencro?’ Chuck asked slowly.

‘You can’t pronounce MY NAME which is actually fairly easy in comparison to A LOT of names in this day and age…and yet, you can pronounce the name of a place like Carencro?’ Benny asked curiously. ‘Are you just fucking with Dean at this point…and you can actually talk perfectly fine, again?’ He continued.

‘You…do-do not-don’t…like being…called Beanie…anymore then…Dean-Dean’s son…likes being…called Bean.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘Are you sure you’re not Canadian?’ Benny asked jokingly.

‘I-I am-I’m…from…Missouri.’ Chuck said confused.

Benny shook his head. ‘I know that, Chuck.’ He said annoyed. ‘It’s just…if you think about the WORD been…if I remember correctly, the way THEY say the word actually sounds pretty close to bean. So, I would guess that in some convoluted way…Benny could be pronounced like the word beanie.’ He explained.

‘I-I am-I’m not…from Canada. I-I’m from…Missouri.’ Chuck clarified.

‘But, you do spend a significant amount of time in Canada due to you being present for a lot of the filming of  _ Supernatural _ .’ Benny pointed out.

Chuck narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Benny took notice of Dean’s change in heart rate which meant he’d be waking up shortly. ‘And, that’s my cue to leave.’ He said with a smirk, before disappearing between one moment and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I think…this has gotten be partially out of that corner. Thanks Andrea for the suggestions! I knew you were my beta for a reason.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	38. Rockit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I don't think I actually ended up doing anything really with the 'Christmas Special' as it were…not unless you consider this whole car crash/hospital bit as such…if so, then we're still in our Christmas Special…if not, then I really haven't done one.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean spent the early morning listening to the doctor - how much Chuck was actually paying attention was up for debate, though. Dean was given a list of specialists that might have better luck fixing Chuck's spinal injury. The doctor explained to them - in great detail and with Chuck's face ever reddening, that he had no control over his lower body functions due to the fact that his spine was severed in that exact place. However, with the use of the right medical equipment, and regulation, there shouldn't be many issues. The blush on Chuck's face told Dean he understood that. Dean was also given information on good and reliable wheelchairs and the number for a place back in LA that could help getting the right things for making it more comfortable, he wasn't sure if Chuck was paying attention to that or not. He also listened as a different doctor explained the physical therapy that Chuck would need to go through for his legs to keep the health risks down.

Chuck had just tuned out of the conversation while the doctor gave Dean the list of specialists, he caught that some were in the country while others admittedly were not, and that typically THOSE wouldn't even be on the list, but Dean had explained that finances weren't a concern - Chuck wasn't stupid but he still didn't have Dean's kind of finances…regrettably, he figured that Dean was already planning to front the bill for whatever had to be done…even if it meant going to some offshoot country. Chuck had TRIED to tune out how his lower body was going to work when he couldn't FEEL, but while it had been embarrassing - it would have been WORSE WITHOUT Dean - it was in fact vital information for his foreseeable future. He'd went back to tuning out of the conversation as the doctor explained about wheelchairs and some company that made 'accessories' to make them more comfortable. Chuck listened as a different doctor explained about the physical therapy - both with a physical therapist and at home - that he would need to stay healthy.

'But, Dean…has to get…back to…Vancouver…after New Years. We-we have-we've…already taken…enough time off…due to my…stroke. And, I need…to be there…as well. Can-can not-can't…I get the…equip-equipment…and do the…therapy outside…an office?' Chuck asked carefully.

Dean ran the fingers of both hands through his hair - he actually preferred it 'flatter' then he appeared onstage/screen. 'Aw hell, I'd completely forgotten about needing to get back to the set!' He huffed as his arms dropped back to his sides. 'I'll call my agent and have the filming pushed back, again. I'd already told him with your stroke that it was going to be possible…and it wasn't like anybody could PLAN for this.' He explained.

'No! I want…to go back!' Chuck stressed. 'I-I have-I've…been writing…again. Why…did I do…that if…we-we are-we're…going to push…back production…again?' He asked confused.

Dean laughed. 'Damn, Chuck! You're more worried about the show then I am!' He said smiling.

'I write the…damn books! I-I am-I'm…an Executive Producer…of the damn show! Of course…I-I am-I'm…worried about…postponing... the show. I-I am-I'm…not even…in it. It…does-does not-doesn't…matter if I…need physical therapy…or not.' Chuck explained.

'But, you need to be at home for physical therapy.' Dean pointed out.

'Like hell.' Chuck said bluntly.

**xXxXx**

Dean had enough Post-Its in his pocket from the doctor about this, that, and the other thing concerning Chuck's 'treatment' that he was honestly considering braining the doctor in the head with something VERY heavy if he handed him just one more Post-It!

'Is-is not-isn't…this eating…your data?' Chuck asked curiously.

'You, Sam, and Cas are all on my unlimited data plan…why would you think that us watching some funny videos on YouTube is going to change the unlimited part of my data?' Dean asked curiously.

'Oh!' Chuck lowered his head for a moment, shyly. He had no intent on admitting to the fact that he didn't really think about that.

'Mister Winchester?' Dean and Chuck both looked at the female nurse standing, still holding the handle of the door.

'Yes?' Dean asked hesitantly. He was half curious if they were finally kicking him out of Chuck's room. Could they do that when Chuck WANTED him there?

The nurse took a couple hesitant steps in the room. 'Look, I normally wouldn't do this…after all, I wholeheartedly support peoples right to privacy and I know that's not something that someone like you gets much of…BUT - see, I work on the pediatrics floor and there's this one kid…and I've sort of gotten attached to him…and he's a HUGE fan of your show and music…and I was kind of curious - HOPING that you might want to - agree to say hello to him.' She rushed out her explanation without even taking a breath.

Dean looked curiously at Chuck who just shrugged, Chuck didn't mind either way. Dean looked at the nurse. 'Do you think he'd want to meet the guy who wrote the books, too?' He asked carefully. 'If you could give me about twenty minutes…if it wouldn't piss any of the other patients off…I could get Sammy to bring me my guitar and put on an impromptu show.' He pointed out.

'I…don't know if he'd want to or not.' The nurse said hesitantly. 'I could check with the other patients.' She offered.

'Go ahead.' Dean said simply. He watched as the nurse walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'Dean, I…do-do not-don't…want to be…paraded around…a bunch of…kids!' Chuck admitted concerned.

'Chuck, YOU don't like being paraded around anyone. I'll be there with you, though…so, just stick close to me…and nobody will even notice you're with me.' Dean pointed out. He did not like drawing that much attention but he'd gotten used to it.

**xXxXx**

Dean knew under normal circumstances that watching someone get dressed was a bit…perverted - at least, if they weren't your partner…and then sometimes, even then. The reason that he didn't think much of it in this situation was simply that while he understood Chuck's need for a level of independence, he was also there in case he needed help. He had to admit by the end that Chuck was…actually quite resourceful. He'd never really considered Chuck as an adaptable person, but he was starting to think that he was going to have to reevaluate that thought.

'You-you are-you're…not going to…start dragging…me around…with you…are you?' Chuck asked curiously. 'I would-would not-wouldn't…like that…under any…cir-circum-circumstance-circum-circumstances.' He pointed out.

'But, you'd go along with it, anyways…wouldn't you?' Dean asked with a smirk.

Chuck huffed. 'You know me…too well, Dean.' He said irritated. 'I-I have-I've…told you…before that…I would-I'd…follow you…into…the pits of Hell…if you asked.' He admitted.

'I thought you were joking.' Dean said curiously and a bit concerned.

'No, I…was-was not-wasn't.' Chuck admitted.

Dean shook his head. 'Of course, Sam and Cas would try to bring me back and you'd just follow me.' He said with a laugh.

'And, you…wonder why…some people - the…people who know…that I requested…you for your…role think that…I wrote the…role with you…in mind.' Chuck said with a grin.

Dean shook his head, again. 'Actually, I don't.' He admitted.

'Why not?' Chuck asked curiously.

'Because, you've already admitted that you did.' Dean pointed out.

'When?' Chuck asked surprised. He wasn't going to deny it because he had…but…he wasn't sure when Dean had found out.

'We were drunk…you were horny…I knew you were keeping something from me. And, drunk and horny don't go well together for you keeping secrets from me. And believe me, by the time I was through with you…you would've told me anything I wanted to know to get your release.' Dean explained.

'That…does-does not-doesn't…help! When am I…NOT horny…when…I-I am-I'm…drunk around you?' Chuck asked curiously and then proceeded to turn a pretty color of red. 'Forget I…said that!' He added embarrassed.

'Uh, should I just leave this here?' Dean jumped, turned around, and instinctively positioned himself between the voice and Chuck. Dean then exhaled when he noticed it was just Sam.

'So, the guitar survived the crash…how's Baby?' Dean asked carefully.

'She'll need a lot of work Dean, but with what I've seen you do with her before…you'll get her back to normal.' Sam explained. 'Uncle Bobby's already taken a look under her hood and has already put in the order for the parts that will need to be replaced. He'll send you the bill.' He added.

Dean narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He didn't like other people messing with Baby and even less if they got under her hood. 'Thanks, Sammy.' He said defensively. He watched as Sam sat the black guitar case up against the wall next to the door before making a quick exit.

Dean turned around to face Chuck, again. 'Are you…okay, Dean?' Chuck asked curiously. 'Your brother…is of no…threat to me.' He pointed out. 'He would-would not-wouldn't…hurt me.' He continued. 'Because, he…knows that it…would bother you…no, it would…hurt you.' He added.

Dean crossed his arms. 'Awfully confident in that fact, aren't you?' He asked curiously.

'Tell me…I-I am-I'm…wrong, Dean.' Chuck said with a smirk.

'You're an ass. You're not wrong but you're an ass.' Dean admitted.

'Can-can not-can't…imagine who…I learnt that from.' Chuck pointed out.

'Me, Cas, or Gabriel?' Dean asked curiously.

'The asshole.' Chuck admitted.

Dean laughed. 'I still think we're going to have to work on his name…but I swear…if it were just us, I'd say to hell with it…if it came back, it came back…but I LOVE you calling him that!' He admitted.

'I know. Why…do you think…I have-have not-haven't…tried to…relearn his name?' Chuck asked with a smirk.

'Speaking of relearning names, I KNOW you can say Sammy's name because I've heard you do it. So, why do just call him…'your brother'…instead of by his name?' Dean asked curiously.

'Because…you-you are-you're…the one who…helped me to…relearn it…but you…do-do not-don't…call him by…what he likes…and he…does-does not-doesn't…like other people…calling him…Sammy.' Chuck pointed out.

'Aw hell…yeah, that one's my fault.' Dean admitted. He rarely called Sam…well, Sam…so, he hadn't even considered when he was trying to help Chuck relearn pronunciation that that would end up being a problem.

There was a lapse in communication that made BOTH Dean and Chuck realize that even in a 'quiet' room that they could still hear OTHER sounds. 'Thank you.' Dean suddenly said.

Chuck's eyes went wide in surprise. THOSE words ALWAYS surprised him from Dean because they weren't in his everyday vocabulary. 'For what?' He asked confused. Okay, so he wanted to know what he was being thanked for.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance before the woman FINALLY came back with the wheelchair so Chuck could go with Dean to the pediatrics floor.

Dean watched as Chuck just stared curiously at the wheelchair for a few moments. He knew what Chuck was doing, but it didn't surprise him that the nurse didn't and stepped forward as if to ask if he needed help, Dean put his left hand against her chest and shook his head. 'If he needs help, he'll ask for it.' Dean pointed out.

'Without help, he's going to end getting himself hurt. He hasn't had the therapy he -' The nurse began.

'Will you…shut up? I-I am-I'm…not fucking…incapable!' Chuck snapped at the nurse.

'I'm not saying you are Mister Shurley…but I have a pretty good idea of what you are thinking…and most people who start with those thoughts end up being hospitalized for an entirely separate injury…sometimes, several times…because they think they're capable of the same level of independence without therapy as they were before their injury.' The nurse explained.

Dean watched as Chuck redirected his attention to the wheelchair and tilted his head as if trying to solve a puzzle. 'I-I am-I'm…left-handed…so, it being…at my left…will make it…easier.' Chuck said thoughtfully.

Dean glanced at the nurse whose eyes went wide before redirecting his attention to Chuck. He watched as Chuck looked at the buttons on the bed, first hitting one to lower the upper half to be even with the lower, and then hitting one to lower the entire bed to be more even - just above - with the level of the wheelchair. Dean glanced back at the nurse again, her eyes having narrowed curiously, before again redirecting his attention to Chuck. He watched as Chuck used his hands to scoot himself to the edge of the bed. 'Now, for the…tricky part.' Chuck continued thoughtfully.

Dean glanced at the nurse who actually was just watching at that point before again redirecting his attention to Chuck. He made sure he was standing close to Chuck, but still staying out of the way. He watched attentively as Chuck put his right hand on the edge of the bed and his left on the seat. He watched as Chuck began to lean as he used his hands to lift himself and did something between a pivot and slide to get from the bed to the wheelchair. 'Not bad.' The nurse said impressed.

Dean watched as Chuck used his arms to reposition into a more secure position. 'Lead the way.' Dean said, holding his right hand out toward the door. As the nurse walked toward the door, Dean noticed Chuck watching him. If the nurse thought he was 'well-adjusted' or had adjusted to his situation quickly…he hadn't. The whole reason Dean had convinced Chuck to find those stupid/funny videos had been as a distraction after Chuck had convinced Dean to sit on the bed with him and then promptly started bawling, Dean had somehow ended up finding himself voluntarily demoted from actor/musician to crying pillow/snot rag…because while Chuck had already gone through the initial realization of his inability to use his legs…it really didn't begin sinking in until he scooted over for Dean to sit next to him and he had to move his legs with his hands instead of independently.

Dean walked around to stand behind the wheelchair before putting his hands on the handles. 'You-you are-you're…fired, Dean.' Chuck said irritated, but still unlocked the breaks.

Dean nodded his head unimpressed. 'Uh huh.' He added as he began pushing the wheelchair as he began following the nurse. 'I think the higher ups would fire you, first. From a financial point, it would be more cost effective to remove me…because, even as the writer of the books and the only person who's been an Executive Producer for every damn episode, you still make less than I do. But, from a common sense point, I think it would be just as stupid to kill me off - or just have me disappear - as it has been the couple times you've tried permanently killing of Cassiel in the books…it wouldn't work. Which if you actually think about it is quite unfair…considering you make about a tenth of what I do…and yet, if it wasn't for you writing the books…I wouldn't even have this job.' He explained.

'I signed a…lousy deal…for the…first season…and unlike SOME…people, I…have-have not-haven't…asked for…more and more…money. It-it-it's…odd in a…way that I…actually make more…off of… _Revolution_ then _Supernatural_. At least…the way I…get paid for…the books makes…more sense. That-that is-that's…based on sells…and not some…pre-planned amount…besides the initial…payment, but…that gets used…for an ungodly…amount of…alcohol and popcorn.' Chuck pointed out.

'Chuck, it makes sense to ask for more…when it started becoming more and more successfully…I think you're the only person who HASN'T asked for more. I still don't understand how your mind works.' Dean pointed.

'I-I am-I'm…content, Dean. Just because…you-you are-you're…not…does-does not-doesn't…mean that…I-I am-I'm…like you.' Chuck explained. 'The last couple…of books have…been minus the…alcohol and a…hell of a lot…more popcorn.' He added.

Dean snickered. 'Yeah, if there's one good thing that's come from Benny, it's getting us to drink less…and introducing me to those damned hummus veggie wraps.' He admitted.

'Basic math skills…Dean. That-that is-that's…two not one.' Chuck pointed out.

'Why does he do that?' The nurse asked curiously.

'Do what?' Dean asked curiously.

'Say a compound word the way he does like saying that's as that, that is, until finally that's.' The nurse explained.

'After his stroke, he's had A LOT of relearning language skills to do…and that's just how he relearned compound words...I'm trying to work with him to get him to learn to say the words without all the other shit…but that's not the only thing we're working on…so, it's just sort of an oddity to his speech, at the moment.' Dean explained, just now taking notice of the guitar case that Chuck was holding in his lap.

'When was his stroke?' The nurse asked curiously.

'October.' Chuck admitted.

The nurse looked at Chuck, wide-eyed. 'How bad was your speech?' She asked curiously.

'Complete gibberish.' Chuck admitted.

'That's impressive progress. Who's your speech therapist?' The nurse asked curiously.

'Dean. A lot…of what…we-we have-we've…actually been…through is with…music therapy.' Chuck explained. 'He teaches me…certain words through…some cockamamie…song and then…teaches me how…to just speak…them.' He added.

The nurse looked back at Dean. 'Where did you learn to do that?' She asked curiously.

'It's something I picked up when I was a teenager. I had a slight stuttering problem throughout puberty but music doesn't require the same…part of your brain or vocal cords or whatever…I don't know, but it worked…so, I thought it might help with his speech issue. It's obviously worked quite well.' Dean explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I actually ended up writing this and the next two chapters all in one chapter before breaking it into pieces like it needed to be.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and then promptly deleted!


	39. Real Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is the second of the ‘pieces’.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Chuck had thought that ‘stay close to me’ meant…for him to stay close to Dean…which apparently was NOT the case considering he’s now sitting next to the nurses station while Dean’s off in an entirely different room talking to the kid that the nurse had gotten attached to…the kid apparently had some kind of aggressive leukemia. He wasn’t upset about the kid…he knew Dean did this type of thing quite often when he wasn’t filming - or drunk - but it wasn’t something he wanted people thinking was a publicity stunt - so, he did it away from the prying eyes of the media as much as possible. Some people would be amazed how often someone’s idea of ‘kindness’ was really just a ploy to get ‘good publicity’ and Dean - or most of the other actors on  _ Supernatural _ or most of the ones on  _ Revolution _ didn’t believe in using CHILDREN as part of some half-assed publicity stunt. That had been an overall requirement from Chuck before signing either of the deals for his books. BUT, what he was ‘upset’ about was that he’d let Dean convince him to come along just to sit and get watched from time to time by a pitying nurse. He should’ve just stayed in his room like he’d wanted to do!

Chuck was scrolling through his Twitter feed…or more accurately, making himself even more miserable by reading comments on the tweet he’d posted the day prior. ‘In October, I had a stroke. Now, I’m spending Christmas in the hospital with a severed spine. Is it New Years, yet? I hate this year!’

‘What part of your spine is injured?’ Was one of the responses.

Chuck didn’t see the harm in responding. ‘Between the T6 and T12 vertebrae. I can’t feel my hips or anything lower. It’s…quite an odd feeling - or lack of feeling.’

‘How’d it happen?’ Was another of the responses.

Chuck knew the lie Dean planned to tell, so he went with it. ‘Car accident.’ He wasn’t about to admit that he’d been with Dean because he knew what THAT would cause and he’d be damned if he let Dean be blamed for it.

He scrolled through looking at messages after that, seeing if there was anything else he wanted to respond to. ‘Where was this? You live in LA, there’s been nothing about it.’ He rolled his eyes at the tweet…yeah, THAT didn’t sound invasive, at all - it really did. ‘How’d it happen?’ Yeah, that one was out of the question, too. ‘I thought Dean said in his last tweet that he was driving up to Sioux Falls with you.’ That one made Chuck curious. He knew the tweet the woman - well, the thumbnail was of a woman - was referring to, but he was pretty sure Dean had referred to him as Chuck…so, how would they know? All his social media was under his pin name, Carver Edlund. Then again, Dean didn’t always remember even with social media - even though he tried to - to refer to him as Carver…so maybe, people had FINALLY started figuring out that Dean called him Chuck. He wasn’t too sure about responding to that one…because if he admitted to it, he would be giving ‘proof’ of what he DIDN’T want people to think.

‘You’re Carver Edlund, aren’t you?’ Chuck’s head snapped up from his phone when he heard what sounded like a small girls voice.

Chuck had a look of surprise and curiosity on his face. The little girl was dressed up as Princess Tiana in her green dress and her hair was even up to match. ‘Yes, I am.’ He admitted carefully. ‘But, how do…you know that…since I…do-do not-don’t…write children-children’s…books and…you-you are-you’re…a little young for… _ Supernatural _ or  _ Revolution _ ?’ He asked curiously.

‘My big brother is a HUGE fan of  _ Supernatural _ but I actually liked the animated series.’ The girl explained.

Chuck’s head dropped. ‘PLEASE…do-do not-don’t…bring that STUPID…series up. I…never wanted an…animated EPISODE! Then…they go behind…my back and…do a whole…damn SEASON! Oh…I was pissed! They…actually planned to…do a Season 2…but I threatened…a lawsuit if…they did, because…unlike some writers…I actually had…the common sense…to keep the…rights to my...books in a…way that ANY…series would have…to receive my…approval. I…could-could not-couldn’t…stop the first…season from finishing…but there will…never be a…Season 2, I…can guarantee you…that fact.’ He explained.

The girl lowered her head. ‘Sorry.’ She said apologetically.

Chuck shook his head. ‘No, it-it is-it’s…fine. You did-did not-didn’t…know. You-you would-you’d…be surprised how…few people actually…know that story.’ He explained.

The girl raised her head. ‘Why don’t you want a cartoon version?’ She asked curiously.

Chuck shrugged. ‘It-it is-it’s…not that I…minded a cartoon…of Supernatural. It-it was-it’s…that I…did-did not-didn’t…want what was…essentially just an…animated version of…parts of the…first two seasons…of the non-animated…version. And, they…butchered what I…had planned for…the books concerning…the brothers childhoods. I knew when…I planned to…bring that into…play, but now…I do-do not-don’t…know if I…can or even…want to.’ He explained.

‘Why?’ The girl asked curiously.

Chuck shook his head. ‘It-it is-it’s…complicated.’ He admitted.

‘Why?’ The girl asked in a way that Chuck always considered to show childlike innocence.

‘Because…it-it is-it’s…just the way…my mind works.’ Chuck explained.

‘Do you like writing?’ The girl asked curiously.

‘I love it!’ Chuck admitted happily. ‘Not all…writers can make…careers out of…it and even…less get even…one of their…books turned into…a movie or…series. So, I…honestly think…I-I am-I’m…very lucky to…have done it…with both… _ Supernatural _ and  _ Revolution _ .’ He admitted.

‘Do you think you’ll ever do anything else? I mean, other books?’ The girl asked curiously.

‘I know I…have another series…planned after… _ Revolution _ ends. And…while the book…itself…has-has not-hasn’t…even been written…I know that…by the summary…I gave the…writer for the…episode, that…they-they are-they’re…wanting to do…a spin-off…of it from… _ Supernatural _ and I…do-do not-don’t…know if that...will just be…a spin-off TV series…or if they…are referring to…an entire book…spin-off, because…while I have…nothing against the…TV series spin-off…if they-they are-they’re…referring to a…book spin-off…that would be…something I would…HAVE TO DO…because I am…not letting ANYONE…ELSE write  _ Supernatural _ books!’ Chuck explained.

‘If they wanted you to do a spin-off book series, would you?’ The girl asked curiously.

‘Oh, hell yeah! Honestly…when he brought…up the idea…of a spin-off…series, I started…developing this whole…world within a world…for them.’ Chuck admitted.

‘And, if they don’t and it’s just a TV show?’ The girl asked curiously.

‘If I have…time, I may…do the series…anyways, and if…they…do-do not-don’t…like it, they…can go fuck _…_ themselves _.’_ Chuck pointed out.

‘You’re not very social, are you?’ The girl asked giggling.

‘No, no…I am not. How can you tell?’ Chuck asked with a smirk.

‘Because, a lot of adults are more careful with the way they talk around me.’ The girl pointed out.

‘Not a very…good adult then…am I?’ Chuck asked, outright smiling…which was a strange thing to say considering how mature this girl was coming across, being able to follow along with what he was saying.

The girl shook her head and laughed.

**xXxXx**

Dean stepped into the room, following the nurse inside. He had brought Chuck with him because he figured the nurse had asked the boy if he wanted to meet Chuck, too. He hadn’t put the pieces together until she suggested he go in first that she hadn’t asked the boy shit concerning Chuck!

Dean listened as the nurse introduced the boy as Logan Mitchell who was eleven. He listened as the nurse introduced him to Logan…as a kind of day late Christmas present. ‘Actually, I was here with a friend of mine after a car accident. The nurse here found me and asked if I wanted to say hello to you.’ Dean corrected.

‘Was your friend hurt?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said regretfully.

‘Were you the one driving?’ Logan asked carefully.

And, that right there was the problem with the lie. But, it didn’t really change things. Even if Benny was the one who severed Chuck’s spine…it was still Dean’s fault. So what if everybody blamed Dean for it? It was never going to be as much as Dean blamed himself. Benny was his soulmate, he couldn’t argue that fact anymore than he could argue that Sam and Adam were his brothers or that Ben was his son, that Bobby was the man he, Sam, and Adam ALL considered to be their father despite calling him ‘uncle’, that Cas was someone he considered a brother of sorts and who was coincidentally also Sam’s soulmate - so maybe he’d be more then ‘a brother of sorts’, at some point…brother-in-law, THAT sounded nice, and Chuck was…well, Chuck was Chuck. 

‘Yeah.’ Dean admitted sadly.

‘And, you blame yourself?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean admitted with a shrug.

‘Is this the same friend that is the reason production of  _ Supernatural _ had been at a dead stop because you had been taking care of him due to his…medical issue?’ Logan asked carefully.

‘Yeah.’ Dean admitted curiously. Oddly, talking to Logan was requiring very little vocabulary, but the kid was also quite intelligent.

‘You’re friends with Carver Edlund, the guy who writes the books, aren’t you?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean admitted easily.

‘Didn’t he have a stroke a couple months ago?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean admitted carefully.

‘He’s the one you’ve been taking care of? He’s the one who was in the car with you? He’s the one who you’re here about?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean admitted hesitantly.

‘This is so cool! Despite the way you come across in  _ Supernatural _ or  _ My Bloody Valentine 3D  _ or  _ Batman: Under the Red Hood _ or that role you had in  _ Smallville _ just prior to  _ Supernatural _ …you actually seem normal. Even though, outside of  _ Supernatural _ …your roles make you seem somewhat psychopathic.’ Logan pointed out.

Dean shrugged. ‘I guess I just make a good psychopath. I don’t know if you would’ve called my role in  _ Dark Angel _ to be psychopathic so much as self-absorbed…I’d need to go back and watch that because I really don’t remember. My role in  _ Days of Our Lives _ , well…it’s a fucking soap opera…whatever it was had to be melodramatic!’ He pointed out. ‘God, am I ALWAYS an asshole on-screen?’ He asked curiously.

Logan laughed. ‘So, what got you started with music?’ He asked curiously, changing the subject a bit.

‘Professionally or just…in general learning to play and sing?’ Dean asked carefully.

‘Either…both…whichever you’ll answer.’ Logan said carefully.

‘Professionally? It’s really not that interesting of a story. I’ve spent most of my adult life - well, since I was sixteen having one person or another who knows what I can do musically trying to convince me to do it professionally while I just want to act…let’s just say that someone finally out-stubborn-ed me. It’s rare, but it can happen. I swear, I think they own part of the record label I’m on.’ Dean explained.

‘Aren’t you like…the only person who releases music through that record label?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘As I said, I think they own part of it.’ Dean pointed out.

‘So, what about in general?’ Logan asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘Just call it having an asshole alcoholic father and having to find new ways to entertain your little brother, later brothers…while he’s out getting hammered, drunk, pissed…whatever you want to call it.’ He explained.

‘I know that you and Sam have the same mother and she died when Sam was a baby, but what about Adam’s mother?’ Logan asked carefully.

Dean shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I think she died in childbirth or was an unfit mother or something. Hell, for all I know John could’ve kidnapped Adam and had me raise him.’ He admitted. ‘I’m not even a hundred percent sure what her name was…I think it was Kate or something, but as I said…I know next to nothing about his mother.’ He added. 

‘Do you know how to play anything besides guitar?’ Logan asked curiously, changing the subject.

‘I can play this little drum…thing.’ Dean admitted.

‘Drum thing?’ Logan asked with a laugh.

‘Look, I know vehicles and guitars, NOT drums! About the only thing I know for certain is that nice big drum that typically sits directly in front of the drummer is a bass drum…THAT’S my knowledge of drums.’ Dean explained.

‘So, you can play some type of drum but you don’t actually know what it is?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘Exactly.’ Dean said with a sharp nod. ‘And, there’s only like…two THOUSAND different types of drums in this world…and that’s probably a LOW estimate.’ He added.

‘Is it fun acting and performing music? What’s your favorite part? What’s your least favorite part?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘I love both and yes, that means that sometimes they are fun. My least favorite part is the scheduling and for acting…the damn Cons, those can be more straining then the ten to sixteen or even eighteen hour days in front of a camera, sometimes! Also the lack of privacy, THAT’S a pain in the ass! My favorite part? For music, it’s relaxing…it’s part of the reason I don’t really perform in front of crowds. I figure that will change after  _ Supernatural _ ends, but until then…it’s relaxing. For acting, I don’t know…I think…sometimes, it’s simply the people I meet and the friendships formed. And, there’s the thrill of knowing you’re doing something that hundreds of thousands - millions even - of people will see and who knows just what kind of impact you’ll have on their life. It’s hard - so hard - but it can be so damn fulfilling.’ Dean explained.

‘Wow!’ Logan whispered amazed.

‘Hey, can you excuse me for a minute?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘I’ll be right back.’ He added before walking out of the room, without giving Logan a chance to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, the next chapter will be the last of the three that were written together.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	40. Long Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, this is the last of the ‘pieces’.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Hey, Chuck!’ Chuck’s head snapped up from his conversation with Nina - the little girl dressed like Tiana from  _ The Princess and the Frog _ \- when he heard Dean’s voice.

‘What is it…Dean?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Who’s Chuck?’ Nina asked curiously.

‘It-it is-it’s…what Dean…calls me.’ Chuck explained vaguely.

Dean stopped a couple feet from Chuck and Nina. ‘Who’s your friend?’ He asked curiously.

‘My name’s Nina!’ Nina said, smiling up at Dean.

‘Nice to meet you, Nina. I’m Dean.’ Dean said politely. ‘Do you mind if I borrow Chuck for a little bit?’ He asked gently.

‘You were visiting with Logan, right?’ Nina asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said surprised.

‘Momma sent me out because…she didn’t want me asking a bunch of questions. I don’t know where she went after that.’ Nina admitted.

‘The boy Dean…was brought to…this floor to…see is your…big brother?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Yup!’ Nina said with a big smile.

‘How?’ Dean asked, not even thinking before asking because Logan and Nina looked NOTHING alike, if only for the most obvious reason being the color of Nina’s skin.

‘I look more like daddy.’ Nina said, as way of explaining.

‘So, you and Logan are biracial despite -’ Dean began to ask.

‘Dean William Winchester!’ Chuck reprimanded severely.

Dean immediately hunched his shoulders and dropped his head. The only two people that Dean would admit to getting that reaction out of him was John - fear can do that to a person - and Bobby - still fear but then unwarranted. There was something about Chuck though that when he’d use THAT voice would make Dean feel like he MIGHT be three apples tall…but more than likely was probably actually smaller than that Smurf. ‘Sorry.’ He said carefully.

Chuck glanced down for a moment before returning his attention to Dean who hadn’t moved in the slightest. ‘What did you…want to borrow…me for, Dean?’ He asked, trying to get Dean to realize he wasn’t REALLY mad. He knew by Dean’s reaction that he had probably triggered a flashback of John…and he hadn’t intended THAT…but he also knew Dean needed to shut up before he dug himself a nice deep - career threatening - hole.

Dean looked at Chuck. ‘Well, if I’m going to do ANY kind of performance…I’d prefer keeping you close.’ He admitted.

‘I-I am-I’m…not two, Dean!’ Chuck gritted out.

‘So, you’re saying you DON’T want to be close to me?’ Dean asked with a smirk.

Chuck narrowed his eyes in irritation. ‘If I…did-did not-didn’t…want to be…would I…have come to…Sioux Falls…with you?’ He asked, irritation clear in his voice.

‘No. Yes. Maybe? No. I don’t know.’ Dean stressed.

‘Lead the way.’ Chuck said, shaking his head…picking Dean’s guitar case back up and propping it at an angle in his lap.

Dean led Chuck into Logan’s hospital room. Chuck watched as Nina walked over to Logan’s bed and Logan sat her up on his bed. ‘What can you do? She’s my little sister.’ Logan said with a weak smile.

‘Hey, I have two little brothers…one’s actually bigger than me, now…but believe me, I understand. It’s the older brothers job to spoil, prank, and nag their younger siblings.’ Dean admitted.

Logan nodded as he laughed. ‘How about you, do you have any siblings?’ Logan asked, directing his question to Chuck.

Dean’s eyes went wide as he looked at Chuck. ‘I’ve known you since the early part of 2005 and that’s one of the few questions I never thought to ask you.’ He admitted.

‘I have…uh, had…an older sister.’ Chuck admitted.

‘What happened to her?’ Nina asked curiously.

‘She disappeared. Her body…turned up…ten years later.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Did they find who killed her?’ Logan asked carefully.

‘The man…convicted of…her murder is…doing life in...prison.’ Chuck said, choosing his words carefully.

Dean kept a neutral face but he knew how to read between the lines with Chuck, there was something he wasn’t saying. The way he said it suggested that the actual murderer might still be at large. He’d have to question Chuck on that later. Did he not believe that the person in jail was the person who’d killed his sister?

Dean didn’t even pay attention really to what he ended up saying…he HOPED he explained to Logan, Nina, and the blonde lady - their mother he assumed - who’d walked into the room about the idea of doing a…mini-concert of sorts. If it wasn’t that, he had no honest idea what he was saying…he was stuck on Chuck’s odd choice of words about his sister.

‘Yes!’ Nina said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

At the same time, Logan asked smiling, ‘You’d really do that?’

‘Of course!’ Dean said with a gentle smile.

‘Mama!’ Logan and Nina said in unison.

Dean looked at Chuck who was biting into his left fist to keep from laughing out loud.

‘Why would I mind? As long as it doesn’t bother any of the other patients, I think it would be fantastic!’ The blonde lady - Logan and Nina’s mother - said simply.

‘The nurse already cleared that…or she was supposed to.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Are you just…going to do…your music or…are you going…to do some…of yours and…some from the…catalogue of music…you have stored…in your head?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Dean looked curiously at Chuck. ‘I-I have no idea.’ He admitted hesitantly.

‘Maybe do…requests? If you…can-can not-can’t…do a song…just say so. If you can…then do it.’ Chuck suggested.

‘Sounds like a plan.’ Dean said, deciding just to go along with it. He didn’t plan out playlists when he sang. When he did albums, someone else was choosing the order and what songs to cut or put off until the next album. When he did Chuck’s music therapy, Chuck was the one choosing order. He decided on order for the mixtapes he’d done for Cas over the years, but THAT was an entirely different subject.

‘What-what is…your name? I know…Logan and Nina…but what-what is-what’s…yours?’ Chuck asked, directing his question to their mother.

Dean looked at the mother, he was curious about the question, as well.

‘Stacy.’ Logan and Nina’s mother - Stacy said.

‘Alright. So, requests?’ Dean asked curiously, directing his attention at Logan, Nina, and Stacy while also opening up his guitar case and getting his guitar out of the case.

‘Can you do  _ Tennessee Whiskey _ ?’ Stacy asked curiously.’

‘Sure.’ Dean said with a laugh, then looked at Chuck. ‘Sam’s going to kill me if he ever realizes I posted that video on Twitter.’ He added.

‘He already knows. Angel told him…but would-would not-wouldn’t…let him hurt you…over it.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘Thank God for Cas!’ Dean said simply.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. ‘Don’t you fucking dare!’ Dean said, attempting to sound serious but failing miserably because he was also laughing and Chuck just shrugged.

Dean was able to finish the song without disruption…which he figured was a good sign of whether or not he’d be deemed as a disturbance to the other patients within earshot.

‘ _ Silent Night _ ?’ Logan asked hesitantly.

‘ _ Little Drummer Boy _ !?’ Nina asked excitedly, at the same time.

’ _ 12 Days of Christmas _ ?’ Stacy asked curiously, at the same time.

‘Uh, I can do the first. The second…I don’t do. I know the song…but I haven’t done it since…2004…I think was the last time I did it, Chuck’s always done it since then. The third…I don’t even know all the words to…and the ones I do, I get the days mixed up.’ Dean explained, seeing no problem with doing Christmas music…the day after Christmas.

‘I can do… _ Little Drummer Boy _ …but we need…your drum.’ Chuck said simply. ‘Ow!’ Chuck said, looking at Dean…he figured Dean had intended to elbow him in the side but considering Dean was standing and Chuck was sitting…he’d elbowed him in the jaw.

‘Sorry.’ Dean said apologetically, seeing Chuck with his right hand holding the side of his face.

‘Asshole!’ Chuck said irritated.

‘Gabriel’s not here.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Should I just…run over your foot…with the wheelchair?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Please don’t!’ Dean said annoyed. ‘Sam did that once with Baby when I was teaching him to drive…and coincidentally also STOPPED on it.’ He pointed out. ‘Cas was the one who continued Sam’s driving lessons…because if it had been up to me…he’d been getting his license when he was thirty-five after that.’ He added.

Chuck laughed.

Dean ended up singing  _ Silent Night _ and then Chuck sung  _ Little Drummer Boy _ a cappella.

‘ _ Simple Man _ ?’ Logan asked carefully.

‘ _ Whipping Post _ !’ Nina practically demanded.

‘ _ Stairway to Heaven _ ?’ Stacy asked curiously.

‘None of those will be a problem, but do you mean the live version they performed of  _ Whipping Post _ ? ‘Cause, that fucking thing is LONG!’ Dean pointed out.

‘What does he mean, momma?’ Nina asked, looking at Stacey.

‘ _ The Allman Brothers _ , the band that originally did that song has a live version they did that’s twenty-three minutes long. And, while I can do THAT version, if you’d prefer…I know most people prefer the much shorter version that’s closer to five.’ Dean explained.

‘Do the longer one!’ Nina said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

‘You asked for that.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘Yeah.’ Dean admitted with a shrug.

Dean ended up singing  _ Simple Man _ and then  _ Stairway to Heaven _ before finally doing  _ Whipping Post _ , a song that in hindsight he actually DIDN’T like doing on the acoustic guitar.

‘ _ Sister Christian _ ?’ Logan asked curiously.

‘ _ Brother _ ?’ Nina asked carefully.

‘ _ Midnight Train to Memphis _ ?’ Stacy asked curiously.

Dean scrubbed his right hand down his face, he wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or impressed that all three of them were familiar with the cover songs he’d posted on Twitter. ‘None of those will be a problem.’ He admitted.

Dean ended up singing both  _ Midnight Train to Memphis _ and  _ Sister Christian _ while Chuck played guitar. He then admitted that he actually liked doing  _ Brother _ most when Sam was around before singing the song after Chuck handed him the guitar back.

‘Okay, before you start requesting songs again…I’m only doing one more cover and if you want to request one of my songs…then, I’ll do that too.’ Dean explained.

‘ _ All Our Own _ ?’ Logan asked hesitantly.

‘What’s that song you - Chuck - you and Chuck did during that one long video of his music therapy and you two ended up dancing around the studio? I want to hear that one!’ Nina said smiling.

Dean wasn’t sure whose face ended up redder, his or Chuck’s…probably for two different reasons but both still ended up red. Chuck wasn’t sure, either.

‘Well - uh, yes…I - I row-wrote the damn song…so, I - I - yes, I know how to sing it…it-it-it-it-it’s just that out-out-outside of the album, I-I-I don’t…I - I’ve never sung that song after - after it-its completion.’ Dean said, a red-faced, embarrassed, stuttering mess of words.

‘The song…you-you are-you’re…talking about that…Dean and I…sung and danced…around to during…my music therapy…is actually a song…I wrote.’ Chuck explained.

‘So, are you going to do either of them?’ Logan asked curiously.

Dean and Chuck looked at each other. Chuck shook his head. Dean hesitated before shrugging.

Dean ended up singing  _ All Our Own _ and while he sung it just as well as he’d sung any of the others, he also purposefully kept his head down…eye contact wasn’t going to happen with that song. He then attempted to hand his guitar over to Chuck and Chuck shook his head, again. ‘No.’ Chuck said seriously.

‘Aw, come on! It’s a good song!’ Dean said with a hint of plea in his voice. If he were Sam or Cas he’d try the ‘puppy dog eye’ routine but sadly…he was just Dean and if he tried that…he looked more like a soon-to-be-dead or just-pure-pathetic pup then a cute-I-can’t-deny-you pup.

‘Dean, I get…into that song…and I…can-can not-can’t…DO THAT…right now!’ Chuck stressed but kept his voice down.

‘Chuck, just because you can’t feel or move your legs doesn’t mean you can’t have fun!’ Dean pointed out.

‘You-you are-you’re…a pain in…my ass!’ Chuck snapped, yanking the guitar away from Dean.

‘Not right now, but I have been before.’ Dean said with a smile.

‘If I have…no other fun…in this goddamn…chair, I will…run over your…foot!’ Chuck guaranteed.

‘Aw, don’t tell me you didn’t like it!’ Dean said with a growing smile.

‘Fuck you!’ Chuck snapped, not even thinking about the consequences of THOSE words…before focusing on returning the guitar.

‘Would you even be able to feel it if I did?’ Dean asked curiously, his smile turning wicked.

‘We are not…having this…discussion…in front of…other people, Dean!’ Chuck growled, not showing just how much what Dean said actually concerned him because he honestly HADN’T thought about the consequences to his sex life…not that he was addicted to sex like Dean or even more so, Gabriel…but it was something he did enjoy.

Logan lowered his head and smiled.

‘Momma?’ Nina whispered curiously.

‘Don’t ask, sweetie.’ Stacy strongly suggested.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Chuck cut him off by beginning to play  _ Hot Times _ and Dean took the hint that the conversation was OVER…or at least, suspended until they were away from the small group.

**xXxXx**

‘Can we leave…now?’ Chuck asked irritated, Dean’s guitar case back in his lap while Dean pushed him along in the wheelchair.

‘I already texted Jody, she’ll be here soon…where do you want to go?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I do-do not-don’t…care as long…as…it-it is-it’s…away from this…damn hospital. How about…corndogs, my treat?’ Chuck suggested.

‘You know me to well. You offer me food and you can convince me of just about anything…except murder, I’m not THAT bad.’ Dean said with a smirk.

‘If I offered…you enough pie…I bet I could…convince you to…commit murder.’ Chuck joked.

‘Probably, but you’re an exception to a few of my rules.’ Dean admitted with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, that’s it for the three chapters I wrote together.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	41. Walk It Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Let’s just see what happens with this chapter.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean stood in front of the Impala with his arms crossed, glaring at the damage. Some of the damage could be beat out with a sledgehammer, the damage to the framework was going to be more difficult, windows were going to be need to be replaced, headlights, side mirrors, the list of engine parts Bobby had already sent off for, the front axle was going to need to be replaced. Under normal circumstances, it might be better - and most definitely cheaper - to just have her totaled, but he’d had her too damn long and been through too damn much with her to just let her rest in pieces in Bobby’s scrap yard!

‘So, what-what is-what’s…the verdict?’ Chuck asked curiously, looking up at Dean.

Dean looked down at Chuck sitting in what used to be Bobby’s wheelchair - why he’d kept the thing after he’d recovered from his injury was beyond Dean but Dean wasn’t complaining, it kept him from having to get one for Chuck, for the time being. ‘That the hospital is pissed you left AMA*?’ Dean asked with a smirk.

Chuck shook his head. ‘Not about MY…injury…Baby’s injuries?’ Chuck clarified.

Dean huffed. ‘If she was just some old Impala, I’d have her totaled. Since she’s Baby, it’ll be expensive and probably a lengthy process, but I’ll get her fixed up and looking like her old self.’ He explained.

‘Can I help?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Do I need to remind you of the scar you have from the last time you tried to help? Do you remember how much of a pain the ass it was to hold much of anything with your left hand due to the fact you’re left-handed and the gash was on…or more accurately THROUGH that part of your skin between your thumb and index finger?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘Do you remember our agreement that the only time you’d be allowed near a motorized vehicle of ANY kind again was either to drive or ride in it but for maintenance…that would either be MY job or an actual mechanic's? And that you’d be relegated to holding the toolbox and retrieving tools from it for me?’ He added.

‘I remember the…incident and, I…remember our agreement.’ Chuck admitted reluctantly.

‘So, how do you plan on helping, then?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Making sure you…are-are not-aren’t…alone?’ Chuck asked hesitantly.

‘Chuck, I PREFER being alone when I’m working on Baby…that way I don’t end up distracted from the job I’m doing or music I’m listening to.’ Dean pointed out.

‘There-there has-there’s…got to be…some-something I…can do to help.’ Chuck said innocently.

‘Erm, how about being in charge of the skip button?’ Dean suggested.

‘Deal. At least…until I can…figure out how…I want your…on-screen brother…ejecting Gadreel.’ Chuck said simply.

‘Have Cas possess him and kick the lying angel out?’ Dean suggested.

‘Angels require consent…to possess someone, Dean…that’s angel dynamics…101.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘Huh? How about Crowley? Demons don’t require consent.’ Dean pointed out.

‘That-that is-that’s brilliant!’ Chuck said happily. ‘I knew there…was a good…reason I started…giving you spoilers…to my books!’ He added with a smile.

Dean shook his head, laughing.

**xXxXx**

‘Get the hell out of my room.’ Dean demanded.

‘I think Bobby would have the -’ Gabriel began to point out.

‘Gabriel Novak, THIS has been MY room at Bobby’s since the day I started living with him when I was little…like hell it isn’t my call!’ Dean said angrily.

‘Then, why is Chuck allowed in here?’ Gabriel asked with a curious smirk.

Chuck crossed his arms but stayed silent. ‘Because, he’s sleeping in here, too.’ Dean pointed out.

Gabriel flinched. ‘My mistake.’ He said, disappointed. And, if he were being honest…he didn’t know WHY he was disappointed.

Gabriel tried to walk out of the room but Dean grabbed his left wrist to stop him. ‘What did you want?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I wanted to talk to Chuck, ALONE…and since he’d been following you around like a lost puppy…I figured I’d just sit in the room that Bobby said was yours and wait until you finally came in here.’ Gabriel explained.

Dean looked at Chuck. ‘Do you want to talk to him?’ Dean asked carefully.

Chuck shook his head. ‘But, I will.’ He said resolutely.

Dean nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. ‘Talk.’ Chuck ordered.

‘I wanted to apologize.’ Gabriel began.

Chuck shook his head. ‘No, you…did-did not-didn’t. If you did…you would-would not-wouldn’t…have done the…same thing you…did after I…had my stroke.’ He explained.

‘That was different! Kali blackmailed me!’ Gabriel snapped.

‘Since when do…you care about…someone threatening blackmail? YOU blackmail people! NOT the other…way around!’ Chuck stressed.

‘The fucking video -’ Gabriel began to explain.

‘Maybe I…should-should have-should’ve…known.’ Chuck said reluctantly. ‘Maybe I…should-should have-should’ve…expected this.’ He added.

‘Known - expected…what?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘Maybe I…should-should have-should’ve…known that you…were-were not-weren’t…my soulmate. Maybe I…should-should have-should’ve…expected you not…to be there…after my accident.’ Chuck explained.

‘I wasn’t fucking allowed to visit you! Dean wasn’t allowing ANYONE to visit you!’ Gabriel snapped.

‘If you had…asked...he…Dean…would-would have-would’ve…he…let you…he - he…Dean…’ Chuck began trying to explain but he was confused and starting to panic.

‘Chuck -’ Gabriel began concerned.

‘Shut up!’ Chuck shouted angrily. ‘I-I am-I’m…trying to think!’ He added.

Gabriel bit his bottom lip to keep from saying anything else.

‘If-if-if you had…just asked…I-I am-I’m sure…that De - that Dean…would - would - would-would have-would’ve…let - let you…see me.’ Chuck explained, knowing his stuttering wasn’t simply because of his issue with still saying some words, at the moment.

‘I did ask! And, he told me and I quote…go to hell!’ Gabriel shouted angrily. ‘He didn’t fucking want me around you!’ He added.

‘No! You-you are-you’re…wrong! He would-would not-wouldn’t…do that! He would-would not-wouldn’t…do that to me! He loves me!’ Chuck said, panicked and near tears. He couldn’t believe what Gabriel was saying!

Gabriel exhaled before covering his mouth with his right hand, dragging his hand down to his neck. ‘Chuck, you know me better than anybody else does…even better than Cassie. You know that I wouldn’t lie to you about this. I do have my boundaries and I wouldn’t lie to you about this.’ He said gently, HOPING to get his point across but having little faith in doing so.

‘Like you…would-would not-wouldn’t…lie about being…my soulmate?’ Chuck asked curiously, with more than a hint of anger. ‘Like you-you would-you’d…be there after…I had my…stroke and…could-could not-couldn’t…even talk?’ He continued. ‘Like you…would-would not-wouldn’t…send me back…into that bitch's…arms? That-that is-that’s love?’ He added. ‘If that-that is-that’s…love, then I…do-do not-don’t…want it!’ He growled. ‘But, that-that is-that’s…the difference between…you and Dean. He-he has-he’s…never claimed to…be my soulmate. He was there…for me after…my stroke…and is still…there during my…continuing recovery. And, he hates…that woman probably…more than I…do.’ He concluded.

Gabriel rubbed at his neck. ‘Look, I regret lying about you being my soulmate…but…I never cared about my Soulmark…I wanted to be with you no matter what my mark said…and I know how much yours meant to you. I lied to you because I knew you wouldn’t stay with me, otherwise!’ He stressed. ‘And, you know why I wasn’t there for you after your stroke!’ He snapped. ‘And, if it wasn’t for me…Dean wouldn’t have even found out that Becky had you!’ He said angrily.

Chuck laughed bitterly and Gabriel tilted his head in a way that looked oddly Cas-like before taking a startled step back. ‘Chuck?’ Gabriel asked hesitantly.

‘I would-would not-wouldn’t…have cared that…you were-were not-weren’t…my soulmate, I…loved you. But, you thought…that my fascination…with my mark…meant that…I-I would-I’d…abandon you for…my soulmate.’ Chuck admitted. ‘The video still…got released and…it did-did not-didn’t…change anything for…me.’ He pointed out. ‘That-that is-that’s…what you were…protecting me from…getting out?’ He asked curiously. ‘And, you-you are-you’re…taking credit for…Dean saving me? You …sicken me!’ He snarled.

Gabriel let his hand drop back to his side. ‘Would it matter if I said that I still love you even though I’ve made the mistakes I have and know that’s it’s going to be difficult to earn your love back?’ He asked carefully.

Chuck narrowed his eyes but didn’t respond.

Gabriel stepped up to Chuck and watched as Chuck watched his approach, tilting his head accordingly. It honestly surprised him that Chuck didn’t roll back, away from him. Gabriel leaned down to where he was face-to-face with Chuck, his face mere inches from Chuck’s, his left hand placed on the front of the right handle of the wheelchair. ‘Tell me to stop.’ He whispered.

‘Go to hell!’ Chuck snapped.

‘That’s not a no.’ Gabriel pointed out before pressing his lips to Chuck’s.

Chuck put his left hand on Gabriel’s chest. Did he want to push Gabriel away or tangle his hand in the shirt and not let go? Chuck slipped his right arm around to Gabriel’s back, his right hand between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, and he clenched his hand in the back of Gabriel’s shirt. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Gabriel but there was one clear detail in his head, they were in Dean’s room! He tightened his grip on the back of Gabriel’s shirt, trying to tug him back while also using the hand on Gabriel’s chest to try to push him back.

Gabriel pulled back slightly willingly. ‘You mad?’ He asked, smiling before brushing his lips against Chuck’s. ‘You want me to stop?’ He asked smugly.

‘We-we are-we’re…in Dean-Dean’s…room.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘So?’ Gabriel asked curiously. ‘I like risks, danger, the rush of the threat of getting caught.’ He whispered seductively.

‘I do-do not-don’t!’ Chuck snapped.

‘But, you go along with what I want.’ Gabriel pointed out.

‘Not where Dean…is concerned.’ Chuck pointed out.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. ‘And, since when have I cared about ANY REAL opinion Dean-o has EVER had?’ He asked curiously with an added smirk. ‘I’ve watched him and Sammich grow up around Cassie!’ He added with a smile. ‘I consider THEM more my brothers than most of my other fucking brothers…except maybe Balthazar…so, where’s the fun in listening to his opinion?’ He asked curiously, his smile slowly fading.

‘I-I am-I’m…not saying you…do, but I do.’ Chuck said simply.

Gabriel slipped his right hand up under Chuck’s shirt. He could tell when he got high enough that Chuck could feel his touch, because Chuck flinched. ‘Tell me to stop.’ Gabriel repeated his earlier words.

‘I-I do-do not-don’t…know what to…do.’ Chuck said scared. ‘I want this…I want you…but…’ He began to explain uncertainly.

‘You want Dean, too?’ Gabriel asked curiously. ‘And, you don’t want to upset him.’ He added carefully.

‘Yes. No! No, I…do-do not-don’t.’ Chuck said hesitantly.

‘You do or you don’t want Dean?’ Gabriel asked with a smirk, as he moved his right hand up to Chuck’s chest, tugging Chuck’s shirt up slightly in the process.

‘I-I-I do.’ Chuck said distracted.

‘And, you don’t want to upset him?’ Gabriel asked with a smile, moving his right hand right until he could roll Chuck’s left nipple between his thumb and index finger.

‘I-I do-do not-don’t.’ Chuck admitted breathlessly.

‘Would you be able to feel it if I sucked you off?’ Gabriel asked curiously, moving his left hand up under Chuck’s shirt, up and left until he could roll Chuck’s right nipple between his thumb and index finger.

‘No, but I…think my-my…body would still…react.’ The uncertainty was clear despite the breathlessness of Chuck’s voice.

‘Do you want me to fuck you?’ Gabriel whispered gently into Chuck’s left ear before deciding to nibble lightly on his earlobe, as he continued to roll Chuck’s nipples.

‘Yes-yes…god, yes.’ Chuck practically moaned as Gabriel moved from his ear down to the side of his neck to suck a bruise into his skin.

**xXxXx**

Dean walked back towards his room, a glass of Jack Daniels with ice - Jack on the rocks - in his left hand, and trying to decide whether or not he wanted to offer some of the stash of Bobby’s whiskey he’d found in the kitchen while trying to decide when it was safe to check on the progression of Chuck and Gabriel’s talk - a talk that Dean would even say needed to happen.

Deciding just to bring up the Jack, Dean opened the door to his bedroom with his right hand, and his eyes immediately went wide. ‘I don’t mind you two fucking, but did it have to be in my room - and in my bed for Christ’s sake?’ Dean snapped.

Gabriel turned his head to look at Dean from above Chuck. ‘Jealous, Dean?’ He asked with a growing smile as he sat up off of Chuck, on the edge of the bed…showing his complete lack of modesty as he made no attempt to cover himself.

Chuck on the other hand was doing his damnedest to bury himself under the blanket…or technically, wrap the blanket around him since he couldn’t get the side out from under Gabriel.

‘No, not at all! I’m happy for ya, perfectly happy! I’m thrilled even, you two should be together! You love each other, it only makes sense that you’d be together!’ Dean said with a wide grin and what he hoped sounded like genuine happiness, but was fake to his own ears which didn’t bode well for it being believable. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I wish you two hadn’t decided to make-up and fuck in here…but I’m happy for you, genuinely happy!’ He added, turning and attempting to leave the room so quickly that he initially hit the door frame before making it out the door on his second attempt.

Gabriel watched Dean run into door frame before getting out of the room. ‘He couldn’t have drunk that much already.’ He said chuckling.

Chuck had poked his head out from under the cover after Dean’s initial attempt to leave the room and as he watched Dean leave the room so quickly, he hated the feeling of guilt he was feeling. Gabriel knew EXACTLY which buttons to push and how to make Chuck’s brain just cloud over with pleasure…but, if he were being honest…he figured what he had done with Gabriel had been a mistake. They hadn’t resolved shit but they’d still fucked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I really need to quit writing chapters together before breaking them apart. This is the first of the two.
> 
> *AMA means Against Medical Advice
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!
> 
> Edit (January 19th, 2021): I didn’t actually realize until I tried to upload this chapter that there was another chapter in my story that already had that name...so, I’m having to go through the rest of my chapters and fix that nice little clusterfuck of a screwup.


	42. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, this is the second part.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

If Chuck was being honest, he actually preferred the small and homey feel that Bobby’s home always had to the over-sized, super-expensive, I-could-fit-my-life-in-this-house-and-still-have-room-left-over feel of Dean’s home. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Dean’s home, it was great! It was also mildly intimidating when it was just Dean, Sam, Cas, and him. Huh? He didn’t like people, but he also didn’t like that odd this-world-is-to-damn-big feeling, either.

But, out of everything Chuck expected to find when he went looking for Dean…seeing Dean sitting at a piano - where Bobby had even gotten the thing, he didn’t know - with a glass of Jack and the bottle next to it on the seat with him. Chuck just sat there for a couple minutes before figuring that Dean was…well, he wasn’t sure what he was doing. ‘Can you actually…play that thing?’ He asked curiously, deciding to start out simple.

‘Yes and no.’ Dean admitted without turning around. ‘Mom could play and I learnt a little while in school…but the last time I played was during  _ Dark Angel _ .’ He explained.

Chuck lowered his head and narrowed his eyes in thought. ‘When Alec played…whatever that song…was on the…piano, THAT…was actually you…and not some…added professional soundtrack?’ He asked carefully.

Dean turned around on the seat to where he was straddling the seat and looked at Chuck. ‘Uh huh.’ He admitted.

‘Is that why…your uncle has…that thing?’ Chuck asked curiously. ‘Because, you can…or could…play?’ He added.

‘Again, yes and no.’ Dean admitted. ‘When mom died…this was one of the only things that was salvageable, Bobby got hold of it and had what minor repairs were needed done to it. He’s kept it because I asked him too.’ He explained.

‘So, it was…your mothers?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean admitted with a sad smile. ‘So, what are you doing down here instead of up in my old room getting your brains fucked out?’ He asked curiously as he picked his glass up - his second of what he planned to be many of the night. He was surprised by his own tone of voice, he’d wanted to sound indifferent…instead, he sounded…cold.

Chuck shrugged. ‘The foreplay…is more…um, fulfilling…then the actual…act of sex…when you…can-can not-can’t…FEEL it.’ He pointed out.

‘So, what’d he say to just get you to up and forgive him?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck lowered his head. ‘I -’ He began uncertainly.

‘You didn’t, did you? Have you ever REALLY dealt with one of your problems with Gabriel that HASN’T ended up with you on your back with your legs spread like a common whore?’ Dean snapped and immediately regretted the last…several words of that question, he wished he’d have just stopped at the ‘with you on your back’.

Chuck’s head snapped up to look at Dean. ‘You think…I-I am-I’m a - you think…I-I am-I’m - you think…I-I am-I’m…a whore?’ He asked sadly. He wasn’t angry at Dean but he couldn’t help remembering what Gabriel had said about trying to visit him in the hospital and being told by Dean to ‘go to hell’. Why was Dean behaving like this towards him? He NEEDED to know!

‘No, not really.’ Dean said reluctantly, clutching the glass using both his hands. ‘I just don’t think you deal with your problems with Gabriel in a healthy way.’ He pointed out.

‘And, how do…you deal with…your problems with…HIM?’ Chuck asked irritated, he knew Dean would know who he was referring to.

‘Well, Benny’s back in Louisiana with Ben…so obviously, not well…but it’s better than to just fuck your problems out.’ Dean snapped.

‘Why did you…tell him to…go to hell…when he asked…to see me…in the hospital?’ Chuck asked curiously, changing the subject a bit.

‘Because, at that point…the only thing I could think about after finding out what Benny had done was just to keep you safe and I didn’t think Gabriel coming in and starting his shit - even if he did aim for his range of humor - was going to be helpful to your state-of-mind when you woke up…or to me NOT tossing him out the third story window onto the concrete below.’ Dean explained.

‘Okay, I-I will-I’ll…believe you.’ Chuck said with a chuckle before he outright started laughing.

‘And, we hadn’t been having the best relationship…or even really been communicating.’ Gabriel said as he walked into the room while tugging his sweatshirt on. ‘And, if Dean-o is anything besides a protective brother, that’s a protective friend.’ He continued. ‘I already stripped your bed, the sheets, blanket, pillow, and pillow case are all in the washer.’ He added.

‘You do remember uncle Bobby’s rule, pillows are washed separately?’ Dean asked with a smirk.

‘Shit!’ Gabriel said as he ran back out of the room.

‘Is that really…a rule?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Uncle Bobby’s weird about the laundry. Underwear, socks, and the occasional bra…are all one load. Jeans, sweatpants, and other various types of pants or shorts are washed separately…meaning jeans with jeans not sweatpants. Sleeveless, short-sleeves, long-sleeves, and sweatshirts are washed separately. Kitchen towel and washrag are washed separately from the bathroom towel and washrag. With bedding, everything can be washed together except for the pillows. It’s an odd rule and probably a waste of water in a lot of cases…but it’s just the way he’s been…well, I’ve never known him to be any different.’ Dean explained.

‘And, why…do-do not-don’t…you do that?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Because, I don’t like doing laundry enough to do that…and I sure as fuck don’t have the patience!’ Dean pointed out.

‘What-what is-what’s…your rule? Jeans in one pile…shirts and everything…else in another…and bedding in an…occasional third pile?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Uh huh. And, the only reason jeans are washed separately is because I’ve had them bleed too many times.’ Dean admitted.

The conversation ended up in silence until ‘I do love…him, Dean…but I know…you-you are-you’re…right about how…I deal with…things wrong in…our relationship…it-it is-it’s…not healthy but…I do-do not-don’t…know what else…to do.’ Chuck said hesitantly.

‘Have you EVER had a healthy relationship with ANYONE?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck shook his head. ‘Before my relationship…with that bitch…my relationships…were-were not-weren’t…anything more than…flings.’ Chuck explained, knowing that Dean would know who he was referring to.

Dean knew there was more coming, so he just waited as he realized his glass was empty, but he really wasn’t THAT interested in the whiskey left in the bottle. ‘ _ Damn Benny! _ ’ He thought to himself.

‘I remember when…I was really…little, I followed…my sister everywhere. She-she would-she’d…hang out with…her girl friends...and I remember…not under-understanding…why I…could-could not-couldn’t…be there. She started letting…me hang around…when she figured…out that I…did-did not-didn’t…mind being dressed…up like a girl.’ Chuck began. ‘By the time…I was twelve…her and her…growing circle of…girl friends had…started doing this…fashion show of…sorts and…while they would…dress up in…whatever style was…popular for them…that month…they-they would-they’d…stick me in…one dress or…another.’ He continued. ‘By the time…I hit puberty…the following year…I thought nothing…of it that…my sister had…stopped calling me…her brother and…even outside of…her circle of…friends had started…calling me her…sister and had…started saying she…instead of he. Some people, including…our dad thought…it was weird…but I…did-did not-didn’t…care.’ Continuing. ‘I was fifteen…the first time…she ended up…in my bed.’ He added.

‘What?’ Dean whispered surprised, he hadn’t meant to say anything, but he had NOT expected that. The way that had been going, he thought that Chuck had went through most of his childhood thinking he was a girl and had contemplated a sex change, but not what had actually come out of Chuck’s mouth.

‘It-it is-it’s…odd…weird…having your sister…jerk you off…but it felt…so damn good. In turn…she taught me…how to…please her, as…well. Over the next…year, we went…from simply touching…to orally pleasing…one another until…the night of…my sixteenth birthday…when she told…me she wanted…to…actually have sex…with me.’ Chuck continued. ‘I remember after…that I wanted…to know what…it felt like…to have someone…inside me. I remember asking…her that exact…question.’ Chuck lowered his head. ‘That-that is-that’s…when everything went…to Hell.’ He admitted hesitantly.

‘Was that when she was killed?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘The next day…she began trying…to castrate me.’ Chuck said, as he looked back up at Dean. ‘Damn-damnest part…is that I…do-do not-don’t…remember caring that…she was trying…to castrate me. I remember the…school finding out…and her getting…into A LOT…of trouble. I remember being…in my room…and her with…her hand down…the front of…my pants, but…I was so…sore. I remember the…knife and the…blood. I remember her…face and watching…her die. And, I remember…dad taking her…body away. When her body…was found and…they began investigating…her murder and…not just her…disappearance he confessed. Dad-dad is-dad’s…in jail for…a murder that…I committed.’ He explained carefully.

**xXxXx**

Gabriel sat with his back to the wall, he’d overheard Chuck’s confession after having yanked the soaked pillow out of the washer, but had opted to stay out of sight. He knew that Chuck and his sister Amara had had a…incestuous relationship just from things that Chuck had told him. And, while he hadn’t known the gory details…he’d known there was a reason Chuck didn’t talk about her. And, by what Chuck had just told Dean…he really wasn’t explaining WHY he’d killed Amara. BUT, he’d listened close enough…it almost sounded like Chuck didn’t really know WHY he’d done it.

‘So, if you didn’t mind her trying to castrate you, why did you kill her?’ Gabriel heard Dean ask curiously. And, he had to admit…THAT question drew his attention closely.

‘The truth…or the lie…I told dad…when he asked…why I did it?’ Chuck asked curiously. There was something about his tone though that made Gabriel think he was smiling or at least, smirking.

‘The lie first and then the truth.’ Oh, Gabriel couldn’t even imagine the look on Dean’s face, right then…but he sounded hesitant.

‘The lie was…simple…that while I…did-did not-didn’t…mind the touches…and even enjoyed…the sex that…when she tried…to castrate me…that I…did-did not-didn’t…like it but…that I…did-did not-didn’t…know how to…stop her.’ Chuck explained. ‘After all, I…was always…the smaller twin…the weaker twin…the younger twin. Dad has never…questioned my ability…or inability…to stop her.’ He added.

‘ _ They were twins!? _ ’ Gabriel thought surprisingly to himself. ‘ _ They weren’t JUST brother and sister but TWINS!? _ ’ He continued to think.

‘And, the truth?’ Dean asked hesitantly. Gabriel could imagine a hint of fear on Dean’s face, this was a darker side of Chuck that NEITHER of them knew about.

‘The truth…is-is not-isn’t…as hard to…under-understand as one…might think. She was planning…to go off…to college in…some other state…once she graduated…to further her…epidemiology studies. I had started…feeling like she…was going to…leave me behind…and I…did-did not-didn’t…know what I…was going to…do without her. I was-was not-wasn’t…going to let…her abandon me.’ Chuck explained. ‘I loved A-Amara…I was-was not-wasn’t…going to let…her leave me.’ He added.

‘And, how did you killing her keep her from leaving?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘ _ And, there’s the million dollar question, Dean-o! _ ’ Gabriel thought sarcastically to himself.

Chuck laughed bitterly. ‘I do-do not-don’t…know, it made…sense until I…actually did it.’ He explained.

‘Uh, does this mean you’re going to try to kill me?’ Dean asked cautiously.

Gabriel covered his mouth to keep from laughing, the fact that he could still feel it in his throat, his shoulders shook, and tears began to feel his eyes…was notwithstanding. ‘ _ Of course, THAT’S what you would get out of Chuck’s confession! _ ’ He thought humorously to himself.

‘Why would I…want to do…that?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Um…nevermind.’ Dean said dismissively.

‘I-I am-I’m…not some…cold-blooded killer…Dean. I-I had-I’d…just become so...so dependant…on my sister…I did-did not-didn’t…know what to…do without her. In hindsight, I…fucked myself by…killing her. Then, there were…the flings. Then, there was…that bitch…there-there is-there’s…a part of…me that wonders…if I…did-did not-didn’t…stay with her…out of some…delayed sense of…guilt. I wish I…knew what to…call what you…and I have. And, that asshole….just outside this…room, he offers…sex even when…we should be…talking or where…fighting would make…better sense.’ Chuck explained.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide.

‘Gabriel?’ Dean called uncertainly.

Gabriel flinched before standing up and walking back into the room. ‘So, how much of that did you catch?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Enough to know that Chuck killed his older twin sister, Amara; that their father is the one actually serving the sentence for her murder, and that while what you used to call your sort-of relationship with Chuck…I think Chuck and I would fall more into the fuck buddies category then you two EVER have.’ Gabriel admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, that’s it for the two chapters.
> 
> Edit (January 15th, 2021): If I remember when I actually wrote this chapter...it was actually before Amara told Dean in the final season about her and Chuck being twins...yeah, just a weird little fact.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	43. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There is actually a bit of a time skip between the last chapter and this one.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean had scheduled the flight so he and Chuck would arrive early…what possessed him to take the plane instead of the Impala was simple, Baby still needed quite a bit of work before she would be leaving his garage after being shipped back to LA. The problem was, he hadn’t been able to sleep…so now, he was half-asleep standing with the door to his trailer open and was trying to do the math of how to get Chuck inside - up the steps - when the guy was still unable to walk.

Chuck’s head would start dropping forward every few seconds before he’d jerk his head back up. The physical therapy he was going through with Dean left him sore and tired, but it was necessary if he didn’t want to be in extreme pain when and if his back ever got fixed. Okay, maybe he was deluding himself with the idea that the pain wouldn’t be as bad, but if he was…THAT was a delusion he didn’t mind. Unfortunately, Dean had had exactly NO luck with the doctors he’d called so far. Some couldn’t do it - which they both thought was dumber then dog snot since they didn’t even request to see the x-rays - and others couldn’t do it because of…well, something to do with the TYPE of ‘break’ it was - after seeing the x-rays the hospital faxed. And, the one doctor that had been feasibly capable of it off of the list so far…even over the phone had made BOTH Chuck and Dean so uncomfortable that even if he was the only doctor on Earth capable of doing the surgery…Chuck wouldn’t have it done by HIM! But, at the moment…Chuck was trying to keep his head up long enough for Dean to do the basic math of what needed to be done instead of just looking back and forth between him and the door…over and over, again.

‘Just…pick me up…dumbass.’ Chuck said irritated and tired. He honestly HATED being picked up, even before the ‘accident’, but even more so AFTER. Sam had did it as a drunken joke for the New Years Eve party - that consisted of six people - that Dean threw…and had ended up getting punched in the right eye…and yes, Chuck did still feel guilty over Sam’s orbital fracture but he REALLY DIDN’T like being picked up. On the other hand, Cas had tried the same thing…and had ended up having to call Benny about what to do about a broken fang. It was an interesting fact that apparently if a vampire pulled their fang - eye tooth - that it would grow back within a week. Oddly, despite Gabriel having been there, he hadn’t tried picking Chuck up so much as he had watched - glared - at Dean for most of the night. And, Jesse had just listened to music while keeping a firm grip on the glass - Dean had let him have some of the whiskey as a joke and Jesse couldn’t figure out what to do with the rest of the glass after the first sip he’d come to the conclusion that he did NOT like alcohol. But, at the moment…Chuck just wanted sleep and if that meant being picked up, then so be it. And, it wasn’t like being picked up by DEAN really bothered him. Even though, in the past…THAT normally led to getting drilled into the nearest ‘soft’ surface and walking funny the next day.

‘Are you sure?’ Dean asked hesitantly.

‘Of course…I am-I’m…Dean.’ Chuck said annoyed.

Dean shook his head. ‘I am was fine on its own, by saying I’m…you’re not making sense.’ He explained with a yawn. Chuck had slowly been improving on his word contractions but THAT had become a problem, using them when he didn’t need to, on occasion.

‘Or, if you…would prefer…we can stand…here like a…couple of jackasses…until the make-up…department calls for you.’ Chuck said, crossing his arms, and knowing full well that TECHNICALLY he was sitting, but THAT required more words than he thought was necessary.

Dean stepped up to the wheelchair, put his hands behind his back, grabbing his left wrist with his right hand, and leaned forward until he was face-to-face with Chuck, only a couple inches separating them. ‘You’re an asshole.’ He said bluntly.

Chuck tilted his head innocently and gave an equally innocent smile. ‘But, you love…me anyways…do not-don’t you?’ He asked, his voice carrying that same innocence.

Dean stood back up straight, keeping eye contact with Chuck. ‘If I didn’t, do you think I’d keep doing all this shit? Calling doctors offices, making sure the hospital that you were at faxes your records to some doctor or other, not letting you rest concerning either your continuing speech therapy OR your physical therapy?’ He asked curiously.

‘No. Are you ever…going to follow…through with the…threat you make…EVERY DAMN TIME…we do…physical therapy?’ Chuck asked with a smirk.

‘I seriously doubt that fucking you through the angel of Thursday would even be possible…but let’s say theoretically that it would be possible, I doubt it would be productive to your therapy.’ Dean explained. The first time he’d said THAT had been while he was running through one of the three scripts he had for episodes and had gotten what he wanted to say to Chuck mixed up - combining the two thoughts - with something that one of the supporting characters were supposed to say to Cassiel. And, while he appreciated having access to the scripts that Chuck was given - it had been several years since Dean had actually bothered even looking at his own - that this was NOT the first time that it bit him in the ass by him mixing up his thoughts.

Chuck laughed. ‘No, but I…do think that…being fucked into…next week would…be nice.’ He said with a smile.

Dean picked Chuck up from the wheelchair, his right arm behind Chuck’s knees and his left behind Chuck’s upper back, he did it so suddenly that Chuck squeaked in surprise, though. Dean laughed at the squeak and Chuck used the heel of his left hand to hit Dean HARD in the chest. ‘Ow!’ Dean said laughing.

Dean walked into his trailer and over to the couch before purposefully dropping Chuck onto the couch and then turned and walked back out of the trailer to get the wheelchair. ‘Asshole!’ Chuck called after Dean.

‘I’m not Gabriel, Chuck.’ Dean pointed out as he collapsed the wheelchair.

Chuck watched as Dean carried the wheelchair inside, pulling the door shut with his left hand. ‘I never said…you were, but…you are-you’re…still an asshole.’ He pointed out as Dean sat the wheelchair in a corner. ‘What if I…need that, later?’ He asked curiously.

Dean threw his head back and huffed before looking at Chuck and then turning back to the wheelchair. Chuck watched as Dean picked the wheelchair up and carried it back toward the bedroom - or more accurately, behind the curtain where the bed was. Chuck buried his face in his hands. ‘That is-that’s…not what I…meant!’ Chuck said frustrated.

‘You’re going to be sleeping back here with me, so why the fuck does it matter?’ Dean called back.

Chuck’s head snapped up and he looked at the curtain Dean had disappeared behind. ‘Dammit, Dean! I am-I’m…not fucking incapable!’ He snapped.

Dean walked back toward Chuck. ‘Shoes and jacket, off!’ He ordered.

Chuck flinched, he didn’t mind that ‘game’ when he was drunk and knew it would lead to something a bit more interesting then being the little spoon while all they did was get a couple hours sleep…but he was neither drunk nor was it going to lead to anything more interesting. Of course, that was because he wouldn’t let it since…if Dean ever got back with Benny - God help him, no matter what he might SAY to the contrary, that was going to HURT if and when Dean went back to Benny. It wasn’t JUST a jealousy thing, it was because…honestly, it was because he was afraid. What would Benny do to him next? Would he try to COMPLETELY paralyze him? How many more times would Benny TRY to kill him before he’d succeed? Chuck didn’t even realize he’d started crying or shaking until he heard ‘Jesus, Chuck! I just wanted you to shed your shoes and jacket so you can go to bed…I didn’t mean to send you into a panic attack!’ Dean said apologetically and more than a bit concerned as he cupped Chuck’s face in his hands.

Chuck heard what Dean was saying, he understood the words, but he COULDN’T respond. It wasn’t just because he couldn’t get any words to come out of his mouth but because HE KNEW that if he did…they’d be of him PLEADING, BEGGING Dean not to go back to Benny because the man scared him. In hindsight, he didn’t really know how he’d convinced himself to stand up to Benny and even to punch him…and he didn’t really doubt that if push came to shove that he could and WOULD do it, again…but that didn’t change the fact that if he were honest with himself…Benny scared him. He felt as Dean started to pull his hands away and without thinking, he grabbed both Dean’s wrists with both of his hands. ‘Do not-don’t! Please do not-don’t!’ Chuck pleaded crying.

‘Chuck?’ Dean asked concerned. ‘Come on, man…what’s wrong?’ He asked gently.

Chuck jerked back and started shaking his head. ‘No!’ He said panicked.

Dean looked curiously at Chuck before yawning - ill-timed as it was. ‘How about we go to bed and worry about this shit…after we wake up?’ He asked carefully but also a bit hopeful, he needed at least a couple hours sleep or else he’d probably end up falling asleep leaning on one of his co-stars, again - and he NEVER liked the director yelling at him over that.

Chuck lowered his head before nodding slightly. He felt as Dean picked him up and he immediately clung as tight as he could to Dean. ‘ _ Fuck! _ ’ He thought frustratingly to himself.

**xXxXx**

Gabriel sat on the bottom step of his trailer with his cell phone in his right hand, a number that he’d had pulled up on his phone for the last half hour glaring back at him. Filming had been suspended…not because of the rain that had been bouncing between downpour and just gloomy with clouds for most of the day but because studio security was looking for someone and they’d pretty much put EVERYONE into lockdown and told them they couldn’t leave. The reason that Gabriel wasn’t abiding by the lockdown and was sitting with his door open? The person that security were looking for…the reason they were looking for them was because they’d attacked Gabriel. The reason he was so hesitant to call Chuck? Because he knew that once he did…there would be no taking back or undoing what he would say.

Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds, before beginning to tap the side of his phone against his mouth for several seconds, and before he could talk himself any FURTHER out of it…he quickly touched the screen to get it to light back up - it hadn’t been off long enough to activate the lock screen - and then immediately hit the call button.

**xXxXx**

A few minutes prior.

Three hours, THAT’S how long it would be before Dean knew he’d be having to head to the make-up truck…as much as he LOVED acting, make-up could be a real PAIN IN THE ASS! And, occasionally OTHER parts of ones body depending on just how and where the make-up had to go! But, was Dean asleep, curled up around his little spoon - formerly known as Chuck? No, of course not! He was wide awake - besides yawning every couple minutes, laying on his back, Chuck laying against Dean’s left side with his head on Dean’s chest, and Dean’s left hand on the left side of Chuck’s face, his left thumb slowly moving back and forth behind Chuck’s left ear. ‘Dean?’ Dean heard Chuck whisper and since Dean had honestly thought Chuck had gone to sleep, he jumped slightly.

‘What?’ Dean asked gently…after his heart rate had returned to something resembling NORMAL.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Chuck whispered curiously. It wasn’t that he didn’t know it was a BAD - as in, VERY BAD - idea, but…he didn’t regret asking.

Dean bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood before turning his head to the right. ‘Go back to sleep, Chuck.’ He said defeated.

‘I have not-haven’t…been to sleep, yet.’ Chuck explained.

Dean looked down at Chuck. ‘Then NEITHER of us are going to be worth shit in a few hours. YOU have an advantage though, YOU don’t have to be in front of the camera.’ He pointed out.

‘Sorry?’ Chuck said confused, it sounding more like a question even to his own ears.

Dean shook his head. ‘Chuck, do you really think EITHER of us would want to STOP if I let you kiss me?’ He asked curiously.

‘No.’ Chuck said honestly but defeated.

Dean huffed. ‘ _ I’m going to regret this by the time I set foot on set, but at least it’s not one that’ll keep me up at night. _ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _ Hell, I may not regret it, at all. _ ’ He continued to think. ‘Alright.’ Dean said, regretting the resignation in his own voice immediately.

Chuck looked up at Dean. ‘What?’ He asked curiously.

‘What - what?’ Dean asked confused.

‘What do you…mean, alright?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘It’s alright…if you want to kiss me.’ Dean clarified.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. ‘I do not-don’t…understand.’ He said confused.

Dean huffed before scrubbing his right hand down his face. ‘Chuck, I love you…but for the love of God, you’re NOT Cas, and even if you were, I got tired of his…I don’t understand, head tilt bullshit by the time we were TEENAGERS!’ He said annoyed.

‘What?’ Chuck asked confused, he honestly knew that Dean had said…words…after the first four, but he was stuck back on THOSE words and really hadn’t paid attention to the…OTHER words.

Dean growled. Oddly, it wasn’t the first time Chuck would say or suggest something - more often he did it drunk then sober but there were instances when he was sober that he did it, too - that Dean decided to go along with something but then Chuck wouldn’t follow through with it for one reason or another, so Dean would take the lead. ‘You’re not going to follow through, are you?’ He asked curiously and a bit annoyed.

‘Follow through…with what, Dean?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Dean repositioned so that he was straddling Chuck’s hips - rolling the smaller man onto his back before using his right hand to reach down between his legs and grab Chuck’s left leg and helping to readjust Chuck’s legs so he’d be more comfortable - and put his hands on the bed boxing in Chuck’s head. ‘You’re older than I am, Chuck…you cannot be that stupid.’ Dean pointed out.

‘I can be…anything I damn…well want to be!’ Chuck snapped, not even thinking about what he was saying.

Dean’s head dropped to thump at Chuck’s chest as he laughed. ‘Yes, yes…you can.’ He said with a laugh.

Realizing just what he’d said and the implication behind it, Chuck huffed. ‘Just fucking…kiss me before I…find out how…hard I have to…squeeze your balls…before you pass out!’ Chuck said annoyed.

Dean’s head snapped up. ‘You wouldn’t do that.’ He said hesitantly but seeing the look of annoyance on Chuck’s face told him Chuck’s opinion. ‘You would, wouldn’t you?’ He asked concerned. Chuck smirked. ‘You are a mean little bastard, sometimes.’ Dean said with a chuckle.

‘Well, I have…to have something…going for me…since it sure…as hell…is not-isn’t…going to be…my height or muscles.’ Chuck said honestly.

‘Fuck, Chuck!’ Dean said laughing.

‘You do know…that that actually…rhymes, Dean?’ Chuck asked curiously but didn’t wait for a response before putting his left hand on the back of Dean’s neck and using his right to help push himself up so could kiss Dean.

**xXxXx**

Chuck heard the ring tone he’d set up for Gabriel and honestly wished he were back at Dean’s...after all, Dean did have a handgun and a shotgun and had been teaching him how to skeet shoot before his stroke…and his cell phone did sound like a nice target, at the moment.

Dean stopped moving, somehow being balls deep inside Chuck while working on a necklace of bruises on his neck, and hearing Gabriel’s damned ring tone coming from Chuck’s jacket pocket was about as welcome as getting bitched at for fucking up a fight scene. ‘I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch, one of these days…even if he is Cas’ favorite older sibling.’ Dean said breathlessly.

‘I will-I’ll…be your…alibi.’ Chuck admitted.

Dean sat back on Chuck’s legs to catch his breath for a second before he reached down to grab Chuck’s jacket from the floor - why they’d dragged it to the bedroom after ‘losing’ it in the living area was beyond him but it was also normal - but the phone stopped. Dean reached into the inner jacket pocket and took Chuck’s phone out of the pocket with his right hand before handing it to Chuck.

Chuck had just entered his pen when the phone started ringing again with Gabriel’s ring tone and he just watched Dean for a few moments before hitting reject and then turning his phone off. He’d made his choice…as had Dean.

**xXxXx**

Gabriel ran, in hindsight wishing that he had listened to security and stayed in his trailer with the door locked. He’d tried calling Chuck but it had just rung and rung until his voicemail picked up, he’d tried three separate times…the second time, he’d have placed bets that Chuck had seen he was the one the calling because it went to voicemail unexpectedly…and the third time, it just went straight to voicemail. He’d tried Dean after that and it’d just went straight to voicemail both times he’d tried…it didn’t take a Stanford graduate like Sam or student like Adam to figure out what THAT meant.

**xXxXx**

Cas stretched his arms up until he hit his hands against the wall. It was his day off and he planned to spend the majority of the day in bed with Sam - Sam tried to always make sure his off days aligned with his own…otherwise, neither of them really took time off. So, why in the hell was his phone ringing at…8:14 in the morning? If it was his work, he was flushing his damn phone!

Cas picked up his phone from the nightstand. He was curious why the number was from Vancouver. He hit accept. ‘Hello?’ He asked hesitantly.

‘Castiel Novak?’ Cas heard the uncertain male voice ask.

‘Speaking.’ Cas said concerned. His sleep addled brain finally connecting dots, BOTH Dean and Gabriel were in Vancouver…Dean for  _ Supernatural _ and Gabriel for  _ Dr. Sexy _ . Had something happened to Dean or his brother?

**xXxXx**

Dean yawned. ‘Cut!’ He heard the director yell. Okay, so sex only a few - couple - some amount - of hours before he had to be in front of the camera wasn’t his brightest idea. At least he was doing better than Chuck who was sitting in his wheelchair next to one of the camera guys and had fallen asleep shortly after arriving.

‘Mister Winchester!’ Dean turned toward the sound of the PA walking quickly toward Dean.

‘It’s Dean, simply Dean.’ Dean said irritated.

The PA handed Dean the cell phone and Dean just looked curiously at the guy before putting the phone up to his left ear. ‘Hello?’ He asked curiously but hesitantly.

‘Dean, what the fuck? Why haven’t you been answering your phone?’ Cas shouted angrily.

‘Because, I’m on set. I didn’t even have my phone with me. You know, that I leave it in the make-up truck most of the time unless I’m EXPECTING a call.’ Dean pointed out.

‘And, the reason Chuck wasn’t picking up his phone earlier?’ Cas snapped.

Something clicked in Dean’s head. ‘Gabriel put you up to calling me on set?’ Dean snapped.

‘No, you stupid son of a bitch! Gabriel had tried calling earlier because production was shut down because he’d been attacked.’ Cas explained angrily.

Dean whimpered as he looked at Chuck. ‘ _ Fuck! _ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _ This is NOT going to end well… _ ’ 

‘And, the reason I know about ANY of this is because one of his co-stars fucking called me because Gabriel didn’t listen when studio security had put everyone into temporary lockdown and he got himself…’ Cas began before choking on the last word. ‘I hope Chuck is worth it Dean…because you got my brother raped, you motherfucker!’ He said angrily.

‘What the fuck do you mean it’s MY fault Gabriel got raped, Cas?’ Dean snapped. And, it wasn’t until after he’d said the words that it dawned on him just what Cas had said.

‘You know something Dean, I’ve defended you through a lot of shit…even with the clusterfuck of a relationship you have with Benny…but…what am I supposed to think Dean…when you and Chuck were to busy fucking while my big brother was being raped?’ Cas asked sadly. ‘You and Chuck can BOTH go to Hell…I already didn’t like him, I just never thought my best friend would be so goddamn stupid!’ He snapped. Had Dean ever considered Cas’ extensive ‘potty mouth’ when he was REALLY pissed? Yeah, but it was rare that Cas got THAT mad.

‘I still don’t see how me or Chuck were supposed to know that Gabriel was calling because he’d been attacked.’ Dean said defeated.

Cas laughed bitterly. ‘It’s funny, Dean…Eli and I both tried to protect Chuck…and right now, I honestly wished Benny had killed him.’ He admitted before hanging up.

Dean stuck his phone in his pocket before getting into a crouching position, closing his eyes, and pressing his thumbs into the corners of his eyes.

‘Dean?’ Chuck asked concerned.

Dean’s head snapped up to see the concern on Chuck’s face.

‘Is…is he okay?’ Chuck asked concerned.

‘ _ Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch’intrate. _ ’ Dean thought to himself before shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) I know this is about twice as long as most of my chapters, but the only place I knew to break it would have made this too short…so there wasn’t much choice. 2) What Dean thinks at the end of the chapter is actually what’s written above the gates of Hell in Dante’s Inferno. Why that instead of the more common English translation ‘Abandon all hope, ye who enter here’? There’s no particular reason.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	44. All I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: While I can’t say I wrote this with the last chapter, it is certainly a continuation of the last chapter.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Well, Dean was starting to think that filming Season 9 was cursed. They’d already had to suspend filming because of Chuck’s stroke and then the first day they get back, he ends up leaving early because Gabriel got attacked and then because he’s Gabriel and decided not to listen to security, he ended up getting raped. And, Chuck or no Chuck, he would’ve left the set early because Gabriel is Cas’ brother. The only GOOD thing Dean could think came from Gabriel’s rape - not that rape is good - was that Gabriel was in Vancouver so Dean didn’t have to book a flight back to LA.

Chuck sat in the car with his head leaned back against the seat with his eyes closed, most of the time when he rode with Dean in the back of ANY - huh? Even for the awards shows, normally Dean drove Baby…he wasn’t one for limos. But, for sitting in the back…huh? He really couldn’t think of the last time they did this. But, this led to a whole other problem. What would happen when they got to the hospital? He’d made his decision and Dean had made his. BUT, they’d both also come to the conclusion that Chuck still had feelings for Gabriel and that despite everything…it was okay for Dean to still have feelings for Benny. But, considering they’d been fucking when Gabriel had been raped…how far back would this set things? Could Chuck really walk away from Gabriel NOW with what had happened to him?

Dean looked over at Chuck, as much as this actually bothered him…after all, pretty much growing up around Cas meant he saw A LOT of Gabriel, so while they weren’t close…they did…kinda…cohabitate…he couldn’t imagine how fucked up Chuck’s mind was, at the moment. Without thinking, Dean reached over with his right hand to hold Chuck’s left wrist - the same wrist that Chuck had kept bandaged since Benny had essentially destroyed his Soulmark. It had always been odd to him that Chuck’s mark felt WARM to him - which WASN’T a common Soulmark trait - but he hadn’t really considered it in awhile but feeling that warmth through the bandage made him curious but he didn’t have more than a moment to think on that before Chuck was jerking his wrist away. ‘ _Just fucking perfect!_ ’ Dean thought angrily to himself. ‘ _Maybe_ _Supernatural_ _was prophetic and Winchesters…or at least, this Winchester doesn’t get a happy ending._ ’ He continued to think. He knew he was being selfish, but Chuck’s reaction still pissed him off.

‘He is such…an idiot. I NEVER got…a reaction from…my Soulmark, but…I still love him. Why did he…think I would…abandon him? I have-I’ve…known for years…who my soulmate…was…it did not-didn’t…mean I could…have them.’ Chuck said depressingly.

‘You KNOW who your soulmate is?’ Dean asked surprised.

Chuck opened his eyes and glanced at Dean before closing his eyes again. ‘I have-I’ve…known since…’96 maybe ’97.’ He admitted sadly.

‘Damn! I was more than likely not even out of school, yet.’ Dean pointed out with a laugh. ‘Why haven’t you ever tried to find them?’ He asked curiously.

Chuck shrugged.

**xXxXx**

Chuck rolled into the room he’d been told Gabriel was in, Dean having opted to head down to the cafeteria for something completely unhealthy - or something that involved hummus - to give Chuck time to check on Gabriel alone. Chuck looked at Gabriel, his right leg in a cast but other than that and a bruise on his right jaw, he seemed to be otherwise uninjured. He wondered what he WASN’T seeing that the hospital gown was covering.

Gabriel didn’t bother looking up from his phone, more interested in  _ Candy Crush Saga _ than in anything he could come up with that Chuck could possibly say to him. ‘How did you figure out I was here?’ Gabriel asked annoyed.

‘Angel…called Dean.’ Chuck explained.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. ‘I told Cassie not to tell Dean.’ He growled. Chuck tilted his head curiously. ‘And, I know you Chuck…if you wanted to, you COULD say Cas…but no, you keep calling him angel like some fucking suck-up.’ He added angrily.

Chuck lowered his head. ‘I am-I’m…not good with…people names, yet. I am-I’m…still working on…contractions.’ He admitted regretfully. ‘There is-there’s…only a few…I can get…right, right now.’ He added.

Gabriel looked at Chuck. ‘I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying.’ He pointed out.

‘I am-I’m…NOT lying!’ Chuck stressed.

‘What are you even doing here?’ Gabriel asked curiously

‘Why are you…acting like this?’ Chuck asked concerned.

‘Oh, I don’t know, Chuck…have you considered the bruises around your neck? You really thought I’d react to those any better than Dean did when he finally noticed when I’D marked YOU?’ Gabriel asked sarcastically.

‘You…were not-weren’t…even looking at me!’ Chuck snapped.

‘I didn’t have to. I kinda figured it out after the second phone call to you.’ Gabriel admitted.

Chuck chuckled. ‘Well, I will-I’ll…be damned! You are-you’re…finally showing your…jealousy.’ He said with a smirk.

‘And, you’re HAPPY about that?’ Gabriel asked in disbelief.

‘Oh, I am-I’m…ecstatic!’ Chuck said laughing.

‘You’re fucking crazy!’ Gabriel said, uncomfortably, and shaking his head.

**xXxXx**

Dean walked into the hospital room, trying to keep his peanut covered half of a caramel apple from falling off the stick in his right hand while also holding the stick of a candy apple in his left hand for Chuck. But, instead of handing Chuck his candy apple - why the hospital cafeteria had either of the apples was beyond him, but he wasn’t going to argue…he’d come to the conclusion years ago that Canadians were weird and he was fine with that…NORMAL was highly overrated - he just watched and listened as Chuck had his arms crossed on his legs and was leaned forward on his knees, laughing. ‘Chuck, do you want the candy apple or would you prefer me giving it to Gabriel?’ Dean asked Chuck curiously before looking at Gabriel. ‘What did I miss?’ He added.

‘Candy apple?’ Chuck jerked up to look at Dean with a smile on his face.

‘He finally figured out I actually do suffer from jealousy and then he started laughing and has been laughing ever since.’ Gabriel explained.

Dean handed the candied apple to Chuck. ‘You didn’t bring me one?’ Gabriel pouted.

‘They have caramel apples, candy apples, there’s even one that’s like a caramel chocolate swirl apple, believe me…they still have a shit ton down there.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Caramel chocolate swirl apple? I’m in!’ Gabriel said happily. Gabriel attempted to get out of the bed ignoring the fact that his right leg was in fact in a cast. If it had not been for the fact that Dean had fully been expecting THAT level of idiocy/stupidity from him, he would’ve hit the floor, but as it stood…Dean caught him.

‘You’re the fourth oldest of the Novak children and yet, you have the brain of a fucking two-year-old in a goddamn candy store!’ Dean snapped.

‘And, where’s the fun in life if you can’t enjoy your sweet tooth?’ Gabriel asked with a smile as Dean helped him back up on the bed.

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Obviously, nowhere near YOU, Gabriel Novak.’ He said, shaking his head.

‘Aw, Dean-o…you know me too well.’ Gabriel said with a laugh.

Chuck decided to just focus on eating his candy apple and keeping hold of Dean’s caramel apple. He wasn’t real sure what else there was to say to Gabriel, that was most of the reason he’d started laughing. It was either that or start cussing at him.

**xXxXx**

‘ _ So, does anybody know what the hell Dean and Gabriel are arguing about? I swear, I’m sitting in the room with them, and I don’t know. _ ’ Chuck was half-tempted to post his thought onto Twitter, but decided against it. Dean and Gabriel had an odd habit if Cas or Sam weren’t around of getting into what he considered ‘big brother’ arguments…which really meant, they argued over something that only Sam or Cas MIGHT understand…and more often than not, they ended up just as clueless.

‘Okay, you little smartass archangel…’ Dean snapped - he only called Gabriel an ‘archangel’ when he was pissed but initially when they’d first met, he’d found it funny that such a funny boy was named after his FAVORITE angel…not that he ever told Gabriel that, and since his initial ‘Gabriel, like the archangel?’ he hadn’t really used ‘archangel’ as a KIND word for Gabriel - ‘explain something to me…us…me…don’t care how you view it.’ He ordered.

‘What do you want to know, Dean-o?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘You’re obviously on some sort of pain killer because I had my fucking shoulder shattered years ago and I know how much getting a bone broken HURTS…but you seem to be completely ignoring the fact that you were assaulted…why is that?’ Dean asked suspiciously. ‘See Gabriel, I may not be the smartest person for…a lot of things besides cars…BUT I do know that completely ignoring your own sexual assault isn’t normal unless you’re so young that you haven’t yet figured out that it’s wrong. So, what the hell, Gabriel?’ Dean asked, crossing his arms, then glanced at Chuck to see him with two apple cores on sticks, he kept a straight face at the fact that Chuck hadn’t just eaten his own candy apple but finished Dean’s caramel one, before returning his attention to Gabriel.

Gabriel lowered his head and started chewing on his bottom lip and wringing his hands together, he could act with the best of them and had a hell of a poker face, but when he got asked something he had absolutely no answer to - or in some cases, not one he was going to admit - he was left worse off than Cas’ first experience in a strip club.

‘Ga-Ga…bri…el?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘ _ Well, at least that’s progress even if it does sound more like three words than one. _ ’ Dean thought to himself. ‘Gabriel?’ Dean asked cautiously.

‘Why would I want to talk about it? It was my own damn fault, I should’ve listened to studio security when they put us into lockdown.’ Gabriel explained.

‘Bullshit, Gabe!’ Dean snapped, crossing his arms. ‘You’re as bad as Lucifer used to be or Michael still is about admitting that you made a mistake.’ He pointed out. ‘Is Raphael that bad?’ He asked curiously.

‘When he isn’t brown nosing, Mikey.’ Gabriel admitted. ‘That’s a trait all four of us share.’ He added. ‘Gad, Bal, and Cassie all had that trait when they were little. Balthazar turned out a bit more like me, though…Cassie’s…well, Cassie…and Gadreel…’ He continued before lowering his head. ‘He doesn’t even talk anymore.’ He added sadly.

‘So, you wanna try that, again?’ Dean asked annoyed. He didn’t comment on what Gabriel said about Gadreel, he’d honestly only met the man once since he’d been put in prison…he was still sickened by their father having Gadreel locked away, he didn’t deserve it. Gadreel had actually been the most obedient of the children besides Michael but had honestly been more friendly. ‘Why won’t you say anything about what happened?’ He clarified.

Gabriel started laughing. ‘I wonder what dear old dad would think if he knew three out of his four oldest children were bisexual, Raphael is the exception.’ He said vaguely. ‘Mikey has gotten involved with Adam, Luci is DEAD, and I’m…okay, I’m pan, but still...’ He added. ‘If you want to know what dad had Gadreel put in jail for…it was as a message to the OTHER children that he WOULD NOT accept a homosexual child.’ He explained. ‘Yes, I know what Gadreel was put in jail for, but you can see why I wouldn’t have told Cassie.’ He added.

‘Adam? MY Adam?’ Dean asked surprised.

‘Oops!’ Gabriel said, his head dropping. ‘Forget I said anything, I wasn’t supposed to repeat that.’ He explained, and he really hadn’t done it on purpose.

‘Wha-what? Why?’ Dean asked confused. ‘Adam and that rod-up-his-ass, Michael…really?’ He added surprised.

‘Because, Michael’s older than I am and Adam is…in his early twenties. Not all society would look kindly at the age difference. And, I don’t think it would matter that Adam is still working at his medical degree and Michael has a career in the Air Force.’ Gabriel explained.

‘How?’ Dean couldn’t help asking.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. ‘Long story, but the short of it is…after Adam stopped talking to you, he got involved with a pen pal program that his school was doing for military serviceman - and women, through some odd coincidences he got set up with Michael. By the time that Adam realized that Michael was Michael Novak, though…they’d become friends. And, Michael had even gotten a small reprieve to be at Adam’s graduation - which was actually when Adam figured out that HIS Michael and the oldest Novak child, Michael…were the same man. They’ve been together ever since then.’ He explained.

‘You are-you’re…avoiding Dean’s…question, Gabe…riel.’ Chuck pointed out. ‘Why would not-won’t…you talk about…it, and no…more of your…bullshit answers and…evasive redirections!’ He added.

Gabriel looked at Dean. ‘Can I talk to Chuck alone?’ He asked carefully.

Dean narrowed his eyes before looking back at Chuck who nodded, Dean shrugged before leaving the room.

‘Okay, Dean’s…gone, now talk!’ Chuck demanded.

‘Once Michael decides to retire since he’s already got his twenty years in, I know he’s planning to ask Adam to marry him…he’s just waiting until Adam graduates from Stanford. I don’t know if the Air Force still has their policy against non-heterosexual personnel or not, but I know that there are very few who know about Michael being bi but that the ones who do know about his involvement with Adam.’ Gabriel explained.

‘Gabriel!’ Chuck snapped.

‘I know Adam’s already talked with him about adoption.’ Gabriel pointed out.

‘Gabriel!’ Chuck growled.

‘I know between the money from our parents and what he’s been making in the Air Force that Michael’s kinda spoiled Adam - okay, there’s no KINDA to it.’ Gabriel admitted.

Chuck shook his head. ‘When you get…off of your…big brother kick…let me know…I am-I’m…going to find…Dean, since…you are-you’re…obviously not going…to tell me…what you…did not-didn’t…want to say…in front of…Dean.’ Chuck said bluntly. ‘Do not-don’t…get me wrong…I actually enjoy…hearing that you…seem to have…SOMETHING to admire…him for…for once BUT…that is-that’s…NOT what I…want to know…right now!’ He added.

Gabriel laughed. ‘I don’t admire him for it. I just find it funny as hell that he’s gotten entangled in the Winchester-Singer web when he had spent his ENTIRE adult life up to that point saying he’d burn in Hell with Samael before he’d end up entangled in that web.’ He explained.

‘Who is…’ Chuck began confused.

‘Oh! Samael?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Chuck nodded quickly. ‘It’s what Michael called Lucifer. Lucifer was actually NAMED Samael, but he was always called Lucifer.’ Gabriel explained. ‘Not many people know outside of me, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gadreel, and our parents that Lucifer was actually born Samael Novak. BUT, Michael has ALWAYS called Lucifer, Samael.’ Gabriel explained.

Chuck was in fact curious about WHY but decided to let that go. ‘Why do you…refer to Dean’s…family the way…you do?’ He asked curiously.

‘Winchester-Singer?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Chuck nodded. ‘Spend the amount of time I did around them when Dean, Sam, and Adam were living with Bobby…it was COMMON for any of the three to refer to themselves as Singer and NOT Winchester…or in Adam’s case, Milligan. So, it became a common trait to refer to them as Winchester-Singer or in Adam’s case Milligan-Singer.’ Gabriel explained. ‘Actually, come to think of it…I think legally and I’d need to check Sam’s credentials but I think he may have actually changed his last name to Singer and I know for a fact that Adam did. I don’t know why Dean never did…I think he may have been planning to, but then he started acting and there was no point because he’d ALWAYS be a Winchester.’ He added.

‘But, writers or actors…do not-don’t…always go by…their birth name…I do not-don’t…and I know…of many others…who do not-don’t. Why would his…LEGAL NAME matter?’ Chuck asked curiously. ‘And, some have…actually started out…with their birth…name and switched…to a stage…or pen name…and some do…the opposite.’ He added.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘Fuck if I know.’ He admitted.

‘So, NOW can…you explain the…answer to the…question Dean and…I want to…know the answer…to?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Do you love me?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Chuck leaned his head back and growled. Chuck looked at Gabriel. ‘If I…did not-didn’t…I would-I’d…have let Dean…shoot you while…on one of…his drunken ravings…about how much…he hated your…Trickster persona, by…now.’ He pointed out.

‘Do you love me more than Dean?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘I am-I’m…sure I love…you more than…Dean loves you.’ Chuck said with a smirk on his face, knowing damn well that THAT WASN’T what Gabriel meant.

‘Smartass!’ Gabriel snapped. ‘Do you love me more than you love Dean?’ He clarified.

‘You know I…do not-don’t.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘I know.’ Gabriel said lowering his head. ‘Eventually, you’re going to have to choose, Chuck…because I won’t continue playing this game with you forever.’ He explained. ‘I’m not the complete jealous type like Benny…but I’ve dealt with you and Dean for years…I can’t keep doing it. It’s going to eat me alive. And, I don’t want to know what I’ll turn into if I stop being me.’ He added.

‘And, I would…choose Dean every…time, Gabriel.’ Chuck admitted.

Gabriel looked at Chuck. ‘And, did you think that right there is the reason why I honestly did not give a fuck if that bastard came back and attacked me again? I wasn’t being stupid, I just didn’t care!’ He asked angrily. ‘I’m NEVER going to be enough for you to love me more - for you to STOP looking at him like he’s -’ Gabriel began yelling angrily.

‘He is-he’s my…goddamn soulmate…Gabriel!’ Chuck yelled back.

‘Wha-what?’ Gabriel whispered in disbelief.

‘I knew for…YEARS before I…even met him.’ Chuck admitted regretfully.

‘Ho-how?’ Gabriel asked confused.

‘Because, while the…words had not-hadn’t…been said…I could still…FEEL it.’ Chuck explained.

‘Wha-what?’ Gabriel asked, he was about ready to smack himself for that stutter, confused or not.

‘I used to…think my Soulmark…was fucked up…but then I…read an article…by a researcher…whose name I…do not-don’t…remember, but they…specialized in Soulmark…abnormalities…and I remember…one of the…abnormalities…was about SEEING…your soulmate before…meeting them…you would-you’d…still be able…to know, as…long as you…paid attention to…your mark. In…short, him being…an actor gave…me my answer…long before he…ever had his. And, his situation…is another…abnormality…where he could…have two since…he is-he’s…a chimera.’ Chuck explained. ‘And, while my…mark has been…damaged, I can…still feel the…pain from it…when I am-I’m…close to him…it is-it’s…just dulled. But, I had-I’d…gotten used to…it, years ago.’ He added. ‘In his case…while he can…have TWO soulmates…he only has…ONE Soulmark, which…means he only…gets the reaction…from the mark…he has. Being a chimera…does not-doesn’t…change the fact…that you have…a SINGLE Soulmark…it changes the…fact that you...have a SINGLE…soulmate, so you…can have two.’ He concluded.

‘And, why haven’t you ever told him any of this?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘I like what…we have and…I did not-didn’t…want that to…change because I…actually know more…than what he…thought I knew. And, it…was not-wasn’t…until Benny…brought it up…that I began…remembering about the…article, anyways. So, it…was not-wasn’t…a complete lie.’ Chuck explained.

‘Yeah…lucky you. You can have your damn soulmate and I never even met mine before they died!’ Gabriel snapped. ‘You’re a liar! If you didn’t care about your mark, you would have NEVER requested Dean for the older brother role in  _ Supernatural _ !’ He added angrily.

‘That is-that’s-that’s…not true.’ Chuck said curiously.

‘You know, Chuck…I do love you, but you’re not worth it. And, after what happened today…I think it’s safe to say that while Dean and Benny’s relationship was reaching toxic levels…YOU’RE the one’s who’s poison.’ Gabriel said calmly.

‘Do not-don’t…fucking try to…blame me for…what happened to…you!’ Chuck snapped.

Gabriel lowered his head. ‘I don’t, Chuck. I blame myself, because I stupidity believed you were worth getting back, but you’re not. Honestly, Chuck…I don’t want you back, I’m DONE playing second fiddle to Dean like I’ve done for YEARS…you’re a worthless excuse for a human being, and if there was one thing I could go back and change…it would be Benny’s failure in killing you.’ He said sadly. ‘Actually no, I wouldn’t change Benny’s failure…you’re not even worth killing.’ Gabriel said disgusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) This like the previous chapter is almost twice as long as normal but like the last one…there was really no place to break it that wouldn’t have left it too short. And no, I’m hoping this does not become the new length trend. 2) This is also the second consecutive chapter that near the end…has someone wishing that Benny had succeeded in killing Chuck, this time Gabriel, and last time…Cas.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	45. Pop Tart Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And now, we’re doing another…more lengthy time skip between the last chapter and this one, but not TO much of one…at least, I don’t think it is.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean laid on his back on the couch, holding a half-full bottle of Jack Daniels balanced on his stomach. He honestly didn’t think he’d been really sober in months. Chuck had left within a few days of finishing what was set up to be the Season 9 finale. He knew that  _ Supernatural: Bloodlines _ wasn’t going to be produced BUT that Chuck still ended up agreeing to write books for the series, even if it never did end up televised. But, while Chuck had been writing  _ Bloodlines  _ \- and wrapping up _ Revolution _ , which didn’t make it to a third season but that he was finishing the books too anyways, he hadn’t been writing ANYTHING for the original series. How were the books that were making up Season 10 of  _ Supernatural _ being written, then? Honestly, Dean was doing it…which was outside his comfort zone, but nobody had caught on that Chuck wasn’t really writing them, so he figured he was doing good. He knew enough from what Chuck had told him to have a somewhat general idea of things that were supposed to go on, but he really didn’t think that Chuck had intended for things concerning the older brother being a demon to end up as dark as it was, but that’s just where Dean’s drunk mind had been staying. He just couldn’t figure out…WHY Chuck had left!

**xXxXx**

Benny leaned his forehead against the door, Ben was back with Liz, Sam and Cas were on vacation in Moscow - THAT was fucking hilarious considering Cas had been the one to want to go, BUT they both had plans to propose to the other while there. Honestly, he thought BOTH of them had picked out an absolutely GORGEOUS ring for the other. However, Chuck had been the one to text him to check on Dean. He didn’t know the details on what had happened - he hadn’t asked - but he knew Chuck hadn’t been with Dean in several months, Dean’s alcoholism had kicked into warp drive after that, Sam and Cas had moved out only about a mouth before their vacation - because they didn’t want to watch Dean self-destruct, and Jesse just had NO CLUE how to deal with Dean by himself. And, Dean was on break from the show…which was a good thing considering even with how good the make-up department was…it was becoming sadly obvious that Dean WASN’T okay and it wasn’t just because he was portraying a demon.

If Benny was being honest, he was angry at Dean…and at Chuck, Chuck had admitted that they’d slept together, but…okay, he still cared about Dean. Even if he wanted to rip Chuck’s throat out with his teeth, he still cared about Dean.

‘Are you going in or not?’ Benny spun around surprised at the sound of a curious voice.

‘Jesse? How did you…’ Benny began to ask confused.

‘I was watching the security camera, I thought you’d ring the doorbell or at least knock, but after eighteen minutes of you going from standing there, to pacing, and finally to leaning your head on the door, I finally decided to come around from the back door and apparently surprise you.’ Jesse said simply.

‘How is he doing?’ Benny asked concerned.

Jesse shook his head. ‘He’s not. When he’s home, I can’t get him to do shit besides lay on the couch and drink Jack. And, we can ALL tell that he hasn’t even been really sober ON SET since the season began. I don’t know why Chuck left but I know that Gabriel finally got tired of playing second fiddle to Dean…but I don’t think HE’D be the reason why Chuck left since Gabriel hasn’t even SEEN or SPOKEN to Chuck since that day in the hospital when he broke things off with Chuck.’ He explained sadly.

Benny leaned back against the door, thumping the back of his head on the door, and then closing his eyes. ‘I don’t even know why I’m here.’ He admitted regretfully.

‘Because, you still care about Dean.’ Jesse pointed out.

‘I still love him.’ Benny corrected.

**xXxXx**

Dean had yet to open his eyes but he could already tell that he wasn’t still holding his bottle of Jack and that he was about to be very, VERY sick…and that someone was petting his head, but THAT didn’t turn out to be nearly as interesting an observation as the bucket that had been sat in the floor just where Dean’s head ended up hanging over.

Benny had grabbed Dean just under his left arm to keep him from falling/rolling out into the floor. He knew he was being too easy - to kind - to Dean, but even if he turned around and left…he was going to make sure Dean sobered up. Even if that meant having to help Dean through detox…which was gonna be a bitch! But, Benny wasn’t going into this blind…Jesse had already filled him in on just how much Dean had been drinking, how little he’d been eating, and his frame of mind.

When Dean was just laying on the couch, he could feel the arm under him, the right side of his face laying on a hand. ‘Why are you here, Benny?’ He slurred.

‘I was asked to come check on you.’ Benny admitted, but not admitting to the fact that Chuck had been the one to ask him.

‘By who?’ Dean slurred.

‘Chuck texted me, he admitted that you two slept together, but that he’d left almost right after he finished the book where your character woke up from his death as a demon. He explained that while he’s kept his position as the executive producer that he hasn’t really done anything in person since then, either…a lot of what he’s done has been over the phone or through email. He also told me something interesting…he admitted that while he’d been doing the  _ Bloodlines _ series and wrapping up  _ Revolution _ that he hadn’t been doing the  _ Supernatural _ books, but that he wasn’t upset with the person who was - which he admitted to knowing who it was but wouldn’t tell me - because it’s still following his basic plan for it, BUT that it’s showing a MUCH darker side to the older brother than he planned and he’s LOVING that!’ Benny explained. ‘He also told me that even on-screen, he could tell that you weren’t entirely…sober…and THAT concerns him, because no matter how much you two had drunk TOGETHER…it NEVER got that bad! And, so…he was worried about you.’ He finished.

‘If he was so damn worried about me, why isn’t HE here?’ Dean snapped.

‘I - what happened between you two?’ Benny asked carefully.

‘I don’t know, Benny.’ Dean admitted regretfully. ‘It was like…I took him to check on Gabriel the day he was attacked, Gabriel breaks things off with him, and then everything goes to Hell between us.’ He explained.

‘Maybe - maybe he didn’t want to lose Gabriel?’ Benny asked uncertainly.

‘They’re not back together, Benny…Gabriel hasn’t seen hide nor tail of him, either.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Huh?’ Benny asked surprised. ‘That doesn’t make any sense.’ He said confused.

‘No, it doesn’t. And, as much as Chuck cares about having NO ONE ELSE writing stories for his series’, whether it’s  _ Supernatural _ or  _ Bloodlines _ ,  _ Revolution _ , or the upcoming  _ Timeless _ …why ISN’T it bothering him that I’m basically covering his ass and writing the damn  _ Supernatural _ books until he’s over whatever the fuck is the matter with him?’ Dean asked angrily.

‘YOU’RE the one that’s taken this…season...to its darker tone?’ Benny asked surprised.

‘Yes.’ Dean admitted annoyed, with an eye roll, which proceeded to make him feel like he was about to throw up - which he proceeded to do.

**xXxXx**

Dean used his hands to cover his face, there was a brief moment where he was glad that he didn’t feel like he was going to literally throw up his stomach, but then…he wondered why he was laying in his bed - or more accurately, how he’d ended up in his bed…and, he still had the head splitting headache that indicated the OTHER side-effect of his hangover. He needed Jack, that’s what he decided he needed.

Dean sat up slowly, since he didn’t feel like the world was tilting on its head, he stood up off the bed, and proceeded to walk out of his bedroom, up the hall - well, he considered it up, and through the living room into the kitchen.

‘If you’re looking for alcohol, you won’t find it, cher. Jesse went through the house with me and collected it all.’ Benny said, keeping his back to Dean, while stirring the sausage gravy. He honestly had no idea why when he’d been trying to think of something ‘light’ for Dean to eat since his stomach wouldn’t be able to handle much…that he ended up immediately thinking of sausage, sausage gravy, biscuits, hash browns, and shakshouka - the latter of which was a dish that Ben had wanted to try and convinced Benny to cook and now, Liz and Ben BOTH were addicted to it. Honestly, up until Ben had given him the recipe…he’d never even HEARD of the Mediterranean dish which consisted of poached eggs in a sauce with a variety of ingredients and spices. How was THAT a ‘light’ meal?

Dean walked over to the stove and looked into the pan that held the eggs in a red sauce and he looked confused at Benny.

‘It’s called shakshouka, it’s something Ben and Liz are both addicted to. Ben was the one who got me to try the recipe…I’ve probably made it over a hundred times since then.’ Benny explained.

‘What kind of word is that?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘It’s a Mediterranean dish.’ Benny explained.

Dean looked back into the pan before again looking at Benny. ‘Since when do you cook Mediterranean?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Since your son decided that he wanted to try something that WASN’T Cajun or Creole…and settled on Mediterranean.’ Benny explained. ‘Oh! Ben’s got his Soulmark, now too.’ He added, COMPLETELY CHANGING the subject.

Dean’s eyes went wide. ‘What?’ He whispered, surprised. ‘What’s it say?’ He couldn’t resist asking.

‘I think his is just as busted as Jesse’s, it’s in Enochian, too.’ Benny admitted, he really hadn’t meant to say it THAT way but that had been what Ben kept saying, so it had apparently left an impression.

‘Yeah, can’t imagine who HIS soulmate will be.’ Dean said jokingly, with a smirk, and a chuckle.

Benny laughed. ‘I don’t think Jesse will be upset since he already likes Ben, but THAT BOY…he’s oblivious.’ He explained.

Dean shrugged. ‘Yeah, that’s probably my fault.’ He admitted. ‘I think it’s something all Winchester boys inherit and even if Ben does go by Braeden, he’s still a Winchester by blood.’ He added.

**xXxXx**

‘So, who drew the Mark of Cain? It didn’t actually make an illustrated appearance in the books until the final book of what turned into Season 9 of the  _ Supernatural _ television series, BUT it appeared much sooner in the television series.’ Benny asked curiously. ‘And, I know it wasn’t Carver’s normal illustrator because it was something that Chuck pointed out in the Author’s Note at the end of that particular book…that the Mark of Cain WASN’T drawn by his normal illustrator, and that the reason it took so long to give an illustration of it was simply because he hadn’t liked the suggestions his illustrator had provided.’ He added.

‘I did, but since I’m the only one of the kids that Sam hadn’t been able to get the legal documentation for, at that point…it was considered for the best that Carver NOT mention just who drew the Mark.’ Jesse admitted, having just walked into the kitchen just before Benny had asked the question. ‘Claire and Kaia are both living legally with Jody, Cas actually has custody of Jack - THAT’S a LONG story, since Dean has custody of Ben…there hasn’t been a need to get YOU custody of him, and…he’s actually got custody of me, too.’ He added.

‘DEAN has custody of you?’ Benny asked surprised.

‘Uh huh.’ Jesse admitted.

‘Why?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Because, it was either that, send me up to live with Jody and the other kids, or Sam or Cas would have to take custody of me…and I actually asked Dean because I didn’t want there being ANY potential issues legally or with the media about me being here.’ Jesse explained. ‘And, he is teaching me piano when he’s…sober.’ He added.

‘I didn’t even know Dean had a piano.’ Benny admitted, he knew Dean could play, though.

‘I had Bobby ship it here.’ Dean admitted.

‘It?’ Benny asked confused.

‘Mary’s piano.’ Jesse explained.

**xXxXx**

‘Talk!’ Benny growled. He could tell that Dean craved that drink but he’d dealt with Dean going through detox before, he wasn’t shy about having to do it, again. This time was going to be different, though. He wanted an explanation from Dean about a lot of things, but they both knew what the MAJOR one was. He figured he’d wait until Jesse went to bed before he’d confront Dean which why Dean was glaring daggers at him - for denying him a drink, Dean on the couch, Benny meeting his glare from his position sitting on the coffee - or whatever Dean decided to call it - table. Benny still wore his jacket but his hat was at his right side on the table, his hands were interlaced together under his chin.

‘I don’t regret sleeping with Chuck, Benny. I don’t regret loving him. What I regret is that YOU couldn’t accept it.’ Dean said, his voice sad, and his head down.

‘What was there to ACCEPT, cher? I REFUSE to be a part of some polyamorous relationship!’ Benny snapped. ‘I love you, but like Gabriel unfortunately knew with Chuck…I know that I will NEVER be the person you REALLY want.’ He added sadly. ‘What happened between you two?’ He asked curiously.

‘I don’t know, Benny.’ Dean admitted regretfully.

‘I wish we could go back to the way things were BEFORE, cher.’ Benny admitted sadly. ‘It was so much simpler before…’ He began, but decided not to finish, there was no need to remind Dean of what had happened between Sam, Cas, and Lucifer.

‘I wish you weren’t…so fucking jealous, Benny. Things will NEVER go back to the way they were.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Maybe…maybe, we could try again?’ Benny asked curiously, not even sure WHY he was asking…he was supposed to be ANGRY at Dean, dammit! ‘I could work on my jealousy, you could work on getting over Chuck, and maybe we could be better than before?’ He asked carefully.

Dean shrugged ‘And, what happens if Chuck -’ Dean began to ask, curiosity filling his voice.

‘If Chuck comes back into the picture?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Dean said simply.

‘Then, we deal with that when the time comes.’ Benny pointed out.

‘You’re not going to apologize for trying to kill him, are you?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘No, because I really DON’T regret it.’ Benny admitted. ‘You’re MINE NOT HIS!’ He added, possessively.

‘Oh, this should be fun!’ Dean said, shaking his head, and laughing. ‘ _Like getting wisdom teeth cut out._ ’ He thought sarcastically to himself. ‘ _Huh? Do I even still have mine?_ ’ He thought curiously…and then realized that he REALLY might’ve drunk too much if he COULDN’T remember something like THAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) I know this chapter might seem REALLY ODD after everything that’s happened between Dean, Benny, and Chuck…but there is a point to it. 2) Well, I’m finally getting the chapter length back to normal.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	46. Kind of Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Honestly, I know that things have started moving fast - considering this is yet another time skip, but if you want to know the truth…I’m at the point to where I’m not sure if I can continue this series, and I’m trying to get to my planned finale before I can’t do this story ANY sort of justice. If I am able to stick with my plan, this story will end at Chapter 50.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘He…I…WE…said yes.’ Dean looked at the text, the words just beneath the picture of Sam and Cas both showing off their new engagement rings, and Dean grinned weakly. Dean closed his eyes and let his arms fall back to his sides, his phone sliding out of his right hand to the ground, before he dropped to his knees and began to sob.

Benny knelt down next to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, and Dean buried his face in the side of Benny’s neck. ‘I can’t believe they’re gone, Benny. They were supposed to be happy together!’ Dean cried as he clutched Benny’s jacket in his left hand.

Benny stayed quiet…it wasn’t that he didn’t WANT to say anything, it was just in the year since the plane crashed into the ocean on Sam and Cas’ return trip from Russia, he’d learnt many times that Dean didn’t really WANT him saying anything when Dean was like this. And, while there had been no bodies to bury - empty caskets were in the ground - Dean wasn’t naïve enough to think that they were still alive. Benny put his right hand on the left side of Dean’s neck. Benny looked at the gravestone, he had thought it strange when Dean had first had it made to say Samuel Singer - no middle name, but he’d come to understand later why. Below that was another name, Castiel Novak.

Benny looked off toward where Baby sat, he could see even without his enhanced eyesight that Chuck was sitting in the back, behind where Dean would have been, had they been in the car. It wasn’t that Chuck hadn’t wanted to accompany Dean to the grave, it was that still being confined to a wheelchair, moving a wheelchair in grass WASN’T easy…so while he was there, he didn’t leave the car. While Benny still couldn’t say he liked Chuck, he couldn’t say he’d been upset when he’d come back after the announcement had been made that Sam and Cas’ flight had went down, Dean had needed - and still needed, in some ways - the support, and Chuck seemed to stay within a good set of boundaries…while providing that support…so, Benny wasn’t going to gripe.

**xXxXx**

‘Why don’t YOU do it? I know the plan is to have…well, God do the song…but that guys about as musically inclined…well, I’d have better luck singing opera…and you know the things I can get my voice can do and OPERA isn’t one of them.’ Dean suggested. They were discussing the first half of what was going to be the Season 11 finale.

‘Dean, even being the executive producer, I’ve never -’ Chuck began to explain.

‘I’m not saying you do anything in front of the camera…maybe as part of the bonus features or extras shit that will be on the DVD set, but…I mean, for the episode…maybe they could just record you singing the song and play it close to the end of the episode. ‘Cause, come on, Chuck…you’ve sung that damn song enough since it was brought up that the song be used at that point…because you’ve been trying to teach HIM how to play it!’ Dean pointed out.

‘Dean, you KNOW that I don’t like people knowing I can sing!’ Chuck stressed.

‘Oh, come on! The video of your speech therapy session was one of the biggest hits I’ve EVER gotten on Twitter or my YouTube channel for that matter.’ Dean pointed out, albeit with a sort of whiny voice.

‘What does that say about the videos YOU do? Even the music videos, hmm?’ Chuck asked with a mean smirk.

‘I -’ Dean began before cutting himself off and growling. ‘I need a new damn director.’ He said reluctantly.

‘Well, hello there Director Winchester.’ Benny said smugly, keeping his back to Dean while he carefully moved the pie crust to the pie tin.

‘I swear, I think I preferred it when you two didn’t get along!’ Dean pouted, crossing his arms.

‘You asked for it. You direct your own videos. But honestly, Dean…you’re actually REALLY GOOD at directing, because just how many episodes HAVEN’T you directed of this season of  _ Supernatural _ ?’ Chuck asked curiously, but already knowing the answer.

‘Three. The episode that Cassiel says yes to Lucifer and the two episodes that still require filming, the two-part finale. Even though, I don’t mind not being allowed to direct those two, I really wanted to direct THAT episode because while we don’t directly hear Cassiel say yes, it was such an important factor to SO MUCH MORE that’s happened!’ Dean admitted.

‘Why don’t you mind not being allowed to direct the finale?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Because, the amount of shit that culminates in those two episodes…God help me, I’d probably have to bribe about two to three weeks worth of anxiety pills out of Chuck to have a hope in Hell of being able to DIRECT that…not even mentioning ACT in them.’ Dean admitted with a shiver.

‘I know you’ve read the book but you’ve never told me what you thought of The Darkness bringing the brothers mother back near the end of the episode. I’d wanted you to say SOMETHING before I sent it to the publisher to know whether or not you approved of the idea because I know how much of a taboo subject your mother is with you.’ Chuck explained, not even mentioning that John was an even WORSE taboo.

Dean shrugged. ‘I don’t mind. Why would it bother me? She’s not trying to be MY mother.’ He admitted.

Benny and Chuck shared a look. Dean had ALWAYS drawn comparisons between the show and his life…but ever since Sam and Cas had died…he’d stopped. They both sadly knew that that was out of necessity though, he couldn’t have continued in the series if he’d kept doing that. As it stood, the poor guy that played Cassiel…for almost the first MONTH that Dean was back on-set after their deaths…it really wasn’t uncommon for him to end up with an armful of crying Dean asking repeatedly, ‘Why did you have to die?’ THAT was NOT something that was openly discussed.

**xXxXx**

‘Where’s Jack, anyways? I haven’t seen him since the plane crash.’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘He went to live with Jody and the girls.’ Dean explained.

‘But, I didn’t see him last Christmas when we were at Bobby’s.’ Chuck said confused.

‘Ben said it was because Jack was mad at Claire and Kaia, at the time…and didn’t want to have to explain to anyone else why he was mad. So, he stayed at Jody’s.’ Benny explained.

‘Why?’ Chuck asked curiously. ‘Why was he mad?’ He clarified.

‘Maybe not MAD so much as embarrassed. After all, he had walked in on the two with Claire’s head between Kaia’s legs…and it didn’t take a genius to figure out just WHAT she was doing.’ Benny explained.

‘Hey, at least he didn’t walk in on his little brother going down on his best friend.’ Dean pointed out with a shiver.

‘And, I still swear that you fucking ENJOYED that considering you caught Sam doing that HOW MANY times? How did those two jackasses NOT figure out that they were soulmates sooner? How have you never found it ODD that you and Sam BOTH lost your virginity to Cas? And, I do have to wonder just how much of Cas’ cum that Sam ended up -’ Chuck began to rattle off questions.

‘Nope! Not THAT question! I’ll answer the others, but not THAT one!’ Dean butted in, his face a nice peach going on tomato color.

Benny shook his head, he wasn’t about to comment on what Dean had just agreed to.

**xXxXx**

‘So, what do you suggest I do?’ Gabriel asked, sitting on the rail of the porch.

Dean shook his head. ‘I don’t know, Gabe. YOU were the one who ended your relationship with Chuck and while I doubt he’d object to getting back together, I also know that Chuck had his reasons for disappearing…even if he still hasn’t told me what they were. Whether it was YOUR fault, MY fault, or HIS fault…he had his reasons.’ He pointed out, sitting next to Gabriel on the rail of the porch, he was facing the yard while Gabriel was facing away from the yard.

Gabriel lowered his head. ‘Have you had any luck finding someone who’d be willing and able to do the surgery on his back?’ He asked carefully.

‘Just one, but that was the day before…’ Dean turned his head away.

‘Before the crash…that took Samquatch and my baby brother?’ Gabriel asked sadly.

Dean’s head snapped toward Gabriel before lowering his head. ‘I know it’s stupid, but I sometimes forget you lost your brother, too.’ He admitted regretfully. ‘Even though, you were among the handful of people who were at the funeral…and the only Novak child there…unless one counted Claire, but I don’t consider her a Novak child despite the fact that she’s…’ Dean began before cutting himself off, he figured he’d end up confusing himself because he knew what he meant but he had a hard time saying THAT right.

‘Gad was there.’ Gabriel pointed out.

‘How?’ Dean asked surprised.

‘Sammich pulled some strings with another attorney and had her working on the case to get Gad out of jail without drawing our dick of a fathers attention…it actually turned out to be a lot easier than was anticipated.’ Gabriel admitted.

‘Aw hell!’ Dean said with a smile. ‘THAT was the shy looking guy standing next to you!’ He added.

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. ‘I fucking told Gad that wearing that damn hoodie with its hood up and keeping his hands wrapped around those strings were going to give off the wrong signals.’ He said annoyed.

‘Hey, give the poor guy a break…he’s been in jail for his entire adult life and remember, he’s only a year or two YOUNGER than you and you’re BOTH in your forties.’ Dean said defensively.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘Hey, he’s still my little…uh, younger…since he’s taller than me…of course, MOST of my brothers are taller than me…but he’s still my younger brother, I have to have SOME fun at his expense.’ He pointed out.

Dean laughed and shrugged. ‘Yeah, no matter how old or big your little brother gets…you have to fuck with them on occasion…or else, you’re not doing a very good job as a big brother.’ He admitted.

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, but in doing so he fell back. Dean used his right hand to grab Gabriel’s right wrist, but Gabriel ended up pulling him down with him. Gabriel hit the ground back first while Dean landed on his hands and knees. As soon as Dean had hit the ground, he made a soft but pained noise in the back of his throat, collapsing over to his right side, and grabbing his left wrist with his right hand. ‘ _ Fuck! _ ’ Dean thought to himself.

‘You okay, Dean-o?’ Gabriel asked, concerned as he sat up.

‘Uh huh.’ Dean said, gritting his teeth. ‘Peachy.’ He added.

‘You need a doctor?’ Gabriel asked with a smug grin.

Dean understood the underlying joke considering who Gabriel portrayed on-screen and he didn’t even think before he sat up and punched Gabriel in the left side of the head. Gabriel responded by grabbing both of Dean’s wrists and pinning his wrists above his head, straddling Dean’s hips in the process. ‘Remember, Dean-o…I have older brothers AND I have younger brothers…and I fight like hell when I get hit because of that.’ Gabriel said seriously.

**xXxXx**

Benny looked back when he heard the dual pair of footsteps stop in the living room before using his left elbow and elbowing Chuck in the right side to get his attention.

With a little maneuvering, Chuck was able to get turned around to see what had Benny staring open-mouthed. ‘Should I even bother asking why you two jackasses are covered in mud?’ Chuck asked curiously, shaking his head.

‘I fell off the porch rail laughing.’ Gabriel admitted.

‘I went to grab him and got pulled down with him.’ Dean added.

‘Dean-o broke his wrist on the landing, I’m pretty sure.’ Gabriel added.

‘Gabe asked if I needed a doctor and I punched him.’ Dean added.

‘I pinned him to the ground.’ Gabriel added.

‘We sort of fought, ended up rolling around on the ground.’ Dean added.

‘Neither of us thought about the fact that it had been raining and that we’d get muddy.’ Gabriel concluded.

Benny looked at Chuck. ‘So, Gabriel is your jackass and Dean is mine?’ He asked with a smirk and shaking his head.

Chuck shook his head. ‘Sadly.’ He admitted.

‘You would actually want Gabe back?’ Dean asked surprised.

‘You would actually want Benny back?’ Chuck asked, glaringly.

Benny and Gabriel shared a look, BOTH shaking their heads slightly. Benny was trying to figure out how to get Dean to have an x-ray done of his wrist and Gabriel just thinking of a way to fix - or, at least start fixing - his relationship with Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know this chapter might seem REALLY ODD too after everything that’s happened between Dean, Benny, and Chuck…but there is a point to it.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	47. Downtown Letdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: As mentioned in the prior chapter, I’m only planning four more chapters…this one and three more.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Okay, so I’m writing books involving the British Men of Letters and you’re talking about an error I made in the books that involved the Mark of Cain…why?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Chuck, I have a sleeve tattoo COVERING my right arm, I literally COULDN’T have the Mark of Cain anywhere on my right arm. It took the majority of the year but the tattooist started working on the damn thing on my eighteenth birthday…I had it completed before my first day on-set of  _ Days of Our Lives _ , there is NO WAY IN HELL you didn’t know about it. Hell, there were several occasions in some of the more…intimate scenes with women…in the books YOU wrote that they trace my motherfucking tattoo. So, WHY did you put the Mark of Cain on my character's right arm?’ Dean asked curiously, but also a bit…ticked off. ‘When we were filming the season, the adjustment was made to put it on my left arm…but that does not change the positioning of the Mark of Cain in the books.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Dumbass, YOU wrote more of the books involving the Mark of Cain then I did.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘Yes, BUT I HAD TO stick with where you put it on my - his - my characters arm because while it was an error, I couldn’t exactly correct it without raising suspicion of people finding out that YOU weren’t really the one writing the books at that time.’ Dean explained.

‘I have a question.’ Benny butted in.

‘What?’ Dean snapped.

‘Chuck lets you read the books before he sends them to his editor and then again before publication…WHY didn’t you ever point that out to him in either of THOSE occasions?’ Benny asked curiously.

Chuck grinned while Dean lowered his head.

‘Because, Dean is a lying little bastard that actually hadn’t paid much attention to that fact in the books until I pointed it out to him.’ Jesse butted in.

‘You lied to me, Dean?’ Chuck’s voice a cross between mock-hurt, surprise, and laughter.

‘You’re eighteen, what the hell are you still doing here?’ Dean snapped.

Jesse rolled his eyes. ‘Do you really want me to leave?’ He asked with a smirk.

Dean huffed, shaking his head. ‘You know I don’t care if you want to stay. You excelled with being home schooled.’ He didn’t point out that since neither he nor Chuck had the first clue what they were doing, and that was why there were various tutors that taught Jesse. ‘Your drawing has evolved dramatically, you’ve taken to learning how to paint with both acrylic and oil paint, you’re learning the different types of sculpting clays, and you’re learning wood carving. I doubt you actually WANT to leave considering I’M the one paying for your MULTIPLE different private art teachers…and as per our agreement for me continuing to pay for your art tutors, you are holding down a job.’ He pointed out. ‘And, I’m still teaching you how to play piano. So, let me tell you the same thing I used to tell Cas…when he was still a teenager…learn to take a fucking joke!’ Dean said with a smirk but shaking his head.

‘I always thought you’d want to make it on your own, Jesse…considering the way you behaved when we first met. But, you’re not. You keep accepting more and more of Dean’s help…really, his money…while I’M the one who’s going to have a scholarship to college. I won’t just be taking several different geometry courses but also collegiate archery and I’ve been making enough as a math tutor that I’ve been able to start paying for my own Muay Thai classes. I will admit that I’m enjoying having Benny teach me how to cook, but he’s not even hinted at suggesting that he was going to start charging me for them. So why -’ Ben began to point out.

‘What are you implying, Ben?’ Jesse asked curiously. ‘Are you trying to say that Dean is actually nice contrary to the fact that you HATE him?’ He asked with a smirk. ‘Because, if you’re trying to imply that I’m some sort of leech…Muay Thai training or not, I will put your ass down.’ He said bluntly.

‘I’d like to see you try.’ Ben snapped.

‘Benjamin Braeden!’ Benny reprimanded.

Ben stood up off the couch to sit on the arm of the couch at Benny’s right. ‘Sorry, Benny.’ He said apologetically. Benny gave Ben a look and Ben looked at Jesse. ‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have implied anything bad…we’re just accomplishing things in our lives differently.’ He admitted.

Jesse rolled his eyes. ‘Soulmate or not, you’re a pain in my ass!’ He pointed out.

‘Well, I am a Winchester and Winchester’s are notorious for two things, obliviousness concerning lovers and being a pain in the ass to that particular person.’ Ben said with a grin.

Dean buried his face in his hands. ‘Why do you only admit to being a fucking Winchester when it’s convenient?’ He asked curiously.

Ben laughed. ‘Because, I’ll always be a Braeden but I’m a Winchester by blood.’ He said simply.

Dean just groaned.

**xXxXx**

‘Chuck, the doctor has seen the x-rays…why won’t you let them do their own so that they can figure out if surgery's still feasible?’ Dean asked carefully.

Chuck held his cup of - well, he wasn’t real sure…it was whatever was in the K-Cup he’d grabbed…he didn’t really pay attention to the flavor since Dean hadn’t gotten any he’d DISLIKED, yet...but he held his cup in his lap. He lowered his head and began tracing the lip of the cup with his left index finger. ‘I’m scared.’ He whispered.

‘Chuck, we’ve had this discussion before…I’ll be there with you. Sure, Benny and I have our middle ground figured out and you’ve even made some progress with Gabriel, but that doesn’t change the fact that you still live with me…and honestly, Benny’s finally realized that THAT isn’t going to change. I mean, there was the time that you’d disappeared and while I still don’t know why…I think it was for the best.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Yes.’ Chuck agreed. ‘You’re where you want to be…and I’m where I deserve to be.’ He added without thinking.

Dean looked at the leather arm band - he personally called it a bracer - that Chuck had begun wearing to cover his destroyed Soulmark after he’d had to stop wearing the bandages. ‘Chuck, I’ll still be there for you. You have to admit that our relationship was a mistake, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be there for you as your friend. But, if you ever want to be able to walk again…you NEED to let them x-ray your back so that you can have the surgery.’ He explained.

Chuck tightened his grip on the cup in his hands. ‘Alright.’ His voice sounded wrong to him, his voice SOUNDED defeated but he was seething inside. But, he knew he wasn’t going to say anything…he’d left because Dean deserved to be able to get back together with Benny and that wasn’t going to happen with him hanging around and while he had started living with Dean again, this time without Benny bitching about it…he knew he’d never tell Dean just why he’d left.

‘Chuck!’ Dean shouted concerned.

Chuck just stared at his hands, unfocused. He could feel the pain from the hot water - coffee - on his hands but it seemed…almost dull in comparison to what he knew he should have been feeling. He could tell his hands were bleeding from the broken cup but the pain from that didn’t feel right, either. He could tell that the wet spots on his jeans that the coffee had ended up in his lap, but THAT he had a definitive answer why he wasn’t feeling.

Dean grabbed the dish towel from its spot next to the duo sinks and then walked back over to Chuck before crouching down in front of him, as he used the towel to try to dry Chuck’s hands, he realized Chuck was going to need to get out of the chair because it was going to have to be dried, and his jeans…as it was, he was probably still going to end up with blisters…whether just on his lower body where he wouldn’t feel it, anyways…or on his hands, as well…Dean didn’t know. ‘What the hell, Chuck?’ He whispered.

Chuck wanted to scream at Dean…something along the lines of  _ ‘I don’t want the goddamn surgery and I don’t fucking need you or your pity’ _ but he knew he wouldn’t actually say that. He’d done this to himself…he had been HAPPY with Dean…and now, he was having to PRETEND he was happy that Dean and Benny were back together and PRETEND that he actually wanted to be back with Gabriel and neither account was he happy.

**xXxXx**

‘What the hell happened?’ Gabriel asked concerned.

Dean shook his head. ‘I don’t know, it was like…one minute, everything was fine...we were talking about why Chuck didn’t seem that interested in getting the surgery to potentially fix his back and the next…he’d broken the coffee cup in his hands and had mentally shut down.’ He explained regretfully, looking at where Chuck was laying on the bed Chuck and Gabriel shared.

‘Well, then you got a better reaction out of him then I did the last time I brought the surgery up to him. I ended up sleeping in the damn floor with my hands tied behind my back with a zip tie.’ Gabriel pointed out.

‘Gabriel?’ Benny asked carefully.

‘What?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘Have you two ever slept together?’ Benny asked.

‘Wha - of course, I’ve slept with Chuck, duh!’ Gabriel said confused, shaking his head.

‘Not Chuck, Dean.’ Benny corrected.

‘I would rather swear off sex!’ Gabriel and Dean said, at the same time.

Benny laughed. ‘Well, you’re going to be one person I’ll never have to worry about Dean sleeping with because I know you BOTH well enough to know that NEITHER of you are swearing off sex.’ He explained.

‘Have Ben and Jesse…tried anything, yet?’ Gabriel asked, trying to get Benny’s mind off of that COMPLETELY INCORRECT train of thought.

‘Not while I’ve had them both.’ Benny admitted. ‘And, the same could be said by Dean since if something had happened and he knew about it, I’d have been told, and vice versa.’ He pointed out. ‘There was a minor incident of Ben sending Jesse a nude photo, but that’s been dealt with.’ He added.

‘Why did he do that and how was it dealt with?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘Actually, in Jesse’s defense and I checked his phone after the incident and read their messages…he did specify SHIRTLESS…he didn’t expect Ben to send him a picture like THAT…not that the teenage boy part of him MINDED, but he didn’t ask for it.’ Dean pointed out.

‘Yeah, and Ben was on electronic restriction for six months.’ Benny admitted.

**xXxXx**

‘I don’t know why I ever thought Chuck was a good fuck…your bites are fucking addicting!’ Dean had said as he poked - and then would jerk his index finger back from - the fresh bite mark on the left side of his neck. Benny couldn’t pin down why those words had actually irritated him…actually he could, he didn’t like Chuck…probably never would really, but the way Dean had said that made it sound like he hadn’t actually LOVED Chuck and even Benny knew THAT was complete bullshit!

Benny turned his head to the right to look at Dean who was laying on his stomach, Dean’s horror sleeve tattoo in full view, his head turned towards Benny, Benny was more than a little tempted to sink his teeth back into Dean’s neck, leaving him with matching bite marks on either side of his neck, but he’d already drunk enough of Dean’s blood to leave Dean light-headed, and it was too soon to take anymore. ‘God, I’ve missed the taste of you.’ He whispered.

‘Not nearly as much as I missed…tasting you.’ Dean slurred drowsily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Do you understand how I’ve started doing the chapters?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	48. Mrs. Vance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There’s two more chapters after this one. So, this chapter and then the next before the finale.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Why did I ever let you come up with this crazy ass idea?’ Chuck asked, shaking his head.

‘Because, after the interview I did, where I voiced my displeasure in the whole British Men of Letters arc, you got pissed off because I had actually liked the books and told me to come up with one of my own, and at the time…you thought that the apocalyptic alternate world would be a nice twist since it’s a world where the brothers were never born and Michael went bat-shit crazy. But now, you’re actually having a hard time writing Cassiel as not just the somewhat obedient soldier he was at the beginning, but a BAD guy.’ Dean explained. 

‘Oh, come on! Can’t there be sympathy for Cassiel in ANY universe? I mean the primary universe, you’re a fucking ass to him! You have that whole French Mistake universe where his actor is a whiny bitch. You have that universe that Zachariah showed you where he’s a sex-drug addict. And, this one…can’t there be ONE GOOD universe for the poor angel?’ Chuck whined.

Dean laughed. ‘And, this is why there’s a running gag of sorts in the show where Cassiel is called God’s favorite angel, after Lucifer’s fall.’ He pointed out.

‘Oh, who DOESN’T like Cassiel? After the brothers, he’s a constant favorite! And, even you’ve pointed out that he’s as much a main character as the brothers.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘I know he’s still Ben’s favorite, I swear I don’t know what shirts he has more of at this point,  _ Black Panther _ ,  _ Cats _ , or  _ Supernatural _ that specify Cassiel as the main focus. But, here’s something that the guy portraying Cassiel pointed out, if you wanted him HAPPY, why don’t you just write him that way…after all, Chuck…you are the writer.’ Dean said with a smirk.

‘Do you remember the deal that Cassiel made with The Empty? He CAN’T be happy, at this point!’ Chuck stressed.

‘Have you even written that, yet…or is that still part of the future plan?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Here’s a future plan, Dean…what’s the higher ups going to think about your new tattoo?’ Chuck asked, changing the subject.

‘A, I like the damn tattoo! B, I lost a bet with the guy, because I’d honestly thought about waiting until the series ended before getting it, but since we still don’t know WHEN the series is ending…he made a valid point, and so the conditions were simple…if I lost the bet, I’d go ahead and get the tattoo.’ Dean explained.

‘I know about the bet, Dean. What I’ve never known was what happened if he had LOST the bet.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘That’s irrelevant since he WON the bet.’ Dean pointed out, part of the agreement when the bet was made having been that whoever lost WOULDN’T tell what the other person would’ve had to do had they lost.

‘Okay, what was the bet?’ Chuck asked, trying a different tactic.

‘That’s irrelevant as well…I lost.’ Dean pointed out, another part of the agreement was also that they be the only ones to know the specifics behind it.

Chuck shook his head. ‘So, how are you going to explain your Mark of Cain tattoo to the higher-ups?’ He asked curiously.

‘As long as they don’t want me in short sleeves or shirtless, there won’t be a problem.’ Dean said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

‘I’d be half-tempted to write a case where you get hit by a spell and part of the spell is that you think clothes were a gift from Satan and refused to wear them.’ Chuck said, he started out with a straight face, but by the end he’d started laughing.

‘Well, write it up...I’ll read it, but I think that would end up in the reject pile for actual production and we both know just how few of the  _ Supernatural _ books haven’t been produced as an episode.’ Dean said with a smirk.

‘You’d read anything I write, wouldn’t you?’ Chuck asked, still unable to stop laughing.

‘Yes, yes I would…and I have. I read your first  _ Revolution _ book MONTHS before it was even sent to the publisher, I read your first  _ Timeless _ book almost a year and a half before IT was ever sent to the publisher, and I’ve already read your first three books of  _ The Boys  _ and you haven’t even sent the first one to a publisher, yet. And, you’ve been polishing some of your older stuff…pre- _ Supernatural _ …and I’ve been reading that…and you finally listened to us and started working at getting them published. I’m still waiting on that crime solving cup of popcorn story.’ Dean admitted.

‘Look, I burned my only copy of THAT years ago, I don’t plan on rewriting it…it was a STUPID, DRUNK, AND DRUG induced idea!’ Chuck stressed, finally able to stop laughing.

‘Aw, come on! It could be funny!’ Dean pointed out.

‘I said no!’ Chuck snapped. ‘I don’t regret much of what I write but I’ll be damned before I rewrite that.’ He said angrily.

**xXxXx**

‘You know, I’m gonna have to start my drive back to LA tomorrow if I actually plan on making it up to Vancouver in time for the shooting to resume?’ Dean asked, his hands covering Benny’s on his stomach, leaning back into Benny’s hold.

‘Why can’t you just drive up to Vancouver from here?’ Benny asked, distracted as he peppered kisses along the back of Dean’s neck. ‘You need to get your hair trimmed in the back.’ He added.

‘My trimmers back in LA.’ Dean pointed out.

‘You know standing in front of the oven and watching the timers isn’t going to make the pizza, spanakopita, OR pie get done any faster, cher.’ Benny pointed out.

Dean turned his head slightly to the right so he could see Benny. ‘Well, it’s not like you’re going to bend me over the stove and fuck me within an inch of my life.’ He admitted smugly.

Benny took a small step back before using his right hand to grab Dean’s left forearm, spinning Dean around to face him. ‘Cher, do you really want to have to clean out the stove if part of the salted caramel apple pie ends up out of its tin?’ He asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘Burnt caramel is a bitch to clean off something that isn’t non-stick! And, most of what you use is cast-iron, anyways.’ He admitted.

‘And, do you really want to find out what would happen to the hummus pizza if you started…banging up against the oven?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘No, considering I liked how even you had everything spread out and together.’ He admitted, apparently it wasn’t just hummus veggie wraps that he liked, it was hummus in general. ‘And, Ben would skin me and then string me up by that skin if I fucked up the spanakopita…at least since you were the one who let him do the WHOLE set-up for it and with its similarity to ratatouille, that was more than a bit tedious.’ He added.

‘Good choice, cher.’ Benny pointed out.

‘Do you need a drink?’ Dean asked carefully.

Benny crossed his arms and tilted his head curiously. ‘Are you asking because you really think I’m hungry or because you want that addicting feeling of ecstasy, again?’ He asked curiously.

Dean lowered his head. ‘Honestly, I just want you to fuck me and if the easiest way to do that is to offer my blood on the proverbial dinner plate, then that’s what I plan to do.’ He admitted.

‘Did anybody ever tell you just how much a horny little bastard you could be, cher?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘And, what’s wrong with that? Remember, you have told me several times how much you missed the taste of my blood.’ Dean pointed out smugly.

‘And, you really pay attention to ANYTHING I say after you’ve gotten off and I’ve had my fill of your blood?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean stuck the tip of his left thumb between his teeth. ‘Don’t.’ Benny said, without any real reprimand behind the word.

‘We both know that Jesse’s been Ben’s healthy dose of sanity after he got kicked out of college for punching his teacher…and neither of us are stupid enough to NOT know what that really means. So, since I doubt EITHER of us are going to be seeing hide, hair, or antennae of EITHER of them until the foods done…my question is simple, why not?’ Dean asked, keeping his thumb between his teeth.

‘I still say his teacher deserved to be punched.’ Benny admitted.

‘So, you’d hit your college professor because you say that they’re wrong and while that admittedly might be true…it’s like arguing with a cop, it’s not going to end well if you do it? Look, I’ll admit…I heard both sides of the argument, Ben was right about the geometry problem and the teacher was wrong, BUT Ben should have still let it go. Of course, I’m not sure in his position I would have, either…because with something like math, you NEED to know how to do it right and at the level he’s at, YOU’D do better at Latin! And, I just wouldn’t have the first clue. And, I guess by continuing to press the issue as he did, he might have just been trying to show the other students that it is possible that a professor is WRONG, but Ben still shouldn’t have hit him.’ Dean explained.

‘And, this sort of logic is how come Ben ended up with his own PlayStation 4.’ Benny pointed out.

‘I never said you had to REWARD him!’ Dean snapped. ‘But of course, I didn’t say you had to punish him, either.’ He admitted.

‘Right and since he’s taken up being a cashier-waiter at my restaurant, Liz has been showing him the more financial angle of the business, I think she’s planning to make him her successor since he isn’t going to be going into a mathematics field…and things can be worked around his Muay Thai and archery competitions.’ Benny explained. ‘I think he also wants to be a math tutor, but he doesn’t know if that’s going to require a math degree or not. I think when he’s outsmarting his professor, though…I wouldn’t see it actually being necessary.’ He added. ‘How’s Jesse art classes been going?’ He asked, changing the subject.

‘Jesse dropped the oil paint portion of his painting class because he’s been having more fun learning the different types of acrylic mediums, and he got bored with both the clay sculpting and wood carving classes…so I think the only tutor he still has is his painting tutor.’ Dean explained. ‘He still loves drawing, though…and uses both drawing and colored pencils and has started using charcoal for the drawings that he doesn’t plan to add color to.’ He added.

‘And, the piano lessons, how have they been going?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Good, especially since neither of us know shit about sheet music…we both play by ear. Of course, that’s how I learnt guitar, too.’ Dean admitted. ‘I don’t think I’d know how to read a sheet if I had a gun to my head.’ He added.

**xXxXx**

‘How long do you need me to sit like this?’ Ben asked, bored, sitting cross-legged, his elbows on the sides of his knees, and his fingers interlaced under his chin.

‘Maybe this would be going better if you didn’t look so bored!’ Jesse snapped.

Ben glared at Jesse. ‘Have you or Chuck had any luck figuring out WHY our Soulmarks are both in Enochian?’ He asked curiously.

‘No idea.’ Jesse admitted.

‘Where’s Gabe been?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘They’re having to completely re-film an episode of  _ Dr. Sexy _ , Chuck actually thinks Gabriel’s reason for leaving is bullshit because of the threatening messages that Gabriel had started getting from Kali shortly before he left, but Chuck has also called the director of the show and confirmed what Gabriel had said. However, Chuck still thinks the reason is bullshit.’ Jesse explained.

‘You don’t think Gabe’s going to get back with that bitch, do you?’ Ben asked bluntly.

‘If he does, I’m coming back here to get Benny’s cutlass and then I’m going after his ass!’ Jesse said angrily.

‘Why does Dean have a handgun and a shotgun, rifle, or whatever that thing is and Benny only has a cutlass?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘I don’t know! You’re the one that lives with Benny!’ Jesse pointed out.

‘Benny doesn’t like guns but since he was a sailor and later pirate during the Golden Age of Piracy, he learnt how to use a cutlass. But, I mean…Dean…doesn’t hunt and his only use for a gun is for skeet shooting.’ Ben pointed out.

‘I don’t know, Benjy! Give me a damn break!’ Jesse said annoyed.

‘I wish you wouldn’t call me that! Benjy is what Benny used to be called when he was small…or when Gabe’s trying to be an ass.’ Ben admitted.

Jesse shrugged. ‘Deal with it!’ Jesse snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, with that…there’s only two more chapters to go before the ending of this story.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	49. Election Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There’s just two more chapters to go, this one and then the finale.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘So, how’s the family reunion book coming?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Either kiss me, fuck me, or murder me!’ Chuck said annoyed.

‘No luck, huh?’ Dean asked curiously, ignoring Chuck’s…suggestion.

‘About as much luck as I’m having with  _ Jack in the Box _ and  _ Moriah _ .’ Chuck admitted reluctantly.

‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘You could finish  _ Jack in the Box _ and write  _ Moriah, _ so that I can focus on this damn family reunion.’ Chuck suggested.

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘Something BESIDES that?’ He asked annoyed.

‘You could write the family reunion so I can focus on  _ Jack in the Box _ and  _ Moriah _ .’ Chuck suggested.

Dean crossed his arms and shook his head. ‘No.’ He said bluntly.

‘Well, you asked what you could do.’ Chuck pointed out.

‘Have you finished  _ Timeless _ , yet?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Yup, the final book has already been published, I’m obviously still working on  _ Supernatural _ , I’m still doing the spin-off  _ Bloodlines _ , and I’ve recently started another spin-off  _ Wayward Sisters _ which isn’t going to be televised, either…but I’m still writing it. I’m also dealing with a teeny, minor, potentially very problematic lawsuit concerning the publication of the first book for  _ The Boys _ , though.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Why are you being sued over it?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Um…apparently there’s a comic or something that’s very similar to…it.’ Chuck admitted. ‘Legitimately, I did not know…since beyond comics involving Harley Quinn and what Ben’s drilled into us about the Black Panther, I don’t really know shit about comics.’ He added.

‘So, what do you plan on doing to not end up owing them a healthy chunk of money?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck shrugged. ‘I honestly don’t know. I think my best bet might just be to have the book pulled and then get rid of the other books that were going to be sent to the publisher.’ He admitted reluctantly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘Can’t you cut some sort of deal with the people suing you?’ He asked carefully.

‘I don’t know.’ Chuck admitted, shaking his head. ‘But, I know that this needs to be sorted out quickly, because I’ve already got a deal in place for the books to be turned into a television series of sorts…and what happens if that falls through? I DID NOT KNOW that there was a comic series called  _ The Boys _ !’ He explained.

‘Maybe it’s a wake-up call for you to take a step back and have the surgery on your back?’ Dean asked, carefully but hopeful.

‘I’m not having the goddamn surgery Dean!’ Chuck snapped.

‘Chuck, you agreed -’ Dean began concerned.

‘I’ve agreed to the motherfucking surgery more than once, I haven’t had it done yet, and I’m NOT going to have it done!’ Chuck said angrily. ‘So, leave me the fuck alone about it!’ He shouted angrily.

‘Chuck, please…I just want - I just want you to have a chance at a normal life, again.’ Dean pleaded.

‘Dean, I’ve been a writer most of my life. Sure, I didn’t become a notable author until  _ Supernatural _ , but I’ve always been a writer.  _ Supernatural _ has spawned TWO spin-off series,  _ Bloodlines _ and  _ Wayward Sisters _ .  _ Revolution _ has its own following as does  _ Timeless _ . Writers DON’T HAVE normal fucking lives, Dean!’ Chuck explained.

Dean lowered his head but kept silent. Chuck tilted his head curiously. ‘Actors don’t have normal lives, either. BUT, every person has their own normal. MY normal is the way my life is currently going. Either I go to visit Benny OR he comes here…when I’m not filming, recording, or appearing at Con’s…Jesse’s still living with me while maintaining his job at the honey farm…Cas would be SO FUCKING AMAZED at everything Jesse has learned about bees. And, you’re living with me…THAT’S my normal.’ Dean explained. ‘Sure, you’re a writer…always have been, always will be…BUT part of YOUR normal was simply being able to WALK…why don’t you want that back?’ He asked, confused and a bit concerned.

‘How old is Cain at this point? I know he was the person that Cas had gotten his honey from since he moved to California…and Jesse’s now working for him…BUT, I’ve never really figured out -’ Chuck began before cutting himself off because he really didn’t know how to continue.

‘I think he’s a year older than you…maybe more, I don’t know…he’s a very private person.’ Dean explained.

‘As for the other part of what you were saying, just drop it…I’m not having the surgery. It’s my body, it’s my choice, and I CHOOSE not to have it.’ Chuck said regretfully.

‘Why?’ Dean asked confused.

‘Just leave it the fuck alone, Dean!’ Chuck stressed.

**xXxXx**

‘Hello, Cain.’ Benny said, calmly, his hands in his jacket pockets.

‘Benjamin?’ Cain asked surprised.

Benny huffed, shook his head, and then tilted his head. ‘It’s Benny, it was Benny THEN, it’s Benny NOW, it’ll be Benny in many, MANY years!’ He said, irritated.

‘I would ask what you’re doing here but first, how did you find me?’ Cain asked curiously.

‘Jesse Turner, he works for you?’ Benny asked carefully.

‘Yes, he’s got a mean streak in him, but he’s otherwise a good kid, good with the bees, and he can make a much larger variety of honey cupcakes than I can…once I figured that out, I started sending him to attend to my booth at the farmers market on Saturday’s. What does he have to do with this?’ Cain asked, he began calmly but by the time of the question he’d gotten defensive.

‘He’s lived with my soulmate since he was fifteen.’ Benny said bluntly.

Cain’s eyes went wide. ‘Damn, Benjamin!’ He said surprised.

Benny growled, low in the back of his throat. ‘So, are you here for honey, are you going to try to kill me, are you going to turn my location over to the nests, or are you going to sick this government on me?’ Cain asked, trying to come across as curious but honestly just sounding bored.

‘Why the hell would I say shit to the government? They already destroyed Eli’s nest, as far as we know…he’s the only one who survived. My nest is gone, mostly by my own hand. If I turned them loose on YOU, they’d come after us, too.’ Benny pointed out. ‘You know how vampires work, we typically don’t share information between nests.’ He added. ‘If I’d come to kill you, I would’ve brought my cutlass from Carencro…and, why would I kill you? You’ve never given me a reason to kill you.’ He continued. ‘And, I get my honey either from Carencro or New Orleans.’ He concluded.

Cain laughed. ‘You haven’t changed a bit, Benjamin. You still answer my questions in reverse order.’ He admitted.

Benny’s eyes turned red, he grinned, showing his fangs. ‘I would choose my next move VERY carefully if I were you, Benjamin.’ Cain said, seriously. Benny took his hands out of his pockets, revealing his claws. ‘Benjamin.’ Cain warned.

Benny hissed. Cain just shook his head. ‘Go back to Dean, Benjamin…I don’t play those games anymore.’ He explained. 

‘This isn’t a game, Cain.’ Benny said seriously.

‘Benjamin, you’re not the first vampire that’s tried attacking me and you sure as hell won’t be the last. You’re not even the first to have attempted it more than once. Can we just cut the shit, pretend we scrapped, and then you go your merry way back to Dean?’ Cain asked, bored.

Between one second and the next, Benny has vanished, only to reappear pinned to the ground, Cain’s right hand around his throat and right knee on his chest. ‘How do you do that without changing?’ Benny asked curiously.

Cain stood up, pulling Benny up with him, before taking a step back. ‘Benjamin, I live where I do because despite it still being Los Angeles, people do leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Go back to Dean and leave me alone.’ He said, annoyed.

‘I just don’t understand. YOU can do the things I do without having to change. And, while our situations are different, Colette made YOU a better per-’ Benny began to say, but didn’t even get a chance to finish before Cain used his right fist and punched Benny in the left jaw.

‘Colette has NOTHING to do with the way I am! If I was a better person, I wouldn’t be working some goddamned bee farm away from humanity…with a boy I’m not even sure is twenty as my sole employee.’ Cain snapped.

Benny rubbed at his jaw. ‘Now, get the hell off of my property!’ Cain ordered.

‘And, if I don’t?’ Benny asked with a smirk, regretting those words due to the soreness of his jaw.

Between one second and the next, Benny found himself pinned to the trunk of a tree, slammed against it hard enough to make the leaves shake, Cain’s right hand on his chest, his eyes red and his fangs and claws apparent. ‘Then, you’ll find out just what it’s like to piss off the alpha, boy! So, don’t fuck with me, Benjamin!’ Cain seethed.

As Benny left, he realized that he actually had no clue what he’d been doing at Cain’s farm to begin with…besides to see if the Cain that Cas knew and Jesse knows was the same Cain that he’d met many times over the years and who any vampire who knew a grain of rice worth of vampire history knew just who Cain was. He couldn’t help wondering if Jesse knew just who Cain was.

As Benny left, Cain shook his head, he was the first vampire, but sometime…that was more of a hindrance than a help. He lived a fairly peaceful life with his bees but to be approached by another vampire, there was an inert desire in them to challenge the alpha. There was no way they could become alpha simply because there was no way to become the first vampire, it wasn’t any sort of death match because most of the young vampires wouldn’t dare try to kill him, it was more of a power game - they just wanted to prove that they were stronger than the alpha…there had yet to be a single success in that regard in the thousands of years since he’d become a vampire.

**xXxXx**

‘Is your desire to NOT have the surgery because you know that I won’t fuck you again until you do? Because, I just think there’s something wrong…downright sick…about fucking into someone who can’t FEEL it! You’re not some kind of toy to just be used!’ Gabriel asked curiously. ‘Because, whatever your problem is…it isn’t FEAR.’ He pointed out.

‘Why won’t everybody just leave me the fuck alone about it? Chuck snapped. ‘I don’t fucking WANT the surgery! Why isn’t THAT answer enough?’ He added.

‘Because, people are worried about you. You up and disappear for what would’ve been a hell of a lot longer had Sammich and Cassie not died. You come back then and have become adamant AGAINST a surgery that would potentially allow you to walk, again. It just doesn’t make sense, Chuck.’ Gabriel explained.

‘That’s just the thing Gabriel, I wouldn’t have come back. But, Sam was Dean’s brother the same way that Cas was yours and despite my reason for leaving, I knew I needed to be here…for both of you.’ Chuck admitted.

‘And, that’s another thing…WHY did you leave?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

‘Because, I knew that sleeping with Dean had been a mistake, whether he loved me or not, he deserved to be with Benny…and, I guess…with you is where I should be.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Do you even want to be with me?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Chuck lowered his head. ‘I do love you, Gabriel.’ Chuck said resigned.

**xXxXx**

‘So, how’s the competition going?’ Jesse messaged.

‘I was the first to advance to the quarter-finals but I think I fucked up my knee. The advantage to finishing my match first is that I’m able to ice it but this next match is going to be a bitch. Even if I win I don’t know if I’m going to be continuing in the tournament.’ Ben responded.

‘Wish I was there so I could kiss it better?’ Jesse messaged.

Jesse waited a couple minutes without a response from Ben. ‘Would you prefer me wrapped around you and holding you while you balled your eyes out in the privacy of your room?’ He messaged.

‘That sounds nice. I think you’re the only one who really knows just how much I like being held.’ Ben responded.

‘Oh! Did you know that Claire and Kaia have gotten engaged?’ Jesse messaged.

‘Really? Wow! Are they soulmates?’ Ben responded.

‘I don’t know.’ Jesse responded. ‘Jack’s attending college so that he can join the police academy and become a cop.’ Jesse messaged.

‘That doesn’t surprise me. Jack idolized Cas. I don’t think anybody realized how much losing him affected Jack.’ Ben responded.

‘No. There’s no way. Dean was devastated at losing Sam and Cas. Gabriel was his own wreck. I don’t even know if anybody noticed Jack.’ Jesse messaged.

‘I doubt they did. Jack was Sam and Cas’ boy, not Dean’s and Gabe doesn’t need kids.’ Ben responded.

‘No shit! Can you imagine what one of Gabe’s kids would be like?’ Jesse messaged.

‘Hell on earth!’ Ben responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, with that…we only have one more chapter to go.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	50. Silverspoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: No doubt-endings are hard. But then again…Nothing really ever ends, does it? -Chuck, Episode: Swan Song
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘I still have a hard time believing you finally decided to end the series. I mean,  _ Revolution  _ and  _ Timeless  _ were entirely different, I don’t think you ever intended for them to last very long, but  _ Supernatural _ …after the initial five seasons, however many books that translated into…you really didn’t have an ending planned…and now, in the matter of a year, you’ll have ended  _ Supernatural _ in addition to  _ Bloodlines _ and  _ Wayward Sisters _ . You finally sorted out the issue with  _ The Boys _ , so you can at least continue that, but I don’t see that lasting more than a few seasons, either. So, what do you plan on doing after that?’ Dean asked curiously.

Chuck shrugged. ‘I don’t know. If I can’t think of anything else, I may end up doing prequels. Maybe…give Cassiel his own series set before  _ Supernatural _ , maybe do some back story on the alternate universe Cassiel’s we’ve seen, or maybe even introduce a whole other Cassiel, or…maybe all of the above.’ He explained.

‘If you did a prequel series, wouldn’t that require Cassiel being in a different vessel?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Yeah, that’s why IF I did a prequel, it would probably be AFTER I explored the OTHER Cassiel’s.’ Chuck admitted. ‘I think it would depend on whether or not anybody would be interested in picking up any of them _. _ If so, I’d try to convince Aleksey to stay onboard, but if not…I’d just go ahead and do the prequels since at that point, there’d be no issue with the actor getting too old to continue portraying an ageless angel.’ He added.

‘He’d do it in a heartbeat, you’d just have to convince the higher-ups…since for once, the spin-off is actually YOUR idea.’ Dean pointed out.

**xXxXx**

‘You know, that was the first time since Sammy and Cas died that I’ve actually been on a plane.’ Dean said, almost sadly.

‘I know. You were so adamant against getting on a plane that they’d been having to pull you from the overseas Conventions since then.’ Benny pointed out.

‘Now, I’ve enjoyed this first day here in Perth, I still think your reaction to the dim sum restaurant was funny as hell, and I’m FINALLY getting to see the Elizabeth Quay Pedestrian Bridge! And seeing it at night is absolutely amazing!’ Dean said happily.

Benny took his left hand out of his jacket pocket and let it drop to his side. He was also actually surprised that the temperature of Perth wasn’t that hot in comparison to Carencro. He was glad he’d convinced Dean to come on this trip with him. Of course, he wouldn’t have been coming to Australia if not for Dean’s love of the country, to begin with.

Dean used his right hand and interlaced his fingers with the ones on Benny’s left hand. ‘Thank you.’ He whispered.

Benny slowly pulled his hand away from Dean’s, and Dean looked curiously back at him, watching him step closer before putting his left arm around Dean _,_ his left hand resting on his boyfriends left hip. ‘If somebody sees me like this, they’re -’ Dean began a bit concerned.

‘Cher, the first public picture of the two of us was from after I’d fed on you and you were on your knees for me. I don’t think THIS would even make the top ten interesting pictures of us since there’s been a few pictures that you or I have posted since admitting we were soulmates…we really didn’t think the pictures through.’ Benny pointed out.

‘That’s not why I’m saying that, I’m saying it because this is supposed to be a vacation and I don’t want to be nagged while I’m here.’ Dean admitted. ‘Even though, my last Con circuit, I think I got asked about my Mark of Cain tattoo enough times to get bored with telling the story _. _ I still don’t think everybody believes it’s a real tattoo.’ He added, shaking his head. ‘And, don’t start…I’m not getting a damn tattoo saying property of Benny.’ He said with a smirk.

Benny lowered his head and laughed. ‘Why do I keep getting blamed for that? It WASN’T my idea, it was Ben’s…or Gabriel’s…they’ve both suggested it.’ He asked curiously.

‘Ben thinks I should get this…never going to happen tattoo…across my shoulder blades…which admittedly would be more likely than Gabriel’s idea of getting the damn thing across my ass.’ Dean admitted.

Benny laughed. ‘Can’t imagine why you don’t like him.’ He said with a smirk.

Dean narrowed his eyes, Benny pulled his arm back away from Dean. ‘Cher?’ He asked carefully.

‘Yes?’ Dean asked curiously.

Benny clenched his right hand in his pocket. He’d be damned before he admitted to being nervous, BUT…he was nervous. Benny turned toward Dean. ‘Do you remember during my visit that I disappeared for a couple days, a couple days after I arrived?’ He asked carefully, it wasn’t the question he wanted to ask, but he’d build up to THAT.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said carefully.

‘I flew up to Sioux Falls.’ Benny explained.

‘Why?’ Dean asked surprised, turning toward Benny.

‘To…talk to Sam…and Cas.’ And, hadn’t THAT been weird because Benny normally didn’t talk to someone who was…dead. But, he’d really thought…in this situation, that it had been necessary. ‘And, to get Bobby’s permission.’ He added hesitantly.

‘What the hell could you need Bobby’s permission for?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘I’m a grown ass adult!’ He reminded.

‘Cher?’ Benny asked carefully.

‘Yeah?’ Dean asked…concerned, more then anything.

‘We both know that we’ve been through a lot since we met. A lot of my issues came from my jealousy over your relationship with Chuck and while the concerns were not unfounded, I could have handled things differently. What never changed, though…throughout any of this, even when we weren’t really talking, were my feelings towards you. I…I know there was a period where your feelings towards me did change and part of that was my own damn fault. Sam and Cas…they tried warning me that what I was doing was just pushing you and Chuck together and I couldn’t…deal with the idea of losing you. Throughout all of this, since I first figured out my feelings toward you…I have loved you, cher. That has NEVER changed. You accepted who I was, not just as a vampire but as a former pirate…but also the fact that for a period of time in the 1990s, I was a…porn star.’ Benny began.

Dean tilted his head in an all-to-Cas-like way. ‘Okay.’ Dean said suspiciously.

‘When I went up to Sioux Falls, I talked to Sam and Cas…and told them that I hoped that had they still been…alive, that they would’ve given me their blessing because while neither are your parents…I know how much you valued their opinions. I talked to Bobby and asked his permission and I think I surprised him more than anything by going by tradition and asking your…well, Bobby’s more of a father to you than John EVER was…so, I think I surprised him by going by tradition and asking your father.’ Benny continued.

‘Uh huh, go on.’ Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his voice matching his facial expression. He was trying to figure out whether or not this was going to be a GOOD surprise or if he needed to start running - even if he didn’t have a hope in Hell of outrunning a vampire.

Benny took an unnecessary deep breath. ‘There are several different ways I could do this…and having to just decide on one was not as simple as I hoped it would be...but…’ He dropped down onto his right knee while retrieving his right hand from his pocket on flipping open the little black box in his hand ‘Dean William Winchester, I don’t think it would matter to me whether you had actually been my soulmate or not, I can’t believe that some stupid words on your wrist really dictate who you do and don’t love, I love you, and if it is at all possible…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long or short that is. Will you do me the honor of making me a very happy…vampire…and allowing me to call you my husband? Dean…will you marry me?’ He asked, keeping his eyes focused on Dean’s face…because he knew if he looked away, he’d be second guessing EVERYTHING he just said.

To say Dean was surprised would’ve been like saying the sky was blue, grass was green, or that water was actually colorless. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. ‘ _ Operating System, Dean Winchester is offline, please standby as he reboots. _ ’ He couldn’t help but think.

The longer Dean stood there still as a statue, the more Benny was regretting his decision. He thought things had gotten better between them, but maybe they weren’t good enough to think that proposing was a good idea? After what he did to Chuck, would things EVER be well enough between them that Dean would consider marrying him?

After a couple minutes of absolutely NO RESPONSE from Dean, Benny bit his bottom lip as he closed the box while standing up and shoved the box back in his pocket. ‘Sorry I asked, cher.’ Benny said regretfully before turning and trying to walk away, he needed a minute to get his thoughts together after…he wasn’t sure whether to call this a rejection, refusal, or what.

‘Ben-’ Dean began as he reached out with his right hand to grab Benny’s right wrist, but Benny had used his speed to disappear, Dean’s hand dropped back to his side as his head dropped. ‘Fuck!’ He whispered regretfully. He hadn’t meant to just freeze up, it was just…he honestly had NOT expected Benny to do that. As he ran off in what he HOPED was the same direction as Benny, he couldn’t help but think about what his answer would be.

It took several minutes for Dean to finally catch up to where Benny had stopped. ‘Benny?’ Dean asked, out of breath.

‘It’s fine, cher. I don’t regret asking, I just needed a minute to - I needed a moment to - I wish you had just said no instead of…saying nothing at all, though.’ Benny said honestly.

Dean took the few remaining steps between him and Benny. He raised his right hand up, placing it on the left side of Benny’s face as he tried to catch his breath. ‘Benny, my answers not no, you just caught me so out of left field that - honestly, Benny…THAT was THE LAST thing I expected you to ask.’ He said gently. ‘Yes.’ He added with a small smile.

‘Wha-what?’ Benny asked, confused.

Dean let his hand drop back to his side. ‘Yes, I’ll marry you…you silly vampirate.’ He said with a smile before surging forward to kiss Benny.

**xXxXx**

Chuck was laying on his right side, his hands pressed overlapping - his left under his right - to his forehead as he cried.

Dean slowly dropped to his knees on the left side of the hospital bed before placing his left hand on the top of Chuck’s head. ‘Chuck -’ He began regretfully.

Chuck glared at Dean through the tears. ‘I fucking told you I didn’t want the goddamn surgery…I FINALLY agree to the fucking x-ray…and then, come to find out…after doing their own x-rays, they CAN’T do the damned surgery!’ He cried angrily.

Dean leaned his forehead on the side of the bed. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said regretfully. ‘I didn’t mean for this to happen.’ He added, near tears himself. He knew Chuck was upset because really…he - Dean - had gotten Chuck’s hopes up…and…then it turns out that…he wouldn’t be able to have the surgery.

‘If…my blood was ran through an IV…it could fix the damage.’ Benny said hesitantly.

Chuck quickly rolled onto his back, his head snapping towards Benny. ‘Fuck you!’ He snapped. ‘YOU did this to me, I don’t want your goddamn help!’ He said angrily.

‘I-I could talk to Eli, I know he’d do it.’ Benny said carefully.

The sound that came out of Chuck’s mouth, the closest thing Dean could think to call it was a snarl. Dean’s head snapped up to look wide-eyed at Chuck.

Benny considered mentioning Cain but he had no idea if he’d even agree to help and he knew that neither Dean nor Chuck knew that Cain wasn’t human.

‘Chuck, I’ve had Benny’s blood run through my body…it’s really not painful.’ Dean pointed out. He didn’t add that when that happened was also the day that Cas was turned.

Chuck looked at Dean. ‘What am I supposed to say, Dean?’ He asked defeated. ‘That a lot of the reason I agreed to this damn idea was really because Gabriel won’t fucking touch me? That our last argument before I agreed to this was him saying that if I didn’t do it that he’d leave?’ He added. ‘Now what, Dean?’ He choked out. ‘You’re getting married once you set a fucking date and Gabriel’s to much of a motherfucking sex addict to stay faithful…and -’ He began to panic.

‘Why does Gabriel being faithful bother you one way or another? You spent YEARS of your relationship with you sleeping with Dean.’ Benny pointed out.

Chuck looked at Benny. ‘Because, I grew the fuck up!’ He snapped.

Benny’s eyes went wide and just started bobbing his head, he wasn’t going to argue, because they’d finally come to a truce of sorts…and it really wasn’t worth arguing.

**xXxXx**

‘You started working for me the day after you got your permit, so the day after your sixteenth birthday…and how in all that time did we NOT know that you were allergic to bees?’ Cain asked curiously, with Jesse’s teeth sunk into his left wrist, Jesse’s hands wrapped around Cain’s left wrist.

Jesse shrugged - his beekeeper hat and veil sitting to his left. ‘How’s things with Ben going?’ Cain asked curiously. This was nowhere near the first time Cain had let someone drink his blood, so he could easily maintain an active train of thought.

Jesse glared up at Cain. Cain laughed. ‘That good?’ He asked with a chuckle.

Jesse rolled his eyes. ‘So, what did the…little pain-in-the-ass pseudo-Lafitte do?’ Cain asked with a smirk.

Jesse pulled his head back from Cain’s wrist but did not release his grip on it. ‘I think he’s been drinking whatever Kool-Aid that Benny drunk for awhile. Did you know that according to Ben that you and I are apparently fucking?’ He asked curiously but completely straight-faced.

‘What?’ Cain asked laughing. ‘That’s completely ridiculous! Mentor? Sure. Father-ish figure? Maybe. Romantic or sexual partner? No. I don’t see you that way.’ He explained.

‘I think this really started because first I wouldn’t let him paint my toe nails rainbow like he did his, I’m gay…that doesn’t mean I’m wearing some faggot nail polish.’ Jesse didn’t watch his choice of words as much with Cain and he did other people, because Cain wasn’t typically judgmental about a lot of things. ‘THEN, he found out that I’ve started drawing pictures of you. It probably didn’t help that while I’ve always done his pictures in color because charcoal just…I can’t get it to look good when drawing him…but I’ve only EVER done yours with charcoal and I honestly think it looks better...and I told him that to his face, you just have a better…profile for charcoal use. I think he might also be a bit jealous because since we met, when I draw real people, I primarily focus on HIM...and since I started also drawing YOU consistently…he’s had to…share the attention of my binder.’ He explained. ‘You know, in the last month he’s started saying some weird shit that you’re going to try to convince me to let you turn me.’ He added with a growing smirk.

‘I’ve told you, you either have to be in life threatening danger OR YOU have to ask me. I’m not going to try to brainwash you into…letting me turn you.’ Cain pointed out.

‘I know. I tried to explain that to him -’ Jesse began before lowering his head.

‘And?’ Cain asked curiously. ‘But?’ He asked curiously. ‘Insert word here.’ Cain said concerned.

Jesse shook his head quickly. ‘Nevermind, it’s nothing.’ He said dismissively.

‘Uh huh, and my brothers name WASN’T Abel.’ Cain said, sarcastic but unimpressed. ‘Jesse, when I hired you what were the THREE rules you had to follow no matter what?’ He asked seriously.

‘No stealing, no harming the bees, and no lying.’ Jesse rattled off automatically.

‘And, you’ve followed those rules exceptionally well.’ Cain admitted. ‘So, why the hell are you lying to me, now?’ He asked angrily.

Jesse raised his head to meet Cain’s eyes. ‘If I tell you, you can’t tell ANYONE else, okay?’ He whispered, his voice sounding small and scared to his own ears.

‘Who would I tell? You’re the most consistent person I see. Hell, I’ve started giving you my checkbook so you can pay my bills, I give you my credit card so you can do my grocery shopping, you’re the one who goes to the farmers market to sell the honey, when do I REALLY leave my property? So, who am I supposed to be telling?’ Cain asked curiously.

Jesse laughed. ‘Okay, I give you that, you’re not exactly a social butterfly, but you know what I meant.’ He admitted.

‘Yes, I know what you meant.’ Cain admitted.

Jesse huffed. ‘I’ve never been afraid of Ben not just because if push came to shove that I could take him down in a fight…but just because he’d never given me a reason to actually fear him. It wasn’t the first time we slept together, but…it was the first time I let him tie me up.’ Jesse began before dropping his head and shaking his head as he bit his bottom lip.

‘What did he do?’ Cain asked concerned.

Jesse shook his head again before wrapping his arms around himself. Something clicked in Cain’s head. ‘He wouldn’t have.’ Cain said in disbelief.

Jesse could feel the tears running down his face. ‘Yeah, I wouldn’t have thought so, either.’ He cried. ‘What am I supposed to tell Dean, Ben’s HIS SON? Hell, for that matter what do I tell Benny…who’s the one that Ben formed his attachment with? What the hell do I tell them? CAN I tell them? Would they even believe me if I did?’ He added. ‘Ho-how can I explain to ANYBODY that my fucking soulmate…that BEN…raped me?’ He cried, FRANTIC for an answer.

Cain took a step closer to Jesse before putting his right hand on the back of Jesse's head, Jesse leaned his head forward against Cain’s chest, Cain keeping his hand on the back of Jesse’s head. ‘How about you just stay here until you can figure out what you want to do?’ Cain suggested carefully.

‘Alright.’ Jesse choked out.

‘Just realize, that boy sets foot on my property without your consent…and I’ll fucking kill him. I don’t care if he is your fucking soulmate, he’s not going to hurt you like that as long as I’m alive.’ Cain said seriously.

Jesse turned his head to the right, Cain sliding his hand down to the side of Jesse’s neck in the process. Jesse wrapped his arms around Cain’s waist. There was no question, in Cain’s mind…there was nothing between them, but he did care about Jesse…and he hadn’t been given the name the Father of Murder all those years ago…for nothing.

**xXxXx**

Dean sat on the couch, eighteen of the final twenty episodes of  _ Supernatural _ had been filmed…only thirteen had actually been completed by the special effects team, though. And, why was he not on-set when they weren’t actually on break? Because, filming had been suspended for what everyone HOPED was only a couple weeks due to…out of all things, a fucking pandemic! He and Chuck were waiting on Benny and Ben to fly out since Benny was having to close the restaurant until he was allowed to reopen, since he didn’t offer drive-thru and he really didn’t know if curb-side service would even work with the way he operates his restaurant. Since this was only expected to last a couple weeks, Dean had consented to Gabriel staying with them during the quarantine. But, Jesse was going to be staying with Cain…Dean wasn’t too sure what had happened between Jesse and Ben - and he KNEW that THAT was really the reason for Jesse’s decision to stay with Cain - but he planned to get to the bottom of the problem while he was out of work.

‘So, do you have everything that you and Benny talked about needing for the next few weeks - just to be on the safe side?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Yeah, people are starting to go bat-shit nuts, though! I think I’d prefer actually being stuck in that universe in  _ Supernatural  _ where Cassiel was a sex-drug addict! At least it made sense!’ Dean admitted, shaking his head.

‘I just hope letting Gabriel stay here during the quarantine doesn’t backfire. I mean, once he understood that I CAN’T have the surgery…he’s still with me and has even admitted that he’s getting to old for sex to be such a definitive part of his life…but still, he’s really NOT a person I’ve EVER really considered being someone I can live with.’ Chuck admitted.

**xXxXx**

Benny and Ben had arrived the day prior with Gabriel arriving that day since the crew had gotten a minor extension to finish filming a very important scene.

‘Come in.’ Ben called from his position on the bed, his socks off laying to his left, several bottles of nail polish, a paper towel, a half-full bottle of nail polish remover, and a nail polish remover pen sitting in front of him.

Dean opened the door with his right hand, walked into the room, closing the door in the process. He watched momentarily while Ben used the paper towel and nail polish remover to begin removing the bright red nail polish from his toe nails. ‘What do you want, Dean?’ Ben asked curiously, but not losing his concentration.

‘What the hell happened between you and Jesse?’ Dean asked bluntly. ‘Because, I KNOW - even without him admitting it - that the reason he’s pretty much stopped living here in the last couple months and the reason he’s spending quarantine with Cain is because of YOU.’ He added.

‘It’s none of your damn concern!’ Ben snapped.

‘Like hell it’s not! Jesse might technically be an adult but I KNOW that boy, and THIS isn’t like him!’ Dean snapped back.

‘I’M an adult, too…dad.’ Ben said mockingly.

Dean flinched, Ben had only EVER called him dad as a mockery and Ben KNEW that that bothered him. Dean shook his head. ‘Ben, what the hell’s going on between you two? Jesse’s had an interest in you since you met and once you wised up, you fell for him, too. So, what happened?’ He asked curiously.

‘I’m not changing my answer no matter how many times or ways you ask the same question.’ Ben said bluntly.

‘Did Jesse do something to you?’ Dean asked carefully, having decided to try a different tactic.

‘He spent too much damn time around you. He’s a lying, cheating bastard!’ Ben snapped.

‘Oh God no!’ Dean thought concerned to himself, NOT because he thought Jesse had actually done anything but because this just screamed of the same shit he went through with Benny.

‘Did you know your little antichrist boy was fucking his employer? That Jesse was fucking Cain?’ Ben asked angrily.

‘Benny!’ Dean hollered. He was NOT dealing with this shit!

It took only a few seconds before Benny was standing to the left of Dean. Benny looked at Dean. ‘What is it, cher?’ He asked curiously.

‘Did you know that apparently Jesse and Cain are sleeping together…at least, according to Ben?’ Dean asked amused.

‘The hell they are!’ Benny said with absolute certainty.

‘You sound awfully certain of that, Benny.’ Dean said carefully, honestly being surprised at how quickly Benny had responded.

‘I am. The first time I met Cain, it was the…late 1700s, I think. He’s not just another vampire, he’s the alpha…the very beginning of the vampire race. He’s been alive for…well, he’s the Father of Murder…he’s the very same Cain who killed Abel…so, however long ago THAT was, tact on a few years for him to grow up. And, by today’s different branches of sexuality, he’s demisexual…and while admittedly I’m sure he does have an emotional attachment to Jesse, it’s not THAT kind of attachment. Believe me, I met his soulmate Colette before her tragic death…he’s NOT like that with Jesse. He’s Jesse’s mentor and maybe a kind of father figure, BUT that’s a far cry from showing romantic or sexual interest.’ Benny explained.

Dean was speechless, wide-eyed and mouth agape. ‘And, how many times have you seen Cain since Jesse started living with Dean?’ Ben asked with a knowing smirk.

‘Honestly, I’ve only seen him a handful of times throughout my life, he’s a VERY private person…but since I met Jesse, I’ve only talked to Cain once.’ Benny admitted.

‘And, how does this translate into you knowing WITHOUT A DOUBT that they’re not fucking?’ Ben asked curiously.

‘Because he fucking loves you!’ Benny snapped.

‘And, Dean loves you, BUT that didn’t stop him from sleeping with Chuck.’ Ben pointed out.

Benny shook his head. ‘I truly am sorry, Ben…I should have never told you what my feelings were towards Dean at that time…you’re projecting what I felt then on your own relationship with Jesse, now.’ He said regretfully.

As Ben started lifting bottles of nail polish to eye level before putting them back on the bed, he also laughed. ‘And, how far did you take your feelings?’ He asked with an angry chuckle. ‘Chuck’s paralyzed from the waist down, you went after your competition.’ He pointed out. ‘I did not.’ He said bluntly.

Dean and Benny shared a glance before refocusing on Ben. ‘What did you do?’ They asked in unison, Dean’s voice was angry while Benny’s was concerned.

‘I tied him to the bed because he was stupid enough to let me. I didn’t give him a choice when I fucked him.’ Ben said as he sat the metallic silver nail polish on his socks.

‘You raped him?’ Benny asked in disbelief.

Ben shrugged. ‘If that’s what you want to call it.’ He said, unconcerned.

‘You stupid fucking kid!’ Dean snapped.

‘What are you going to do dad?’ Ben asked, smiling. ‘You going to beat the shit out of me? You going to call the cops? You going to kick me out?’ He asked smugly. ‘You can’t hit me, you’re Dean fucking Winchester…you’d destroy your own career. You won’t call the cops, I’m your son. You can’t kick me out…we’re under quarantine.’ He pointed out.

‘No, Ben…we’re not going to do ANY of that. What I’M going to do is simple…when we get back to the houseboat, you’ll face your punishment then.’ Benny explained.

Dean gave Benny a look that said ‘What are you planning?’

Benny just smirked. He hoped Dean understood the underlying message, he wasn’t PLANNING to do anything to Ben, he just wanted to make him paranoid…just WAITING for a punishment that was never going to come…because he had the belief that SOMETIMES the best punishment is no punishment, at all.

**xXxXx**

Dean knew that unless for something ‘special’…or weird…that this was the last time he was leaving the  _ Supernatural _ set. It had taken MONTHS NOT WEEKS to get things back to enough of a normal that they could film the final two episodes and so the effects team could finish up the other five episodes…plus the newest two. Him and Chuck BOTH had a hell of a lot of pictures from the after party…which some could be posted on social media and some couldn’t…since there still guidelines in place with what at this point most people who weren’t health nuts or scared stiff were thinking were complete bullshit. But, THAT wasn’t an argument that most people wanted to get into, so he just kept his mouth shut…then again, living with Gabriel - until it got to the point that either he left or Dean was gonna to end up in jail for homicide - had kinda burnt him out on ANYTHING concerning the pandemic.

Benny had gone back to Louisiana as soon as Ben had come up with a way for carry out to work and since then they’d been able to reopen at limited capacity. Dean had then had to go get Jesse after Ben left, and explained that he knew why he’d decided to stay with Cain instead of staying with Dean…and Dean didn’t blame him. He just wished that Jesse had trusted him enough to tell him himself. Jesse had ended up apologizing but had admitted that he’d just been scared that Dean wouldn’t believe him since Ben was Dean’s son. Dean had ended up laughing at that before pointing out that Ben didn’t really consider him his father and Ben was closer to Benny anyways…and that BLOOD didn’t mean shit.

Dean and Chuck had gone through their phones and each others to figure out which of the pictures from the party were actually safe to post and while they’d both posted the ‘safe’ pictures from their respective phones in clusters, Dean had posted his favorite by itself, a picture of him and Aleksey still in full outfit and make-up, their foreheads leaned together, their eyes closed, and Dean’s left hand on the back of Aleksey’s neck. A message posted with the picture that simply read ‘The Righteous Man and the Fallen Angel say goodbye.’ The joke was on the fans though, they were out of character, filming was over, it was really THEM saying goodbye, because really…without the show, even as close of friends as they’d become over the eleven years that they’d known each other…there was really no telling when they’d be able to get together simply as friends.

‘You know, if the higher-ups figure out that YOU took what you did, they’re going to be PISSED!’ Chuck said with a smirk.

‘And, who would it really surprise? I already admitted when we did that Q and A on StageIt during the self-quarantine that if I could have any prop that I’d want the Colt.’ Dean pointed out. ‘If I actually get in trouble over it, I’ll return it.’ Dean admitted.

**xXxXx**

‘Dean, are you sure you don’t want to have your hair done? This is one of the few times where you’re NOT at home, and you’re going to be photographed A LOT, but that you’re not doing ANYTHING with your hair.’ Aleksey asked hesitantly.

‘Alec, come on, man! This is my fucking wedding! I want to be COMFORTABLE!’ Dean said annoyed.

Aleksey shook his head and laughed. ‘You’re something else, Dean.’ He said with a smirk.

‘Is that good or bad?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘You have BOTH Ben and Jesse here despite the fact that…I still can’t believe any son of yours would DO THAT…but, THAT aside…I think it’s good that you invited Cain along since Jesse’s pretty much clung to him since Ben…did what he did. So, THAT balances out.’ Aleksey explained. ‘You have Claire, her wife Kaia, and their…whatever Jack has become to them…here. And please, don’t try to explain to me what Jack is because I’m supportive of a polyamorous relationship, but I’m not even sure how to begin to UNDERSTAND the type of relationship those three have. So, I GUESS that’s good.’ He continued. ‘You made sure Bobby came. Jodi was easier to convince to come. Claire, Kaia, and Jack were the only ones of the kids that Jodi had been responsible for in their teen youth that decided to come…even though, you’d invited the whole batch. And, I know that Bobby coming means the world to you.’ He added. ‘I know that you made sure Gabriel could be here despite a sudden conflict with the filming schedule for  _ Dr Sexy _ , you talking to the higher ups and getting him three days off so he could be here. You even invited Gadreel which I’m actually surprised HE showed up considering how quiet he is, but I think it’s good you’ve made sure he gets the reinforcement he needs from someone besides Gabriel that he’s not…well, whatever their father convinced him he was.’ He continued. ‘I think it’s hilarious but good that Eli is Benny’s best man, I know he’s happy that Liz came. But, I am surprised that Benny was okay with Chuck being your…whatever he is.’ He added, causing Dean to laugh. ‘What am I doing here, though? Hell, I’m the only one from the cast you invited despite how close we’d all become by the finale.’ He asked curiously.

Dean shrugged. ‘I know, but I wanted to keep this small.’ He admitted.

‘Well, I’m glad you at least let ME come, Dean.’ Aleksey admitted with a smirk.

‘So am I, Alec.’ Dean admitted.

**xXxXx**

‘So, how does cher-Dean look in his suit?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Hot as hell.’ Chuck admitted, knowing that for once…he wasn’t putting his neck at risk by speaking his mind about how he felt about Dean.

‘What color?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Erm.’ Chuck said, narrowing his eyes. ‘It reminds me of sky blue when it’s the color of chalk.’ He said thoughtfully. ‘A nice white button-down, black dress shoes, and a tie that couldn’t be more out of place if it TRIED…but it’s also not one I’d seen since before Sam and Cas died.’ He admitted.

While Benny had been building a mental image of the suit he’d yet to see, what Chuck said about the tie drew his attention away from the image. ‘What do you mean?’ He asked carefully.

‘Do you remember that black and bee print tie Cas had for freaking ever that never seemed to look ragged despite the fact that he’d had it since his eighteenth birthday and that after  _ Supernatural  _ began and then I introduced Cassiel that it become a joke of sorts that Cas had his own bit of angel grace despite the fact that Cas was one hundred percent HUMAN…and later a vampire?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Yeah, like an angels grace explains why Cas’ tie never really looked old.’ Benny said jokingly. ‘Okay, actually it would.’ Benny said thoughtfully. ‘Nevermind.’ Benny said quickly.

Chuck laughed. ‘Dean asked about YOUR suit, when I was talking to him before me and Aleksey switched out.’ He admitted.

‘What did you tell him?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘That somehow you had misinterpreted WEDDING to actually mean HALLOWEEN and decided to dress up as  _ Captain Blood _ .’ Chuck said with a growing smile.

‘First of all, I’m not Errol Flynn…second, have you EVER even seen the movie? He isn’t at any point in the movie dressed up like this!’ Benny pointed out, confused but also more than a bit irritated.

‘I think I saw that and  _ The Son of Captain Blood _ , which I think had his son Sean in it when I was in high school…I know I wasn’t eighteen when I saw them, high school or not.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Yeah, Sean played in that one. I don’t think I bothered watching that one until after he’d disappeared, though.’ Benny admitted.

‘Huh?’ Chuck asked confused.

‘You really don’t know shit, do you?’ Benny asked annoyed, shaking his head.

Chuck shrugged. ‘You do look…good…in your pirate garb…costume…outfit, though.’ He said carefully.

‘Oh, stow it!’ Benny snapped.

**xXxXx**

The ceremony had ended up being more complicated that they’d thought to organize…since the original idea had been to get married in Australia but with there still technically being a pandemic and Australia’s borders still being closed…that had been postponed TWICE and with no sign of the country reopening or the pandemic coming to an end…they went ahead with the ceremony in LA…literally, in Dean’s backyard. They figured once Australia’s borders reopened, they’d go there for their belated honeymoon.

Once the ceremony actually took place, everything ran smoothly…up to and including the ‘I dos’…up to the point in the wedding reception where Ben made the mistake of getting within arms reach of Jesse…and Jesse bared his fangs at him and hissed…resulting in EVERYONE except Benny, Eli, and Cain staring wide-eyed at Jesse. Eli looked to Benny, Benny glared at Cain, and Cain simply said ‘this was HIS choice.’

‘Why?’ Ben asked in disbelief.

‘Because, I am NEVER going to let you hurt me again.’ Jesse said angrily.

Ben looked back at Benny. ‘Is there any fixing this?’ He asked desperately.

‘There’s no reversing it once we’ve went through the whole process, which he obviously has. But, if you really thought that your relationship was salvageable after what you did to him, then you’re dumber than I was when I made the mistakes I did with Dean.’ Benny choosing his words the way he did simply because he knew not everyone there knew that Ben had raped Jesse.

‘I was never with Cain, Benjy…I’m still not…but he is my maker and that means I have the same inert loyalty to him that Cas did to Benny.’ Jesse explained.

‘And, being one of the Alpha’s made…Jesse would be stronger than me or Eli…simply because one made directly by the Alpha is guaranteed to have stronger abilities than any other made vampire.’ Benny explained.

**xXxXx**

‘Aw, come on, Chuck! Why’re you stopping there? What about the…OTHER Chuck and Gabriel? Do they ever tie the knot? What about Ben and Jesse, do they ever repair their relationship?’ Evan whined.

Chuck shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Use your imagination. Do you want them to be? Do you NOT want them to be? This type of ending leaves somethings up for interpretation.’ He explained.

‘You are a PAIN IN THE ASS, god boy!’ Evan said, shaking her head but smirking.

‘Yeah, I know…but I’m bored.’ Chuck admitted. ‘I figure we can just start over, maybe find a scenario I won’t get bored with.’ He added.

‘How did the little universe you created for ME turn into YOUR personal playground?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Because, what I create in this universe is solely meant to be temporary play things…and you won’t let me go back to the universe I like since you want me to stay away from Nick and the Winchester’s little ragtag group.’ Chuck pointed out.

Evan shrugged. ‘So, you’re going to reset this universe and start over from a blank slate, maybe finally finding an idea you like?’ She asked bored.

‘Yup.’ Chuck admitted easily before snapping the fingers on his left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) To anyone wondering about that last section, go back and read The Lost Book of Chuck and you’ll understand. But, to just explain a small bit in case you don’t want to go back and read that story, THAT Chuck is Chuck - God, the writer of universes…and Evan’s my OC goddess from that story. If you can’t tell by the bit in here, Evan’s also his love interest. 2) Thank you to everyone who’s stuck around for all fifty chapters of this story, it’s been one hell of a ride!
> 
> Edit (February 19, 2021): I’m currently working on a Destiel story after which I’ll be adding another Denny one-shot to Hitting the Heart. Hopefully, after that I’ll be able to get into the right grove for the Winterhawk story I’ve been stuck on for a couple months.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
